C'est La Vie
by Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Kala waktu itu mereka mempermainkan kehidupannya, tak ada satu pun tuntutan yang tidak mencengkeram dirinya. Kyungsoo, bocah lelaki berusia lima tahun itu, tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan kesalahan Ahjussi bernama Kai-yang dengan tega memegang kendali atas dirinya dan kehidupannya. Kadang, ketidakadilan bisa menimpa siapa saja. Kaisoo Fanfiction/KyungsooXallcast/Pedofil.
1. Chapter 1

C'est La Vie

Pedofil Fanfiction

**Cast** : D.O Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In

**Genre** : Hard BDSM, Hard Yaoi, Violence and Tortured, Rape.

**Length** : Continue

**Rate** : M, Of Course.

**Disclaimer** : Tetap milik saya. Tidak ada plagiat dan copas seenak jidat. Murni dari imajinasi dan fantasi amburadul saya. No Silent Reader, and Don't Like Don't Read. Yang jelas, cast seutuhnya milik Tuhan dan keluarga masing-masing. Satu yang pasti, FF ini sifatnya sangat fiktif, jadi mohon untuk tidak menirunya.

**Summary** : "Bisakah aku melihat indahnya dunia, seperti selayaknya yang terjadi pada bocah seumuranku?"-Kyungsoo/"Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, kau..ada..di genggaman..ku, Sayang."-Kim JongIn. Tidak ada yang mustahil, semua bisa terjadi asal kau bertindak sebagai sang penguasa.

Teaser

Or

Prologue

And

Lemme introduce

A present

Just Enjoy

Kau tahu seberapa kelam mengingat masa lalu? Kau tahu seberapa buruk menimang keterpurukanmu? Tidak ada yang sempurna memang. Namun, mampukah aku bertahan sedemikian rupa sementara hanya dengan melihat wajahmu, rasanya..duniaku beralih ke dimensi yang kau ciptakan? Hei, bocah. Kau merenggut nafas serta jiwa dan ragaku. Mari, tuntun aku lewati labirin tak bertepi yang kau buat, yang sengaja kau buat. Untuk..sekedar mempermainkanku.

OoooO

"Ahh, apa yang ahjussi lakukan? Rasanya..geli. Sak-Aw! Hentikan, Ah-juss!"

Kau berteriak, bocah. Merengek dibawah cengkeraman kuasaku. Adidaya yang selama ini kau remehkan.

"Aku mohon, Ahjussi..ahhh, ARGH! Sakiiit..ugh, ah, hah..henthi, ah aku mohon..tolong.."

Kau pikir lolonganmu itu bisa menolongmu? Membuatku merasa iba padamu? Sekali lagi aku menggeleng. Tidak sama sekali, bocah. Yang ada, kau semakin mmebuatku bergairah.

"Sssh, ahh..aku janji, ahjussi..aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jang-ahh! Kumohon, hiks, kumohon.."

Sekalipun kau menangis, bahkan terdengar seperti sedang mendesah. Indah sekali, bocah.

OoooO

Peduli apa saat aku menjamah keseluruhan tubuh mungilmu, hah? Kau candu bagiku, kau racun yang menjemukkan, sayang. Siapa yang peduli jika mereka mengetahui ini semua? Menyangka aku memiliki gangguan jiwa dan kelainan seks? Hei, tapi itu benar. Aku mengidap ini, karenamu. Aku tak peduli saat puncak rangsangku terpuaskan hanya karena aku melihatmu begitu terluka. Kau menangis dan hanya mampu memohon belas kasihku, dengan wajahmu yang selalu mengundang tamparan dan pesakitan lebih yang ingin kulampiaskan. Aku menyukaimu, tepatnya, menyukai saat kau benar-benar tidak berdaya, tunduk akan kekuasaanku.

Jika kau bertanya siapa aku, dan mengapa aku menjadi sebengis ini? Kau sangka aku bukan lagi manusia. Silahkan adili aku sesuka hatimu, namun yang jelas, anak ini tetap milikku. Dia mutlak tanpa ada sedikitpun sentuhan selain aku. Dia tunduk dibawah perintah dan segala beban yang kujatuhkan padanya, segala luka yang kutorehkan padanya. Persetan dengan bagaimana keadaannya, suka atau tidak, menderita atau tidak. Aku hanya suka, melakukannya. Melihatnya tersiksa atas tanganku. Kekokohan benteng yang dibangunnya, hancur berkeping setelah lelehan darah anyir mengaliri kuliy putihnya.

Dia..milikku.

OoooO

Kau masih belia, tapi lihat bagaimana caramu menggoda imanku.

"Ahh, Tu-Agh! Sakit, kumohon jangan permalukan aku disini, Tuan, oooouh, ARGH!"

Aku akan selalu mempermalukanmu. Dihadapan siapapun. Sampai kau mengeluarkan apa yang kuminta, berkali-kali. Sampai kau pingsan dan mengerjapkan mata bulatmu, aku menyukai itu.

"Apapun, ahhh lakukan apapun padaku, ash-ahh, asal jang-jangan yang ini, Tuan. Sakiit, ouuh!"

Kuanggap itu sebagai perintah untukku. Meski kau menyebutnya sebagai permohonan. Maka, hukuman terberat menantimu, bocah.

"Benda apa itu, Tuan? Ken-kenapa besar sekali, kerashh, ahh!"

Ya, benda ini adalah satu yang terpuaskan karena lubangmu. Kau mungkin masih seumur balita, tapi lihat bagaimana dirimu merespon semuanya. Karena kau menikmati ini, maka hukuman lain pu akan menantimu.

"Aku mohon, Tuan..ARGH! JANGAN! HENTIKAN! Ouuuh, ah, aku tidaka ingin melakukannya...ahh,"

Aku memiliki standar dalam sebuah permainan. Peratuaran yang menjadi acuanmu, bocah. Tergantung dari kau menurutinya dan baik-baik saja, atau kau melanggarnya dan berakhir hancur bagain puing tak terurus? Peraturan tetaplah peratura. Sekalaipun kau bocah yang sangat polos dimata mereka, tapi tidak dimataku.

"Tuaaaan, ouuuh, aahh, ARGH! Ssshh, uh, sakiit, tuan..."

Bahkan, kini kau sudah memanggilku tuan, mengormatiku. Sesuai dengan yang kuperintahkan, dan meskipun kau menurut, beginilah jadinya. Kau hidup dibawah takhtaku, Sayang. Bocah mungil yang lugu. Aku, pemilikmu, mencintaimu dengan niat merusak hidupmu. Kemari, kan kupekul kau semakin erat, agar belati ini semakin tertancap dalam nadimu.

OoooO

"Kai, kau mencintainya?"

Ugh, pertanyaan bodoh.

"Ya."

Aku berbohong, tentu saja.

"Bocah itu, apa bagusnya, sih?"

Bagusnya? Dia bagai nikotin dan morfin.

"Sulit kalau kau tidak mencicipinya sendiri."

Aku memancing mereka. Ya, semakin banyak yang penasaran denganmu, bocah.

"Baiklah, aku akan bawa beberapa temanku, sekuat apa dia dibawah terjalan benda yang kami miliki?"

Dia lemah, kau tahu? Dia hanya balita yang anusnya masih membungkam saat kau masuki penis milikmu.

"Aku yakin dia kuat, sebanyak apapun dan sebesar apapun."

Disini, aku akan menghancurkanmu, bocah kecil.

"Kau mendapatkannya darimana?"

Darimana? Dia yang mendatangiku.

"Tidak penting, yang jelas dia adalah milikku."

Mutlak. Dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyewa peliharaanmu, Kai."

Silahkan saja, buat dia semakin hancur. Bunuh mentalnya, sakiti fisiknya.

"Aku senang kau mendapat ide bagus itu."

OoooO

Tidakkah kau ingin tahu, siapa bocah itu? Bocah balita yang semenjak tadi kubahas tiada henti? Umurnya masih lima tahun, tak diinginkan oleh keluarganya sendiri (alasannya? Kelak kau akan tahu.), masih duduk dibangku Taman Kanak-kanak, dan.,,pemilim mata bulat yang gemar es krim rasa stroberi. Menggelikan. Khas anak-anak. Dia, masih suka bermain seluncuran, bercanda dan tertawa saat bermain kejar-kejaran, dan aku mengamatinya. Lalu, prosesnya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku terobsesi. Aku pedofil. Dan dia adalah target yang kutuju, sasaran utama.

Namanya...

Do Kyungsoo.

OoooO

TBC

Please wait

LOADING

Hey

And, what you get from this?

Terrible?

Or

Enough?

Lets see, in a review box.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Of

C'est La Vie

KAISOO FANFICTION

PEDOFIL

OoooO

Setiap tarikan nafas bocah itu adalah anugerah. Seharusnya bagi kedua orangtuanya, karena bocah laki-laki itu adalah kesempurnaan yang mereka dapatkan. Namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, mereka bahkan enggan melirik bocah polos nan lugu itu. Mengapa? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Pagi ini, suasana ruang makan keluarga Do tampak lengang. Memang seperti biasanya. Hanya ada Do Kyungsoo bersama Min-ah yang menyiapkan susu dan roti isinya. Sementara dua makhluk lain yang ia sinyalir sebagai orangtua, entah pergi kemana.

"Hari ini, Kyungsoo tidak diantar Umma dan Appa lagi, Min-ah?" Wanita berkucir kuda itupun meletakkan segelas susu Kyungsoo dengan seulas senyum tulusnya, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, Sayang. Lagi-lagi saya yang akan mengantar anda ke sekolah." Ujarnya seraya mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang asik melumat roti isinya, kunyahan demi kunyahan dimulut gembungnya.

"Min-Ah tidak bosan? Maafkan Soo ya, yang selalu merepotkan Min-Ah." Mendengar itu, hati Min-ah serasa mencelos. Anak Tuan dan Nyonya-nya ini jelas memiliki keterikatan batin yang begitu mulia, dan sederhana. Dia..benar-benar bocah yang sepatutnya dilindungi, bukan diabaikan.

"Min-Ah tidak pernah bosan, Kyungsoo-ya. Saya akan selalu mendampingi anda, kemanapun dan apapun yang terjadi."

"Ugh, Min-ah melankolis sekali." Kyungsoo tertawa. Bahkan diumurnya yang kelima tahun, ia sudah tahu istilah semacam itu. Dan jangan tanya, kejeniusan Kyungsoo yang melebihi rata-rata, membuatnya tak pernah mengenal kata cadel. "Ayo, Min-ah nanti kita terlambat."

Tidak ada pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan mengenai ayah dan ibunya. Mungkin ia sudah kebal dengan keseharian yang mutlak ditekan orangtuanya. Ayah dan ibunya pergi begitu saja, datang sesuka hati, dan memarahinya sesuai mood yang mereka punya. Yah, Kyungsoo mungkin memang hanya bocah berotak encer, namun dibalik kerapuhan hatinya, yang ia harapkan hanya satu. Dirinya yang dianggap ada, dan perhatian yang khususnya hanya diberikan padanya. Bukan hanya pada Hyera, adik perempuannya. Kyungsoo tahu, sangat tahu kalau Hyera memang lebih kecil darinya, perempuan terlebih. Tapi, tidak bisakah mereka membagi kasih sayang itu secara merata? Selama ini, Kyungsoo asing dengan kasih sayang. Yang diakrabinya hanya amukan dan amarah yang jelas ditujukan padanya.

"Jalan kaki saja ya, Min-ah?" Wanita itu mengangguk sembari merapikan seragam Tuan kecilnya, berangsur memakaikan tas ransel dipunggung anak itu. "Nah, sudah siap. Kyungsoo siap. Ugh, kenapa tidak Min-ah saja ya, yang jadi umma Kyungsoo?"

Min-ah menghela nafasnya, "Kyungsoo, umma Kyungsoo tetaplah yang terbaik. Ya?" Tanggapan Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian kembali mendongak. "Min-ah janji selalu menjaga Kyungsoo, kan? Lindungi aku kalau Appa dan Umma yang kusayangi itu memukuliku, ya, Min-ah? Selalu ada disampingku, ya? Obati aku kalau luka dan lebamku kembali terbuka. Karena, Kyungsoo.." jeda sebentar. "..takut."

Kalimat itu, berhasil meluluhkam setetes air mata si pelayan dirumah itu. Seketika pula membuat kakinya lemas seakan tak kuat menopangnya berdiri. Bocah sekecil ini, tak sepantasnya mengalami kehidupan berat yang ditimpakan untuknya. Ini bukan kehidupan Kyungsoo si bocah manis, yang ceria dan riang, yang baik hati dan ramah. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain.

"Hyera apa bersama Umma?" Tanyanya, mengingat adik kecil yang ia sayangi sepenuh hati itu tak terlihat sejak ia membuka mata pagi ini. "Pasti dititipkan ditempat mewah penuh mainan itu lagi? Seru sekali, ya bisa bermain sepanjang hari." Bahkan ia menebaknya sendiri. Jitu dan tepat sasaran.

Yang seharusnya disyukuri Min-ah adalah, Kyungsoo tidak menanyakan alasan mengapa orangtuanya membenci dirinya. Atau mungkin dia sudah mengetahuinya, menerkanya sendiri.

"Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang. Nanti kau terlambat."

Min-ah menggandeng jemari mungil itu, menggenggamnya, merasakan betapa sukar beban yang dirasakan anak ini. Do Kyungsoo, yang terjebak, terpuruk dan terjatuh diantara lembah kekuasaan keluarganya. Ia tersesat.

OoooO

"Kyungsoo, ayo main petak umpet.." ajak Baekhyun, teman sebangkunya, tepat setelah bel istirahat dibunyikan. Tapi, Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia menolak Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Yaaah, kenapa?" Baekhyun tentu kecewa, karena Kyungsoo, biarpun berkali-kali dibujuk, bermain merupakan hal yang jauh dari pikirannya. Akhir-akhir ini pula, ah tidak, sudah lama sebenarnya, Kyungsoo selalu tampak murung dan jauh lebih pendiam.

"Aku..aku, aku ingin sendirian, Baekkie. Bermainlah bersama Hyungmu, Chanyeol saja, ya." Inilah yang disukai Baekhyun selaku teman terdekat Kyungsoo, sifat dewasa yang tak sesuai umurnya. Seolah Kyungsoo memiliki sifat itu sejak lahir dan berkembang semakin cepat seiring tahunnya. "Maaf, ya, Baekkie. Lain kali aku pasti ikut."

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan sikap memberengutnya. Dan tersisalah Kyungsoo, di kelas, sendirian. Bocah berambut cokelat dan berponi itu kemudian beranjak mengambil kertas gambar berikut Crayon ditasnya. Hal wajib yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun. Yah, meskipun sesuatu yang ia goreskan dikertas itu selalu sama. Ribuan kali ia menggambarnya tanpa kenal bosan.

Ya, gambar Appa, Umma, dirinya, dan Hyera yang berjajar berdampingan. Tersenyum, gambaran khas anak TK.

"Appa, Umma, apa kalian perlu aku bawa ke Rumah Sakit? Lalu kalian memeriksakan mata kalian, apa ada yang salah? Karena selama ini, kalian seolah buta dengan kehadiranku. Apa aku transparan? Kenapa aku yang selalu salah?" Racauan acak Kyungsoo ia loloskan begitu saja, namun tak lama ia menangis. Batinnya mungkin sudah tak kuat lagi, sudah cukup ia menahan ini semua. Appa dan Ummanya, keterlaluan.

"Hei, Kyungsoo..kau scakit?" Ah, ada lagi sesosok manusia cadel yang menghampiri Kyungsoo. Dia, Sehun. Si anak yang hidup dikelilingi kasih sayang dan gelimang harta. Sungguh kehidupan yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Benar adanya kalau Kyungsoo memiliki kemewahan, tapi kemewahan hati orangtuanya yang sangat ia butuhkan. "Kau scelalu belada didalam kelas? Tidak boschan, kah?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, sejenak menghapus airmatanya. Ia bukanlah bocah cengeng yang minta dikasihani. Karena ia berusaha kuat, ia tampil palsu dengan ketegaran yang dibuat-buat olehnya. Ya, cukup Tuhan yang mengetahui betapa rapuh jutaan sel didalam tubuhnya. "Sehun kenapa kembali ke kelas? Bukannya tadi kau bermain bola?" Pengalihan pembicaraan.

"Scehun tiba-tiba kangen Umma.." suaranya mengecil, Sehun menahan nafasnya. "Umma Scehun pelgi ke Jelman." Sehun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, duduk disampingnya. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Sehun, menepuk punggung lalu berganti dengan mengelus puncak kepala Sehun. Ah, dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sendiri juga membutuhkan hal itu.

"Tapi, nanti pulang scekolah, Umma yang akan menjemput Scehun."

"Jadi kau tidak sedih lagi, kan?"

Sehun menggeleng, kemudian matanya menangkap warna-warni dikertas Kyungsoo. Ia menunjuknya seraya berkata, "Apa itu, Kyungschoo?"

"Gambar keluarga yang aku impikan. Ini Umma, ini Appa, dan ini adikku, Hyera. Nah yang ini aku, Sehun." Matanya berbinar, Kyungsoo merincikan hal itu dengan harapan yang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. "Lucu, Kyungschoo, kau tampak bulat scepelti bola."

Kyungsoo menimpali guyonan itu dengan menjitak kepala Sehun. "Tapi tetap imut, kan, Sehun?"

"Iya, imut. Tapi jangan jitak aku lagi, Schoo. Scakit.." Sehun memegangi kepalanya sendiri, kemudian mengusapnya perlahan. "Oh iya, kenapa Umma digambar Schoo belbeda dengan yang biascahnya mengantal Schoo?"

Ugh, telak sekali. "I-itu, bukan Ummaku. Dia pelayan dirumah kami yang tugasnya mengantarku pulang dan pergi ke sekolah, hun." Sehun hanya manggut-manggut.

"Sepelti tidak pelnah melihat Umma dan Appa Schoo, ya?"

Memang tidak pernah. Mereka seakan ditelan bumi. Tanpa pernah mau peduli bahwa sesosok malaikat berharga begitu saja mereka tinggalkan. "Tapi, kasih sayangku untuk Umma dan Appa selalu kelihatan, kok, Sehun-ah."

OoooO

Kyungsoo terduduk di pelataran depan sekolahnya, ia memainkan kerikil sambil sesekali celingukan. Mencari sosok Min-ah yang seharusnya sudah sampai disini, menjemputnya dan membawanya pulang. Sayangnya, itu sama sekali salah.

"U-umma?" Jelas Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia buru-buru berdiri dengan keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba membuatnya gemetar. Min-ah berubah menjadi sosok ummanya? Yang justru sangat ia harapkan kehadirannya? Tapi.."Jangan senang dulu, bocah sok polos. Ayo, pulang. Masih beruntung aku mau menjemputmu! Memangnya kau pikir aku apa, hah? Kasihan Hyera yang telah kuabaikan hanya karena menjemputmu. Dasar merepotkan!" Astaga, sekalinya seorang ibu itu menjemput Kyungsoo, ocehan kekesalan yang ia luapkan pun tiada hentinya. Dan Hyera? Apa yang salah? Ummanya hanya meninggalkannya selama 2 jam, bayangkan berapa tahun Kyungsoo diabaikan?

"U-umma, ma-maaf." Rutuk Kyungsoo, pada akhirnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Min-ah kemana, Umma?"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Aku muak melihat wajah sok malaikat yang kau buat-buat itu, bodoh! Cepat masuk!" Wanita dengan setelan khas kantoran itu mendorong kasar tubuh Kyungsoo, seolah membantingnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Meski ia tidak sadar kalau kening anak lelakinya menatap jendela. Terantuk lumayan keras. "Kalau saja Min-ah tidak sakit, aku tidak perlu repot-repot datang kesini. Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau iblis yang meracuni Min-ah? Apa kau sengaja, hah?" Ya, wanita itu sedikit menjambak rambut Kyungsoo, menariknya kebelakang dan membuat Kyungsoo setengah mendongak.

"Ti-tidak, Umma. Aku tidak me-Agh! -lakukan apapun, Umma." Rintihan itu tak memberikan banyak perubahan pada emosi Ummanya. Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah kemudi mobil itu yang ia lajukan secepat kilat.

"Dasar pembohong!" Wanita itu membalikkan kepala Kyungsoo, kemudian dia sendiri membuang wajahnya. Mendengar isakan kecil Kyungsoo yang tertahan. "Jangan menangis! Sedikitpun aku tak merasa kasihan padamu, bodoh!"

Kyungsoo bukan seperti kebanyakan anak seumurannya, yang akan semakin menangis jika dimarahi. Ia memilih bungkam, menahan sekuat tenaga tangis yang begitu ingin diluapkannya. Namun, decitan rem dan jalanan terjal yang kian menajam, membuat Kyungsoo tahu ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya. Hingga ia memaksakan diri untuk bertanya, "Kita akan kemana, Umma?"

Sayang sekali, nasib buruk memang selalu menghampiri anugerah Tuhan satu ini. Tatapan menusuk lah yang didapatnya seusai menanyakan hal tabu itu. Sampai kemudian terdengar bentakan menggelegar yang ia janjikan tidak didengarnya lagi, "Diam! Aku tidak suka mendengar suara melengkingmu yang menjijikkan! Sehingga seolah-olah kau tak punya salah apa-apa, kau sesuci itu, hah?! Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku Umma!"

Kyungsoo mengkerut, itu jelas. Nyalinya ciut seketika, dan debaran jantungnya bergerak tak karuan. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah, kemana dan akan diapakan dirinya? Kyungsoo membutuhkan Min-ah. "La-lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Decihan gusar membalas suara lirih Kyungsoo, dengusan berat yang menandakan bahwa pancingan emosinya berhasil tertuahkan.

"Kubilang jangan membantah! Dan diam!" Mobil itu berhenti. Injakan rem sekali membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terhuyung kedepan, dan wanita itu melepas sabuk pengamannya, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, yang jelas membuat anak itu semakin bergidik ngeri. PLAK!

"AH! Sa-sakhiit, Um-" tamparan lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Tanpa Kyungsoo pernah tahu sebabnya.

"Itu akibat kecil yang kau timbulkan dari kecerewetanmu dan sikap sok polosmu, terlebih kau yang sengaja memanggilku, Umma!" Wanita itu kemudian menuruni mobil, berjalan cepat kearah pintu tempat Kyungsoo terduduk. "Turun!"

"Hiks, hiks, i-ih, ini dimana, Um-?" Tak ada jawaban. Wanita itu hanya menyeret tubuh mungilnya, bahkan membiarkan tubuh rapuh itu menyapu kerasnya tanah. Tak peduli tangisan yang kini sudah tak kuat dibendungnya lagi. "Ke-kenapa, Umma? Aku salah apa, hiks..?"

BRAK!

Sekali lagi, dilemparkannya tubuh Kyungsoo. Kali ini di dalam sebuah gedung terbengkalai. Sekejap setelahnya, wanita ini mendekati Kyungsoo dengan wajah murka yang menurut Kyungsoo, benar-benar seperti monster. Malah lebih mengerikan dibanding yang ada di film.

"ARGH! U-umma, lep-lepaskan ahh, sakit!" Cengkeraman tangan dirahang Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya kesakitan. Sangat kuat dan sulit dilepaskan, bahkan hingga kedua tangan Kyungsoo bertindak sebagai alat bantu merontanya. "Keh-kehnah, ah, kenapa Umma mel-lak, kukan ini, ah-?!"

"Kenapa katamu? Dasar! Silahkan semalaman kau pikirkan kenapa, bocah!" Kontan saja, kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo membelalak. I-itu artinya ia akan ditinggal sendirian disini? Sampai besok? Ditempat segelap ini dan sedingin ini?

"A-andweeee, umma, hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku, uhh, hiks, umma, Kyungsoo mohon, Kyungsoo tidak akan nakal lagi, Umma, hiks, jangan, tinggalkan aku, Umma, hiks,"

"DIAM! DIAM! KAU MERUSAK PENDENGARANKU, BODOH!" pada akhirnya wanita itu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dirahang putranya sendiri, dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memeluk lutut ibunya sambil menangis memilukan. "Aku tidak peduli, ini hukumanmu! Dan kau tidak akan bisa kemanapun, karena tentu saja, kuncinya akan kuambil! Daah~, selamat bersenang-senang dengan malam indahmu, bocah kurang ajar!"

"Umma! Huaaa, Kyungsoo takut, Umma. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Ummaaaaa...umm-"

BRAK!

Terlambat. Sekalipun Kyungsoo mengejar langkah wanita dewasa itu, pintunya sudah terlanjur tertutup. Dengan seringaian lebar diluar sana yang membisikkan, "Ah, setidaknya semalaman ini aku tidak perlu bersusah payah melihat wajahmu, bocah iblis." Kemudian ia melenggang pergi, tanpa sedikitpun rasa mengganjal dihatinya.

"Ummaaaaaaa...hiks, hiks, ummaaaaa, tolong akuuu.." Kyungsoo tidak berani lagi memajukan langkahnya kedepan sana, karena semakin jauh dirinya melangkah, semakin gelap pula tempat yang dicapainya. "Hiks, hiks, Min-ah, tolong Kyungsoo, ingat janjimu tadi pagi, kan, Min-ah, hiks, kuharap kau mendengarku, hiks.." tangisannya ia redam, mengingat sosok Min-ah malah membuatnya semakin lemas. Semoga Min-ah cepat sembuh, agar bisa menemukannya disini.

"Kenapa Umma tega meninggalkan aku sendiri? Ini, hiks, ini tempat apa?" Ia meremas seragamnya sendiri, dengan kedua tangan kecilnya yang membeku kedinginan. "Siapapun keluarkan aku dari sini...hiks, ini..hiks, ini tempat asing..Kyungsoo takut..."

Yaaah, Kyungsoo menahan ketakutannya, mendekam penuh gigilan ditubuhnya sendiri. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, terpejam kah? Atau terjaga saja? Ibunya, ayahnya, tidak satupun yang memedulikannya. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang memanusiakannya. Kyungsoo bukan pecundang, bocah ini bukan hanya seonggok daging yang perlu dilenyapkan.

"Hiks, hiks, ampun, Umma, Appa, tolong Kyungsoo, hiks," dan hanya angin malam yang menyapu bersih pesakitan malamnya kali ini.

OoooO

"Kemana Kyungsoo, Soojin?" Suara berat itu adalah sambutan yang didapatnya, sesaat setelah memasuki pintu rumah. Ya, wanita yang enggan mengakui bahwa ia adalah Ibu Kyungsoo. "Kali ini, kau buang kemana dia?"

"Tenang saja, sayang. Aku tak membuangnya, hanya 'mengamankan'nya." Pria itu menutup koran yang dibacanya, beranjak, baru kemudian mendekati istrinya yang tampak puas, entah karena apa. "Aku menaruhnya di gudang ShinHye."

"ShinHye? Segelap itu? Dia tidak menangis?" Kaget si suami yang selama ini berhak Kyungsoo panggil Appa, namun nihil, perlakuannya sama sekali bukan seperti Appa yang seharusnya.

"Jangan konyol, Sayang. Tentu saja dia merengek, menangis meraung. Tapi..." Soojin menggelayut manja pada dada suaminya, kemudian mengecup kilas bibir itu. "Memangnya aku peduli?"

Si Appa hanya mendengus payah, ia merangkul istrinya. "Lain kali kita titipkan saja dia ditempat yang jauh dari pandangan kita. Kau tahu, aku muak melihat wajahnya. Terlebih jika mengingat peristiwa itu, dasar bedebah. Bocah sekecil itu memiliki hati iblis, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir." Yeonse-nama si penyandang status ayah ini-memijit pelipisnya perlahan, kemudian menggeleng-geleng seraya merubah raut wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Kita masih punya Hyera yang jauh lebih menarik daripada bocah kotor itu, ya, kan? Lagipula kejadian itu memang sudah sepantasnya terjadi, yang terpenting adalah kau tetap milikku. Okay?" Mereka kemudian saling memagut bibir, mengecup dan dikecup, tanpa peduli dimana sekarang keduanya.

"Ah ya, Min-ah bagaimana? Dia sudah sehat?" Soojin tiba-tiba bertanya, dan sekaligus menyudahi cumbuan itu. "Biar kulihat dulu, kau tunggu aku dikamar saja, sayang. Atau tengoklah Hyera dikamarnya." Meski hatinya dongkol, Yeonse tetap mematuhi perintah istrinya. Ia mempngangguk baru kemudian melangkah menuju lantai atas.

Soojin berjalan mendekati bagian belakang rumahnya, menuju sebuah ruangan yang khusus diperuntukkan Min-ah. Ia mengetuk pelan, satu dua menit tak ada jawaban, hingga tiba-tiba muncullah sosok Min-ah yang sangat pucat. "Iya nyonya? Ada yang perlu dibantu?"

Soojin tersenyum, "Tidak, ah aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak usah kau pikirkan pekerjaanmu, tunggu kesehatanmu pulih, ya." Astaga, jika majikannya bisa sebaik ini padanya, kenapa pada anaknya sendiri tidak? Min-ah hanya bisa menerka, apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Nyonya. Dan, uh, terimakasih atas perhatian anda, saya juga mohon maaf tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan saya." Meski merasa ada yang janggal, Min-ah urung menanyakannya. Kyungsoo? Apa bocah itu baik-baik saja?

"Ya, baiklah. Kau boleh beristirahat." Soojin berbalik seusai apa yang ingin dikatakannya terlontar. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara dibalik punggungnya kembali membekukan niatnya yang ingin kembali kedalam.

"Nyonya, mohon maaf. Ky-kyungsoo, apa sudah pulang?" Tidak ada keramahan lagi yang menjalar dalam ekspresi wanita itu. Karena yang ditanyakan Min-ah benar-benar menyentuh titik tersensitifnya.

"Kyungsoo? Peduli apa kau mengurusinya, hah?" Soojin bersedekap, ia memalingkan wajahnya seraya menahan nafas. "Aku benci kau memperhatikan bocah itu. Jangan keterlaluan. Tidak ada yang boleh menyayangi anak iblis sepertinya."

"Geureo, Nyonya..?" Sanggah Min-ah, berusaha menyadarkan majikannya dari perkataan terlaknat barusan. "Kyungsoo tetap anak anda. Se-sekarang, dimana dia, Nyonya?"

"Min-ah! Cukup, hentikan. Kembali tidur, jangan pikirkan Kyungsoo!"

Sakitkah Soojin? Penyakit mental apa yang disandangnya? Hingga anaknya sendiri dibenci sedemikian rupa. Dengan langkah terburu, Soojin berlalu darisana. Meninggalkan Min-ah mematung dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, hanya satu. Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?

"Ya Tuhan, selalu lindungi Kyungsoo. Semoga Kau selalu menjaganya." Sebaris doa itu ia panjatkan sembari menatap langit malam. Sungguh, ia tidak punya harapan terbaik selain mendoakan Kyungsoo agar tidak mengalami hal buruk ditempatnya saat ini.

OoooO

"Ah, Hyera. Bagaimana tidurmu, Nak?" Soojin memasuki ruangan mungil yang penuh dengan perabot pastel itu, kamar anak bungsunya. "Hari ini kau cantik sekali, sayang."

Hyera mengerjap, ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah melihat sosok ibunya hendak menggendong dirinya. "Umma? Unggh.."

"Yah, sayang. Kau putriku yang sangat menawan. Sungguh berbeda dengan kakakmu yang seharusnya tak pernah kulahirkan, ya, kan?"

Hyera hanya berjarak dua tahun lebih muda dibanding Kyungsoo, itu artinya umurnya masih menginjak angka segar 3 tahun. "Oppa Kyungchoo, kenapah, Umma?"

"Yang jelas, kau tidak boleh mendekatinya. Jangan pernah kau mencoba tersenyum padanya, karena dengan begitu kau akan terhindar dari segala keburukan dunia yang disimpannya, Sayang.."

"Oh, Soojin, dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Sambung sebuah suara dibalik Soojin dan Hyera. Namun reaksi yang ditimbulkan Soojin datar-datar saja, ia tidak merasa terkejut sedikitpun dengan suara suaminya. "Jangan tanamkan kebencian terlalu dalam pada malaikat kecil kita, sayang." Yeonso mendekat, kemudian mengelus kepala Hyera sekaligus mencium keningnya lama.

"Dia pasti mengerti, Yeonso. Dia jauh lebih pintar dari yang kita kira. Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan satu-satunya harapan kita." Yeonso mengangguk saja, menerima perkataan istrinya. Pria itu memeluk pinggang Soojin, erat. Lalu keduanya kembali terbuai dengan pagutan singkat. "Hyera, kau pasti masih mengantuk. Jadilah anak baik, ya. Jangan seperti kakakmu. Selamat tidur, sayang." Hyera mengecup bibir mungil Hyera penuh dengan kelembutan. Inilah naluri seorang ibu yang seharusnya bisa ia tunjukkan kepada dua anaknya, bukan hanya satu.

"Selamat malam, putri kecilku, mimpi indah, sayang." Ungkapan Yeonso adalah penutup kunjungan mereka. Hingga tak satupun dari ketiganya yang memikirkan bagaimana kegelisahan Kyungsoo yang terdampar ditempat asing. Tanpa siapapun dan tanpa apapun. Mungkin Hyera sempat membiarkan satu pertanyaan terlintas dibenaknya, apa yang salah dengan kakaknya?

OoooO

"Hiks, di-dingin, U-umma, hiks, Appa. Jem-uh, jemput Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memeluk lututnya sendiri, bahkan tangisannya pun sudah tak sekencang tadi karena ia sibuk merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"Ky-kyungsoo lapaaar, Umma, Appa. Hiks, hiks...kalian jahat sekali, hiks, padahal aku selalu menyayangi kalian melebihi apapun, hiks, u-umma, A-appa..tolong.."

Rengekan itu jelas tak membuahkan hasil. Nihil sama sekali. Gemeletuk gigi susunya yang semakin keras pun tak akan membebaskannya dari tempat ini. Serta suara air pipa dan kericikan tikus yang semkain membuatnya merinding, rasanya tak akan mungkin membuka pintu gudang ini begiu saja.

Tapi tidak. Dugaan itu salah seratus persen.

BRAK! Pintu itu didobrak paksa, secara tiba-tiba dan penuh kesengajaan. Mustahil ada orang ditempat sesepi ini. Ah, setidaknya Tuhan masih mendengar doa Kyungsoo. Tuhan masih berada dipihaknya.

"Si-siapa?" Kyungsoo mencicit pelan. Tak memungkiri bahwa selimut ketakutan kian menggerogoti keseluruh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat bayangan itu semakin mendekati tempatnya. Dibelakangnya cahaya transparan seolah menyinari langkah orang itu.

Dan, ya. "Oh, aku kira kau tikus. Tetapi, mana mungkin tikus berteriak sememilukan dirimu?"

Orang itu, sudah sampai didepannya, memandangnya antusias. Dia laki-laki, Kyungsoo mensinyalir dia pasti masih berumur dua puluhan. Rambutnya ikal berwarna hitam legam, kulitnya tan eksotis, dan perawakannya, ah..seperti penjahat mafia. Satu kesan pertama Kyungsoo adalah, orang ini bisa saja menguasai apapun yang diinginkannya.

Hell. "Kau bocah? Kenapa ada disini? Ini tempat tinggalku dan kau tiba-tiba menumpang seenaknya sendiri?"

Suara itu memang terdengar tenang, tapi dengarkan lebih jeli lagi dengan penekanannya.

"Ini tempat teman-temanku dan aku kembali seusai petang. Setelah bekerja diluar sana, dan lihat apa yang kutemukan? Seonggok daging mungil yang matanya sembab dan pipi bulat putih sepertimu? Bisa apa kau?"

"Hiks, Ah-ahjussi, tolong aku. Keluarkan aku, Ahjussi. Jangan sakiti Kyungsoo, ahjussi.."

Kyungsoo mengiba pada satu-satunya orang yang berpotensi bisa menolongnya. Yah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?

"Ah, jadi namamu Kyungsoo? Huh." Pemuda itu membuang nafasnya serantan. "Aku tidak aakn bisa semudah itu melepaskan mangsa yang sudah seenaknya masuk ke singgasana kami. Lagipula, untuk apa kau ingin keluar jika masuk saja kau pun tak keberatan?"

Kyungsoo mendelik, bulir air matanya menetes lagi setelah harapan keselamatan yang ia impikan mustahil terkabulkan.

"Bu-bukan, Ahjussi. Kyungsoo tidak berniat masuk kemari, Umma Kyungsoo yang memaksanya, hiks, tolong, ahjussi.."

"Well, kau pasti anak nakal, Kyungsoo-ya. Yah, kalau Umma mu saja tega sampai menghukummu seberang ini?" Pemuda itu semakin intens mendekati Kyungsoo yang balas memundurkan langkahnya, punggung kecilnya menatap tembok tentu saja.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, ahjussi. Percayalah padaku, kumohon. Keluarkan aku darisini, hiks.."

Pemuda itu berbalik, menyempatkan otak berpendidikan rendah miliknya untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Ide brilian.

"Kenapa harus menolongmu? Apa yang akan kau berikan untukku?"

Kyungsoo terkejut, tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang bisa diberi sebagai imbalan dari bocah ingusan sepertinya?

"Apa?! Kau bisa memberiku apa, hah?!"

Orang itu membentaknya. Mendorong bahunya semakin menempel di dinding, kemudian kedua tangannya mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo yang sedianya masih gemetar.

Ia memejamkan matanya, dan mendapat sambutan cengkeraman keras dimulutnya. "Buka matamu! Jawab aku, bodoh! Aku bertanya padamu!" Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri, ia membuka perlahan matanya sambil menahan sakit cengkeraman tangan besar itu. "Ja-jangh, jangan, ahjussi. Hiks, jangan sakh-iti, aku, AH!"

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, pemuda itu telah menggerayangi tubuh polosnya. Meraba seragam putih Kyungsoo, yang kentara menampakkan sepasang nipple mungil miliknya.

"Ah, aku punya ide bagus untukmu. Bagaimana jika, kau lepaskan seluruh pakaianmu..maka, kau akan bebas dari sini." Kyungsoo tak mau sulit-sulit lagi untuk berpikir, itu sebabnya ia mengangguk saja saat mendengar tawaran yang menurutnya baik-baik saja. "Jawab aku dengan kalimat, bodoh!"

"I-iya, ahjussi. Hiks, iya, Kyungsoo akan bukan baju, hiks," Kyungsoo menurut, setelah cengkeraman itu dilepaskan dari mulutnya, bocah itu segera merosot kelantai.

Seringaian itu tertutup pekatnya malam, tak ada yang tahu niatan busuk dibalik diri lusuh seorang gelandangan sepertinya.

"Jangan panggil aku Ahjussi, Sayang." Dia berjongkok, mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Jarak bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Kyungsoo. "Namaku...adalah Kai."

OoooO

THE END

HAHA

TBC, kok~

Gimana, gimana?

Masih penasaran?

Masih samar?

Masih transparan?

Mohon reviewnya, ya. Ngga banyak ngga akan lanjut.

Okaaay?

Dan mohon sertakan komentar, jangan sekedar "lanjut".

Butuh saran dan kritik, nih.

Yuhuuuu, bye-bye

See ya on next chap!

**Balasan Review :**

**Thankyou for your participatiiiing :) **

**Maaf ngga bisa balas satu-satu, karena komennya belum banyak-banyak amat. **

**Hehe..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

**C'est La Vie**

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Pedofil

~ARE YOU READY?~

Please, Lemme give you a present..

OoooO

Author POV

Hembusan angin malam menerpa punggung Kai, berasal dari pintu gudang yang telah terbuka lebar dibelakangnya. Namun, pemandangan didepannya jelas lebih menggiurkan dibanding dengan apa yang dirasakannya dibalik sana. Pemuda yang hidup dikerasnya jalanan ini, memang sudah terkenal dikalangan berandal kota Seoul. Kekuasaannya bahkan tak diragukan lagi. Dan lihat, sesuatu-atau seseorang-yang tengah meringkuk itu menjadi salah satu yang berhasil ditaklukannya. Ugh, sesulit apa menaklukan bocah seperti Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo, kau tanya. Dia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang semakin pias merah, kedua tangan mungilnya tetap menahan tangan besar Kai mencabik kancing seragam TK-nya. Peluh tentu membanjiri seluruh tubuh Kai, karena nafsu. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo, yang peluhnya membanjir karena gemetar ketakutan. Tapi ia salah, ia terlanjur menyetujui saran busuk yang Kai berikan. Seharusnya bisa saja dia berlari secepat kilat dengan kaki-kaki kesitnya, tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu kan, apa resiko yang menunggunya setelah aksi pelarian itu?

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo, aku mulai kebal dengan pukulan dan hajaran sejak aku berumur dua tahun diatasmu." Tangan tan itu mulai mengusap sebelah pipi Kyungsoo, kemudian mencubitnya perlahan seolah ia memang gemas. Hanya saja, ada satu rasa yang terselubung didalam hatinya. _Anak ini, luar biasa dosa yang menjanjikan. _Ya, Kai tidak akan pernah berpikir jernih, dia bukan orang suci yang punya sifat bak malaikat. Yang menyayangi dan melindungi anak-anak, yang memedulikan dan menyukai mereka. Hei, tidak, Kai menyukai anak-anak. Namun, dalam konteks yang berbeda. "Kau masih jauh lebih beruntung, Kyungsoo. Hei, oh, atau kau justru lebih malang dariku? Orangtuaku tidak pernah membenciku, omong-omong."

Kyungsoo mencoba bersuara meskipun terdengar serak, sebisa apapun dan semampu dirinya mencoba mencegah perbuatan Kai, maka ia akan melakukannya. "Apa yang mau kau katakan, manis? Kau ingin memohon dan menangis dibawah lututku? Oh, lakukan saja. Tapi jangan harap aku akan luluh dengan wajah iba yang kau buat. Aku pria bejat, Kyungsoo. Maka, dengan senang hati aku akan menghancurkanmu. Yah, sekalipun kita baru saja bertemu." Urunglah niatan Kyungsoo untuk mendapat belas kasih. Ia kembali memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menekuk lututnya semakin dalam hingga menyentuh dadanya. Kemudian mulai terisak, isakan yang jelas tak akan digubris Kai. "Oh, menangis dan menangsis lagi. Apa hanya itu yang ada dipikiranmu? Hm?"

Secepat kilat Kai mengecup bibir mungil itu, mencuri ciuman pertama seorang bocah laki-laki. Kemudian bersambung dengan lumatan-lumatan ganasnya yang seolah menyedot habis ruang bernafas Kyungsoo, "Mmmh..mmpph..." Kyungsoo meronta, sekali lagi berusaha menjauhkan tubuh kokoh didepannya. Namun nihil, tenaganya tentu tak sebanding. Ia tidak pernah dicium memang, bahkan oleh ayah dan ibunya sendiri. Tapi orang ini, orang ini menciumnya? Mustahil. Dan tak memungkiri, Kyungsoo jelas merasa sangat jijik. "Hossh..hossh..ah-ahjuss, ahjussi!"

Kyungsoo terburu mengambil oksigen yang baru saja dirampas Kai. Dadanya sangat sesak dan matanya sampai berair. Bibirnya? Sedikit membengkak. Dan tentu, tangisannya semakin kencang, histeris. "Hiks..hiks, ah-ahjussi, kenapa melakukan i-itu?" Sesekali Kyungsoo memukuli dada Kai, ia kesal, kesal karena orang asing ini sudah berani menyentuh dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau yang lebih dari itu, hah?!" Bentakan itu, menggelegar. Lebih kencang dari suara Umma dan Appanya jika dirumah. Dan Kai, menarik kerah seragam Kyungsoo, sedikit membuat tubuh itu terangkat. Kai tak ingin membuang waktu, ia segera merobek seragam Kyungsoo dengan sekali sentakan.

KREEK!

"AHJUSSI! JANGAN!" sergah Kyungsoo dengan masih mempertahan secuil harga dirinya. Jangan, jangan, dan jangan. Hanya itu yang berteriak dalam batinnya. "Hiks, jangan apa-apakan aku, ah-juss, hiks, jangan.."

Bahkan naluri kemanusiaan milik Kai pun serasa luntur, hilang tak berbekas saat menyaksikan wajah memelas Kyungsoo. Dalam kamus hidupnya, tidak ada yang namanya kasihan. Hidup adalah kekerasan. Ya, seperti itu.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau masih saja terus merengek, aku akan memanggil teman-temanku. Untuk membantuku menyiksamu. Bagaimana? Tertarik? Masih beruntung hanya aku yang menemukanmu, dan teman-temanku itu masih sibuk berhura-hura diluar sana. Kalau saja mereka tahu kau ada disini, mungkin hidupmu tak akan selamat, iblis kecil." Seringaian itu tampak diwajah Kai, seolah menjadi polesan wajib dalam setiap ekspresinya. "Buka celanamu!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia memegangi celana pendeknya yang separuhnya memperlihatkan paha putih mulus itu. Karena enggan menunggu terlalu lama, dan sudah muak menghadapi sikap Kyungsoo, Kai tak perlu butuh kekuatan berlebih untuk sekedar menarik celana itu sampai terlepas dari tempatnya. "AHJUSSI!"

Dan kini, pandangan lapar Kai melalap habis tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo. Tanpa ingin menyisakan sedikitpun sudut maupun celah yang kan terlewati matanya. "Kau..indah sekali, Kyungsoo." Sepersekian detik kemudian, Kai menindih tubuh mungil itu dibawahnya, menghimpit perut Kyungsoo dengan dadanya, lalu kembali menciumi sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo, menjilat, mengemut, dan membasahi setiap incinya. "AH! AHJUSSI, GELI, AKH!"

Kyungsoo tak peduli bahwa air matanya sudah mengering, ia tak lagi peduli dengan rasa malu dan takut yang datang secara bersamaan. Kai menerkamnya bagai hewan buas yang puas mendapat mangsanya. Gigi-gigi besar itu menyatu untuk menggigiti nipple Kyungsoo, bergantian, kanan dan kiri. Hingga membuat nipple itu kemerahan dan sedikit berubah bentuk.

"Hiks..hiks..sakit, ahjussi, kumohon hentikan ini, hiks, hiks..ahhh..." desahan singkat itu terang memacu semangat Kai, ia lebih seduktif lagi dalam menjelajahi tubuh bocah tanpa dosa dibawahnya. Keseluruhan, cuping telinga, ceruk leher, perut, dan bagian klimaks, adalah penis mungilnya. "Ahjuss..hiks, geli..hiks, sakit..henthh-ihhkanhh..AH!"

Kai menekan penis Kyungsoo. Yang bahkan bentuknya belum sempurna dan mungkin masih seukuran tangan orang dewasa. "Sekecil ini? Bisa digunakan untuk apa, ya?" Godaan itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibalas dengan tawa. Terlebih ketika tangan Kai meremas penis Kyungsoo, erat sekali. "AKH! AHJUSSI! JANGAN!"

Kai menciumi tubuh Kyungsoo semakin intens. Kemudian mulutnya memutuskan untuk mengulum penis kecil anak itu, yang terasa pas didalamnya. "Hiks..hiks..jangan, ahjussi, kumohon, hiks, lepaskan, aku..hiks.."

"Aku sudah memberikan kenikmatan padamu, dan kau ingin aku melepaskanmu? Hah?!"

PLAKK!

Kai menampar pipi Kyungsoo, hingga membuat wajahnya terlempar. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, yang terasa perih bagi Kyungsoo. "Hiks, amph..ampunh..ahjussi..hiks..sakit, kumohon, hiks.."

Entah, Kai selalu meledak-ledak melihat seseorang yang berani memerintahnya, terlebih jika seseorang itu sudah dibawah tunduk kuasanya. "Diam! Dan menurut, Kyungsoo!" Kai berujung menjambak rambut cokelat itu, bahkan hingga membuat beberapa helainya terlepas dan kini tergenggam ditangan Kai. "Hiks..hiks, sakit, Ahjussi...kumohon, hiks, lepashh, ahh, kan.."

Untuk menjawab permintaan Kyungsoo itu, Kai tak segan membanting punggung Kyungsoo ke dinding berikut kepalanya yang terbentur bersamaan. Pusing, itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Pandangannya berputar, tapi ia tetap mencoba terjaga. Paling tidak, untuk sekedar mencari kesempatan kabur. "Aku tidak suka dengan bocah berisik yang bisanya hanya mengeluh, Kyungsoo!"

"Hiks..hiks..amphh-phunnh, Ahjussi..kumohon, maafkan Kyungsoo, hhh..ahh!"

Kai tak bicara banyak saat membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo, ia mengelus perlahan lubang yang jelas masih sangat sempit itu. Dua jarinya masuk sekaligus, tanpa mengindahkan rintihan didepan sana. "AKH! AHJUSSI! JANGAN! HIKS, Sakiiiithh..." Tanpa aba-aba, dan tanpa pelumas apapun, Kai mengarahkan Penisnya sendiri kelubang itu. Penis yang berbanding terbalik kapasitasnya dengan lubang yang ingin ia masuki. "Bersiaplah, sayang. Kau akan menikmatinya."

JLEB!

"AKH! AKH! SAKIT, AHJUSSI! SAKIT! KUMOHON, KELUARKAN! "

JLEB!

Gerakan in-out yang terus berulang itu benar-benar menggenjot tubuh Kyungsoo. Lubang sempitnya seakan memijit penis Kai yang sudah sangat tegang. Kering, sakit, panas, dan perih adalah segala rasa yang menghantam tubuh Kyungsoo telak-telak, seolah kegiatan bejat Kai ini berhasil membelah dirinya.

"Ahhhh...kau nikmat sekali, sayang...uhhh..." racauan Kai tak mengundang suara desahan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Bocah itu sibuk merasakan dirinya yang mungkin tak akan sadarkan diri beberapa menit lagi. Lemas..tak berdaya. "Hiks..hiks..ahjussi, hiks, henth-ikhanhh.."

Kai menelentangkan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga wajahnya menghadap kearahnya. Kini tubuh polos itu terekspos jelas dalam ingatan Kai. Sebelum setelahnya mencabut kejantanan Kai dilubang Kyungsoo, dan sebelum melihat bocah itu terpejam hendak pingsan, Kai segera memasukkan kembali kejantanannya. Melebarkan kedua paha dan menyangga kaki-kaki itu dibahunya. Dan kembali...hal yang sama terjadi. Hujaman-hujaman penis Kai terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi anak kecil seusia Kyungsoo. Yang tak mengerti apa nikmatnya dari kegiatan ini, yang tak pernah tahu apa yang membuat Ahjussi ini rela menyiksanya hanya karena lubang anusnya. Mengapa?

JLEB!

"AKHH! AHJUSSI, KELUARKAN! HIKS, SAKIIIIIT..AHHH!"

Kai menulikan sistem pendengarannya, terang saja. Berkali-kali ia menunggu orgasmenya, berkali-kali itu pula ia menghentakkan jauh lebih dalam dan kasar kedalam lubang surgawi itu.

"Ahhhh...aku akan keluar, sayang...uhh, bersiaplaah..ha-ah..." Ya, dan cairan itu keluar didalam anus Kyungsoo, sangat banyak hingga meluber keluar. Satu efek yang pasti ditimbulkan adalah, rasa puas dan lelah. Namun, bagi Kai hiburan malam ini adalah yang terhebat. "Ahh, nikmati ini, sayang. Biar kau memiliki bekas yang bisa kau ingat dariku." Kai membuat kissmark diseluruh bagian tubuh Kyungsoo, dan kemudian mengoleskan sisa spermanya kedada dan wajah innocent Kyungsoo. Membiarkan tubuhnya lengket dengan kilapan cairan putih itu.

"Kau suka, sayang? Mmhh...?" Kai kembali memagut bibir Kyungsoo, gerakan tangannya memilin nipple Kyungsoo, erotis. "Jawab aku, Kyungsoo. Pertanyaan ini bukan untuk dilamunkan."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, tangisannya memang sudah berhenti sejak tadi, tapi tatapan kosong yang nyalang kearah langit-langit itu benar-benar menambah level mengenaskan dari sosok Kyungsoo. Ya, bagi siapapun yang berhati melihatnya. Bukan seperti Kai, yang melihat hal itu justru dengan kesenangan.

"Tidak? Jadi, menurutmu aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu, hah?!" PLAK! Kai menampar Kyungsoo, lagi. Kembali membuat wajah itu terlempar dan sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tapi kali ini, Kyungsoo tidak berteriak, dia hanya membisu. Seolah suaranya memang terenggut semenjak benda besar itu menyodok anusnya kasar. Tanpa kelembutan. Ia memang tidak pernah diperlakukan secara halus, memang, setidaknya itu sesuatu yang ia mengerti. Tapi ini? Apa yang dimengertinya dari sesuatu ini? Kyungsoo hanya mengucapkan dua nama, yang ia harap bisa menolongnya saat ini juga. Sayangnya, buru-buru ia mengenyahkan pikiran yang jauh dari angan itu. "Umma..hiks..Appa.."

"Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku, bukannya memanggil nama orang-orang yang bahkan tega tubuh anaknya dijamah oleh berandal sepertiku! Jawab, Kyungsoo!"

BUGH!

Kai tidak memiliki kesabaran lagi demi meladeni tingkah Kyungsoo yang makin menjemukkan. Maka, ia melayangkan kepalan tangannya keperut Kyungsoo, keras sekali. Hingga lebam kebiruan tercetak jelas dan seketika itu membuat Kyungsoo meringkuk. Yang semakin menyadari bahwa tubuhnya terkulai lemas, dilantai rusuh berdebu dan udara dingin yang menyergapnya. Satu..dua..tiga, kedua matanya terpejam. Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri.

Kai hanya mendecih dan dengusannya terdengar kurang ajar sekali. "Cih! Kenapa dia malah pingsan?!" Suaranya diserukan lantang, ia memukul dinding keras-keras. Kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa memakaikan kembali pakaian Kyungsoo, tanpa ada niatan membereskan perbuatan kejinya barusan. Ia melenggang begitu saja sambil membisikkan, "Suatu hari, kita akan bertemu kembali, Kyungsoo-Ku." Mutlak. Sebuah pertanda jika Kyungsoo adalah satu yang diinginkannya, dan konsekuensinya, resiko apapun ia harus mendapatkannya.

Pintu itu kembali tertutup, dengan kunci serep yang dimilikinya. Ia akan membujuk teman-temannya untuk tidak tidur digudang itu. Ia tidak akan membawa Kyungsoo ke gelandangan lapar semacam teman-temannya, yang jauh lebih brutal dan sadis. Anak itu bisa mati kapan saja, jika nanti berada ditangannya. Dan..untuk kali ini, ia ingin merasakan tantangan bagaimana perjuangannya saat mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

OoooO

"Selamat pagi, Sayang. Ungggh.." sapaan itu terlontar dari bibir sensual seorang Yeonso, pria berperawakan tinggi tegap itu berangsur memeluk pinggang istrinya seraya menciumi rambut hitam yang kini membelakanginya. "Pagi, Sayang. Uhh.." Soojin membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan tatapannya beradu dengan iris hazel suaminya.

"Ini hari sabtu? Ah, libur. Akan kuajak Hyera jalan-jalan." Ungkapan itu disetujui oleh Yeonso, ia akan dengan senang hati membiarkan keduanya pergi, lalu ia yang akan menjemput Kyungsoo, dan ia bisa dengan sepuasnya menyalurkan amarahnya untuk anak biadab tersebut. "Aku yang akan memberikan pelajaran untuk Kyungsoo, supaya dia tidak melawan titah kita lagi. Ya?"

Soojin mengangguk, kemudian ia beranjak dari rebahannya, sementara Yeonso masih ingin menikmati geliatan-geliatannya, dan menguap lebar agar terasa lebih segar. Soojin sudah memakai Bathrobe-nya, hendak turun kebawah dan menengok Hyera. "Kutunggu dibawah, Sayang." Ujar Soojin sembari mengerling manja, lalu menutup pintu berbahan mahoni itu. Yeonso menyeringai, yang ia tampakkan setiap ide briliannya dilancarkan. _Kyungsoo, hm? Lihat saja, anak itu tak akan pernah kubiarkan hidup bahagia._

Dilihatnya Min-ah sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan suaminya, serta Hyera. Dan gadis kecil itu tampak rapi dan tercium harum, rambutnya dikucir dua, kontras dengan dress lucunya yang berwarna pink. "Selamat pagi, Nyonya. Sarapan anda sudah siap. Dan..oh, maaf, pagi-pagi sekali Hyera ingin dimandikan, jadi saya memandikannya."

Soojin hanya manggut-manggut mengerti, kemudian menghampiri Hyera yang duduk dikursi makannya. "Ah, ya, Min-ah. Terima kasih." Soojin mengelus rambut Hyera, dan menemukan kedua iris mata sewarna dengannya menatap lembut. "Kau ingin makan sekarang, Sayang?"

Hyera menggeleng. Aneh, ia tidak akan pernah menolak tawaran sebelumnya. "Kyungschoo Oppa, kemana? Biasanya Oppa celalu mengajak Hyela belmain, Umma.." Sialan. Soojin menggeram, bahkan kini Hyera sudah mulai memperhatikan Kyungsoo? Anak itu tidak berhak dipedulikan. Tanpa keduanya sadari, Min-ah ikut mencuri dengar percakapan mereka, sambil sesekali menumpuk piring-piring itu dimeja. Dan yang jelas terlihat adalah ekspresi Nyonyanya, yang kentara sekali enggan saat nama Kyungsoo dilafalkan.

"Kau tidak boleh memikirkannya. Mulai saat ini, jangan pernah berdekatan dengannya. Kau. Harus. Membencinya." Astaga, bahkan seorang ibu menanamkan kebencian diantara kedua anaknya? Min-ah hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, sarat kengerian. Lalu, bagaimana Kyungsoo? Dimana dia saat ini?

"Ta-tapi..Kyungschoo Oppa cangat baik, Umma..kenapa?"

"Jangan tanya kenapa, Hyera. Jauhi dia, benci dia. Hancurkan dia."

PRANGG!

Yaampun, kesalahan. Min-ah menjatuhkan piring itu, ah saking kagetnya mendengar asa dari ibu yang mendoktrin anaknya sendiri. "Ma-maaf, Nyonya. Saya akan membereskannya." Soojin tidak marah, malah ia tersenyum senang. "Tak apa, Min-ah. Kalau kau sudah mendengarnya, kuharap kau melakukan hal yang sama. Jangan terlalu melindungi bocah setan itu. Tugasmu hanya melayani kami. Kyungsoo? Kau hanya boleh membantunya dalam hal-hal kecil saja."

Min-ah menunduk, astaga..sebejat apakah keluarga ini? Benar jika dia bahagia dan terjamin saat bekerja disini, tapi bagaimana dengan batinnya yang tersiksa saat melihat Kyungsoo yang kian menderita? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dimasa lampau? Dendam apa yang mereka miliki dan dosa apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan? Bocah berwajah malaikat itu terang saja tak pantas disalahkan.

"Nyonya, saya memang tidak berhak mengatakan ini. Tetapi ijinkanlah saya untuk meluruskan beberapa hal." Min-ah berucap takut-takut, meski suaranya terdengar lirih namun kegigihannya tetap berdiri tegap.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Aku yakin kau bukan ingin mengatakan sebuah pernyataan."

Sinis. Soojin berubah serius dalam sekejap.

Min-ah mengangguk sekilas, "Sa-saya, hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo kesakitan, Nyonya. Saya kasihan melihatnya."

"Kasihan? Cih.." Soojin mendengus, kemudian ia menggendong Hyera dilengannya. "Apanya yang kasihan? Ingat saja, Min-ah, jika kau masih terlalu memperhatikan bocah itu, maka akan kupastikan kau pulang ke Busan secepatnya." Soojin berlalu, membawa Hyera kelantai atas. Dan membiarkan makanan yang sudah tersaji bergabung dengan kesunyian udara.

Min-ah hanya bisa mengelus dadanya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa masih ada jalan untuk membela Kyungsoo. Bocah itu tidak-ah, belum saatnya, mendapat masalah yang seharusnya bukan miliknya.

OoooO

"Uh, Yeonso, katakan sesuatu pada Min-ah, agar ia tidak melulu memikirkan Kyungsoo, hingga seolah-olah kita berdua yang salah." Yeonso, yang baru saja menyelesaikan aktifitas membersihkan dirinya, hanya mendengus dengan seulas senyum. "Aku tidak suka menjadi pihak yang dipandang buruk."

"Mau mengatakan apa, Chagiya?" Soojin meletakkan Hyera diranjangnya, membiarkan gadis kecil itu bermain dengan iPad Yeonso. "Biar saja. Toh dia tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam."

Soojin menghela nafasnya, ia memutuskan gilirannya untuk sekedar merilekskan diri dibawah guyuran air shower. "Ah, baiklah. Aku mandi dulu. Setelah makan, kau harus menjemput bocah iblismu, lalu aku dan Hyera akan mencari makan diluar. Kalau kau ingin sarapan, Min-ah sudah menyiapkannya dibawah." Soojin berkata cepat dengan langkah terburu menuju kekamar mandi. Tanpa melihat anggukan Yeonso sebagai balasannya.

"Hai, Sayang..kau main apa?" Sapaan Ayahnya itu hanya disambut sahutan sekedarnya, tentu karena fokus Hyera yang lebih mengutamakan Game di iPad tersebut. "Yah, Appa tidak didengar. Hyera sudah lupa sama Appa."

Hyera buru-buru menoleh, kemudian senyumnya mengembang saat melihat ayahnya dengan rambut terjuntai basah. Hyera berangsur menggelayut manja didada bidang pria setengah baya itu seraya merajuk. "Nggh, Appa..tidak, kok. Hyela sedang main tadi, jadi tidak mempelhatikan Appa, hehe.." tawa renyah itu memamerkan sederet gigi susu yang begitu menggemaskan, Yeonso sampai tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi anak kesayangannya ini.

"Nanti kau bersama Umma, ya. Lalu malam ini kita main berdua di kolam renang. Okay?"

Hyera mengangguk antusias, "Belsama Kyungscoo Oppa juga, Appa?"

Tidak. Yeonso mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar itu, ocehan Hyera barusan juga turut merubah air mukanya. "Tidak usah. Hanya kita berdua, sayang. Dengar ya, kita tidak memerlukannya. Mulai detik ini jangan pernah menganggapnya ada. Dia disini sampai kita rasa dia bisa hidup diluar sana. Untuk saat ini, iblis itu masih terlalu kecil." Hyera hanya memicingkan matanya sembari menelengkan wajahnya kesamping. Bingung? Tentu. "Kita tidak mungkin memelihara iblis kejahatan didalam rumah ini, kan?"

Yeonso sadar kata-katanya terlalu rumit untuk anak kecil seusia Hyera. Tapi apadaya, dia merasa perlu untuk mengatakan semuanya. Entah anak itu mengerti atau tidak. Maka, untuk menetralisir suasana, Yeonso mengelus rambut halus Hyera dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Tapi kalau Hyera, bukan iblis tetapi malaikat. Ya, kan?"

Hyera, entah kenapa perasaannya membumbung tinggi. Perasaan aneh yang menjalari hatinya, bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. "Apa Appa tidak kelilu? Yang namanya anak, itu semuanya sama. Appa jangan begitu. Kas-"

"Tidak ada kata kasihan untuknya, Hyera." Tajam. Kalimat itu serasa menusuk.

OoooO

Gemerisik dedaunan musim gugur terdengar renyah, saling menggesek didekat jendela tempat Kyungsoo terkurung didalamnya. Bocah itu masih mendengkur di tidur penuh pesakitannya, nafasnya naik-turun tak teratur, belum lagi suhu tubuhnya yang berada dititik tinggi derajat celcius. Kepolosan wajahnya telah ternodai, pun dengan harga dirinya yang masih seputih kapas.

"Ngggh..." Kyungsoo melenguh panjang, kedua tangannya yang terasa kebas itu ia geliatkan mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Kedua bola matanya berangsur mengerjap, menampakkan dua iris mata sewarna hazel yang membulat. "Hiks..sakiiit, um-umma, hiks, a-appa..Kyungsoo ingin pulang..hiks.."

Namun, terlambat sudah angan Kyungsoo yang seharusnya sudah setinggi langit, saat ini hanya dalam sekejap saja bagai terhempas jauh kelapisan bumi yang terdalam. Ya, terputus asa nafsu seorang Kim Jong In, tentu saja. Seragam TK itu memang letaknya tak jauh dari kedua kaki Kyungsoo, sayang saja bentuknya yang sudah tak karuan membuat Kyungsoo kembali menangis. Terlebih mengingat peristiwa semalam, betapa terkutuknya.

"Hiks..ahjussi i-itu..hiks, tega sekali..hiks.." Kyungsoo menarik kain-kain itu dengan kakinya, lalu kedua tangan kecilnya memakaikan seragam tersebut dengan tidak serantan, melewati lengannya baru setelah itu ia kaitkan kancingnya yang masih tersisa. "Ke-kenapa, hanya Min-ah yang mempedulikanku..hiks..?"

BRAKK!

Lagi-lagi pintu itu didobrak paksa, dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo was-was dengan kehadiran orang itu. Semoga praduganya bukanlah orang yang berniat jahat. Yeah, sosok tinggi tegap itu memacu hentakan langkahnya, seimbang sekali, sehingga dalam sepersekian detik pria itu telah sampai dihadapannya. Appa-nya sendiri. Do Yeonso.

"Appaaaaa! Hiks, hiks, tolonghh, Kyungsoo, hiks.." Kyungsoo terburu memeluk Yeonso, bahkan merangkul erat kedua kaki ayahnya itu. Dan yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, hanya mendengus sembari berusaha menjauhkan tingkah menjijikkan Kyungsoo. "Hiks..Appa, hiks, semalam..semalam, Kyungsoo..di..di-"

"HAH! Sudah! Jangan banyak bicara! Ayo, keluar dari sini!"

Bahkan, dia tidak mau mendengar cerita pilu Kyungsoo. Bahwa tubuh rapuhnya telah terluka begitu parah.

"Masih beruntung aku mau mengurusmu! Sekarang pulang dan bersihkan dirimu!"

Bahkan dia tampak kesal saat Kyungsoo menjatuhkan air matanya yang mulai mengering, bahwa ia kesakitan saat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah digenggam kuat-kuat oleh ayahnya.

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan repot-repot menghukummu sejauh ini! Membuang waktu!"

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu apa kesalahannya. Secuilpun.

Kyungsoo terseret jauh menapaki tanah basah dibawahnya, ayahnya itu terus menariknya hingga sampai kedalam mobil. Sama seperti Umma-nya kemarin, Kyungsoo kembali dibanting hingga dahinya terbentur kaca. "AH!"

"Kau pasti lapar." Entah itu pernyataan atau pertanyaan. Ejekan atau tawaran. Kyungsoo tidak mau sibuk memikirkan hal yang terasa jauh dari pelupuknya. "Ah ya, apa saja yang kau lakukan didalam sana?"

Apa dia tidak melihat beberapa gores luka dan deretan lebam biru yang menggaris diseluruh permukaan tubuhnya? Apa dia tidak melihat betapa buruk keadaannya saat ini? Keadaan fisiknya, keadaan mentalnya? Tidakkah dia tahu?

Kyungsoo enggan menjawab. Bocah itu memilih memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke jendela, lalu merapatkan seragamnya yang sudah tak layak pakai. Bahkan, pria itu tak menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya, mengapa begini mengapa begitu. Tidak sama sekali.

"Kau tuli atau berpura-pura tuli, hah?!" Kyungsoo sempat menggelinjang sesaat saking terkejutnya. Meski konsentrasi ayahnya sedang terbagi pada kemudi dan jalanan, tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan aura mendominasi dari tatapan disampingnya. "JAWAB AKU, DO KYUNGSOO!"

"Hiks..hiks..jang-janghhan..Appa..hiks.."

"Cih! Seharusnya kau tak pantas menyandang nama DO." Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya yang berkeringat satu-persatu, matanya berkedip-kedip seolah tak mau berhenti. "Memalukan. Memuakkan."

"N-ne, A-appa..Kyungsoo lapar..hiks.."

Yeonso mengangguk. "Baguslah. Karena itu artinya aku tidak perlu kesulitan memberimu makan tiga kali sehari." Yeonso berangsur merengkuh kepala Kyungsoo, mengacak rambutnya, kasar. Lalum seringaian itu tampak kembali diwajahnya. "Kalau begitu, kita bisa mampir sebentar untuk membeli makananmu. Setidaknya kau bisa mengenyangkan perutmu pagi ini sebelum malam nanti tiba."

Kyungsoo yakin, tepat ditikungan setelah lampu merah itu, ayahnya akan menghentikan mobil ini. Memaksanya masuk dan duduk disana untuk menyantap sesuatu yang bukan seharusnya. Dan ya, tebakan jitu. "Restoran favoritmu, Sayang. Ayo, turun."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, dengan niatan menolak secara halus. "Kau mau makan atau tidak sama sekali, hah?! Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, bodoh!" Selalu seperti ini, hanya paksaan, teriakan, bentakan, pukulan, dan semacam kekerasan itu yang mengakrabi kehidupan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Tak ada yang lain. Dan yang terpenting, tidak ada pilihan lain. Kyungsoo harus menurut.

"Duduk. Dan diam." Restoran ini selalu sepi, memang. Hanya para lelaki badung tanpa penghidupan lah yang memenuhi separuh dari ruangan ini. Singkatnya, ini restoran orang-orang bejat. Yah, Ayah Kyungsoo termasuk. "Jangan melakukan hal yang mencurigakan." Lalu ayahnya itu duduk dihadapannya, sementara Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Tatap aku, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat-kuat, hingga membuat kepalanya pusing. Sejurus kemudian bocah itu memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kyungsoo, kau mulai berani melawan perintahku, hah?" Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyatukan lengannya diatas meja, lalu membenamkan wajahnya kedalam sana. Menghindari tatapan liar yang kini seolah berusaha menggerogoti tulang ditubuhnya.

Tak lama, minuman dan makanan yang dipesan Yeonso datang. Sepiring komplit sarapan berisi sosis panggang, kentang goreng, dan telur mata sapi menjadi yang paling menggiurkan bagi Kyungsoo. "Makan. Cepat. Setelah itu, kau harus minum ini." Kyungsoo mendelik saat dihadapkan dengan dua buah botol soju. Alkohol itu..bukankah tidak baik dikonsumsi bocah seumurannya? Tidak, orang ini berniat membunuhnya secara perlahan, merusak beragam sel dan organ ditubuh Kyungsoo. Ya, seperti itu. "Kyungsoo tidak mau minum itu, Appa."

Yeonso membelalak mendengar ucapan itu, ia menginterupsi dengan kepalan tangannya yang mulai mengeras. "Bisa kau ulangi, Tuan Kyungsoo?" Tak mengindahkan penolakan Kyungsoo, Yeonso buru-buru menuangkan isi botol itu ke gelas kosong yang telah tersedia. "Aku tidak menerima bantahan. Kau minum atau kau berakhir mengenaskan."

Ya, Kyungsoo bergidik diikuti bulu kuduknya yang meremang. Terakhir kali Appanya mengatakan konsep mengenaskan, Kyungsoo benar-benar tampak seperti mayat hidup. Oh, tentu ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Yeonso membiarkan Kyungsoo melahap habis hidangannya terlebih dahulu, menunggu energi anak itu terisi penuh, sehingga saat naluri kebenciannya muncul, ia siap menghukumnya kapan saja.

"Ja-jangan, Appa..Kyungsoo tidak mau..hiks.," Situasi yang jarang dan suasana yang mendukung, membuat Yeonso akhirnya pindah haluan kesamping Kyungsoo. Yeonso kemudian mencengkeram mulut Kyungsoo hingga kedua pipinya manyatu, lalu ia memaksakan cairan soju itu melewati kerongkongan Kyungsoo, membuat alirannya terasa panas ditenggorokan bocah itu. Kontan saja, Kyungsoo yang memberontak kalah telak dengan tenaga bukan ayahnya. "Telan! Jangan dimuntahkan!"

"Hiks..pah-pahiit, A-appa.."

Meski masih banyak yang meluber keluar, Yeonso tetap bersikukuh untuk kembali mecondongkan mulut botol soju itu kedalam mulut mungil Kyungsoo. Terus memaksanya, hingga bagi Kyungsoo menarik nafas pun terasa sulit.

"Chuk-cukhuupph, A-appa..hiks.."

Yeonso terpuaskan, terlebih melihat wajah memohon Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terpojok. Botol soju itu telah berkurang separuhnya, menyisakan ampasnya dibibir Kyungsoo yang berusaha dihapusnya.

"Sekarang, simak ini baik-baik, Sayang. Ini agar kau menurut padaku, ya." Ah, percobaan baru datang kembali. Sebuah suntikan, berikut cairan kuning didalam botol seukuran ibu jari itu. Dan, Yeonso menaikkan alisnya dengan seringai yang membuat Kyungsoo makin tak karuan. "Jangan berteriak."

Kyungsoo menjauhkan dirinya, mencari celah dari mara bahaya yang hendak melahapnya. Ia meringkuk berada dalam kungkungan ayahnya, yang kini sudah siap dengan jentikkan suntik ditangannya. "A-apa itu, Appa? Hiks..apa itu? Jangan, Appa, jangan, hiks.."

Percuma saja. Tak ada tanggapan serius mengenai amukan Kyungsoo, yang ada malah dirinya semakin tersudut dan..tak ada jalan keluar. Ujung jarum itu kian menekan pori kulitnya, terus dan terus, semakin dalam dan dalam. Sekaligus membuat Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan, wajahnya meringis tak tahan. Namun, ini adalah pilihannya. Satu-satunya dan mutlak.

"Haaaah..ternyata menjinakkan hewan sepertimu menguras tenaga juga, ya."

Biarkan mereka yang melihat ini seolah mendapati pemandangan terbaik ayah dan anak, yang saling merangkul dan bersendagurau. Tapi, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Kyungsoo melemas, seluruh sendi ditubuhnya seakan melemah dan hendak terlepas begitu saja dari otot-ototnya. Efek obat itu..astaga, begitu memabukkan.

"Ah, ayo pulang. Tidak baik anak kecil sepertimu terlalu lama keluyuran diluar rumah."

Biarkan saja. Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun menghirup udara segar selain disekolah, tak pernah sekalipun mencecap kebebasan selain tanpa pengawasan ketat orangtuanya. Ya, biarkan saja.

"Ap-appa..ah, Kyungsoo tidak kuat lagi, u-uhh..umm.." Untuk beberapa kali dalam seminggu ini, Kyungsoo kembali tak sadarkan diri. Kedua matanya terpejam damai, tetapi hatinya sedang memendam gelisah bukan main.

Yeonso hanya berdecak kesal melihat tubuh ambruk Kyungsoo, ia membuang wajahnya kesembarang arah baru kemudian mengangkat secara kasar tubuh itu dipundaknya. Ia mendecih sesaat sebelum membuka pintu belakang mobil, lalu lagi-lagi membanting Kyungsoo kedalamnya. Tanpa mengindahkan suara debuman keras yang menandakan tubuh itu tak mendarat sempurna. Ya, setidaknya, menurut Yeonso, meletakkan bocah itu disana jauh lebih baik daripada meletakkannya didalam bagasi.

OoooO

_"Well, well, wellcome back, our master, Kim JongIn, huh?" _

Yang mendapat sambutan hanya melengos tak peduli. Tubuh atletisnya ia banting ke sofa dipojok ruangan, menyisakan kepulan asap nikotin dari mulut semerah darah itu.

"Darimana saja kau semalaman, Kai? Mendapat mangsa baru, tapi kau enggan membaginya?"

Bocah bermulut besar ini adalah Kris. Adidayanya sebanding dengan Kai, semua perintahnya harus dituruti kalau tidak ingin kepalamu terkibas oleh kapak. Ya, semacam itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kris." Kai beranjak dari duduknya, melalap habis penampilan Kris dari atas sampai bawah. "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Wow, tawaran, heh? Berapa bay-"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, baru kau boleh bicara." Kai memotong cepat, ia mengibaskan tangannya sembari mendekati telinga Kris. "Aku ingin kau...menyamar."

"_What the...? _Menyamar? Sebagai apa?"

Kai berbisik, "Seorang yang..nantinya akan mendapatkan apa yang aku mau."

OoooO

Whoooosh!

**To be continue~**

**Tinggalkan sesuatu dikolom Review, ya.**

Kalo ngga banyak, ngga akan lanjut.

Ngeflame dan ngebash diperbolehkan, asal berbobot ya

Please, reviewnya jangan cuma "Kereen, baguus, lanjut, dll.."

Huhu, Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

C'est La Vie

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Pedofil

-ooo-

Comeback again with me, guys!

Ya, sebenernya mengenai alasan dibalik sifat menjengkelkan Yeonso dan Soojin itu, masih ingin Author simpan rapat-rapat dulu, hehe..*sokmisterius

Dan, yeah..seenggaknya biar ada kesan greget dan bertanya-tanya sampai entah chapter keberapa, lagian juga author masih memikirkan timing yang pas buat munculin klimaks dari konflik ini u,u

So, buat yang penasaran sama "Kenapa gini sih, mereka? Jahat.", mohon bersabar yaaa, karena masih ada banyak intisari-intisari yang meledak disana sini nantinya hoho XD

Oh iya, maafkan author belum sempat membalas review kalian satu-satu

Nah, buat yang penasaran sama arti judul ff ini, terjemahannya yaitu..

"Begitulah Hidup"

-ooo-

**LETS ENJOY!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**LEMME GIVE YOU a PRESENT..**

**-ooo-**

**Author POV**

Tidak ada yang pernah mengenal Kyungsoo luar dan dalam. Sebaik apapun, bahkan orangtuanya sendiri. Oh, suatu kesalahan jika mengingat dua orang yang seharusnya melindungi Kyungsoo itu, mereka tak ubahnya bagaikan Ular berbisa yang kapan saja bisa menyengat nadi Kyungsoo. Tak segan, tak ragu. Ya, karena itulah yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang tahu persis mengapa mereka tega melakukan hal sekeji itu, menyiksa, memukuli, mencaci, dan tindakan kekerasan lain yang disinyalir mampu merusak batin dan fisik bocah dibawah umur tersebut. Tetapi, bukankah pepatah selalu mengatakan, Semua akan indah pada waktunya? Yang ada dibenak Kyungsoo hanyalah, Kapan?

Uh, terpuruk, mungkin dapat mendeskripsikan seorang Kyungsoo, atau mungkin lebih dari kata itu. Entah apa, yang jelas sedikit menggambarkan diri dan kehidupannya, yang kian hari kian menimbulkan banyak luka. Bocah itu hanya ingin kebahagiaan, cukup. Itu saja. Kyungsoo hanya ingin leluasa menikmati masa kecilnya yang seharusnya dipenuhi hal-hal seputar bermain dan belajar. Yah, semacam itu.

Setidaknya, Kyungsoo hanya ingin merasakan Appa dan Ummanya memeluk dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Bukan hanya pada Hyera. Do Hyera, gadis kecil itu mungkin sudah overdosis perhatian, tapi Kyungsoo tidak. Ia sebaliknya, ia yang merasa terkucilkan. Yang sengaja dijauhi dan dicampakkan seolah ia barang tak berguna. Kyungsoo bukannya iri, ia hanya..hanya ingin-lagi-lagi-merasakan kehangatan keluarga.

Kyungsoo juga tidak masalah jika harus membagi orangtuanya dengan Hyera. Ya, asalkan keduanya tidak memilih kasih seperti ini. Kyungsoo juga tidak keberatan jika Hyera memiliki mainan dan fasilitas yang lebih menjanjikan darinya, asalkan Kyungsoo juga diperlakukan seperti seorang manusia. Kyungsoo mau, Kyungsoo bersedia menemani Hyera bermain sepanjang hari, asalkan..asalkan..yah, semuanya hanya berhenti pada ungkapan seandainya.

-ooo-

Ah, siang ini masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun dirumah mewah milik keluarga Do. Satu yang tetap dicemaskan Min-Ah adalah kehadiran tuan kecilnya, Kyungsoo. Entah kemana sosok ceria dibalik senyum pahit itu, sejak kemarin suara nyaringnya sama sekali tak menyapa telinga Min-ah. Yah, begitulah, Min-ah tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo diluar sana, yang jelas ia saksikan adalah akhir dari apa yang mereka perbuat terhadap Kyungsoo. Menyedihkan.

Tiiin...tiiiin!

Klakson mobil berdengung keras, Min-ah segera memacu langkahnya secepat kilat demi membukakan pintu. Dan pandangannya segera menangkap hal tabu yang terbiasa diremehkan. Tuannya, Do Yeonso tengah membopong Kyungsoo seolah bocah itu hanyalah karung beras dengan berat sekitar duapuluh lima kilogram. Tapi tidak, raut wajahnya yang menyiratkan kekesalan segera menggerakkan naluri Min-ah, hal tidak beres kembali terjadi. Benar saja, Yeonso tanpa ampun membanting tubuh itu ke sofa. Astaga, beruntung bukan dilantai. Sementara tubuhnya terpental, Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis dalam ketidaksadarannya.

"Tu..tuan?" Min-ah menginterupsi, nafas berat Yeonso mengisi keheningan ruangan. Pria itu masih berdiri tegap didekat Kyungsoo yang kini tergolek lemah.

"Urusi dia. Jangan berikan dia perhatian berlebih, Min-ah. Kuperingatkan." Yeonso berbalik setelah mengatakan suruhan itu, bahkan Min-ah sempat mendengar tegukan ludah dari tuannya. Tidak ingin memusingkan perintah Yeonso terlalu lama, Min-ah beralih pada Kyungsoo. Bocah itu..yaampun, mengerikan sekali. Bukan dalam artian sebenarnya, tentu saja. Kau bisa melihat betapa buruknya kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Wajahnya, keseluruhan wajahnya yang dimaksud. Termasuk sayatan, goresan, lebam, bengkak, yang kesemuanya menghasilkan luka. Seragamnya? Ya-am-astaga, tidak masuk akal. Seragamnya tercabik dan robek disana-sini, celana pendeknya pun tampak begitu lusuh. Ya Tuhan. "Oh ya, Min-ah..kau cukup mengobati luka-lukanya saja. Sebenarnya kenapa anak itu bisa penuh lebam seperti itu, sih?"

Tunggu. Siapa lagi penyebabnya? Hei, hei, atau mungkin bukan dia pelakunya? Seseorang kah? Orang asing? Baiklah, lagi-lagi ini akan menjadi teka-teki yang mesti dipecahkan Min-ah. Yah, mengingat Kyungsoo hanya mau terbuka padanya, maka bisa dipastikan, mengorek informasi dari Kyungsoo pun tidak akan sulit.

"Uh, Ky-kyungsoo?" Min-ah memanggil dengan suara lirihnya, berharap bisa menenangkan Kyungsoo yang jelas sedang mengalami tekanan berat. "Kau pasti kuat, Kyungsoo. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya? Umur bukanlah batasan, tapi pribadi adalah tameng utama. Ayo, bangun sekarang, Kyungsoo.." Nihil. Usaha Min-ah nol besar terpampang didepan matanya. Bocah itu tetap terlelap, atau masih pingsan. Min-ah tidak tahu pasti. Persisnya, yang harus dilakukannya adalah membawa anak itu kekamarnya, baru kemudian mengobati semua luka-lukanya.

Kyungsoo sudah mengenakan piyama Pororo yang pas ditubuh mungilnya. Lengkap dengan balutan selimut tebal yang diharapkan dapat menghangatkan permukaan kulitnya. Min-ah sibuk mencari-cari obat untuk membalut luka-luka itu beserta perban yang hendaknya dapat meringankan rasa perihnya, tak lupa juga dengan cairan anti infeksi yang bertugas mencegah bakteri semakin merusaknya.

"Bersabarlah, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau harus bangun, uh, kenapa lama sekali pingsannya?" Bukan sesosok ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya, mirisnya, yang memiliki perasaan semacam ini justru sama sekali bukan berasal dari keluarga Kyungsoo. Min-ah yang bernotabene sebagai pengurus rumah tangga.

"Ini..kau harus bertahan, ayo, bangun, Soo-ya. Kau pasti bisa melawan ini..ayolah..bangun.." Nada kalut dalam suara itu cukup menampakkan seraut ekspresi kebingungan yang tiada tara. Min-ah masih membiarkan dirinya berlarian kesana kemari, mencari-cari sesuatu yang tak jelas wujudnya.

"Astaga, panas sekali. Kau harus ke dokter, Kyungsoo. Yaampun, apalagi yang harus kuperbuat?" Min-ah meletakkan handuk basah dikening Kyungsoo, menekannya agak lama agar air itu dapat meresap kedalam pori-porinya. Setidaknya dengan harapan bisa menurunkan suhu tubuh yang sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkan ini.

"Kalau dia sudah bangun, suruh dia kekamarku, Min-ah." Asisten Rumah Tangga itu dikejutkan oleh suara berat Yeonso, yang kini berdiri diambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

Min-ah menoleh spontan, merasa tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa, keadaan Kyungsoo yang seperti ini saja sudah diremehkan sedemikian rupa?

"Tapi Tuan, Kyungsoo demam dan..dan dia harus ke Dokter." Min-ah berujar takut-takut, menanti reaksi Yeonso yang pasti diluar dugaan.

BRAK! Yaampun, tuannya itu menggebrak pintu. Keras sekali.

"Dokter? Kau kira separah apa penyakitnya, hah?! Sudah, berikan saja obat penurun panas! Dasar manja! Awas, ingatkan dia, kalau sudah bangun, suruh dia kekamarku." Baiklah, kalau sudah begini, Min-ah tidak akan berani membantah.

Min-ah tak lagi peduli dengan Yeonso yang masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Pria itu kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo, meraba rambut cokelat bocah itu, lalu meremasnya lama sekali. Min-ah tidak tahu persis apa yang dilakukan Yeonso dengan aksi semacam itu, apakah Kyungsoo akan terbangun? Tidak, kan? Setelahnya, tangan besar itu menjalari lengan putih Kyungsoo, menyentuh kasar dengan jemari besarnya. Sekali lagi, Min-ah tidak tahu makna apa yang terkandung dibalik adegan semacam itu. Min-ah tidak menyingkir, sekalipun tindakan-tindakan Yeonso barusan seolah mengusirnya dari tempatnya terduduk saat ini.

"Jangan. Terlalu. Perhatian. Dengan. Bocah. Iblis. Ini." Setiap penggalan dalam kalimat itu, astaga, seakan merobek saluran pernafasan Min-ah, membuat tenggorokannya tercekat dan oksigen dalam paru-parunya menguap tinggi. Ya, semua penekanannya, tak terkecuali.

"Me-mengapa, Tuan?" Min-ah memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, meski tatapan iris hazel didepannya cukup menyiratkan keseriusan. "Apa kesalahan Kyungsoo?"

"Kesalahannya?" Yeonso menaikkan kedua alisnya, kemudian mendengus remeh. "Apapun kesalahannya, semua yang telah ia perbuat adalah kesalahan."

Sekali lagi, kesan misterius sengaja ditinggalkan sosok berwibawa itu. Membuat Min-ah mencanangkan berbagai macam pertanyaan tanpa jawaban pasti.

"Yaampun, Kyungsoo. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" Min-ah mendesah panjang, ia kembali memegangi dada Kyungsoo bergantian dengan dahinya, yang secara langsung menunjukkan seberapa tinggi suhu tubuhnya. Hasilnya? Masih sama, tanpa perubahan. "Ah, tunggu. Aku-aku..ah, aku akan.." Sementara Min-ah sibuk dengan monolognya, ia bahkan tak menyadari jemari itu mulai bergerak, diikuti dengan kerjapan kelopak matanya yang hendak membuka.

"Nggghhh.." lenguhan itu buru-buru membuat Min-ah tersentak. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berusaha menggeliatkan tubuhnya. "Mi-Min..ah?"

"Ya, Tuan, saya ada disini." Sambar Min-ah sebelum Kyungsoo berpikir macam-macam.

"Mmh..sakit, Min-ah. Hiks..hiks..orang itu jahat sekali, hiks.." Min-ah benar-benar tidak menduga lelehan air mata itu turun begitu derasnya, Kyungsoo terisak dan semua keanehan secara tiba-tiba itu membuat Min-ah tertegun. "Sakit sekali rasanya, hiks, Min-ah, sakit.."

Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, Min-ah harus bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri. Dia jelas tidak boleh terlihat panik, karena singkatnya hal itu akan membuat Kyungsoo semakin terbawa arus ketakutannya pula. "Si-siapa yang jahat, Kyungsoo? Bagian mananya yang kau bilang sakit, Kyungsoo? Biar Min-ah obati.."

Tapi tidak, gelengan cepat dan kuat itu membuat Min-ah kembali terperangah. Ekspresi bocah itu yang menyiratkan ketakutan, yang tak disangka-sangka. Ketakutan akan sesuatu, yang berlebihan. "Sakit, sakit, orang itu jahat, hiks.."

Trauma. Satu hal itu yang dapat disimpulkan Min-ah. Tetapi akan apa? Kyungsoo tidak menyebut Umma atau Appanya, itu berarti bukan mereka yang menyebabkan derita sakit yang dikatakan Kyungsoo barusan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, lalu ia menggeleng terus-menerus seolah berusaha melupakan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Bocah itu bahkan tak segan memunggungi Min-ah dan menelungkupkan dirinya didalam selimut tebal itu. "Hiks..Kyungsoo takut, hiks, orang itu berjanji akan datang lagi, hiks, tolong aku, Min-ah, hiks.."

Sungguh, yang dapat dirasakan mata batin Min-ah hanyalah rasa kasihan yang tak terkira batasannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, situasi dan kondisi apa yang dihadapi bocah itu, tetapi tahu-tahu saja ia dihadapkan pada keadaan Kyungsoo yang semenyedihkan ini?

"Kyungsoo, coba kau tenangkan dirimu." Min-ah mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo, lalu berangsur mengusap punggungnya. "Aku ada disini, aku akan melindungimu dari apapun. Kyungsoo, kau akan baik-baik saja." Sederet kalimat itu tak urung membuat Kyungsoo merasakan dimensi lain. Ia mulai merasakan dirinya berada diambang rasa aman, meski hanya sebersit. "Nah, sekarang, coba kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin. Ya?"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Bocah itu masih sesenggukan, bahunya bergetar pelan. Tanda bahwa kesedihannya belum juga terusir. "Apa ini karena Appa dan Umma?" Min-ah tak gentar membujuk Kyungsoo untuk membuka semuanya. Setidaknya, hanya untuk mengorek informasi darimana luka-luka itu didapatnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Teman-temanmu? Atau gurumu?"

Lagi-lagi hanya dibalas gelengan. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menyahut, "Orang asing. Dia tidak kukenal, tapi tega melakukan hal ini padaku. Aku tidak tahu, Min-ah..hiks..rasanya sakit sekali, dan-dan aku, hiks..takut.."

Bukan. Ini bukan sekedar masalah ringan biasa. Min-ah sadar, Kyungsoo telah mengalami sesuatu yang tidak senonoh. Entah dalam wujud apa, Min-ah akan terus menyelidiki.

"Sudah, ya, jangan dipikirkan dulu." Meski dengan paksaan pengalihan pembicaraan, Min-ah tentu menyadari sorot mata kosong itu, sorot yang menyiratkan amarah, malu, kesal, dan..tersakiti. Kembali Min-ah simpulkan, Kyungsoo tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja, dan itu jelas. Ah. "Kau mau ke dokter, atau berobat dirumah saja?"

"Sakit, hiks, sakit.." Selalu, sekali lagi. Kata itu kembali bergulir dari bibir Kyungsoo, terukir ulang dalam suatu pias merah diwajahnya. "Kyungsoo takut, Min-ah."

Dan pelaku perusakan mental serta fisik bocah ini, masih bisa dikatakan dalam mode selamat. Ia yang tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana korbannya, yang kini mengalami traumatik berkatnya. Ya, seorang Kim JongIn, tentu tak pernah peduli dengan apa konsekuensi dan resiko atas kegiatan bejatnya. Yah, itulah kenyataannya.

-ooo-

Hingar-bingar musik keras menjelma menjadi primadona diruangan itu. Dentuman yang menggetarkan jantung bagi yang mendengarnya dengan sistem pendengaran waras. Seorang pemuda tampak sedang menghisap batangan cerutu ditangannya, lalu tak berselang lama ia mengepulkan asap dari mulutnya sendiri.

"_Well, well_, menarik, bukan, Kai?" Sapaan itu membuat Kai sedikit berjingat kaget. Tapi ia tentu terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya. "Kau tahu, bisnis kita sudah merajalela, _Dear_."

Kai mengangguk mantap, "Pikirkan dulu tawaranku tadi pagi, Kris."

"Aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan adikku dulu, Kai. Kau tahu, aku butuh persetujuannya, kan?" Kai mendecih malas, ia memutar kedua bola matanya baru kemudian menepuk bahu Kris sekali. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan, kalau aku meminta waktu untuk memikirkan permintaanmu?"

Sekali lagi, Kai hanya mengangguk. "Yah, tidak masalah." Ujarnya seraya mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mengibaskannya acuh. "Berikan aku rencana terbaikmu, Kris. Aku mengandalkanmu dan adikmu, Tao."

"Kau tidak akan kecewa jika sudah berurusan dengan kami, Kai. Tenang saja." Kris segera meneguk segelas bir disamping Kai, kemudian mengisinya ulang untuk disulangkan bersama milik Kai. "Untuk permintaan sahabatku, Kai. Semoga berhasil, yeah!" Lalu dentingan gelas itu menciptakan aura keangkuhan yang familiar. Harum kekuasaan yang tak dapat dibantah lagi.

"Hyung.." panggilan itu menyentak Kris, dan pandangannya mendapati sosok Tao, adiknya.

"Ya, ada apa?" Kris memohon ijin pada Kai untuk mendekati Tao sebentar, dan iringan langkah itu menyusul Tao kebalik dinding tebal didekat bar. "Kau tampak pucat, hei." Raut kekhawatiran tercetak jelas dalam ekspresi Kris, namun Tao enggan menyadari simpatik yang murni ditimbulkan kakaknya itu

"Aku butuh uang."

"Lagi?"

Tao membuang wajahnya malas, lalu berdecak kesal. "Lagi? Memangnya selama ini kau pernah memberiku uang? Aku mencarinya sendiri, Hyung.."

Kris membeku, dibekukan waktu tepatnya. Atau mungkin tergerak otomatis akibat nada tinggi yang tersirat dalam suara Tao. "Tunggu, kau pikir selama ini aku melakukan hal busuk hanya untukku?"

"Kupikir, ya."

"Apa?!"

Tao mencekal tangan Kris yang sudah melayang diudara, yang hendak menghadiahinya sebuah tamparan. "Aku tidak butuh kekerasan saat ini, Hyung. Berikan aku uang."

Nafas Kris benar-benar tak terkontrol lagi, ia bahkan membutuhkan banyak tenaga hanya karena berusaha menahan emosinya. Sejurus kemudian, Kris meremas rambutnya frustasi seraya berteriak lantang. "Tidak, Tao, belum saatnya. Aku memiliki proyek baru dengan Kai, dan hasilnya akan menguntungkan kita berdua."

"Cih, si pedofil itu menginkan anak kecil lagi? Dan kita harus menyediakannya?" Tao menebak, dan mendapat gelengan dari Kris. "Lalu apa?"

"Masalahnya tidak berhenti sampai disana. Target ini begitu menjadi idaman Kai, ah tidak biasanya, kau tahu?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap anak kecil yang ini?" Tao terlihat mulai tertarik. Tidak dipungkiri, Tao juga senang 'mengerjai' anak-anak. "Hm? Apa, Hyung?"

"Kita rencanakan dulu pengoperasiannya. Diskusikan dengan matang, baru bertindak."

Dan Kris berangsur memeluk Tao, menepuk-nepuk bahunya berulang kali sembari tertawa-tawa keras. Teringat keuntungan berlipat yang mungkin didapatnya dari menjalin bisnis bersama Kai. Rencana, ya, rencana. Yang matang. Demi menyusul bocah laki-laki bermarga Do itu.

"Ah ya, kemarin aku sempat mendengar Hyung akan menyamar? Omong-omong, menyamar sebagai apa?" Pertanyaan Tao segera mengalihkan Kris dari khayalan tingkat tingginya. Merubahnya menjadi lamunan sesaat.

"Oh, itu hanya buah pemikiran Kai yang seenaknya sendiri. Nanti kau juga akan tahu setelah kita mendiskusikannya. Hei, Tao, kita bekerja sama dalam hal ini, oke? Kau dan aku."

Tao menghela nafas panjang, ia lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang jelas tidak terasa gatal. Hanya formalitas kekikukkan. "Terserah, Hyung, saja. Kau bilang, hidup berdua dilembah arak pun tak masalah, maka hidup dijurang kemaksiatan pun jauh lebih baik. Lagipula, hanya kau yang kumiliki, Hyung."

Kris mengulas senyum, "Kau tahu, Tao, aku bangga memiliki adik sepertimu. Kita hidup berdua, bertahan. Dan, puaskan Kai. Berikan yang terbaik bagi pedofil akut itu. _Right, honey?_"

Sekali lagi, Tao hanya mengangguk, ia kemudian menjauhkan lengan Kris yang kini merangkul lehernya. "Hyung, apa kau tidak ingin mencari kedua orangtua kita?"

Crap! Pertanyaan itu..entah kenapa rasanya seperti tepat memukul telak ulu hati seorang Kris. Ia terpaku disana, seketika pandangannya berubah samar. "Kita tidak memerlukannya, Sayang. Sudah kubilang kan, hidup ini hanya untuk kita berdua. Jangan pikirkan hal lain. Utamanya, untuk saat ini kita harus fokus pada tugas yang diberikan Kai. Ya?" Penjelasan panjang lebar itu membuat Tao sedikit mengernyit. Sementara mulutnya terbuka spontan, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, maka sespontan itu pula ia menutupnya kembali, tidak jadi.

Elakannya tertelan udara malam di musim dingin. "Tapi, Hyung, me-"

Kris membalikkan punggungnya, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada seraya melangkah menjauhi Tao. "Sudahlah, masa lalu tetap masa lalu, Tao. Kau tentu ingat bagaimana mereka memperlakukan kita dulu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya menjalani hidupku dan hidupmu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kris berlalu. Punggungnya bergerak semakin menjauhi jarak pandang Tao, dan lama-kelamaan menghilang dikerumunan tempat Kai dan teman-temannya berseloroh tadi.

Tao mengusap wajahnya sekali, beranggapan bahwa hal itu bisa membuatnya tampak segar. Tapi tidak, pikirannya masih berkecamuk mengenai satu hal. Masa lalu? Ada apa dengannya? Tao tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu sementara Kris bersikap seolah Tao telah mengetahui segala-galanya. Omong kosong?

-ooo-

Petang melansir elok warna jingga diatas sana, membuat gemuruh awan berpendar samar. Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih menuju ruangan disudut sana, demi memenuhi panggilan, atau perintah Appanya yang baru saja disampaikan Min-ah. Dirasakannya suhu tubuh yang tak kunjung turun, membuat keseluruhan dirinya meriang tak tertahankan. Namun, tak ada kata goyah dalam benak mungil Kyungsoo. Sayangnya, Min-ah sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam, sehingga tamengnya itu tak dapat mengantarnya ke pintu neraka ini.

"Tokk..tokk.." kepalan tangan kecil itu memukul pelan bahan mahoni didepannya. Kepalanya ia dongakkan keatas dan kedua telinganya ia pasang benar-benar. Hingga terdengar seruan persilahan masuk untuknya, baru Kyungsoo memutar kenop itu.

Ya, pemandangan klasik yang dilihat Kyungsoo saat memasuki ruangan itu, jelas figur ayah kandungnya. Terduduk angkuh dengan pembawaan sinis yang selalu ia aurakan. Yeonso, dengan tumpukan berkas menjulang dihadapannya, melirik sekilas kearah Kyungsoo. Memanggil bocah laki-laki itu untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Duduk." Nada datar dan dingin. Lagi, dan masih sama. Tidak ada sorot kelembutan dan tutur halus yang kecil kemungkinan didapat Kyungsoo dalam lingkup ini. "Jangan menundukkan kepala. Tatap aku, bodoh."

Kyungsoo terhenyak, bibirnya terbuka sekilas, lalu mengatup kembali tanpa disuruh.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, hah?" Ini terang bukan semacam pertanyaan heboh orangtua yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya, Kyungsoo tahu dan ia tak berharap orang ini akan melakukannya. Tapi, setidaknya, dia bukanlah penjahat kelas kakap yang pantas-pantas saja diinterogasi seolah sedang berada dipenjara. Hei. "Ceritakan secara mendetail."

Kyungsoo menggeleng sekali, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Astaga, kesalahan mutlak, gertakan itu berhasil mengait umpan yang telah dipasang. "Kubilang jangan tundukkan kepalamu saat kita sedang berbicara, Kyungsoo!"

BRAKK!

Gebrakan meja itu diikuti dengan Yeonso yang mendadak berdiri dari kursinya, kedua matanya melotot seakan siap keluar dari kelopaknya. Nah, sudah jelas, hal ini kembali membuat Kyungsoo gemetar ketakutan, bukan main rasanya dihadapkan pada monster yang mengaku sebagai orangtua namun malah melakukan hal keji semacam iblis.

"Ma-maafkan, aku, Appa."

Lirihannya itu segera disusul derap langkah Yeonso dengan ketukan sepatu pantofelnya yang terdengar sarkasme.

PLAK!

Hah, wajah itu terlempar untuk kesekian kalinya. Cukup keras mengingat kekuatan tangan orang dewasa itu kuat juga, berikut dengan ukurannya yang sebesar setengah wajah Kyungsoo. Tamparan itu tak pelak kembali menimbulkan luka disudut bibirnya yang sudah membengkak. Tapi, inilah kenyataannya, untuk saat ini, mungkin ia hanya perlu untuk menghentikan khayalan tentang Appa dan Ummanya yang bisa mati dalam imajinasinya.

"Hiks..ampun, Appa. Jangan tampar aku lagi, hiks.."

Kyungsoo memegangi sebelah pipinya yang terasa panas dan perih itu, mengelusnya perlahan berharap sakitnya bisa hilang tak berbekas.

"Sekarang, katakan padaku, apa yang kau alami kemarin." Yeonso sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, "..atau kau mau merasakan suntikan ini menembus kulitmu lagi, hah?!"

Kyungsoo terdongak cepat lantaran tangan besar itu mencengkeram dagunya, memperlihatkan seraut wajah tak berdosa yang memohon belas kasih. Kedua pelupuknya berair, mulutnya setengah terbuka, dan orang itu..orang itu sama sekali tak merasa iba.

"Ja..jangan, Appa. Jangan suntik aku dengan obat itu, hiks.." Tangis itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan Yeonso untuk terus menekan Kyungsoo dibawah naungannya. "Aku mohon, Appa. Ak-aku tidak, bisa, hiks..bercerit..AH!"

Pekikan tertahan itu muncul karena Yeonso menjambak kuat-kuat kepala Kyungsoo, berikut helai rambutnya yang ikut rontok ditangan Yeonso. "Aph, ah, lepaskan, hiks, sakit, Appa.."

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan, Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi kutanyakan, darimana kau dapat semua luka-luka ini, hah?!" Gelegaran itu kemungkinan sudah tertangkap pendengaran Min-ah, dan kini gadis itu mungkin sudah berdiri diambang pintu. Namun lagi-lagi, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ah, klise sekali.

"Ahh, Ky-Kyungsoo dipukuli seseorang, Appa."

"Dipukuli?" Yeonso buru-buru melepaskan jambakannya, dan seketika itu menoyor kepala Kyungsoo hingga membuat bocah itu kelimpungan. "Dan kau tidak melawan? Hah! Dasar lemah!"

"Ta-tapi, Kyungsoo kalah tenaga dengan orang itu, Appa. Hiks..sakit rasanya, hiks..lalu, lalu..ia-"

"Cukup!" Yeonso memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo menghentikan kisahnya. Tidak, Kyungsoo akan menceritakn hal yang jauh lebih penting dari masalah dipukuli tadi. Hal yang membuatnya merasa terhina dan..terpojok. Puncak klimaks yang harus didengar dan diketahui ayahnya. Bahwa Kyungsoo telah..diperkosa? Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tak apa, kan? "Sekarang kembali kekamarmu. Cepat!"

"Wa-wae, Ap-?"

"Kubilang keluar dan kembali kekamarmu, dungu!"

Karena tak ingin menghujani tubuhnya dengan pesakitan lagi, maka Kyungsoo menurut. Ia memilih menyimpan rahasia ini dalam lubuk hatinya. Ia lebih memilih mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan terlecehkan yang membuatnya malu, marah, dan kesal ini dalam semu kebisuannya. Baiklah, tak apa. Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

Dan Kyungsoo, kembali menyusuri koridor rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia hendak ambruk didepan pintu jika saja Min-ah tidaka sigap menangkapnya. Benar saja, Min-ah sudah siap sedia disana, tapi gadis itu datang terlalu terlambat.

-ooo-

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur yang tak bisa dikatakan nyaman apalagi nyenyak itu. Keadaannya sudah lumayan membaik dibanding kemarin, entah Min-ah memberinya jampi-jampi apa. Tunggu, Kyungsoo tidak terbangun lantaran sinar mentari mengusiknya, bukan karena AC dikamarnya berubah sangat dingin, bukan pula karena tiba-tiba kulitnya gatal. Tapi, hei, endusan itu..aroma ini adalah milik, Hyera. Do Hyera. Adik perempuan yang paling disayanginya. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum sumringah tatkala melihat Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya.

"Hye..Hyera?" Kyungsoo berjingat menegakkan tubuhnya, melihat keseluruhan sosok Hyera yang duduk bersimpuh didekat bantal bulatnya. "Kau..ngh, kau sedang apa disini? Nanti kalau Umma tahu, aku akan dihukum, Hyera.."

Tapi tanggapan Hyera hanya gelengan sesaat. Yang menyimpulkan bahwa ia tidak peduli kesemuanya itu. "Oppa tidak apa-apa? Mascih panas?" Hyera tahu Kyungsoo sedang sakit. Itu sebabnya ia rela kabur dari kamarnya sendiri dipagi-pagi buta ini. Tangan kecilnya menyentuh kening Kyungsoo, merabanya sebentar seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oppa belum cehat. Mascih panas, tuh."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya, ia juga merasakan betapa buruknya kondisi tubuhnya hari ini. Sebenarnya, yang ia perlukan hanya datang ke- "Oppa, apa tidak mau ke dokter? Oppa pasti takut discuntik, ya, kan? Ih, Oppa kan cudah becal.." Ya, ke dokter. Maksudnya, apa mereka memperbolehkan Kyungsoo ke dokter? Tidak kan?

"Hyera, Oppa baik-baik saja, kok. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Kyungsoo mencium puncak kepala Hyera, kemudian berangsur mencubit kedua pipi adiknya itu, gemas. "Kau mau main apa? Pasti kesini ingin mengajakku main, kan?"

"Hyela mau Oppa main dengan Umma dan Appa juga Hyela.." Uh, permintaan yang mustahil, heh? "Tapi, Hyela tahu itu tidak mungkin teljadi, Appa dan Umma benci scekali dengan Oppa.."

Kyungsoo menerawang langit-langit diatasnya, kedua mata bulatnya menyiratkan sesuatu yang ia pendam bertahun-tahun, hingga sahutan lirih ia lontarkan spontan, "Kau tahu kenapa mereka begitu, Hyera? Kenapa mereka hanya menyayangimu?" Lagi-lagi Hyera hanya menggeleng, mendengar ocehan Oppanya tak urung membuat batin gadis kecil ini terayun juga.

"Bialkan scaja, Oppa. Scekarang kita main iPad ini, ya."

Kyungsoo mendelik, tidak mungkin ia menyentuh barang mahal itu. Yang bukan untuknya dan yang bukan miliknya. "Jangan, Hyera. Op-oppa tidak berani. Oh ya, omong-omong, apa kau tak ingin kembali kekamarmu? Nanti kalau Umma melihat, Oppa bisa hancur, Hyera. Ayo.."

Kyungsoo panik menyadari posisi dirinya saat ini benar-benar tidak aman. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa pada pukul seperti ini, Ummanya biasa terbangun. Ia segera menyingkap selimutnya, kemudian turun dari ranjangnya dan beralih menarik lengan Hyera agar bocah itu mengikutinya.

"Ayo, Hyera. Tolong Oppa, ya, jangan buat Oppa dihukum lagi."

"Tidak mau, Oppa. Hyela mau discini scaja. Ih, Hyela mau discini, Oppa. Tidak apa-ap-"

"KYUNGSOO!"

Terlambat. Jurang api sudah didepan mata.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HYERA, HAH?!"

Suara bentakan itu adalah Ummanya. Yang kini semakin mendekatinya dan..

"BERPIKIR APA KAU MENYAKITI ADIKMU DENGAN MENARIK LENGANNYA SEPERTI ITU, HAH?!"

Menarik daun telinganya, keras sekali hingga memerah dan panas sekali rasanya.

"Tapi, Umma, ini hanya salah paham. Kyungsoo tidak bermaks-"

"Tidak bermaksud apa, hah?! Tidak bermaksud tidak akan mencelakai Hyera? Kau iri kan padanya, iya kan? Dasar otak dan hati iblis!"

BRUK!

Soojin membanting tubuh Kyungsoo kelantai, tulang belakangnya bertatapan langsung dengan marmer dingin itu. Kyungsoo meringis sebentar sebelum akhirnya melirik Hyera yang menyudutkan dirinya sendiri.

"Um-umma, Oppa tidak bescalah, yang..yang scalah itu Hyela, Um.."

"Diam, Hyera. Kau sudah disakiti dan masih membelanya? Iming-iming apa yang diberikan setan sepertinya, hah?"

Pembelaan Hyera tak akan ada gunanya. Percuma. Kyungsoo akan berakhir seperti biasanya, kesakitan dan tak sadarkan diri. Ya, kan?

"Dengar, ya, kau tidak berhak menikmati apa yang Hyera dapatkan, jadi jangan pernah bermimpi untuk mencelakainya lalu kau akan hidup baik-baik saja!"

Astaga, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak pernah memikirkan hal sepicik dan selicik itu.

"Selamanya, selamanya, iblis sepertimu hanya akan tertindas! Lalu perlahan akan mati diantara seribu pesakitan!"

BUGH! "ARGHH!"

Ugh, kaki jenjang itu menendang rusuk Kyungsoo. Keras dan ah, rasa sakit dan ngilunya tak bisa diungkapkan lagi. Hingga membuat Kyungsoo melenguh panjang tanpa jeda.

"Bagaimana? Kau kira ini saja sudah cukup, hah? Kemari kau!"

"Umma! Jangan! Hiks, Oppa tidak scalah, Umma. Yang scalah Hyela, hiks.." bahkan rengekan Hyera itu tak digubris sama sekali oleh Soojin. Ia tak lagi menoleh demi melihat atau mendengar permohonan Hyera. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya bagaimana caranya membuat Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan agar ia tidak mengulangi kesalahan semacam ini. Tunggu, kesalahan? Kau sebut ini kesalahan? Dari sisi mananya?

Soojin menyeret paksa Kyungsoo kedalam kamar mandi, diikuti langkah Hyera yang melongokkan kepalanya. Soojin membanting tubuh tak berdaya itu tepat dibawah Shower. Lalu satu tangannya memutar keran dan hasilnya, air dingin turun deras dan bertubi-tubi mengantam tubuh Kyungsoo yang berbalut piyama, menusuk setiap sendi dan tulangnya yang berubah beku, lama kelamaan kan berangsur kaku. Sungguh, dalam musim dingin dan kau berani mempertaruhkan nyawa terguyur air dingin? Kyungsoo mulai menggigil disela gemeletuk giginya. Ia tidak protes, tidak berteriak apalagi memohon untuk disudahi.

Karena ia tahu, rasanya percuma saja.

"Ummhh, He-hen-hentikan, Umma. Hiks..hiks..dingin, Umma..hiks, dingin.."

"Dalam mimpimu, Do Kyungsoo! Ingat jangan dekati Hyera lagi!"

Soojin tidak mematikan kerannya, tetapi ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana, dan wanita itu segera menggendong Hyera untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Menyisakan tatapan pahit yang diberikan Hyera, dan Kyungsoo tak mampu membalasnya. Yang ia pikirkan untuk detik ini adalah, bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan diri dari shower diatas kepala? Sementara tubuh yang ia topang sudah tak mampu bergerak lagi? Dingin. Demamnya akan semakin parah. Ya, dan niat bertemu Dokter hanya menjadi kalbu khayalnya.

"Di-di-dingin..Umma, hiks..matikan, hiks.."

"Astaga, Kyungsoo!" Saat Tamengnya datang, Kyungsoo sudah hampir memejamkan kedua matanya. "Ayo, bangun, kemari..sebentar, bertahanlah.." Ya, dan setelahnya, tak bertahan lama, dunianya kembali gelap. Tidak serantan menunggunya mengedipkan mata seraya tersenyum. Kyungsoo kembali pingsan.

-ooo-

Kai menyusuri jalanan setapak yang diiringi pepohonan mapple didekatnya. Ia kembali menghisap cerutunya untuk yang kesekian kali, lalu langkahnya terpacu cepat menuju sudut kota Seoul yang menjadi saksi kehidupannya. Ia terududuk disebuah bangku taman, yang berhadapan langsung dengan bak pasir tempat anak-anak kecil bermain riang. Sesuka hati mereka, selepas jiwa mereka. Ah, ya, cantik sekali.

Yah, itulah pemandangan yang paling dinikmati Kai. Kerumunan bocah laki-laki yang menggetarkan hatinya, dan menegakkan penisnya.

Tapi tidak. Tidak ada yang berhasil menggantikan bocah yang ia garap digudang Shinhye waktu itu. Tidak ada yang mampu menyamai kepolosan dan keluguannya, jerit kesakitan dan desah rintihannya, benar-benar membuat Kai gila. Tidak berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Bocah yang waktu itu, memang seperti candu. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya, kan, kalau ia rela melakukan apa saja asal bocah itu ada dipelukannya?

"Mencari seseorang?" Tak dipungkiri, teguran itu membuat Kai terkejut. Tapi lagi-lagi, pemuda itu berhasil menyembunyikan kekonyolan ekspresinya dengan sangat baik.

Gelengan Kai telah menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. "Aku tahu arti tatapan laparmu, Kim JongIn."

Hei, dia-orang asing ini-tahu namanya? "Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Tenang saja, identitasmu aman. Omong-omong, siapa yang tidak tahu seorang Kai? Sang penguasa dan sang penghancur? Kau bilang kau gelandangan, tapi dibalik image itu, kau simpan ribuan kesempurnaan." Kai mengerutkan hidungnya, merasa heran. Orang asing ini, sudah berani berceloteh panjang lebar tanpa menyebutkan nama?

Astaga, gaya laki-laki necis ini benar-benar.."Siapa dirimu, Tuan?"

Merasa adanya ancaman, Kai memotong alur kebersamaan mereka. Tidak, kenapa orang ini seolah begitu mengenalnya, sih?

"Aku seorang guru di Taman Kanak-Kanak, Kai. Panggil aku Suho, saja." Kai semakin terpaku melihat gelagat orang yang menyebut namanya Suho ini. "Pesuruhmu itu, masih kurang berpengalaman. Aku berikan rencana yang lebih baik dari keduanya."

Tunggu, Pesuruh? Apa maksudnya, Kris dan Tao? Ah, yaampun. Siapa cenayang ini?

-ooo-

To Be Continue

YEAH!

HOW?

BAD OR ENOUGH?

Maaf aja buat ketidakjelasan alur cerita, yang masih samar dan membingungkan.

Masih belum ada titik temu dan keterangan tambahan.

Yah, yang penting readers harus tetap review, kalo ngga banyak-banyak amat, ngga akan diupdate.

Especially buat para SIDERS, please hargai jerih payah author, mari berikan sepatah duapatah kata dikolom review!

OKAY!

SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FIVE_

_"C'est La Vie"_

_A Kaisoo Fanfiction_

_Mature, Hardyaoi, pedofilia_

_-ooo-_

_Yo!_

_So, How do you feel about this story? Weird? Bad? Or freak?_

_Yeah, I know. Im not good as an author, still many typo or whatever you call it as a bad fanfiction. _

_But, once again, thanks to you who always keep support me that give a review! Thank you!_

_And, here we go..._

_Kyungsoo? Kim JongIn?_

_Kisah mereka akan menuai banyak tanda tanya dibenak kalian, banyak memunculkan kontradiksi yang tak bersudah-sudah *apaansih Ah ya, sepertinya di chap ini kurang ada adegan kekerasannya, deh. Maafkan yaaa~_

_Okay! Lets enjoy it!_

_Are you ready?_

_-ooo-_

_By : Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight_

_Lemme Give You a Present..._

_AUTHOR POV _

Dunia tak selamanya diatas. Dunia juga tak selamanya dibawah. Itu yang selalu Kyungsoo harapkan tatkala melihat kedua orangtuanya tertawa diatas pesakitannya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin mereka tersadarkan, mungkin untuk beberapa hal. Tidak muluk-muluk, kan?

Keseharian rutin ini terjadi lagi, Kyungsoo kembali terbaring lemah diranjangnya. Demamnya masih setia menyusupi tubuh kecilnya, begitu pula bekas luka yang belum seutuhnya tertutup. Ah, benar-benar membuatnya tampak seperti mayat hidup. Kyungsoo tidak memungkiri, kalau saja ia dibawa ke Dokter, entah alasan apa yang harus ia atau ayah dan ibunya katakan. Tidak mungkin, kan, kalau luka seperti ini hanya diakibatkan kecerobohan saat bermain?

"Kyungsoo-ya, ayo makan buburnya dulu." Sekali lagi, hanya sosok Min-ah yang terlihat oleh kedua mata bulatnya. Ia tak henti mengusap lelehan airmata yang sejak tadi membasahi pipi Kyungsoo, sebagai suatu bentuk rasa iba, Min-ah hanya bisa melakukan ini. "Setelah itu baru kau beristirahat, ya. Ini sudah dua hari dan demammu belum juga surut." Kemudian, sesendok bubur hendak tersuap ke mulut mungil itu, yang hanya ditepis oleh Kyungsoo. Bocah itu enggan menoleh barang sekali.

"Kyungsoo mau pergi ke sekolah saja, Min-ah."

"Eh?" Min-ah mendelik, "Tapi kau masih sakit."

"Aku tidak peduli. Dan aku baik-baik saja, kok."

Ungkapan itu benar-benar dibuktikan Kyungsoo dengan dirinya yang terburu beranjak. Lalu menyingkap selimutnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Membiarkan Min-ah terbengong untuk beberapa saat. Maka, demi menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo, ia memilih menyiapkan handuk dan seragam tuan kecilnya itu. Lagipula, setelah ia memikirkan lebih lanjut, bukankah lebih baik anak itu berada disekolah daripada berada dirumah yang seperti sarang penyamun ini?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo keluar dengan lilitan handuk ditubuhnya. Rambutnya basah, dan astaga, luka-luka itu terlihat jelas sekali. Lebam kebiruan, sayatan merah darah, sungguh Min-ah tak habis pikir siapa orang yang begini tega menyakiti bocah sepolos Kyungsoo. Tidak, tunggu dulu, Min-ah juga baru saja menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo masih menggigil, ia kedinginan. Hei, tapi tentu saja lantaran demam Kyungsoo yang belum turun dan ia malah memaksakan dirinya sendiri. Lihat akibatnya, kan?

"Sudah kubilang, kan, Kyungsoo. Kau masih sakit, demammu tidak mau turun. Dan kau malah memaksakan diri untuk mandi." Min-ah segera menggantikan handuk itu dengan seragam Kyungsoo. Setelah sebelumnya mengoleskan minyak hangat ditubuh bocah bermata bulat itu.

"Sshh, ah..sakit, Min-ah." Kyungsoo merintih, ia meringis keperihan saat...ergh, Min-ah menyentuh bagian pantatnya? "Ah, ssshh, ja-jangan disentuh, ah..sakit, Min-ah."

"Sakit? Bagian ini?"

"Aw!"

Kyungsoo kembali mengaduh saat dengan sengaja Min-ah menyentuh bagian terdalam lubang tuannya itu. Min-ah kembali membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar sejajar menghadap kearahnya, dan bocah itu masih memejamkan matanya, pelupuknya pun tampak penuh dengan airmata.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo-ah?"

Kekalutan itu kembali menjulang dalam diri Min-ah. Ketidakberesan ini benar-benar membuat Min-ah frustasi.

"Ti-tidak ada, Min-ah."

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah kepala itu sudah sepantasnya terkulai begini lemah. Sungguh, Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin merasakan kehinaan ini, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan hal tabu yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu apa manfaatnya. Maka, keputusannya untuk menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat, mungkin adalah yang terbaik. Meski tidak sepenuhnya. Lagipula, pemikiran bocah berusia lima tahun sepertinya, tidak akan sampai pada titik moral yang bukan pada komoditasnya. Kyungsoo, belum saatnya memikirkan hal seberat ini.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berbohong, Kyungsoo. Kau bilang kau akan menceritakan semuanya, tak terkecuali, hanya padaku. Ya, kan?" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan mengintimidasi Min-ah. Ia menghindar dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku akan terlambat kalau kita membahas ini, Min-ah." Kyungsoo terduduk diranjangnya, berusaha memakai sepatunya sendiri dan mengikatkan talinya asal-asalan. "Mm, aku mau makan, dan minum obat. Ayo, Min-ah, bergeraklah. Aku tidak mau terlambat." Min-ah, yang masih pada posisi berlututnya, sontak merasakan desiran halus yang menerpa batinnya. Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo memang tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, ayo makan, lalu minum obat." Min-ah berujar pelan, sebelah tangannya mengelus lembut puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu, Kyungsoo? Suatu saat nanti, aku akan membuatmu bercerita tentang ini."

Semoga Min-ah tidak menyadari kekakuan tubuhnya yang mendadak ini. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, mengingat Min-ah tidak akan mungkin tinggal diam dengan segala keanehan yang ia buat. Maka, kebungkaman Kyungsoo pastilah dianggapnya sesuatu yang janggal. Dan kalau, wanita itu berhasil menyelidiki ini, maka ia akan melaporkannya pada Ayah dan ibunya, lalu mereka akan, mereka akan..astaga, Kyungsoo tak mampu membayangkannya.

"Jangan! Jangan, Min-ah!" Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, seolah ia sedang berusaha melupakan sesuatu. Min-ah dibuat terheran-heran dengan sikap bocah ini, maka ia memilih untuk menyadarkannya dengan mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyungsoo. "Jangan, kumohon, hiks.."

"Kyungsoo! Hei! Kyungsoo! Sadar, Kyungsoo!" Dan Kyungsoo merosot kelantai sesaat setelah mendengar seruan Min-ah. Ia memang sudah tidak menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, tetapi kedua matanya masih terpejam erat. "Buka matamu, Kyungsoo. Tenanglah, sayang. Hei, hei, jangan seperti ini.." Suara Min-ah memang sarat keputusasaan, namun ia tetap berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang dimilikinya. Min-ah yang masih berlutut didepan Kyungsoo tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk memeluk balita itu.

"Hiks, Kyungsoo, hiks, hanya takut, hiks..jangan, jangan.." Min-ah tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut kalau tahu reaksi Kyungsoo diluar praduganya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya yang mengering dikelopak mata, lalu membiarkan Min-ah menuntunnya untuk duduk diatas ranjang. "Ak-aku mau makan sekarang, minum obat lalu kesekolah, Min-ah. Jebal, antarkan aku segera, hiks.."

Min-ah mengangguk sekali, tidak membantah lagi. Menyisakan Kyungsoo dengan sejuta pandangan kosongnya, yang menatap nyalang lurus kedepan. Min-ah biarkan saja bocah itu melakukan apa yang diinginkan hatinya, jemarinya saling bertautan, sinkron dengan helaan nafas yang kian melemah.

"Bersabarlah, Kyungsoo. Yakinkan dirimu semuanya pasti berubah.." bisikan lirih ditelinga kanan Kyungsoo itu telah menggetarkan sebagian sukma alam yang bersarang dijiwanya. Meski Min-ah tahu Kyungsoo tak akan memberi tanggapan, namun ia yakin bahwa sebaris kalimat itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit lebih baik dengan kondisi dirinya. Yah, Do Kyungsoo, siapa yang tahu kelahirannya justru tak memberinya kebahagiaan sama sekali?

Kalau saja Min-ah tahu apa yang menjadi mutiara busuk didalam keluarga ini, sudah ia pastikan kehidupan Kyungsoo tidak akan semenderita ini.

-ooo-

Suasana kelas Kyungsoo tampak sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Karena Kyungsoo hafal benar kelakuan teman-temannya yang hobi bersorak-sorai. Yah, mungkin seperti Sehun dan Baekhyun. Omong-omong, kemana dua bocah itu? Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing dengan kejanggalan hari ini, sehingga ia memilih untuk duduk dibangkunya dan seperti yang dahulu-dahulu, ia mulai menggambar. "Ssh..ah.." Ah, nyeri itu ternyata masih terasa mencekam bagian belakang Kyungsoo. Membuat bocah itu sedikit mendongak, dan bahkan ia sempat mencengkeram pinggiran meja seolah hendak meremukkannya.

"Kyungschoo, kenapa?" Baekhyun, ah ini dia salah satu dari dua bocah yang sejak tadi dicari Kyungsoo. Alih-alih menolong Kyungsoo yang sedang kesakitan, Baekhyun malah celingukan kesana kemari, entàh apa yang dicarinya. "Ugh, Chanyeol Hyung mengejal-ngejal aku, Soo."

Yaampun, dikiranya Kyungsoo sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? Apa Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat kalau Kyungsoo kini lebih buruk dari hari-hari biasanya? Dan bocah ini, malah ingin mengajaknya melakukan permainan konyol mereka-Baekhyun dan hyungnya, Chanyeol, tentu saja-.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, "Ergh, Baekkie..mmh.."

"Kau mau ikut main tidak? Selu, Soo." Dasar cadel. Batinan Kyungsoo itu mengubah persepsinya tentang Baekhyun yang perhatian dan pengertian. Omong kosong, bocah itu kini malah tidak menyadari apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Ya, denyutan rektumnya benar-benar tak bisa ditolerir lagi, rasanya..rasanya seperti akan membelah Kyungsoo menjadi dua. Dan seketika pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian memuakkan itu. Peristiwa terkutuk yang dialaminya bersama seorang ahjusii asing tak tahu malu. "Soo, kenapa malah menangis? Baekkie salah, ya?"

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, Baekkie. Ngh, aku hanya..kesakitan."

"Oooh, jadi Soo sedang sakit?" Kurang ajar. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membatin dengan logika khas bocahnya. Kenapa bisa Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi meremehkan seperti itu? "Ah, kalau begitu kuantal ke luang kesehatan, bagaimana?"

Grep! Sepasang tangan mungil Baekhyun menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo. Lalu kejadiannya berlangsung cepat, Kyungsoo reflek, ya, reflek menepis kasar niat baik Baekhyun. Tunggu, hei, apa ada yang salah? "Ke-kenapa, Soo?" Baekhyun masih mencerna sikap yang ditujukan Kyungsoo barusan. Apakah Kyungsoo semarah itu padanya?

Ergh, Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa semudah itu menampik kedua tangan Baekhyun dari bahunya. "Ma-maaf, Baekkie. Engh, aku ti-tidak sengaja." Astaga, Kyungsoo melihat kedua mata Baekhyun memerah, tanda bahwa ia akan segera merengekkan tangisnya. Lalu ia akan berteriak..dan..

"Soo jahat! Padahal Baekkie mau menolong Soo! Tapi Soo jahat!" Dan setelahnya, bocah itu berlari pergi keluar kelas. Dalam pikiran kanak-kanak Kyungsoo, ia menyimpulkan kalau Baekhyun pasti melapor pada Chanyeol. Biarlah, Kyungsoo tak mau menambah bebannya dengan masalah sesepele ini.

Lagipula yang tadi dirasakan Kyungsoo bukan bualan semata. Perasaan terhakimi, terhina dan terendahkan kala itu tiba-tiba membawanya kembali dalam memori kelamnya bersama ahjussi asing itu. Traumatik, ya, mungkin itu yang baru saja menjalari dirinya seolah detikan dihentikan seketika. Kyungsoo, hanya takut merasakan sentuhan. Sentuhan yang asing. Dan yang Kyungsoo yakini, kesalahpahaman ini pasti akan berlanjut. Mengingat Baekhyun bukanlah tipe anak yang mudah memaafkan.

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo menanggung rasa sakitnya sendiri. Tidak jadi kebaikan Baekhyun ia dapatkan. Sehingga tangguhan perih direktumnya, ia biarkan saja dengan dasar kenyamanan yang ia buat.

"Hiks, sakit sekali, hiks.." Kyungsoo meremas crayon berwarna birunya, menghentaknya ke meja berulang kali, berharap rasa sakitnya kan terkurangi. Tapi tidak, nihil sama sekali. Tidak ada hasil yang ia dapatkan dari kegiatan yang barusan ia lakukan. Selang sedetik, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membenamkan wajahnya dibalik kedua lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Menyembunyikam seraut pesakitan diwajah polosnya. Tangis sesenggukannya ia tahan sekuat tenaga, enggan diperdengarkan ke khalayak ramai.

"Kyungsoo?" Suara baritone khas pria dewasa itu membuat Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu seketika itu ia mendapati wajah ramah seseorang sedang memandangi dirinya yang sejak tadi terpekur. "Do Kyungsoo, kan? Kau tampak tidak sehat."

Seperti biasa, saat Kyungsoo bertemu dengan orang asing, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah memiringkan kepala berangsur dengan kedua matanya yang sengaja dibulatkan. Seakan hal itu mampu menelisik lebih jeli lagi siapa lelaki bersetelan necis didepannya ini. Tsk, tunggu dulu, dia orang asing? Orang asing tidak semudah itu dipercayai. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo tidak akan lagi berurusan dengan orang asing, seperti kesalahannya yang sudah-sudah. Maka, Kyungsoo mundur teratur, punggungnya membentur dinding dibelakangnya, seolah memojokkan keadaannya sendiri.

"Y-ya. A-aku Kyungsoo. Anda si-siapa?" Pertanyaan terbata itu malah disambut posisi si pria asing yang malah mensejajarkan diri didekat Kyungsoo. "Ja-jangan mendekat."

"Hei, santailah sebentar. Aku justru ingin menolongmu, Kyungsoo-ya. Jangan takut. Kau seperti melihat hantu saja, hm?" Tangan besar itu meraih sebelah wajah Kyungsoo, mengelus pipi mulus bocah itu sedang darahnya mendesir tak karuan. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Menyakiti? Memangnya siapa yang selama ini tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo? Sekecil apapun potensinya?

Kyungsoo bergerak cepat, ia menepis tangan itu lalu mendelikkan kedua mata bulatnya. Berharap nyali ahjussi itu akan ciut. Tapi dasar pemikiran bocah TK, yang ada malah kesanksian akan situasi disini. "O-oh, maaf sebelumnya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya.." Dan lagi, kelas ini sama sekali tidak ramai. Bahkan tidak ada satupun orang yang berada dalam ruangan ini. Dan sialnya Kyungsoo baru menyadari hal itu.

Jangan biarkan kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Sesuatu harus segera dilakukannya. Dasar hidupnya yang selalu sial, Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang buntu.

"Ehm," deheman singkat itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo memutus alur pola berpikirnya. Bahkan deheman orang itu saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo seperti hendak tertelan kedalam mulut buaya. Yah.."Omong-omong, aku guru baru disini."

Guru? Songsaenim? Yang benar saja guru bisa seenak jidatnya bertindak kurang ajar? Ah, kenapa pula hari ini Kyungsoo harus datang terlalu pagi?

"Kumohon, jangan mendekat." Kyungsoo bahkan sempat menyilangkan kedua sikunya didepan wajah orang asing itu. Ya, melindungi diri sendiri adalah satu-satunya yang mampu dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ini. "Bi-bisakah anda mundur sebentar?"

"Wow, kau bahkan tidak cadel dan benar-benar fasih mengucapkan setiap huruf, ya?" Pengalihan pembicaraan semacam ini yang menandakan semakin buruknya sebuah situasi. Kyungsoo sadar itu, orang didepannya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Bukan guru baru seperti yang disinggungnya tadi. "Sepertinya kau memang sangat pintar, Do Kyungsoo." Dan dia..adalah seseorang yang mengancam.

Tak berselang lama, riuh rendah tanda kehidupan kelas mulai tampak. Beberapa murid sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing, mengisi kekosongan ruangan yang tadinya dikaluti Kyungsoo. Ha-ah, setidaknya orang ini bisa segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Mm, karena sudah bukan hanya kita disini. Maka, aku akan melakukan tugasku dulu, ya, Kyungsoo. Oh atau kau mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan dulu?" Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menggeleng, tatapan sarat rasa takut itu segera mengulaskan sebuah seringaian dibibir pria asing yang mengaku sebagai guru itu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu nikmati saja dulu pengajaranku didepan, ya. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Kyungsoo."

Mustahil rasanya seorang guru baru bisa mengetahui nama muridnya tanpa ada basa-basi apapun. Kecuali kalau memang ia punya data diri muridnya, disertakan nama dan foto. Tapi, apa tujuannya menghampiri Kyungsoo seintens itu? Ah, lagi-lagi sesuatu telah membuat Kyungsoo mengkerut. Hidupnya terasa aneh, seperti selalu ada yang mengawasi. Sekalipun ia disekolah, bukankah sekolah adalah tempat teramannya? Tapi itu dulu, sebelum kemunculan irang semisterius itu mengusik nalar dan batinnya.

"Ya, anak-anak. Nama saya adalah Suho. Suho-nim disini akan menjadi pengajar Matematika kalian yang baru. Jadi, mohon kerjasamanya, ya.."

Bahkan, pria asing itu tak henti melayangkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo, lekat sekali. Seusai ia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya kepada seluruh murid dikelas, terakhir pasti terhenti pada sosok Kyungsoo. Menyedihkan, gerak-gerik Kyungsoo seolah terkontrol mati pada gelagat guru baru itu. Sedikitpun berkutik, maka satu kecaman keras akan menyertainya. Dan hal itu, akan dimulai sejak hari ini.

"Psst, Kyungschoo?" Oh Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan warna suaranya yang serak. Dengan terpaksa, Kyungsoo berjingat kaget saat dirasanya sebuah tangan kembali menyentuhnya, kali ink tangan kecil itu menyentuh pahanya. Beruntung Kyungsoo tidak menampiknya sereflek saat bersama Baekhyun tadi. Namun saat Kyungsoo melirik sekilas kearah sentuhan Sehun, yang ada bocah itu malah terkekeh geli. "Ahm, songsaenimnya tampan, ya. Ey, Kyungschoo tahu kemana Baekkie tidak?"

"Maaf, Sehun, tapi tolong singkirkan tanganmu. Ehm, ergh..aku tidak nyaman." Kyungsoo berucap takut-takut. Tepatnya takut kalau Sehun menampilkan reaksi yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Tapi tidak, Sehun bukan bocah yang mudah tersinggung. Jadi..

"Ah..kenapa, Kyungschoo tidak mau disentuh? Tangan Scehun kotol ya?" Kyungsoo segera menggeleng demi mematahkan anggapan fatal itu. Bisa-bisa Sehun akan mengajaknya mencuci tangan, karena Sehun memang kurang percaya diri, jadi kesempurnaan adalah satu yang begitu didambakannya. Lalu saat Sehun menarik Kyungsoo, bisa-bisa juga ahjussi itu membuntuti mereka lalu ia akan menculik Kyungsoo. Belum lagi rasa ngilu direktumnya, yang dibuat berjalan saja seperti tertusuk duri dan jarum secara bersamaan. Hingga membuat kedua kaki Kyungsoo itu harus melebar saat hendak melangkah. "Lalu, kenapa Kyungschoo tidak nyaman?"

"Engh, itu..mm, pokoknya aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mendengus, "Yah, kalau Kyungschoo tidak bisa disentuh, belalti kita tidak bisa main petak umpet. Kan kalau main petak umpet, yang teltangkap halus disentuh." Benar juga.

"Itu masalah lain, kalau menyentuhya cuma sebentar aku tidak apa-apa."

Salahkan ahjussi kurang ajar yang waktu itu menggagahinya. Salahkan dia yang dengan teganya memasuki lubangnya dengan benda besar itu. Yang kini menyisakan trauma tanpa ujung. Karena dalam benak Kyungsoo, hanya ada rasa takut dan takut. Karena dalam susunan mental Kyungsoo, hanya ada rasa malu dan malu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, kilasan memori itu terus berbalik arah, memutar diantara pecahan pradigma berpikirnya. Kyungsoo hanya tak sanggup mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu.

Sehun mencoba untuk mengerti, entah paham entah tidak, ia memilih untuk bisu sejenak. Kemudian mereka kembali fokus pada apa yang terjadi didepan sana. Guru baru itu tampak semangat saat menerangkan pengalamannya, yang sesegera itu disambut decakan kekaguman dari para murid.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian satu-persatu, ya." Ah, jebakan. Ini malapetaka bagi Kyungsoo. Ajakan Suho bedebah itu mengartikan Kyungsoo harus maju kedepan, diikuti langkah terseoknya yang pasti mengundang tanda tanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, sejenak bola matanya mendapati Sehun yang tampak antusias mengacungkan tangannya. "Ya, kau yang ada disebelah Kyungsoo. Silahkan maju kedepan."

Dasar Sehun bocah hiperaktif, dia malah melompat kegirangan saat dijadikan pusat perhatian seperti ini. "Hai, Scuho-nim, namaku Oh Scehun. Umulku balu lima tahun dan, dan..mm, apalagi, ya? Oh ya, aku suka sekali main bola." Suho yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah lucu Sehun itu hanya mengusap-usap dagunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sehun, ya? Bagus sekali namamu. Dan..kau bilang kau suka main bola? Hm, kita bisa duel suatu saat nanti, ya." Sehun membinarkan kedua matanya, mengerling penuh lonjakan saat dirasanya guru baru ini cocok dengannya.

"Boleh? Yey, yey!" Sehun kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya, kembali pada Kyungsoo yang jengah sesaat dengan keadaan ini. "Kyungschoo, tidak mau maju kedepan?" Yang ditawari hanya mengedikkan bahu, memalingkan wajahnya kesembarang arah.

"Kyungschoo diam scaja, scih? Kenapa?" Tanpa punya pandangan apapun, Sehun berusaha menyimpulkan penyebab murungnya Kyungsoo. "Kyungschoo kenapa, scih? Aneh scekali.."

Aneh, aneh, aneh. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo kalau saja mereka tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Apa yang terjadi selama lima tahun dalam sejarah hidupnya, mereka hanya tidak tahu. Ya, Kyungsoo tidak menyalahkan pihak manapun. Tapi, siapapun yang ditempatkan dalam posisi Kyungsoo, apalagi yang sanggup dilakukan selain merutuki diri sendiri?

"Kyungsoo, kau mau maju?" Kyungsoo mendongak cepat, keringat dingin lagi-lagi mengucur dari pelipisnya. "Silahkan, sayang." Sayang? Cih..

"Hm, kalau kau sudah tahu namaku, buat apa aku harus mengenalkan diri lagi?" Cicitan Kyungsoo itu dibalas seringaian samar oleh Suho. Lelaki itu bersedekap seraya mengetukkan ujung sepatunya.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu yang lain saja. Siapa lagi?" Kyungsoo kembali pada rutitinitasnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan ujung kening menyentuh meja.

Tapi tak satupun mampu menyadari tatapan yang Suho tujukan untuk Kyungsoo, tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan kemungkinan besar mengandung banyak makna. Ya, bocah yang duduk didekat jendela itu, memang menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai. Ya, Kim JongIn memang tidak pernah salah pilih.

-ooo-

Bias cahaya matahari menyusup masuk melalui celah jendela besar itu, berkas-berkas yang memaksakan diri untuk berkilau kedalam _Pantry_ apartemen dilantai 12 ini. Ya, apartemen milik Kris dan Tao. Sepasang kakak-beradik yang penuh dengan lika-liku kehidupan tanpa batas. Mereka yang hidup ditengah kerasnya jalanan, yang orang bilang sebagai gelandangan tak bermartabat. Ehm, setidaknya, semua itu terjadi sebelum mereka bertemu Kai, sang pemegang kendali atas dunia kuasanya.

"Tao, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"

"Hyung, jangan bertanya hal konyol lagi." Tao memutar bola matanya, malas. "Tidak penting, tahu."

"Tsk, coba kau ingat, Tao. Ini penting."

Tao sama sekali tak mengindahkan obrolan samar Kris, ia memilih menyeruput kopi hitamnya hingga menyisakan bekas dibibir atasnya.

"Hari ini hari Senin, Hyung." Tao membuang wajahnya, kali ini membiarkan Kris bergumam sendiri. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Dan Tao tidak berbohong saat melihat binar kedua iris mata hyungnya, seolah meledakkan petasan yang menyeruak. "Yaampun, Tao! Kau lupa? Ini hari ulangtahunmu, bodoh!"

Apa? Tao pasti salah dengar. "In-ini..tanggal..2 Mei?" Tao menggeleng, astaga, bahkan ia sendiri melupakan hari spesialnya. "Hyung mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja!" Kris tampak begitu antusias, ia menghambur kepelukan Tao, dan memeluk adik lelakinya itu diselingi wejangan-wejangan hebohnya. "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Tao. Ah, kau sudah semakin dewasa, hm?"

Tidak sulit bagi Tao untuk mengulas senyum sumringahnya, "Gomawo, Hyung."

Kris melepas tautan tubuh mereka, baru kemudian ia berlari menuju kulkas disudut sana. Ia tampak kepayahan membawa sesuatu, dan Tao enggan membantunya karena Kris bilang ia harus duduk disana. Benar saja, Kris datang dengan kue tart lengkap dengan lilin-lilin kecil disekelilingnya. "Maafkan Hyung, Tao, hanya bisa memberikan ini." Lagi-lagi, tak dipungkiri kalau di hari ini Tao terlalu melankolis. Tapi ia enggan munafik atas semua yang dilakukan hyungnya, berhasil membuatnya begini terenyuh dan terharu dalam satu waktu sekaligus.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Tao tak henti memandangi kue dihadapannya, lekas ia mendekati Kris lalu mengecup singkat pipi kanan hyungnya itu. "Maafkan aku, Hyung, selama ini terlalu meremehkanmu."

Kris merangkul Tao sekali lagi, seraya sebelah tangannya yang mengacak pelan rambut Tao. Mereka kemudian saling menukar tawa hingga suaranya terpantul didinding. "Hyung juga minta maaf, kalau selama umurmu ini, kehidupanmu tak pernah lebih baik dan tak menentu. Maafkan keluarga kita, maafkan atas memburuknya perjalanan kita selama ini. Seharusnya, ah, tak sepantasnya kau ikut terjun dalam lubang ini, Tao."

"Hyung, itu tidak masalah. Justru aku mendapat banyak pengalaman yang tak ternilai harganya. Oh ya, memangnya ada bocah yang waktu itu masih duduk dibangku menengah tetapi sudah berani membunuh seseorang? Itu kita, Hyung." Tao terkekeh mengingat masa lalunya, sementara Kris memilih untuk menerawang langit-langit diatasnya.

"Yah, kau benar. Kai telah merubah segalanya, Tao." Kris mengulum senyumnya. "Ehm, ayo kau tiup lilinnya dan buat satu permintaan, lalu-"

Namun, tiba-tiba saja jeritan bel yang meraung-raung segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum Tao yang menawarkan diri untuk membukakan pintu. Kenop terputar, dan ya. Kai berdiri disana. Dengan hoodie kesayangannya dan cerutu yang terapit dijemarinya. Tampilan kasual yang begitu khas. "Kai?"

"Aku tahu kalian punya perayaan hari ini." Tanpa dipersilahkan, Kai melewati garis pintu sekaligus Tao yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Membiarkan Kris menyaksikan dirinya yang melenggang masuk seenak jidat. "Oh ya, Selamat Ulang Tahun, Tao. Omong-omong, dimana makanan-oh, kau bahkan belum memotong kuemu?" Kai sibuk melepas sepatunya, baru setelah itu ia menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa empuk yang tersedia disana. Lalu tatapannya terpaku pada kue Tao yang terabaikan diatas meja pantry.

Kris, tidak jauh beda dengan Tao. Keadaan mereka yang sama bingungnya, masih tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menjamu seorang Kai. Dihadapkan pada situasi mendadak, memang kadang membuatmu merasa kikuk. Yah, terlebih tamu ini adalah tamu istimewa.

"Kami baru saja akan memulainya jika kau tidak memencet bel itu, Kai." Kris membongkarnya dengan suara tertahan, ia kemudian berjalan menuju mesin pembuat kopi, dan meletakkan cangkir putih itu dibawahnya. Menunggunya sampai terisi penuh. "Tao, kau siapkan piringnya, ya."

Tao menurut, ia beranjak dari keterdiamannya untuk kemudian melakukan apa yang hyungnya perintahkan barusan. Itu berarti, ia akan menyibukkan diri didapur.

"Oh ayolah, biarkan aku melihat momen ini, Kris. Kau biarkan dulu adikmu itu meniup lilin dan mengucapkan satu permintaan lalu disambung dengan memotong kue, dengan begitu aku akan ken-"

"Ya, Kai. Bukankah kubilang dia masih menyiapkan piring tadi? Ini kopimu," Kris menyodorkan secangkir kopi hitam itu kehadapan Kai yang dengan senang hati menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Tak peduli bahwa barusan ia telah memotong kalimat Kai.

"Oh, kukira kalian akan melewatkan inti acaranya. Yah, siapa tahu karena aku ada disini, kalian jadi tidak nyaman." Tidak nyaman? Memang kenyataannya. Kehadiran Kai seolah menguarkan aura asing yang jarang dirasakan kebanyakan orang. Laksana tirai usang yang lama tak terjamah, lalu tirai itu terbuka tanpa disuruh. Ya, aura yang...ergh, aneh?

"Hyung, piringnya sudah siap." Suara Tao yang menyembul dari arah dapur seolah menghilangkan bekas ketergantungan Kris pada suasananya saat ini. Ia hanya merasa, kehangatan yang tadi sempat tercipta diantara dirinya dan Tao, kini malah berganti dengan kecanggungan yang tak sudah-sudah.

"Hei, Kris. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin merusak suasanamu dengan Tao, aku menghormati privasi kalian. Tapi sungguh, sudah kepalang tanggung aku lewat didepan sana, berharap kalian berbaik hati memberiku makanan. Jadi, kenapa tak kau mulai saja acaranya?"

Kris mengangkat tangannya, mengibaskan sekilas pada angin disekitar wajahnya. "Baiklah, Tuan muda Kai." Ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badan. Seolah abdi yang begitu menghormati kaisarnya. Meskipu hanya dalam konteks candaan. Ya, tapi hubungan mereka memang kurang lebih seperti itu. Dan meskipun Kris sadar dirinya telah berkemelut dengan Kai selama belasan tahun, ia tak pernah bisa bersikap santai dan tenang-tenag saja didekatnya. Berbeda dengan Tao, yang kadang justru memperlihatkan sisi pembangkangnya, dan terkadang pula ia menampakkan sisi tertutupnya, seperti saat ini. Lihat, Tao bahkan enggan mendekati Kai.

"Astaga, bersikap biasa saja, Kris. Bukankah biasanya kau tidak seperti ini?" Sepertinya Kai menyadari gelagat Kris. Sehingga membuatnya harus menarik Kris agar menatap matanya lurus-lurus. "Dengar, Kris. Kau dan Tao ada dibawah tanggung jawabku, kalian berdua adalah aset berharga yang kumiliki. Jadi, jangan anggap aku oranglain. Ayolah, aku lapar.." Kai terus merangsek kearah tumpukan bantal disofa, sesekali ia memegangi perutnya yang sejak tadi memang minta diisi. Kris yang masih berusaha mencerna maksud Kai, malah dihadapkan pada situasi rumit semacam ini. "Tao, kemarilah."

Mengikuti panggilan Kai, maka Tao mendekat kearahnya. Kai menepuk tempat disebelahnya, menyuruh Tao untuk duduk disana. "Kau ingin apa dihari ulangtahunmu, hm?" Darisini, dapat kau simpulkan sendiri, setiap kali berada didekat Kai, kau akan mati gaya entah itu dalam perasaan apapun. Yah, Kai seperti punya suasananya sendiri. Dia punya beberapa suasana yang ia tawarkan pada setiap orang. Tergantung. Dan yang terpenting, segala perasaan bisa tercampur aduk kalau kau menatap matanya secara langsung terlebih mendengarnya berbicara denganmu. Ugh. "Tao, waktu itu kau berani saja menentang perintahku. Saat ini, kutanya apa yang kau inginkan, kau malah tidak mau menjawab?"

Melihat adiknya terpojokkan, Kris pun menyahut, "Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, Tao. Bedebah satu ini akan mengabulkannya."

Tao tampak tercenung beberapa saat. Satu menit, dua menit, bocah itu sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Mm, aku..aku, ingin tahu tentang keluargaku." Kai tertawa keras-kera, terpingkal dalam gelitikan perutnya. Kris hanya bisa mendelik, menampakkan abu tak kasat mata yang menjelma keterkejutan dibenaknya.

"Keluarga katamu? Ah, astaga. Memangnya kau masih memerlukan keluarga, Tao? Lihat, kau bahkan sudah memiliki Kris sebagai hyung yang selalu ada untukmu. Oh ayolah.." Kai bahkan sempat memejamkan matanya karena setitik airmata itu menuntut keluar dari pelupuknya. Ia lalu melirik Kris, yang kini sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Lupakan, Tao. Kau tidak perlu mengungkit masa lalu." Desis Kris, tajam. Sementara Tao yang mendapat reaksi seperti itu, hanya mampu mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali. Merasa tak yakin dengan hyungnya yang sengaja menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Ssh, Kai. Diam. Kau merusak suasana hatiku, tahu."

"Yaampun, Kris. Adikmu konyol sekali. Memang dia pikir, orang seperti kita masih memerlukan keluarga? Apa kita butuh ayah dan ibu yang menyayangi kita seperti selayaknya? Hah, kita tidak perlu sama sekali, Tao. Selama kita masih hidup, dan selama mereka tak memedulikan kita, untuk apa kita mengetahui yang namanya keluarga?"

"Tapi, Kai. Ayah dan Ibu kami hany-"

"Kubilang hentikan, Tao."

Kris tidak mengindahkan sama sekali kerutan alis diwajah adiknya. Bahkan protesan yang digaungkan Tao, hanya ia anggap sebagai angin lalu yang membuatnya muak setiap mendengar kata keluarga.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hentikan ketegangan ini, kau pilih hadiah yang lain saja, ya, Tao. Uhm, ayo potong kuenya." Kai yang mencairkan suasana ini, Kai yang merubah mode suasana yang ia bawa bersamaan dengan perdebatan kecil diantara mereka. Kai yang memegeang kendalinya, dan Kai pula yang berhak memulai dan menghentikannya. Kai menarik masing-masing lengan anak buahnya itu, dikanan ada lengan Tao sementara dikiri ada lengan Kris. "Nah, Tao. Silahkan ucapkan permintaanmu lalu tiup lilinnya. Yay!" Kai bersorak sendiri ditengah dua manusia es yang saling memalingkan wajah itu.

Tao pun maju selangkah, ia merapatkan kelopak matanya, bergumam sebentar, lalu dengan pasti ia meniupkan udara kearah lilin-lilin yang terhampar didepan pandangannya. "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Tao!" Seruan Kai disusul pelukannya pada Tao yang terlihat bersahabat. Kris yang merasa tersingkir, hanya bergabung sekedarnya.

"Kau berikan pada hyungmu saja potongan kue pertamanya." Kai menyarankan, lalu sepiring kertas dengan sepotong kue cokelat itu telah berpindah tangan ke Tao. "Sana, hush.." Kai memeragakan dirinya yang sedang mengusir sesuatu, dengan maksud agar Tao segera memberikan kue itu pada Kris.

"Hyung, maafkan aku, ya. Ini, kue pertama ini untukmu. Terima kasih telah menjadi penuntun kehidupanku, sehingga aku tidak tersesat sampai diumur ini. Terima kasih telah melindungi dan menjagaku, terima kasih atas semua yang kau korbankan. Aku janji, aku tidak akan bertanya tentang Ayah dan Ibu lagi, karena hanya ada kau dan aku didunia ini. Kau, satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki, Hyung." Kris menerima sodoran kue tersebut, lalu ia segera memeluk Tao untuk kesekian kalinya. Irisnya memang telah berkaca sejak kalimat puitis yang Tao lontarkan tadi.

"Mmh, omong-omong, maaf memutus adegan bermesraan kalian, tapi, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Kai sudah melahap kuenya yang kesekian, kunyahan-kunyahannya bahkan terlihat berantakan. Astaga, selapar apa manusia penuh kuasa ini? "Bagaimana kerja sama kalian tentang permintaanku? Ada kemajuan?"

Deg! Ah iya. Masalah itu. Kris seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt, tak menyangka kalau Kai akan menanyakannya. Dan dia benar-benar lupa untuk mendiskusikannya bersama Tao.

"Oh, i-itu..mm, yah. Masih kupikirkan. Mm, maksudku, sedang dalam proses perencanaan." Kris berdalih dengan jutaan tangga alasan dibenaknya. Niatnya untuk memuaskan Kai tidak boleh gagal. Niatnya untuk membuat Kai terkesan tidak bisa dicukupkan sampai disini. Itu artinya, ia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah.

"Baiklah, hanya saja, kalau kau terlalu lama, aku akan menerima tawaran lain yang lebih menjanjikan."

"Jangan!" Eh? Kris berteriak? Lantang sekali. "Eungh, Maaf. Aku kelepasan."

"Aku serius dengan hal ini, Kris, kau tahu aku tidak suka dipermainkan. Dan, asal kau tahu, aku ingin _dia_ permanen menjadi milikku."

Kris meneguk ludahnya, "Tunggu, kalau masalah itu bukankah kami juga perlu menyelidiki keluarganya?"

"Menurutmu?" Sejurus kemudian, Kai sudah mengenakan hoodienya, tanpa ada salam perpisahan, ia melenggang menuju pintu keluar. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan kesan misterius dan suasana mencekam yang sengaja ditinggalkannya. Tidak peduli saat ia datang maupun pulang, suasana yang diberikannya selalu membuat Kris frustasi.

"Hyung?" Panggilan Tao semakin membuat Kris kehilangan akal, ia meremas rambutnya hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Kau yakin dengan permintaan Kai yang kau ambil ini? Kalau kau ingin tahu pendapatku, aku akan memilih mundur, Hyung. Yah, kalau saja kau sendiri tidak mampu melakukannya. Dan lagi, masalah ini terlalu kompleks dan rumit, ugh..bahkan membunuh terdengar lebih mudah dari ini."

Kris menggeleng sekali, "Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah, Tao. Aku harus bisa membuat Kai bangga pada kita berdua. Setidaknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih kita padanya. Hei, memangnya, apa yang sulit dari mendapatkan bocah sekecil itu?"

"Jangan berpikir kau akan menculiknya, Hyung."

Kris mendengus, "Aku tidak picik, Tao, tidak serendah pemikiran itu. Aku punya rencana lain."

"Oke, aku hanya akan menjadi pionmu saja, Hyung,"

Tao menepuk sekali bahu Kris, baru kemudian langkahnya menjauhi pantry. Meninggalkan Kris dengan renungan sendunya sendiri. Demi Tao, apapun rela dilakukannya. Tapi demi Kai, apapun rela ditebasnya agar hanya dirinya yang terlihat oleh Kai. Silahkan, sebut saja Kris gila hormat. Tapi Kai menjanjikan segalanya. Tentang hidup dan matinya.

-ooo-

Lapangan memang terlihat ramai oleh murid-murid yang berjubel disana. Mereka bermain sesuka hati, menertawakan banyak hal. Sayangnya, itu sama sekali tak membuat Kyungsoo tertarik. Ini memang bukan pada jam istirahat, melainkan ini adalah jam dimana seharusnya Min-ah sudah menggamit jemarinya dan mengajaknya pulang ke sarang penyamun. Tapi dua puluh lima menit berlalu, sosok Min-ah tak kunjung muncul.

Kyungsoo hanya tak mau berpikir macam-macam, kalau saja terjadi sesuatu pada Min-ah, bisa-bisa Ummanya yang kan menjemput. Atau parahnya lagi, mereka akan membiarkan Kyungsoo menginap disekolah, oke, poin terakhir terdengar mustahil. Kyungsoo hanya berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran klise itu, sampai sebuah tangan besar membekap mulutnya dari arah belakang. "Mmmh!" Dan Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh sepasang lengan kokoh, menyeretnya melewati pelataran koridor sekolah.

Bruk! Punggung Kyungsoo membentur dinding, cukup keras, sampai rusuknya terasa remuk. Dan setelah Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya, yang segera ia lihat adalah...Suho-nim? Benar dugaan Kyungsoo, orang asing berkedok guru baru ini memang tidak beres.

"Halo, Kyungsoo." Suho menyapa Kyungsoo dengan suara sok ramah yang dibuat-buat. Pria itu semakin seduktif membelai telinga kiri Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya. Membuat bocah malang itu harus menampik kasar perlakuannya. "Senang berjumpa denganmu, lagi."

"Apa yang anda inginkan dariku?"

"Tsk, dasar bocah pintar. Kau mau langsung ke poin utama, ya?"

Kyungsoo sudah memiliki ancang-ancang kalau saja orang ini bertindak lebih lanjut. Setidaknya berteriak atau menendang keras kemaluannya, sudah pasti akan membuat orang ini tumbang. Tapi tidak, lagi-lagi itu hanya tersemat dalam benak Kyungsoo.

"Aku bahkan merasa seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang dewasa daripada anak kecil berusia lima tahun, Kyungsoo."

"Lepaskan aku, Suho-nim!"

Kyungsoo meronta dari kungkungan lengan besar Suho yang mengapitnya semakin intens. Bocah itu bahkan tak gentar memukul-mukul lengan Suho meski ia tahu tak akan berefek apapun.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu, Kyungsoo." Bahkan hembusan nafas panas pria itu terasa menusuk pori Kyungsoo, hanya deru keduanya yang melanglang disekitaran udara. Kyungsoo membisu, mengunci rapat-rapat bibir mungilnya. "Ehm, apakah kau sedang tertarik dengan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng takut-takut, ia tetap menabrakkan punggungnya kedinding.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan ini..hm?" Suho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke hidung Kyungsoo, lalu kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai bibir Suho menempel dibibir Kyungsoo. Mengecupnya singkat, kembali merampas ciuman suci milik Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya pernah terenggut. "Mmh, bahkan bibirmu sangat manis, Sayang."

Kyungsoo mendelik, reaksinya tak bisa banyak tercantumkan. "Lep-lepaskan, aku, Suho-nim!"

Suho mengabaikan suara serak yang berteriak dibawahnya itu, "Oh, Kai. Aku akan melihat seberapa jauh bocah incaranmu ini, hm?" Kyungsoo bukan kepalang merasakan ketakutan disekitarnya. Kejadian ini, terulang kembali. Tidak, tidak. Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya kesamping, memejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap dengan melakukan ini, ia akan menghilang seketika itu juga. "Tenanglah, Kyungsoo. Seorang guru tidak akan melecehkan muridnya. Buka matamu."

"Ergh..jangan, Suho-nim." Lumatan itu berlanjut kian intens, memagut terus bibir mungil Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat basah. "Jang-engh, Akh!" Seketika itu, Suho menggigit keras bagian bibir Kyungsoo. Hingga membuat sudutnya sedikit berdarah. "Hentikan, Suho-nim..hiks.."

Suho melepas tautan mereka, setelah sebelumnya berhasil mendominasi ciuman panas yang ia buat. Menginvasi secara menyelurih tanpa terkecuali pada setiap sudutnya. "Kau menikmatinya? Bahkan bibirmu yang lembut ini saja sudah sangat menggiurkan, bagaimana dengan tubuhmu, hm?" Lelaki itu beranjak dari jongkoknya, sesaat setelah ia membersihkan telapak tangannya yang berdebu. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang meringkuk dibawahnya, seolah terlihat sangat kecil dari posisinya saat ini.

"Cukup sampai disini dulu, Kyungsoo. Suatu hari nanti, akan ada saatnya kita berdua bermain bersama." Seringaian sinis itu tampak samar saat disunggingkan bibir Suho. Sejurus kemudian, ia menjambak rambut Kyungsoo, menarik kepalanya agar menengadah menghadap keatas. "Ssh, diamlah, Kyungsoo. Jangan mengatakan apapun kalau kau tidak ingin semuanya bertambah parah. Ingat, orang dewasa bisa melakukan apa saja."

_Orang dewasa bisa melakukan apa saja. _Omong kosong kah itu?

"AH!" Tarikan kuat itu semakin membuat kepala Kyungsoo terdongak, hingga menampakkan kedua pelupuk matanya yang dipenuhi airmata. "Sshh..sak-sakit, Suho-nim." Suho melepas cengkeramannya, menghempas keras kepala itu hingga terantuk sedikit pada dinding.

"Baiklah, sejak tadi aku sudah banyak berbicara. Mungkin besok kita akan bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa, Kyungs-"

"Astaga, Kyungsoo. Kau ini darimana saja?" Wanita itu datang tergopoh dari balik punggung Suho. Dengan sejuta asa membantu Kyungsoo agar berdiri kembali. Syukurlah, wanita itu datang disaat yang tepat, setidaknya tidak pada saat ia mencium Kyungsoo tadi.

"Mm, barusan Kyungsoo bermain bola dengan teman-temannya, lalu entah kenapa ia terjatuh. Dan..bibirnya sedikit tergores tanah tadi."

Sialan. Bualan busuk macam apa itu? Kyungsoo hendak berucap sebelum ia mengingat semua yang dikatakan Suho. Orang dewasa bisa melakukan apa saja. Ah, hal itu yang kini membelenggunya. Target ancaman baru yang mengikatnya bagai rantai baja.

"Ah, saya mengerti. Terimakasih anda sudah menolongnya."

Menolong? Dari sisi mananya? Min-ah tak ingin berlama-lama dihadapan Suho, yang memang terlihat ramah dengan senyumnya.

"Kami pamit pulang dulu...?"

"Suho. Ehm, nama saya Suho."

"Oh, ya..Suho-nim, kami permisi."

Setelah Min-ah membungkukkan badannya sekilas, kedua punggung itu pun berlalu dari pandangan Suho. Setelah sebelumnya kepala berambut cokelat itu menoleh sebentar, Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah memohon belas kasih. Tapi Suho enggan mengartikannya lebih lanjut. Maka yang ia lakukan untuk membalas tatapan Kyungsoo itu, hanyalah kedua alis yang terangkat. Lalu Suho berbalik. Pergi dari koridor yang baru saja menjadi saksi bisu ungkapan bibir mereka.

-ooo-

Kim JongIn merapatkan hoodienya disela tiupan angin yang menyertai langkahnya. Ia sedang menuju suatu tempat. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak ia merasakan candu yang menggerogotinya, sejak ia merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara yang ia temukan saat itu dan kini, ia sedang berusaha menggapainya.

Kai, sapaan akrab manusia pengendali kekuasaan itu- berhenti disebuah kedai ramen yang cukup terkenal dikawasannya saat ini. Ia sudah memesan segelas kopi hangat dan semangkuk ramen dengan porsi besar. Lalu memilihkan tempat untuk dirinya sendiri, dipojok ruangan. Sekarang Kai hanya perlu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, menghitung tiap detik kemana si pembuat janji itu.

Suho, ya. Kai telah membuat janji dengannya. Dengan seorang laki-laki yang menyamarkan dirinya sebagai guru di sekolah target candunya. Meski bertemu dengan keadaan yang tak disangka-sangka, dan dengan tiba-tiba pula lelaki itu menawarkan sesuatu yang sudah lama terberkas dibenaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Kai. Jalanan macet seperti biasa." Suho segera menempatkan diri dihadapan Kai yang tampak bosan. Sesekali Kai menghisap cerutunya baru kemudian menyeruput kopi yang sudah sejak tadi didiamkan. "Mm, kau mau memaafkanku, kan?"

"Kalau kau bilang kau sangat mengetahui seorang Kai, aku tidak peduli kau tahu darimana. Tapi satu yang kutekankan, kau tahu sendiri seberapa bencinya Kai pada keterlambatan? Aku tidak suka menunggu, Suho." Penjelasan Kai itu terang saja membuat bulu kuduk ditengkuk Suho meremang. Ia merinding saat mendengar suara itu menguarkan makna ketidaksukaan yang jeli sekali. "Tapi untuk kali ini, kau kumaafkan."

Suho mendesah lega, sejenak ia melonggarkan kerah bajunya yang terasa menyesakkan. "Aku sudah menginspeksinya, Kai. Dan pilihanmu memang diluar dugaan. Aku tidak heran kenapa kau begitu menginginkannya." Suho menyeringai, jemarinya saling ia kaitkan diatas meja demi mengatasi kegugupan yang mendera batinnya.

"Lalu?"

Suho mengangguk sekali, "Lalu, yah..aku tidak akan tinggal diam, jadi..jadi aku mencium-"

"Mencium?" Kai spontan menaikkan nada suaranya, "Tanpa ijinku?"

Bodoh. Satu kutukan itu yang dapat dilayangkan Suho pada pola komunikasinya yang kelewat buruk. "Mm, ak-aku hanya mencic-"

"Mencicipi, hm? Kau tahu aku tidak suka _milikku _disentuh orang lain, selain aku, kan? Dan dengan beraninya, kau..." Kai menggeram, luput dari emosi sesaatnya. "Jangan kau ulangi tanpa perintahku, Suho."

"Ergh, mm.. yah, ya. Tentu saja, maafkan aku, Kai. Maaf." Suho tak henti meremas kain bajunya, kepalanya terus tertunduk tanpa berani menatap kesekeliling.

"Lanjutkan." Nada memerintah itulah yang menyebabkan Suho kembali mendongak.

"Yah, aku menyimpulkan bahwa..seseorang yang selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya kesekolah itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, jadi, kita bisa menyingkirkannya. Dan tentang orangtuanya, aku masih belum mendapat wawasan tentang mereka. Jadi.."

"Cukup." Kai mengangkat sebelah tangannya, berkedip sesaat lalu menyendok kuah ramennya sedikit demi sedikit. "Jadi? Bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Sekilas, Suho mengedikkan bahunya. "Masih butuh banyak kepastian, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan beberapa konsep,"

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Suho. Kau membuatnya seolah tampak rumit." Kai membuang nafasnya tidak serantan, sebelum akhirnya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda malas dengan topik pembicaraan mereka. "Kau bilang kau punya penawaran lebih menarik dari dua pesuruhku? Karena itu aku berani membayarmu mahal."

"Semua butuh waktu kalau kau menginginkannya secara permanen, Kai." Elak Suho diiringi tatapan sarkasmenya. "Kau ingat, kan, kalau hak milik itu memerlukan banyak konsekuensi dan resiko?"

Dan Kai memilih bungkam. Untuk kali ini, sepertinya ia akan menyetujui Suho.

-ooo-

To Be Continue

A/n :

Yay! Yay!

Chapter Five Complete! And, Mind to Review?


	6. Chapter 6

_**"C'est La Vie"**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Kaisoo Fanfiction**_

_**Pedofil and HardYaoi**_

_-ooo-_

_Yaaaash! _

_Author sudah membaca semua review kalian, dan masalah inspirasi, mm, ini sebenernya kepikiran dari masalah atau kasus JIS yang booming waktu itu~ terus tentang ceritanya yang terkesan lamban, emang authornya labil nih ya, suka mengulur jalan cerita -_- hah, jadi maafkan~_

_Dan, dengan ini..maka pada chappie berikut akan ada flashback dengan alur maju mundur, yang semoga tidak membingungkan (y) guna menjawab semua tanda tanya kaliaan yey_

_Okay!_

_-ooo-_

_**Present by : Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**_

_**Lets Check This Out!**_

_**Please, REVIEW and Dont Bash!**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read, kay?**_

_**-ooo-**_

_**Author POV**_

_FLASHBACK_

_Enam tahun yang lalu, keadaan tak seburuk saat ini. Do Yeonso, seorang lelaki mapan yang berhasil meminang kekasihnya, Kim Soojin, yang kini tentu telah berganti marga menjadi Do Soojin. Kehidupan pernikahan yang mereka jalani seumur jagung agaknya memang tanpa masalah. Sejauh ini, semuanya baik-baik saja. Enam tahun yang lalu, keadaan tak seburuk saat ini. Yah..itu benar, omong-omong. Apa yang dikatakan pepatah tentang kenyataan tak mungkin seindah harapan, agaknya memang sesuai._

_Baru menginjak usia dua minggu pernikahan mereka, bencana besar terjadi. Menimpa keduanya bertubi-tubi seolah hal ini sudah digariskan, yang pada akhirnya berimbas pada Do Kyungsoo, putra mereka. Tunggu, mereka? Tidak mereka sebenarnya._

_Ayah, ya..dia panutan keluarga. Seorang ayah dari Do Yeonso dan ayah mertua dari menantunya, Do Soojin. Secara magis entah apa, beliau tertarik dengan..ah, istri anaknya sendiri. Dan pemikiran gelap itupun menguasainya. Berbelit hingga menyentuh nafsu binatangnya. _

_Hari itu, merupakan kesempatan emas bagi Tuan Do, ayah Yeonso, pria berumur yang rambutnya sudah memutih itu. Namun, merupakan kenaasan bagi Soojin, yang memang tak pernah mengetahui perasaan bejat ayah mertuanya. Yeonso ditugaskan ke Jepang selama beberapa hari, otomatis membuatnya harus meninggalkan Soojin dirumah sendiri. Dan malam setelah keberangkatan Yeonso, Soojin tak habis pikir mengapa ayah mertuanya repot-repot datang ke rumah._

_Dengan kedok ingin sekedar berkunjung, Soojin tentu mempersilahkan lelaki tua itu dijamu olehnya. Sebagai menantu yang baik pula, Soojin menawarkan ayahnya itu untuk menginap karena perjalanannya dari Busan lumayan jauh. _

_Dan itu menjadi malapetaka. Seorang ayah itu justru mendapat angin segar, jelas saja. Sejak lewat tengah malam itu pula, matanya tak lepas awas dari tubuh menantunya. Soojin bahkan belum menyadari kejanggalan itu, belum mengetahui akal busuk apa yang tersimpan dibenak mertuanya. _

_Lalu, kejadiannya berlangsung cepat. Sang ayah itu memasuki kamarnya sendiri, kamar yang disediakan Soojin. Tak berselang lama, ia mendadak keluar lagi. Ah, aksinya akan segera dimulai. Kenop itu terputar oleh tangan keriputnya, dan hal pertama yang ditangkap matanya adalah Soojin yang tengah terlelap. _

_Ah, tubuh bungkuknya kian mendekat ke ranjang tersebut, menyantap habis kemolekan tubuh Soojin. Benar saja, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah..ah, Soojin berteriak, terkejut. Saat dilihatnya tangan-tangan itu meraup wajahnya, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tak dapat memberontak. Rontaannya pun tetap kalah dengan tenaga kakek-kakek itu. _

_Jeritannya tersumpal lolongan deras hujan, yang butirnya menampar-nampar jendela. Pelukan itu kian mengerat, dalam keheningan yang menyayat hati Soojin. Tak ingin mengingat lagi bagaimana dirinya terbangun esok hari, dan tak mau lagi memori mimpinya semalam terulang lagi, Soojin menampik keras kenyataan ini. Dirinya diperkosa ayahnya sendiri. Ayah mertuanya, ayah suaminya. Bedebah tua bangka tak tahu malu itu, benar-benar kurang ajar. Merusak diri menantunya, entah dosa apa yang menyertai kakek itu. _

_Tak ada lagi yang bisa Soojin perbuat, melawan pun percuma. Ia hanya bisa berpasrah diri, saat suaminya pulang nanti, akan ia pastikan tua bangka ini tak akan selamat. Kali ini, Soojin memang tak berdaya, tapi suatu saat nanti hukuman pidana jelas menanti pria ini. Sial. Ini sebuah kesialan. Gubuk derita tanpa batas. Ah..dasar, tua bangka itu tetap menulikan fungsi pendengarannya, ia tetap menikmati kegiatannya malam ini. Sungguh, pikirannya sudah gelap betapa pun dengan resiko yang berada dibelakangnya. Mengesankan. _

_-ooo-_

_"Aku tidak ingin mengandung anak ini, Yeonso." Soojin mulai terisak, bersama Yeonso yang sibuk mengelus punggungnya sesekali menghapus airmata istrinya itu. "Aku benci janin ini, dia bukan anak kita."_

_"Sudahlah, Sayang." Yeonso tak memungkiri bahwa kesalahan ini memblokir dirinya sendiri. Keterpurukan istrinya berkat ulah ayahnya terang saja membuatnya begitu terpukul. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku tahu benar. Tapi, ingatlah, dia tetap manusia. Kita harus mempertahankannya."_

_"Apa alasanmu tetap mempertahankannya?!" Istrinya itu berteriak, "Dia darah daging iblis jahanam itu! Aku tidak sudi, Yeonso!"_

_"Tapi dia anakmu, Soojin." Yeonso mendesah frustasi, ia tak habis pikir mengapa ayahnya tega melakukan hal bejat semacam ini. "Aku..aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menggugurkannya, Sayang."_

_"Mengapa? Mengapa, Yeonso?" Soojin semakin mengeraskan volume tangisannya, ia meraung histeris seraya memukul-mukul kecil perutnya. "Aku ternodai, Yeonso. Maafkan aku,"_

_"Hentikan, Soojin, hentikan. Kau sama sekali tidak salah, kau tetap milikku, satu yang kucinta. Anggap saja ini cobaan pernikaham kita, toh dia sudah aman dipenjara dengan hukumannya." _

_"Dan..kau ingin anak ini dilahirkan?" Soojin menatap dalam iris mata suaminya, mencari-cari sebuah logika yang masih tersemat disana. "Ah, kenapa, Yeonso?"_

_"Karena..karena kita tidak tahu, apakah anak itu berkat spermaku atau sperma ayahku. Aku takut, kalau ternyata anak itu adalah hasil dari milikku, Soojin."_

_"Aku tetap membencinya, Yeonso. Selamanya, bahkan ketika anak itu kulahirkan, aku tak akan pernah berniat menganggapnya anakku, Yeonso." Soojin membiarkan dirinya direngkuh Yeonso, kedua insan itu tetap melakukan interaksi hangat yang mereka canangkan. _

_"Tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk mengakuinya sebagai anakmu, Soojin. Aku pun begitu, perasaan ini tak mungkin semudah itu hilang, aku benci mengakui ini, Soojin. Tapi aku memang..ah, maafkan kelalaianku, Sayang." Yeonso membiarkan dirinya berlutut didepan Soojin yang terduduk dipinggiran ranjang, lelaki itu berangsur memeluk pinggang istrinya seraya menunduk dalam. "Maafkan aku, Soojin. Maafkan aku.."_

_"Yeonso, berjanjilah untuk selalu berada didekatku, jangan pernah meninggalkanku." Suara parau Soojin itu segera disambut anggukan oleh Yeonso. "Pasti, Sayang. Aku pasti selalu disini, bersamamu."_

_-ooo-_

_Sudah sembilan bulan lebih sepuluh hari bayi dikandungan Soojin puas berkelana dirahimnya. Hari ini, tepat di tanggal duabelas Januari, dia akan dilahirkan. Entah, selama mengandungnya, mereka tak pernah memeriksakannya ke Dokter. Masalah kelamin mereka tidak peduli. Yeonso sudah bersedia disebelah Soojin yang terbaring lemah, mengedan sekuat tenaga sementara elusan dikepalanya ia jadikan pacuan semangat. _

_"Keluarkan iblis itu, Sayang, kau pasti bisa, yakinlah.." Dan erangan tertahan itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Membuat sang Dokter bersama para merawatnya mulai kewalahan. "Ayolah, Sayang. Kau bisa, kau pasti bisa." Yeonso mengecup sekilas kening istrinya, lalu beralih melihat kejadian dibawah sana. Tangis mulai terdengar. Ah, bayi itu berhasil menghirup oksigen pertamanya. Soojin menghela nafas panjang, penuh kelegaan. Diselingi tubuhnya yang seketika itu melemas. "Dia laki-laki, Sayang. Mata bulatnya, benar-benar mengingatkanku pada si tua bangka itu." Lanjut Yeonso sambil menggendong bayi itu ditangannya. _

_"Do Kyungsoo. Namanya Do Kyungsoo." Lirih Soojin setelah ia melihat wajah anak hasil hubungan yang tak diinginkannya. Yeonso mengangguk, menyetujui. Ah, inilah kehidupan berdasar kedip pertama seorang Do Kyungsoo. Awal mula keengganan dunia menerima kehadirannya._

_FLASHBACK END_

_-ooo-_

Pekatnya langit malam membuat Soojin terdiam diselasar rumah. Ia terduduk disebuah bangku sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Peristiwa kelam enam tahun yang lalu, sama sekali tak menghilangkan trauma yang ia rasakan sampai sejauh ini. Bocah itu, benar-benar laknat baginya.

"Soojin?" Yeonso mendekati renungan istrinya, Ia mengelus pelan tengkuk Soojim seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping wanita itu. "Sedang apa kau malam-malam diluar sini?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, tatapannya menerawang jauh ke jumlah rasi bintang diatas kepalanya. "Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana aku terjerumus lubang hitam itu, Sayang."

Yeonso menghela nafas, "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan selalu ada didekatmu? Apapun yang terjadi?" Lelaki itu meletakkan sebelah kepalanya dibahu Soojin, membiarkan kehangatan kasih menyergap keduanya.

"Yang aku pikirkan hanya dirimu dan Hyera. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan masa lalu termasuk pada bedebah cilik itu." Suara itu setajam belati, seolah mengisahkan memori lama yang menyisakan luka mendalam. "Ah, aku akan memeriksa keadaan Hyera. Akan kupastikan dia benar-benar menjauhi iblis kurang ajar itu."

Yeonso mengangguk, mempersilahkan istrinya meninggalkan tempat. Lagi-lagi menitipkan kesunyian pada relung jiwa itu. Ditemani kepulan udara dingin dari mulutnya, Yeonso mulai bersenandung. Ah, kebiasaan yang ia rindukan.

Kisah pilu yang menghantam kehidupannya silam itu, adalah pelajaran. Guru terbaik yang mereka sebut pengalaman. "Tuan, makan malam sudah siap, anda bisa menyantapnya saat ini juga." Yeonso menoleh, dan mendapati sosok pelayan rumahnya berdiri disana, disamping bangku ini. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan lewat tundukan itu.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana. Dan, oh ya, pastikan Kyungsoo tidak makan dimeja makan."

"Ya, Tuan."

Dia dengan senang hati akan melakukan apa saja, asal anak itu tidak menampakkan diri dihadapannya. Maksudnya, anak itu belum pantas untuk menyandang nama Do. Tidak pantas dia menikmati semua fasilitas mewah ini. Bukan miliknya. Yeonso berjalan memasuki pelataran rumah. Langkahnya berderap dan sampai diruang makan. Namun seketika itu pula ia mengubah auranya, menjadi begitu mengerikan. Yah, saat didapatinya sosok mungil itu malah duduk di meja makan, melahap habis makanan dipiringnya. Yeonso terburu melirik Min-ah.

"Kau bilang kau pastikan dia tak akan duduk disana." Yeonso berucap keras, membuat Kyungsoo serentak membanting sendoknya. Dia terkejut bukan kepalang, bukannya apa, tapi dia benar-benar lupa kalau ini adalah ruang makan. Dan ayahnya, melarangnya untuk duduk disana. Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya, nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. "Bisa kau jelaskan kesalahan ini, Min-ah?"

"Ah, oh ya, Tuan. Maafkan kelalaian saya, ini semua karena keteledoran saya. Jadi, jadi..saya mohon untuk tidak memarahi Kyungsoo. Saya akan mengaj-"

"Mengajaknya kemana?!" Gelegaran itu menyentak Min-ah, tak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang menjadi objek perdebatan ayahnya. "Hak apa kau melarangku memarahinya, hah?!"

Derap langkah lain memecah suasana, Soojin menghampiri suaminya yang sedang meluap-luap itu. "Hukum saja dia, Sayang." Begitu setidaknya saran bak hukuman mati dari Soojin, ia berbisik dengan suara yang jelas terdengar oleh telinga Min-ah, seketika itu membuatnya terperangah menahan kalut.

"Jangan, Tuan. Hukum saya saja, jangan Kyungsoo."

"Min-ah! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu membelanya!" Kali ini giliran Soojin yang mendominasi. "Masuk kekamarmu, cepat."

"Tapi, Nyonya-"

"AKH! A-appo, Appa. Hiks..Kyungsoo janji tak akan dud-" Belum sempat Min-ah menyelesaikan kalimat bantahannya, batinnya sudah lebih dulu ditusuk perasaan miris, yang kini juga turut menguasai pandangan matanya yang mengiba. Yeonso sudah mencekal lengan kecil itu, menariknya paksa hingga membuat tubuh itu tersungkur dilantai.

"Kau. Harus diberi pelajaran, hah!" Yeonso kembali menarik tubuh Kyungsoo agar berdiri, menyeruakkan tanda bahaya itu tepat dipikiran Kyungsoo. "Ikut!"

"Jangan, Appa, hiks, appo, sakit, hiks.." Soojin mengikuti arah suaminya dan iblis kecilnya itu dibawa, dan ia mensinyalir Yeons akan mengurung Kyungsoo kegudang dibawah tanah. Yang gelap dan usang. Terbengkalai selama beberapa tahun. Sementara Min-ah, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain meratapi nasib buruk yang menimpa anak majikannya? Pesakitan tanpa henti yang dialami Kyungsoo hanya dapat meluluhkan airmatanya. Kau kira, sekuat apa perannya dalam skenario Tuhan pada kehidupan Kyungsoo? Min-ah tak bisa berbuat apapun, tentu saja. Dia hanya sebatas kacung yang dibayar sesuap nasi. Ah, menggelikan. "AH! Sssh...sakit, Appa. Hiks.." Dan teriakan memilukan itu kian menjauh seiring menghilangnya ketiga punggung itu dari sana. Min-ah tak lagi melihat sosok malaikat yang menjelma manusia itu, yang mereka namai Do Kyungsoo. Mungkin, bocah itu sudah pingsan. Entah karena apa.

"Diam, bodoh!" Soojin bergabung, ia ikut membantu aksi suaminya dengan menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang satunya lagi. Hingga kini tubuh kurus itu terangkat sedikit dari tapakan tanahnya, lengannua serasa diremas kuat oleh dua tangan besar yang mencengkeramnya kasar. "Kalau kau menurut, seharusnya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini!"

"Maaf, Umma. Hiks, Kyungsoo benar-benar lupa, tadi, hiks.." lelehan airmata itu menemani kesenduan yang dirasakannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia terbanting dilantai kayu, dan dibawahnya adalah deretan tangga menuju neraka kegelapan. "Jangan kurung aku disana, hiks, Umma, Appa, hiks..jangan.."

Tanpa perasaan apapun, Yeonso menendang perut Kyungsoo. Tidak sampai membuatnya jatuh berguling kebawah, karena ternyata Kyungsoo masih bertopang pada ujung pegangan tangga.

"AKH!" jeritan itu membuat sebuah seringaian malah muncul diwajah ayah dan ibu ini. Dengan tidak tahu dirinya, mereka malah tertawa terbahak. "Ss..s-sakit.."

"Kau memang sepantasnya diperlakukan seperti ini! Jadi jangan harap kehidupanmu akan membaik, Kyungsoo! Tidak akan pernah!"

Demi menambah penderitaan putra sulungnya itu, Yeonso kembali menendang perut Kyungsoo, dan kembali pula meloloskan getaran hebat ditubuh kurus itu. Selanjutnya, Yeonso memukul kepala Kyungsoo telak-telak, keras sekali. Bahkan sampai membuat bocah itu sejenak memejamkan matanya. "AKH! Ssh..sakit, Appa. Hiks..kumohon, Kyungsoo salah, Appa. Sakit, hiks..maafkan Kyungsoo, hiks.." Kyungsoo masih mengaduh kesakitan, akibatbrasa nyeri diperutnya yang berdenyut ngilu.

"Maaf? Setelah dosa yang kau bawa pada kami, kau ingin ampunan?!" Soojin mengambil alih, ia berteriak histeris sembari menuding wajah Kyungsoo. Lalu telunjuknya mendorong kepala itu hingga membentur dinding. "Aku benci melihatmu hidup didunia ini, Do Kyungsoo!" Nafasnya tersengal, Soojin benar-benar sudah diambang batas kemarahannya.

"Amph..ampun, Umma, sakig sekali, hiks.." Kyungsoo tetap bersedia berlutut dibawah kaki kedua orangtuanya. Membungkukkan badan bak anjing kecil yang kelaparan. "Ampun, hiks..maafkan Kyungsoo, Umma, Appa, hiks.."

"Di-!"

"Umma? Appa?" Sialan. Ini benar-benar menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Hyera? Sedang apa kau disini?" Soojin menoleh kebalik punggungnya, dan mendapati Hyera dengan piyama merah mudanya lengkap bersama kedua tangannya yang memeluk erat boneka beruang pemberian Yeonso setahun silam, kini malah menatap tak mengerti atas perbuatan keji yang tersaji lewat kedua bola mata polosnya. Putri kecil kesayangan mereka, tidak seharusnya melihat keadaan mengesalkan semacam ini. Kyungsoo yang terbaring meringkuk, dengan wajah lebam dan raut sarat kesakitan, pasti membuat Hyera menerka-nerka, gerangan apa ayah dan ibunya menginjak-injak kakaknya? "Ayo, kembali kekamarmu."

Soojin menoleh sekilas pada Yeonso, mengisyaratkan suaminya untuk tetap melakukan hukuman pada bocah malang itu, sementara dia yang akan mengurus Hyera. "Tapi, Umma, Kyungcoo Oppa, kenapa?" Hyera tetap celingukan, penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi sayang, porsi tubuhnya yang pendek membuat dirinya tak mungkin sampai menggapai pemandangan setinggi tubuh ibunya. Alhasil, ia menurut saja ketika Soojin menggendongnya dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu. Namun, kilas balik ketika tatapannya beradu dengan Kyungsoo, Hyera tahu kakaknya tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. "Umma, Kyungcoo Oppa cedang cakit, kenapa Appa menyuruhnya tidur dilantai?"

Soojin tidak menjawab. Ia sama sekali tak menanggapi ocehan Hyera yang gerus memusingkan kenapa dan mengapa. Tanpa campur tangan Min-ah, mungkin kini Kyungsoo telah babak belur dihajar keduanya. Tapi lihat, berkat bujukan Min-ah pada Hyera, agar gadis kecil itu mendatangi Umma dan Appanya, kesaksian penderitaan Kyungsoo pun terhenti. Yah, Hyera secara tidak langsung telah mengurangi pesakitan yang Kyungsoo mungkin dapatkan. Sayangnya, perubahan itu sangat riskan, tidak terlalu berpengaruh banyak pada keadaan.

Buktinya, Yeonso tetap membawa Kyungsoo menuruni tangga, ah, menyeretnya. Hingga undakan demi undakan itu terasa mematahkan punggung mungilnya. "Ah, sakit, Appa.."

"Kubilang diam! Suaramu menjijikkan, bodoh!" Setelah sampai dibawah sana, Yeonso segera menatapkan Kyungsoo pada dinding dingin ruangan gelap itu. Bau lembab seketika menusuk indra penciuman Kyungsoo. Membuat dadanya sesak. "Hah, selamat malam, iblis kecil."

"APPA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Kyungsoo berseru keras dengan sisa suara seraknya, ia tak ingin ditinggal sendirian digudang berdebu ini, digudang tanpa ventilasi dan penerangan ini. Kyungsoo takut, itu jelas, kan? Dia masih bocah berumur lima tahun, belum saatnya ia mencerna kesalahan apa dan konsekuensi apa atas dirinya. Melihat tubuh tegap itu kian menjauhinya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa merayap sekedarnya. Tapi percuma, langkah ayahnya jauh lebih cepat dibanding dirinya yang kepayahan menahan perih. Satu yang patut disyukuri Kyungsoo, adalah perutnya yang sudah kenyang. Beruntung tadi dia menyempatkan menyantap makan malam sederhananya. Ah, Tuhan memang masih menyayanginya. Kau tahu itu benar. Kyungsoo meneguk jelas kengeriannya akan gudang ini. Tak ada yang disesalinya. "Hiks..gelap, dingin, hiks..Kyungsoo takut, hiks, tolong.." Baiklah, sapuan angin berhasil turut membawa remahan suaranya, tertelan asa tak bertepi yang memakinya atas dasar hidup. Uh. Yah, begitulah hidup.

-ooo-

Pagi-pagi buta ini sudah menjadi gerbang bagi mereka, bagi Kris dan Tao. Keduanya sudah siap dengan setelan masing-masing dan satu strategi yang mereka susun bersama malam kemarin.

"Tao, kalau kau tertarik dengan bocah ini, kusarankan jangan terburu-buru menyentuhnya. Kau ingat kalau dia target utama Kai. Jangan sampai membuatnya marah hanya karena kau tak tahan untuk tidak mencicipinya." Itu dianggapnya sebagai perbekalan.

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan menculiknya? Kau bilang ini tingkah konyol tanpa keakuratan, tidak ada seni dan logika yang berbanding lurus." Tao mencibir, "Nyatanya, kau termakan omonganmu sendiri, Hyung."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi Kai saat pertama kali kita berhasil membawa incarannya. Kau tahu, kan, aku tak peduli uang, aku hanya peduli dengan kesannya dalam mengakui kehebatan kita, Tao." Yah, yang ini patut disanggah.

"Kehebatanmu, Hyung, aku tidak. Karena kupikir, yang gila pujian itu dirimu. Oh ayolah, jangan terlalu berambisi." Tao memutar bola matanya, malas. "Aku-"

"_Well, _para maniak sedang menyusun strategi, hm?" Suho-suara itu berasal dari pria bermasker yang duduk disebelah mereka. "Aku mengenal kalian, omong-omong. Dan aku tahu apa yang menjadi permasalahan kalian. Hah, kusarankan kau menurut pada Hyungmu, Tao. Karena bocah bernama Kyungsoo ini benar-benar menggoda, buka begitu, Kris?"

Kontan saja keakraban yang dijalin Suho membuat Kris dan Tao serempak mengernyitkan dahi. Apa maksudnya? Seorang asing yang menciptakan suasananya sendiri? Apa-apaan.

"Hei, jangan menatapku seolah aku teroris. Aku bukan Kai yang memiliki aura mencekam, dan aku bukan Kai yang seenaknya menyuruh orang untuk tunduk padanya." Suho masih berceloteh ringan. Ia tak mempermasalahkan tanda tanya dikepala rivalnya. "Aku pesaingmu, omong-omong. Aku yang mendatangi Kai, dan menawarkan rencana jitu yang lebih baik daripada sekedar menculik seperti kalian." Kris mengangkat alisnya, sementara Tao hanya mampu berdeham. "Namaku Suho, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Kau tidak akan mungkin mengajak kami bekerja sama, kan?" Pertanyaan Tao ini jelas disambut ledakan tawa dari Suho.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sudah jelas kan aku menyatakan perang dengan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pesaing kalian?" Suara itu penuh arogansi. Dikuasai nada cemooh yang agaknya selalu bersarang dalam mulut bocah itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu mendatangi Kai dan tertarik untuk bekerja dengannya?" Kali ini Kris menggantikan posisi Tao.

"Aku? Ah, akan ada sesuatu yang tak perlu kau tahu. Nantinya, setelah Kai mendapatkan bocah ini, seketika itu pula kehan-"

JEDAAAR!

Kilatan petir membahana, menyentakkan hujan turun deras kedasar bumi. Memang pagi ini awan sudah berkemelut bersama mendung. Hanya saja, mereka tidak menyadari kalau buliran bak jarum tajam itu turun semendadak ini. Sehingga secara langsung memutus alur obrolan samar mereka. Membuat ketiganya berpencar mencari tempat berteduh, dam seseorang bernama Suho itu, menghilang entah kemana.

"Kau tahu apa artinya, Tao?"

"Pria misterius itu akan membawa sesuatu yang buruk, pada Kai."

"Persepsiku tidak mungkin salah. Orang yang dimaksud Kai sebagai pengganti kita jika tidak mampu menjalankan tugasnya adalah..dia. Suho, namanya?" Kris mengusap wajahnya sekali, ia mendongak demi melihat atap apa yang melapisi kepalanya dari terjangan hujan. Oh, mereka berada disebuah emperan toko rupanya. Tepat didepan sebuah sekolah kanak-kanak, dimana sang ikonik menimba ilmu. "Cih, kenapa demi anak kecil saja, Kai rela membawa masuk sebilah belati, sih?"

"Tidak beres, Hyung. Ini tidak beres." Kris menoleh kearah Tao yang sedang merapalkan sesuatu. Tidak mengerti dengan ungkapan kalbu adiknya. "Anak itu, belum datang juga."

Kris mengangkat wajahnya, ikut mencari-cari keberadaan kurcaci itu. Tapi nihil, bocah bermata bulat seperti yang ada difoto memang tidak tampak. "Lalu? Apa kita menyusul kerumahnya? Atau mungkin sekarag dia sedang sakit?" Kris berargunen, dan mendapat gelengan dari Tao.

"Kita bisa menunggunya, Hyung. Mungkin dia terlambat." Tao mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, tuntutan Kris ini benar-benar menyita kapasitas otaknya. "Oh, oh, hei, bukankah itu dia?" Kris berbinar, wajahnya berseri kemerahan. Selangkah lagi, kemenangan kan diraihnya.

"Ayo bergerak." Ajakan Kris itu membuat Tao harus menahan lengan Hyungnya. "Apalagi?"

"Jangan gegabah, Hyung. Lihat, disana masih ada ibunya." Tao menitikberatkan analisanya pada Min-ah yang kini menggandeng Kyungsoo bersama lilitan perban diperutnya. "Tunggu, mana mungkin ibunya seperti remaja baru lulus kemarin?"

"Bukan ibunya," Kris asal ucap, ia menebak. Sesekali dielusnya dagu agar menetralisir ketegangan hipotesis dirinya. "Dia semacam pelayan."

"Mm-hm." Tao mengangguk tanda paham, "Kita bergerak sekarang, perempuan itu toh sudah tidak mengawasinya lagi."

Derap langkah keduanya yang menembus genangan air hujan, tak gentar membiarkan cipratan-cipratan itu tercabik sepatu mereka. Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, setelah semalaman ia terhempaskan bersama setumpuk debu yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Yang membuatnya terlambat adalah Min-ah yang tidak segera mendatanginya. Bukan salah Min-ah sebenarnya, ini jelas salah ayah dan ibunya. Mereka yang lamban menyuruh Min-ah membebaskan hukumannya, belum lagis saat-saat mengobati luka lebamnya. Itu menyakitkan.

Belum selesai pula pikirannya mempatri perlakuan kejam orangtuanya, sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya. Kyungsoo tahu benar situasi saat ini cenderung sepi, tidaka da penjaga dan anak-anak ataupun guru yang berkeliaran disini. Karena ini sudah masuk jam pertama kelasnya, dan mereka kira Kyungsoo tidak masuk. Bekapan itu semakin menguarkan bau-bauan menyengat, seolah menghipnotisnya untuk menurut. Melemas seketika itu. "Mmph.."

Kris yang membekap, sementara menunggu reaksi obat bius itu bekerja, beberapa menit setelahnya Tao dengan sigap membopong Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke mobil mereka. Kris telah siap dibangku pengemudi, dan Tao yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Tentu saja setelah meletakkan bocah mungik itu dikursi belakang. Dengan lelapan damai yang terkantuk dimatanya.

"Beres, Hyung." Tao menyeringai, melengkungkan kurva itu dibibirnya. Kris menoleh sejenak kebalik bahunya, dan mendapati bocah itu telentang dengan kaki terbuka. "Dia cukup menggairahkan rupanya, pantas saja Kai seolah dibutakan."

"Benar, kan, kau tertarik juga padanya." Kris mulai melajukan gas dan menyeimbangkan rem, mengemudi dengan fokus jalanan. "Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi Kai dan mendengar pujiannya."

"Dia pasti ingin kita mengembalikannya."

"Yah, setelah dia menggunakannya. Setidaknya, ada rasa terima kasih darinya karena kita sudah mengobati keinginannya akan tubuh bocah itu."

"Dia akan senang, Hyung. Itu sudah pasti."

Dan obrolan itu ditutup saat mobil Kris memasuki sebuah pelataran luas, dengan bangunan kokoh menjulang ditengah hamparan rumput itu. Markas besar Kim JongIn. Tao tak perlu disuruh untuk menarik tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian memanggulnya dibahu. Kris hanya mengikuti dibelakang, baru setelahnya ia yang membukakan pintu besi didepannya. "Masuk." Kris mengisyaratkan dengan kepalanya.

Gedung terbengkalai itu tampak sepi, hening sekali. Derit sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai sedikit memekakan telinga. Selasar ruangan pun tampak berdebu, hanya diisi gaungan sarang laba-laba yang membentang disekitaran dinding. "Kemana si Kai itu?"

Tao menggeleng, cepat-cepat mengusik tanya dalam benaknya. "Yash, itu dia." Setelah petunjuk itu, Kris menoleh keasal suara. Kai, dengan jubah panjangnya yang menjuntai dibawah lututnya, masih dengan menyulut cerutunya. "Kami membawa hadiah untukmu, tester mungkin."

Kai mendekat, "Tester? Aku sudah mencobanya, kan.." Kris mengambil alih Kyungsoo dari gendongan Tao, bocah itu masih terlelap tanpa sedikitpun merasa terganggu.

"Yah, tapi kita memberikan contoh sampel setelah kami menyetujui tawaran ini, Kai." Elakan Kris itu berupa upaya sanggah. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan tangan besarnya. Dan Kai mendelik tak suka.

"Jangan sentuh dia, Kris." Memang tak dipungkiri lagi, Kai sedikit-ah mungkin banyak-merasa senang. Candunya itu, sudah tersedia didepan mata. Bukankah sebentar lagi ia akan menikmati surga? "Berikan padaku." Kai mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta agar Kyungsoo dialihkan padanya.

"Aku berikan dia dengan syarat, Kai." Kris bersuara dengan nada sarat perjanjian. "Kau hanya perlu berhati-hati dan lebih berwaspada lagi."

"Terhadap apa? Ah, kau berani mengguruiku?" Kai menawarkan lagi suasana mencekamnya, gidikan ngeri itu meraba tengkuk Tao. "Kurasa apa yang kulakukan selama ini tidak ada masalah, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kan?"

"Oh, begitu? Kalau kau seyakin itu, kenapa tak kau ingat orang asing itu? Yang berpotensi bisa merusak dirimu sendiri, dia bisa menghancurkanmu, Kai."

"Apa maksudmu, sih? Melantur, hah?" Kai tidak akan melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang didekap erat oleh Kris.

"Ayolah, kau pasti tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, aku toh hanya berharap kau mengerti situasimu, Kai." Dan yah, Kris pada akhirnya menyerahkan Kyungsoo kepada Kai. "Aku sudah berusaha membuatmu terkesan dengan membawa bocah ini, dengan menyalurkan hasrat pedofilmu pada anak ini. Jadi, apa kau masih memercayaiku untuk melanjutkan hak permanennya?" Kai terdiam, tampak menimang sesuatu. Ia mengelus dagunya, sesekali melirik kearah Kyungsoo dan Kris bergantian, mengabaikan Tao yang terpojok disudut.

"Tidak, Kris." Sialan. Kris menajamkan pendengarannya dan menyadari bahwa dua kata itu adalah godam maut. Sialan. Kai? "Kupikir, cukup sampai disini. Aku akan-"

"Ya, kau akan lebih mempercayai si orang asing itu, kan? Cih, kau bahkan lupa pada kami yang dulu sempat berjuang bersama denganmu, hingga kau seberkuasa ini. Berada diatas lolongan manusia-manusia penjilat dibawahmu. Kau lupa, Kai? Ya, kau lupa. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau termakan rencana busuk yang mungkin direncanakan olehnya. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Kai. Karena aku tahu, karena aku tahu."

Setelah mengungkapkan kenyataan yang dianggap semu oleh Kai itu, Kris menarik Tao untuk meninggalkan tempat. Melenggang pergi enyah dari hadapan sang pemegang kekuasaan itu. Tidak mau naif, tapi Kai tidak mencegah kepergian keduanya. Yang terpenting, Kyungsoo kini berada di pelukannya. Masih sama, semuanya tidak ada yang berbeda sejak ia menyetubuhi objek pedonya ini.

"Menggelikan, kini bahkan kau datang lagi kepadaku, Kyungsoo."

-ooo-

Entah obat bius apa yang diberikan Kris dan Tao kepada anak ini. Kai tak habis pikir mengapa dua jam lamanya reaksi tubuh Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Sebelum dia memberikan sebuah bisikan, nafasnya yang terhembus ditelinga Kyungsoo membuatnya menggeliat sedikit. Lenguhan panjang pun mulai terdengar. Mata bulatnya mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya temaram ditempat asing ini.

Dan betapa, apakah ini nerakanya? Terulang kembali? Wajah ahjussi itu, Kyungsoo tak mungkin lupa bagaimana wajah orang yang telah menghancurkan dirinya menjadi kepingan asa tak terajut pilu. "Halo, Sayang. Selamat datang di markas besarku, dan ah, kita berjumpa lagi." Suara itu, suara berat yang membentaknya kala ia merengek. Ahjussi ini adalah malaikat mautnya.

"Ja-, Ahjussi ma-mau apa? Ja-jangan, sakiti aku lagi, jangan.." Kyungsoo menegakkan dirinya, secepat refleknya ia juga memundurkan diri agar menjauh dari Kai yang kini mengungkungnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, berharap jika saat ini juga ia bisa menghilang. Tapi tentu ia tahu itu mustahil. "Kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi, Ahjus-ah, lepashh.."

Kai jelas saja enggan mengulur waktu, sesaat setelah mata itu terbuka saja gairahnya sudah memuncak. Maka, ia segera melumat habis bibir mungil itu, memagutnya kasar sehingga oksigen Kyungsoo semakin terkuras seiring lidah ahjussi itu mendominasi ciumannya.

"Mmph..mmph..mmph..ahju-s-ssh..hosh..hosh.." Kai meleoaskan tautannya dan menyaksikan Kyungsoo tampak kesulitan menarik nafas. "Hiks..jangan menciumku, hiks.."

"Jangan? Oh, baiklah." Tangan itu meraba dada kurus Kyungsoo, menekan nipple yang tersembunyi dibalik seragam itu. Sejurus kemudian, dalam satu sentakan berarti, kain itu sudah tercabik paksa dan kancingnya berhamburan. Menampakkan kejelasan dada putih mulus Kyungsoo yang kini tereskpos mata lapar Kai. "Aku akan 'mengayuh'mu saja, ya?" Kai berbisik seduktif, hembusan nafasnya menghempas bagian samping wajah Kyungsoo. Nafas yang dingin dan menakutkan.

"Jangan, Ahs-ah-jussi, hiks..jangan, kumohon, jangan lagi, hiks.." Kyungsoo hanya tak mampu mengingat bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir disini. Berakhir mengenaskan didepan wajah bengis seorang Kai yang begitu ditakutinya, dan demi seribu mimpi, ia enggan bertemu dengan mimpi terburuknya yang satu ini. "Ahh, ssh..jangan, hiks..geli..hiks.." Kai menggigit nipple itu bergantian, membasahinya rata dengan salivanya. Kemudian jilatan semakin intens menuju perut Kyungsoo, gigi-gigi kuatnya bahkan berhasil menarik celana Kyungsoo hingga turun sebatas lutug berikut dengan celana dalam bocah polos itu. "Ssh..ahh, ahjussi, geli..ahh.."

Dua orang itu, ah ya, salah satu dari mereka membekap mulutnya dengan saputangan berkloroform sesaat setelah Min-ah melambai padanya.

"Ngh!" Kyungsoo memekik disela gelinjangan tubuhnya, itu semua berkat Kai yang mengemut penis kecil milik Kyungsoo dan membuatnya ereksi berulang kali. Kai tetap memanjakan kejantanan Kyungsoo, seolah memberinya kehangatan dalam gua mulut mikik Kai.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Pertanyaan ini segera mendapat sambaran dari Kyungsoo, bocah itu mendelik seraya menggeleng saat dirasanya penis kecilnya berdenyut-denyut. "Kyungsoo, ahh, ssh..mau pipis, ahjussi, ahh.." Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia semakin mempercepat gerakan in-outnya, dan tak lama semburan halus cairan orgasme itu telah mengaliri kerongkongannya. Kai sedikit mengusap liquid yang jumlahnya setara dengan ludah itu. Bekasnya masih tercetak jelas dibagian atas bibirnya. "Aku sudah memberimu kenikmatan, Sayang."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah hendak membantingnya. Benturan itu terus ia lakukan tanpa peduli lantai sebagai pelampiasannya. "Hentikan, Ahjussi, hiks..jangan sakiti aku lagi, hiks.." Kai menjamah setiap centi tubuh telanjang yang tersaji didepannya. Kyungsoo kembali dihadapkan pada situasi ini, situasi yang mengharuskannya bertindak lemah dan tak berdaya. Ia yang lagi-lagi dihadapkan dengan orang tak berperikemanusiaan, tak berhati selayaknya manusia, orang ini adalah setan yang seenak jidat menyiksa batin dan fisik Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo hanya enggan dipermainkan takdir. Tidakkah Tuhan melihatnya disini? Pendosa itu adalah ahjussi yang namanya saja Kyungsoo tak tahu. "Jj-jangan, Ah! Sakit, sakit, hiks, sakit.."

Kai meraup wajah tanpa dosa itu, kembali mencuri ciuman dari bibir Kyungsoo secara terus-menerus. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin gelagapan dan kedua tangannya yang meraih-raih punggung Kai agar ahjussi itu menghentikan aksinya. Tapi usaha dengan hasil nol besar, yang ada malah Kai yang semakin bersemangat membabat habis mulut Kyungsoo. Persetan dengan amukan dan cakaran Kyungsoo dibahunya, Kai tak menggubris itu sama sekali. Peluh meleleh dari kedua tubuh itu, berangsur menyatu menjadi gabungan hasrat sex yang membuncah.

"Diamlah, Kyungsoo. Ouh, atau kau bisa mendesahkan suaramu." Kai berargumen pasti, meregangkan sejenak otot-ototnya yang menegang. Ia kembali fokus pada dua nipple Kyungsoo, lalu ia memilinnya sebentar baru menggigitinya keras-keras.

"Ssh..sakit, Ahjussi, hiks..sakit, hiks.." Angin lalu. Aluran mengiba itu hanya melewati gendang telinga Kai. Desiran lemah membantai habis tubuh Kyungsoo, membuatnya harus sedia kala pasrah. Kai terang saja tidak mau menyiakan kesempatan ini, membuang libidonya dan menumpahkan lelehan spermanya kedalam lubang sempit Kyungsoo. Yah, Kai tak peduli jika Kyungsoo masih balita. Kau pikir seorang pedofil mempunyai akal sehat? Kai sungguh tidak sabar.

Rudal besarnya sudah siap ia arahkan kedalam surgawi Kyungsoo, rektumnya yang terlampau sempit dan sebentar lagi akan memijat urat-urat kejantanan Kai, menjepitnya seolah tak mau terlepas. Tak peduli lagi bahwa nantinya bocah itu akan mengalami trauma mendalam, mengingat ini adalah persetubuhan brutal keduanya. Terulang, kejadian ini amat sangat memporak-porandakan seorang Kyungsoo, tentu saja. Tapi tidakkah logika bermain, apa yang sanggup dilakukannya untuk melawan ahjussi berkulit tan ini? Adakah?

JLEEB! Lalu benda tumpul yang menegang itu masuk tanpa peringatan, tanpa pelumas dan tanpa penetrasi sama sekali. Bagi balita seumuran Kyungsoo, bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan? Yah, tentu saja.

"AAAAAKH!" Teriakan penuh pesakitan itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan, memantul dan menggema ke pori tiap dindingnya. "SAKIT! AKH! KEL-KELUARKAN!" Tangisannya semakin keras, sejalan dengan hentakan Kai didalam lubangnya. Raungan Kyungsoo itupun berbanding lurus dengan setiap hujaman penis Kai yang seakan mendekam disana tanpa niat ingin pergi. "Ampun, ahjussi, hiks..keluarkan, sakit, hiks, perih..."

Ya, perih. Levelnya mungkin lebih dari sekedar perih. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak dapat menginfestasikannya dengan kata yang lebih parah dari itu. Yang dirasakannya tak bisa digambarkan secara gamblang. Ahjussi tanpa hati itu tetap menggenjot tubuhnya memenuhi lubangnya, melakukan gerakan masuk-keluar yang kasar, tusukan yang terasa bagai pedang tajam didalam sana. Kyungsoo melemas, tubuhnya terbanting-banting kelantai, naik keatas lagi karena Kai menariknya, dan terdorong lagi saat Kai menjatuhkannya.

"Hentikan, Ahjussi, hiks..ampun, hiks.." Kai menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, kepalanya sendiri terdongak keatas, menjadi penanda bahwa ia akan sampai. Dan benar saja, pemuda tan itu terburu menggenjot kejantanannya dilubang Kyungsoo, merasakan rektum itu menjepitnya rapat. Sampai kemudian, "Ahhhh...aku..ngh, sampai, Kyungsoo..uhh, kau, ahh..milikku, haaah.." Racauan parau itu sederet dengan semburan sperma yang ia lontarkan kedalam Kyungsoo. Menyebabkan sebagian dari kapasitasnya yang berlebih itu harus mengaliri paha Kyungsoo. Banyak sekali. Kai mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat, menyadari bahwa kegiatannya barusan benar-benar menguras tenaga. Rasanya tetap sama. Anak ini tetap nikmat seperti pertama kali ia menyentuhnya.

"Ngh..ah, ahjussi, ah, hentikan, hiks, ampun.." Kyungsoo menyipitkan sebelah matanya, sementara Kai mengacak kasar rambut Kyungsoo yang tadinya ia remas kuat-kuat. Ah, orgasmenya lolos sudah, kau tanya puas? Mungkin belum. "Lepassh, ahh..ssh, aku, hiks, Ahjussi.."

"Kau pasti lapar, Kyungsoo," Kai mencabut kejantanannya, hingga terlepas seutuhnya dari kenikmatan yang menjanjikan itu. Lalu ia merangkak naik, menindih perut Kyungsoo. Tanpa membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil nafasnya, Kai segera menamparkan ujung penisnya diwajah candunya itu. Serentak itu pula ia memaksa mulut kecil itu terbuka, dengan mencengkeram kedua sisian wajah Kyungsoo. Bocah itu menolaj mentah-mentah, merasa jijik dengan alat kelamin yang serupa miliknya tapi dengan ukuran berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari miliknya. Ia hanya tak habis pikir, bagaimana benda sekeras ini bisa memasuki mulutnya, maks- "Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu, Sayang. Ayo kulum, seperti ketika kau mengemut permen." Meski pada kejadian kedua ini Kai berucap lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya, Kyungsoo sekalipun tak pernah merasa aman. Itu jelas, kan? Kyungsoo tetap membungkam mulutnya, biar tadi sempat terbuka sedikit tapi ia buru-buru mengatupkannya.

"Kau menolaknya, hah?! Cari mati rupanya, dasar bocah sialan!"

"AAAKH!" Pada akhirnya, mulut Kyungsoo terbuka paksa lantaran Kai yang meremas kuat penis kecil dibalik punggungnya. Dan pemuda penuh kuasa itu menjadikannya sebuah kelengahan. "SAKIT!" Kyungsoo kepayahan menahan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya, termasuk ngilu yang mendera lubang dan kejantanannya bersamaan, yang datang secara bertubi-tubi.

"Kau suka, hah?! Jangan sampai kau gigit!"

Baiklah, emosi Kai agaknya mulai tersulut, pembangkangan Kyungsoo ini tak ubahnya menipunya telak-telak, dirinya ditentang oleh seorang balita? Dengan palingan wajah seolah yang dilihat bocah itu adalah hal paling menjijikkan dimuka bumi? Ini terang sebuah penghinaan. Maka, dapay dipastikan bahwa yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Kai yang menggeram marah, tak akan mungkin menghentikan rasa beringasnya menyiksa balita itu.

Ya, kaki-kaki mungil itu menjejak bergantian, seakan berusaha mengumpamakan ketersesatan dirinya. Mulut kecilnya terasa sangat penuh, Kai mendorong kejantanannya hingga ujungnya menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan Kyungsoo. Kedua matanya antara terpejam keenakan, dan terbuka menahan orgasmenya yang tak kunjung sampai. Kyungsoo bahkan bersumpah, berani melaknat kebejatan Kai agar terkubur ke neraka bersama dosa-dosanya. Ketika ia besar nanti, atau paling tidak sudah mengerti tentang hukum, akan ia pastikan ahjussi dihadapannya ini taka akn selamat. Biarpun ia menaruh dendam sebesar apapun, toh pria ini tak akan memedulikannya.

"Mmph..mmpph.." Mulut Kyungsoo menggembung, tanpa kewalahan menampung kejantanan Kai yang sejak tadi menyodok kerongkongannya, menabrak langit-langit mulutnya dan membentur gigi-gigi susunya. "Mmph..mmph.." Himpitan itu enggan memberikan Kyungsoo ruang untuk bernafas. Kai terus memompa penisnya didalam mulut Kyungsoo, yang ia bilang rasanya seperti diterbangkan kelangit ketujuh. Tidak berlebihan, karena servis yang ditawarkan mulut mungil itu benar-benar membuat Kai melayang ke awang-awang. Merebak asa yang terpatri jenuh dibenaknya.

"Uhhhsh, sebentar lagi, Kyungsoo! Ugh!" Yah, inilah saatnya. Sekali lagi semburan sperma itu menumbuk ruang bibir Kyungsoo, tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun udara untuk membendungnya. Cairan itu kembali meluber, mengalir membasahi pipi Kyungsoo hingga sampai pada dadanya. Kai melenguh panjang seiring dengan kejantanannya yang berangsur melemas, ciut seketika itu. Ia ambruk tertelungkup, memeluk Kyungsoo yang terengah dibawahnya. "Ahs..ahsjussi, ahh..lepassh..kumohon, hentikan, hiks.." Kedua tubuh berbeda itu mulai menyatu, bersama dengan cairan lengket berbau milik Kai, yang tampak merata teroles keseluruh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Balita itu memejamkan matanya, terang-terangan merasa sangat lelah begitu dengan tubuhnya yang seakan termutilasi.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku, Kyungsoo. Sebentar lagi, selangkah lagi, kau akan menjadi milikku." Kai mengecup singkat kening Kyungsoo, merengkuh tubuh itu lebih erat kedalam dekapan takdirnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, ia benar-benar tak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya barang sekali. Bahkan menarik nafas pun terasa sulit baginya, tapi ia sadar Ahjussi itu tak akan peduli. Tidak akan mungkin. Karena toh Kai memang sudah terbutakan nafsu binatangnya, kelainan seksual yang mereka sebut pedofil, sudah mendarah daging. Dan Kyungsoo, adalah satu-satunya bocah yang berhasil mengalihkan pencariannya atas jati diri, untuk rentang waktu dua puluh dua tahun kehidupannya. "Ahh, bagaimana dengan pertemuan kedua ini, hm? Kau suka?"

Refleksi dirinya menyatakan kalau untuk saat ini, dia masih terlalu dini membicarakan tentang keterpurukan. Kau bilang trauma, yah, tentu saja Kyungsoo merasakan hal itu. Mungkin berkepanjangan, jauh tak berbekal cahaya menuju dimensi lain hang abadi. Kyungsoo hanya tak ingin membebani pikirannya, sudah terlalu sering dirinya disakiti, entah oleh keluarga sendiri maupun orang asing. Selayaknya seperti yang terjadi padanya, tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspektasi Tuhan yang memegang kendali atas dirinya.

"Jawab aku, Kyungsoo, keluarkan suaramu." Kai mengintimidasi, kerumitan yang bagai benang kusut itu seolah saling terkaiy satu sama lain, dalam benak Kyungsoo ia tak tahu seberapa parah kerusakan sistem otaknya saat ini. Belum lagi hatinya yangbterdongkrak rasa dongkol, menjelma kobaran api yang memanasi relungnya. "Kau sengaja berpura-pura tuli, hah?!" Gesekan tubuh telanjang orang dewasa itu terus menekan pergerakan Kyungsoo. Tatapan nyalangnya menghadap kelangit-langit ruangan diatas kepalanya, enggan memusingkan pertanyaan Kai yang sungguh tak masuk akal itu.

"Tidak, Ahjussi, hiks..sakit..hiks, jangan menyentuhku lagi, hiks.."

"Sialan! Sudah kuberi kenikmatan, dan kau malah berbalik membantahku, hah?!"

Kenikmatan? Bisa Kyungsoo telaah lagi, darimana pria itu menyebutnya seperti itu? Bahkan menghargainya saja tanpa dasar apapun, tak bisa disimpulkan lagi kalau Kai memang melantur, atau parahnya ia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Lagipula, ini hanya friksi pemikiran bocah TK, yang merasa dirinya sangat terancam ditengah kekalutan.

PLAKK! Biarkan saja wajahnya terlempar kesamping, dengan cetakan tangan yang memerah dipipinya. Biarkan saja rasa panasnya menjalar, biarkan saja ketakutannya kian menyelimutinya. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti alur cerita, skenario yang dibuat berdasarkan skema garis Tuhan. (Author sih lebih tepatnya-_-*ehannoyingbanget,mian)

Kalau saja nantinya semua hal sadis yang dilakukan ahjussi ini menyebabkan cacat ataupun penularan penyakit kelamin, Kyungsoo tak mau repot-repot dulu memikirkannya. Bukan apa, tapi apa yang didapatnya tidak akan pernah sesuai dengan yang seharusnya.

"Mau apa lagi, hah?! Mau apa lagi, Do Kyungsoo!" Kai geram bukan main, entah mengapa. Serangan membabi buta itu kembali terulang, seolah Kai tengah kesetanan. Dia menendang rusuk Kyungsoo, tidak terlalu keras tapi rasanya tidak bisa dibilang enteng juga. Kyungsoo mengaduh, membungkukkan punggungnya dalam semat keretakan. Semua ini memang bukan hal tabu penuh rekayasa, Kai benar-benar tak berperasaan mengingat jiwa rapuh dihadapannya sudah setengah belenggu memutar otak. "Bicara, Do Kyungsoo! Bicara!"

"Amph-lepassh..ssh...AH!" Kai menghantamkan kepala itu kelantai, baru menarik tubuhnya yang menyapu lantai hingga membentur dinding berlapis besi itu. Cairan pekat kemerahan merembes, bau anyir yang menguar. Darah, pelipis itu berdarah. Kyungsoo diam, menyadari kesadarannya tinggal menghitung detik. Kepalanya seperti dihantamkan berulang kali, meski nyatanya Kai hanya menghantamkan kepala itu sekali. Tapi jangan tanya kekuatannya, yang membuat Kyungsoo pusing, yang membuat kepalanya seolah pecah tercecer. "Ah-jussi, hiks..kenapa-hh..ssh, sakit...ah, lepash, hh..ssh..hh..lepash.."

Tangan kecil itu memukul-mukul lengan Kai, karena pria itu mencekiknya. Ya, mencekik. Leher selingkar itu pun kini memerah, membuat Kyungsoo terus terbatuk. Dalam pikirannya, ia hanya tidak mau mati saat ini, bukan ditangan bedebah jahat semacam Kai. "Ah-juss-i, ouh, ah-juss-i, hen-ti-kan, lep-assh.." Penggalan terbata itu jelas tercipta akibat ulah Kai yang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Alasan-, Kai tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kenapa? Maksud bocah itu tentu kenapa dirinya melakukan ini?

Yah, seperti yang selazimnya terjadi pada semua orang, tentu dikhususkan pada Kyungsoo yang notabene genap berumur enam tahun bulan depan, bocah itu tersungkur, terjerembab dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Cekikan itu terlepas sudah, seketika membebaskan oksigen untuk kembali diserbu oleh paru-parunya. Dan tak berapa lama, kegelapan mulai menyergapnya. Yangbterakhir kali Kyungsoo lihat, adalah wajah menjemukkan ahjussi kuranh ajar itu. Kyungsoo berani memakinya dalam hati. Dan ia berani bersumpah, bahwa ahjussi itu menertawakannya. Menertawakan dirinya yang bergelimpang dengan pesakitan disekujur tubuh. Lebam dimana-mana. Singkatnya, ia menertawai penderitaan atas seseorang, yang ia buat berdasar kelakuannya. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah lagi, bahwa ahjussi itu menyeringai. Ya, sebelum dia berbisik pelan, "Sebentat lagi, Sayang, selangkah lagi. Kau akan hidup dibawah kuasaku, tak ada yang berani menggugatnya." Lalu, Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri.

-ooo-

TBC or END?

Well, well, bagaimana chapter ini?

Memuaskan?

Membingungkan?

Ada saran, unek-unek, pujian, atau cercaan?

Silahkan isi di kolom review, ya :)

Ingat, review ngga banyak ngga akan lanjut ._.

Ah iya, sekalian sama mohon maaf buat yang kurang suka kalau Soo dinistakan, ini demi kelangsungan cerita hehe :D tapi ini juga sebagai bentuk betapa aku memuja Kyungsoo melebihi apapun, dari segi apapun yang dia tampilkan hah :D


	7. Chapter 7

**"C'est La Vie"**

**Chapter Seventh**

**Kaisoo Fanfiction**

**Pedofil and HardYaoi**

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Present by : Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**Lets Check This Out!**

**Please, REVIEW and Dont Bash!**

**Don't Like Don't Read, kay?**

**Author POV**

"Ouh, Hai, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidurmu, hm?"

Kyungsoo, mengerjap. Masih menyesuaikan pandangan matanya dengan cahaya sekitar. Seseorang yang baru saja bertanya itu, adalah seseorang yang sama, orang yang tega melukainya sedemikian rupa. Dia bilang namanya, Kai. Ini bukan ditempat semula, bukan didalam gudang terbengkalai yang lantainya amat dingin, dan dindingnya pengap. Ini sesuatu yang bergerak, dan nalar Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menyadari bahwa tumpangan tubuhnya kali ini adalah sebuah mobil. Dengan pengemudinya, yang berhati besi, Kai.

"Kau masih lelah, ya? Baiklah, aku tidak memaksamu untuk bicara."

Dia berubah lembut, satu tangannya beralih mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Tetapi hal itu malah membuat bocah kecil ini menangis, kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Lalu beringsut mundur, bersandar pasti dibangku penumpang. Kai tersenyum, seolah hendak membuat Kyungsoo berminat pada wajah kelewat manisnya itu. Sayang, Kyungsoo tetap antipati dengan apa dan siapa yang ada didepannya. Dua kejadian menyakitkan itu sudah cukup menghancurkannya, membunuh jiwa bocah seusia lima tahun yang benar-benar tak sepantasnya menerima ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah lagi, Soo. Oh ya, tadi luka-lukamu juga sudah kuobati."

Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Bagaimana dirinya bereaksi, atau bagaimana dirinya berakhir dihari ini. Masalah luka yang diobati, ia memang merasa cukup lebih baik. Tapi, tidakkah menutup kemungkinan ahjussi asing ini akan mengulanginya lagi? Kyungsoo takut, ia hanya tak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang kembali jatuh dalam lubang yang sama. Tatapan kosongnya beraliha pada kehampaan diluar jendela. Cuaca cerah, meski masih mengukir awan mendung. Tidak ada senyuman yang ia tampakkan, melainkan getir yang mendominasi.

Balita itu tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengeluarkan suara. Terlampau hanyut pada peristiwa mengerikan yang ia alami bertubi. Tentang apa maksud dan apa manfaat dari kegiatan bejat semacam itu, Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan apapun sebagai jawabannya. Kendaraan roda empat yang elit ini tiba-tiba dihentikan lajunya, sudah terparkir rapi didekat trotoar sekolahnya.

Hingga dua iris mata kelamnya beradu dengan iris legam yang penuh muslihat, milik Kai.

"Kubantu kau turun, ya. Sebentar lagi adalah jam pulang sekolah, jadi kurasa yang menjemputmu akan sampai beberapa menit lagi." Kyungsoo menahan kekesalannya. Ia justru berniat memukul dada ahjussi itu. Tapi apa daya, tenaga untuk menarik nafas saja sulit, lebih sulit lagi kalau Kyungsoo menyampaikan amarahnya. "Nah, kita berpisah disini, Soo. Aku janji akan menemuimu lagi."

Janji akan menemuimu lagi? Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Yang benar saja, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan ahjussi ini? Kyungsoo menyanggahnya dengan gelengan berulang, berangsur dirinya yang melepas paksa tuntunan Kai dilengannya.

"Hei, hei, kenapa? Kau tidak mau bertemu denganku?" Kai berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Kyungsoo. Lalu dua tangannya cekatan meraup wajah anak itu, mengalirkan sedikit rasa otoriternya yang sudah berkurang. Jalanan sepi, hanya interaksi mereka berdua yang tersapu angin. Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi meronta. Berontak dari sentuhan yang diberikan Kai. Memang bukan sentuhan kasar dan keras seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi Kyungsoo tetap waspada. Orang ini, bisa menyakitinya kapanpun. "Ayolah, Kyungsoo, kau pasti jauh lebih baik bersamaku daripada tinggal dirumahmu sendiri. Ya, kan? Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Tunggu saja."

Memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Yang seperti apa? Memasuki anusnya dengan benda tumpul itu? Kyungsoo mengatupkan matanya yang sayu, kembali menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa henti. Menolak semua tawaran busuk Kai yang jelas semakin memporak-porandakan dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu Ahjussi lagi, aku benci ahjussi. Kyungsoo tidak mau, pokoknya Kyungsoo benci Ahjussi!"

Biarpun belum ada kepulihan dari tubuh mungil itu, tapi kakinya memaksa berlari. Meski dengan langkah tanpa arah dan cenderung terseok, Kyungsoo masuk ke pelataran sekolahnya. Berniat menunggu Min-ah disana dan sendirian, ketimbang bersama ahjussi jahat yang berpotensi menculiknya lagi. Kai hanya mendengus, decihan yang ia tekankan pada udara. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya, berdiri dan berlalu menuju mobil.

"Tidak sulit membuat bocah itu bertekuk lutut padaku, hah."

Setelahnya derum mesin itu mengalunkan gelegar, menghilang dari sana dan kembali dengan tujuannya membelah kota Seoul.

Ia menyangsikan ini, betapa Kyungsoo membuatnya kecanduan. Sosok kecil itu terus membayang, kekalutan yang menjamah hatinya kala Kyungsoo tidak disampingnya. Pedofil, dia memang memiliki kelainan ini. Bolehkah Kai bersyukur dengan penyakitnya?

-ooo-

Kyungsoo terburu menghambur ke pelukan Min-ah yang baru hendak menyapanya. Wanita itu jelas kebingungan setengah mati. Kyungsoo menangis, meraung histeris. Lalu ia ingin didekap terus tanpa dilepas. Min-ah tentu menurutinya, seraya mengelus-elus punggung bocah mungil itu.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Hiks, hiks..Kyungsoo ta-takut, hiks..Min-ah.." Tetap sesenggukan, Kyungsoo selalu terbata jika menyuarakan setiap kata. "Ahjussi i-itu jahat sekali, hiks.."

"Siapa, Kyungsoo? Takut kenapa, hei?"

Min-ah memasang pendengarannya lebih tajam, dengan seksama ia berusaha mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. Anak itu terguncang, jelas sekali kentara dan Min-ah tidak bodoh kalau Kyungsoo sedang menahan trauma.

"Di-dia memasukkan sesuatu yang besar, keras, hiks..ke dalam anusku, Min-ah, hiks..sakit.."

Deg.

Kesimpulannya hanya satu.

Kyungsoo baru saja mendapat pelecehan. Seksual.

"Astaga!" Min-ah spontan merengkuh bahu Kyungsoo, terbawa suasana dengan aliran airmata yang ikut menderas. "Siapa yang tega melakukannya, Kyungsoo? Yaampun, kenapa selama ini aku lelet sekali? Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo.."

Mereka masih duduk bersimpuh, didekat kelas Kyungsoo yang sudah sepi. Min-ah teelambat menjemput Kyungsoo, dan dari persembunyiannya, tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan diri.

"Hiks, bukan salah Min-ah..hiks, Kyungsoo takut, dia bilang dia akan datang lagi, hiks.."

Min-ah tergerak untuk mengusap airmata dipipi Kyungsoo, tangisan wanita itu sendiri juga belum reda. Ironis, miris. Hatinya terlalu sakit menyadari kelalaiannya menjaga Kyungsoo, hingga anak itu harus mengalami ketragisan yang merusak dirinya.

Atau, dia bisa menyalahkan orangtua Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu seperti apa orangnya?" Semburat kemerahan itu menjelma diwajah Kyungsoo, matanya kembali berkaca, seperti sedang menerawang sesuatu yang sangat berat. "Ceritakan, Kyungsoo."

Balita itu menggeleng lemah, sejenak menduselkan kepalanya didada Min-ah, meminta rangkulan manja. "Kulitnya gelap, wajahnya tegas, hiks..lalu, lalu, dia..jahat, Min-ah. Pokoknya dia jahat."

Jahat. Kyungsoo sudah terdoktrin dengan tabiat orang yang berani melakukan kekejian ini. Hanya keburukan yang diingat memorinya, selain itu, ia tak dapat mendeskripsikan seperti apa pelakunya.

"Ayo pulang, orangtuamu harus tahu, Sayang. Oh, bersabarlah sebentar, Kyungsoo." Min-ah menuntun Kyungsoo, dan anak itu mensejajari langkahnya dengan iring-iringan Min-ah yang menggandengnya. "Mereka harus tahu, seberapa beban yang mereka timpakan padamu, Soo."

Kyungsoo terkesiap, terheran dengan perkataan Min-ah yang baru bisa ditolerir pikirannya. Orangtua? Ayah dan ibunya? Mana mungkin mereka peduli, hah. Kyungsoo hanya anak yang pintar merekam situasi, ia tahu mustahil adanya kalau orangtua itu mau terjun dalam ketakutannya kali ini.

"Percuma, Min-ah. Hiks..Umma dan Appa mungkin tidak mau tahu, hiks.."

Terenyuh, Min-ah tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana cara godam raksasa itu menghujam ulu hatinya.

"Aku akan membelamu, Kyungsoo. Tenanglah, baik orangtuamu atau orang jahat itu, mereka pasti akan mendapat balasannya."

Sungguh, Min-ah sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya barusan. Bukan maksudnya untuk menyumpahi majikan, tapi ia hanya mendasarkan semua yang menimpa Kyungsoo disebabkan pola asuh orangtua yang salah.

"Aku berjanji untuk selalu berusaha, semampuku, Kyungsoo, membuat kehidupanmu membaik."

Kyungsoo meringis mendengar lantunan ikrar dari Min-ah. Bahkan kehidupannya yang tak menentu ini, sampai sekarang belum ada kepastian. Orang itu, ahjussi jahat itu pernah bilang, kalau dia akan memiliki Kyungsoo. Selangkah lagi. Ah, apakah itu artinya, Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa melihat wajah Min-ah dan atau Umma serta Appanya? Jangan, jangan sampai orang itu mengambil alih dirinya.

"Jangan pernah hiks..tinggalkan aku, Min-ah. Orang jahat itu ada dimana-mana. Hiks.."

"Tidak akan, Kyungsoo-ya. Tidak akan."

-ooo-

Yeonso dan Soojin baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya, saat kedatangan Min-ah yang tergopoh justru mengejutkan mereka.

"Tuan dan Nyonya," panggilnya, masih dengan Kyungsoo yang meringkuk dibalik badan wanita itu. "Ada yang saya ingin bicarakan, dan ini sangat gawat."

Yeonso meletakkan alat makannya, berikut istrinya yang beralih mengelap bibir. Keduanya kemudian fokus pada Min-ah seraya melirik sinis kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo..Kyungsoo, baru saja mendapat pelecehan seksual."

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Benar, kan? Tidak ada raut apapun yang berarti dari wajah orangtua Kyungsoo. Selain mendelik sekilas sambil tersentak dengan gerakan kecil. Suami istri itu saling lempar pandang, bergantian menatap Kyungsoo dan Min-ah.

"Benarkah?"

Apa? Min-ah tidak salah dengar dengan respon itu, ia juga tidak salah lihat dengan ekpresi mereka yang cenderung acuh.

"Kalau begitu, besok bawa saja dia ke Dokter."

Kyungsoo mendongak, mendapati wajah Min-ah yang memendam kekesalan. Hanya itu komentar beruntun dari Yeonso. Tampak santai yang keterlaluan.

"Tapi, kita harus bertindak, Tuan. Nyonya, mungkin kita bisa melaporkannya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia barusan diperkosa? Memang siapa yang mau dengannya? Maksudku, mungkin saja dia berbohong."

Itu anggapan Soojin, yang mengabaikan kalimat persuasi dari Min-ah. Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya, ia tidak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya yang rasanya seperti diremukkan. Serius, bagian belakangnya masih berdenyut-denyut dan kini, figur ibu itu malah berdalih tidak memercayainya?

"Astaga, Nyonya." Min-ah mengelus dada, "Kyungsoo tidak mungkin bohong, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan dan lagi, saya tahu sendiri seperti apa dia saat anusnya disentuh."

Penjelasan itu mendapat kibasan tangan dari Soojin. "Yah, lain kali akan kucari siapa pelakunya. Ada bukti baru bisa dilaporkan, Min-ah." Apa-apaan? Lain kali?

"Harus secepatnya, Nyonya. Kyungsoo bilang, orang itu mengincarnya."

"Cih, kalau begitu biarkan saja."

Gila. Nyonyanya memang sudah gila. Seorang ibu yang melahirkan anaknya sendiri dari rahim miliknya, bahkan merelakan Kyungsoo tersiksa sebegini rupa?

Min-ah tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Lidahnya kelu, pikirannya buntu. Sementara kedua lengan kecil itu masih melingkari pinggangnya, erat.

"Tapi anda tidak bisa melakukan itu, Nyonya!"

Min-ah mulai emosi. Kyungsoo, anaknya sendiri butuh perlindungan dan orangtua ini malah menampiknya?

Soojin melengos, dan Yeonso mengaitkan jemarinya diatas siku. "Kau hanya tidak tahu apa yang menjadikan Kyungsoo pantas dibenci, Min-ah. Kau hanya tidak tahu." Tersirat makna misterius dalam suara itu, yang tak dimengerti Min-ah sama sekali. Nada mengecam dari Nyonyanya itu, tiba-tiba membuat Min-ah tersadar akan satu hal. Kandungan dalam kalimat itu adalah pesakitan yang terpendam.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kasus ini? Min-ah jelas cemas. Bukan masalah apa, melainkan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan setelah ini.

"Selesaikan saja, Yeonso. Kau 'ayah'nya." Penekanan pada kata ayah itu membuat Yeonso menyeringai. Istrinya menyindir yang tidak-tidak. "Aku akan mengurus Hyera dulu." Soojin mendorong kursinya, lalu segera undur diri dari orang-orang disana yang mengandalkannya.

"Tuan," Min-ah mencegah satu-satunya harapan yang masih tertinggal. "Saya mohon, tolong Kyungsoo."

Yeonso berhenti sejenak, tidak jadi menyusul istrinya. Ia menengok kearah Min-ah, "Besok akan kuurus masalahnya."

A-hah. Betapa leganya Min-ah mendengar ungkapan itu. Ayah Kyungsoo bersedia campur tangan. Bukankah hatinya jauh lebih baik daripada istrinya? Min-ah tersenyum, senyum yang seolah mengucap terimakasih bejibun jumlahnya.

Laki-laki itu juga menghentikan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo. Seakan meneliti seperti apa anak itu terluka, secara detail. "Tapi aku tidak tahu besok ada waktu atau tidak."

Tidak apa. Setidaknya masih ada pegangan. Yeonso masih mau menganggap keberadaan Kyungsoo penting saja, Min-ah sudah girang bukan main.

-ooo-

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menerima orang asing masuk kesini, Kai."

Kai melenggang, mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai isyarat agar mereka diam. Kris ada disana, bersandar pada dinding seraya memasang wajah angkuh seperti biasa.

"Dan lagi, kau tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Jangan ceroboh, Kai."

Kris tetap mengoceh. Mendumel sendiri. Tapi Kai tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, ia malah asik dengan hisap demi hisap cerutu yang diapit bibirnya.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih sudah membawakan Kyungsoo. Aku cukup terkesan pada kinerja kalian berdua."

Hanya sekedar memuji, tapi Kris dan Tao tetap kakak-beradik yang mengecoh. Keduanya mungkin bersikap selayaknya anak buah yang memuja sang master. Tapi Kai tahu ada maksud terselubung didada mereka, terutama Kris. Yang gila hormat, yang haus mendapat kesan istimewa.

"Kai, kali ini percayalah, dia tidak membawa kebaikan apap-"

Dobrakan pintu yang sengaja ditendang itu membuat ketiganya menoleh seketika.

"Oh, maaf, kukira tidak ada orang." Suho, dengan wajah konyolnya, menginterupsi obrolan Kai dan dua pesuruhnya. "_Hell, yeah, _Kai, ini markasmu, eoh?" Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Aku hanya gelandangan berkedok mafia, Suho." Kai terkekeh, "Ah tidak, hanya bercanda."

Kris mengernyitkan keningnya, menelisik sosok Suho yang tak asing dilihatnya beberapa jam lalu. Sementara Tao yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati, menjadi penonton, kini malah mengikuti polah Hyungnya. Merasa sangsi dengan kehadiran Suho.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu," Kai menonjok tanpa tenaga dada Kris, "Aku yang mengundangnya."

Entah kenapa, intensitas keakraban Kai dan Suho agaknya membuat Kris semakin geram.

"Seperti yang kau minta, aku akan menyampaikan beberapa informasi yang kudapat. Hasil dari mengintai dan menyamar."

Hah, terlalu sombong menunjukkan jerih payahnya? Kris muak dengan tipe orang seperti itu. Tapi sebaliknya, Kai mendekat, merasa tertarik. Pemuda tan itu lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Suho, memberikan lampu hijau agar Suho segera berbicara.

"Jadi," Tanpa diminta, Kris dan Tao mencuri dengar. Ikut penasaran dengan info yang dibawa lelaki asing itu. "Ternyata, Kyungsoo hanya dekat dengan Baekhyun dan kakaknya, Chanyeol. Serta si cadel Sehun."

"Aku tidak butuh hal sepele semacam itu, Suho." Kai mencibir, "Teruskan."

Suho mengangguk, sedikit melirik Kris dan Tao melalui ekor matanya. "Mm, tentang keluarganya. Ajaib sekali ternyata orangtuanya membenci anak itu."

"A-ha." Kai menyambar cepat, "Ini sebuah titik temu. Ini kesalahan yang bisa diperdebatkan, lalu dibawa ke pengadilan, dan oh, astaga, Kyungsoo akan jadi hak milikku."

"_Good point,_ Kai."

Suho membasahi bibirnya, setuju dengan pemikiran Kai. Berbeda dengan Kris dan Tao, atau Kris saja, yang masih sulit melepaskan bagaimana prasangka buruknya tentang Suho. Mengenai motif Suho menjadi informan bagi Kai, sampai dia yang berani mengambil alih tugas yang seharusnya diemban Kris bersama Tao.

"_So, how? Will you prove something?"_

Bahkan Kai membutakan matanya, enggan membuka atau menyinggung Kris dan Tao dalam obrolan mereka.

"Kai," Kris tidak kuat lagi, ia maju selangkah. "Kau tidak ingin melibatkan aku dan Tao lagi?"

Ada nada putus asa dalam suara itu. Membuat Kai terpaksa membuyarkan rencananya semula.

"Oh, bukan begitu, Kris. Akan ada bagiannya sendiri nanti." Kai melepas tautan cerutunya, lalu menjatuhkan batangan nikotin itu untuk kemudian diinjak sepatunya. Mati. "Lagipula kau belum berkenalan secara resmi dengan Suho. Kalian akan menjadi partner kerja."

Partner kerja? Tao yang sedari tadi diam, kini mulai membuka mulutnya, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Sialnya, kata-kata yang sudah diujung itu tertelan lagi begitu melihat Kris menggebu mendominasi obrolan. Tidak membiarkan Tao mengeluarkan aspirasinya.

"Ah, itu bisa kita bahas nanti, Kris. Sekarang biarkan aku merajut strategiku bersama Suho. Dan, kalau kau ingin memberi saran, silahkan." Suho merasakan dua aura berbeda yang dibawa Kai. Menyudutkan Kris dan mengunggulkan dirinya. "Kau bisa mengurusnya untukku, kan? Kau bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka." Kai menunjuk Kris dan Tao lewat dagunya. "Kalian bisa berdiskusi. Aku mau Kyungsoo jadi milkku secepatnya."

Kai keluar dari gudang itu, entah menuju kemana. Yang jelas ia pergi menyisakan kecanggungan mendalam bagi tiga pesuruhnya itu. Hingga Tao berdeham, memecah keheningan yang dingin.

"Mm. Hyung ada pandangan?" Lirih si mata panda dengan suara takut-takut. Tapi, tetap tanpa tanggapan.

Suho mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Tao sudah berdiri disamping Kris dan kini ketiganya membentuk lingkaran kecil.

"Jadi namamu Suho?" Kris tidak pada topik sebelumnya. Ini melenceng jauh. Garis wajahnya bahkan menampakkan ketidaksukaan yang benar-benar Suho sadari. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? Oh, hanya ingin membantu Kai. Sudahlah, lebih baik jangan permasalahkan kehadiranku, kau ingat bagaimana Kai memberikan masalah ini untuk kita selesaikan, kan?"

"Kau dapat apa darinya, hah?" Kris mendesak, tatapan matanya tajam dan menuntut. "Uang? Atau kebanggaan? Atau malah kau ingin merusaknya secara perlahan?"

Suho melengkungkan bibirnya, tertawa sedikit, baru memutar bola matanya. "Jangan berburuk sangka pada orang yang baru kau kenal, Kris. Aku tahu, kau dan adikmu adalah bawahan kesayangan Kai, dan kau begitu memuja seorang Kim JongIn." Suho melipat tangannya, menonton Kris yang tampak tidak terima. "Apa yang menjadi masalahmu?"

"Masalahnya karena kau tiba-tiba datang seolah kau akan membereskan semuanya lalu menyingkirkan kami!" Suho mundur selangkah, telunjuk Kris tak henti menodong wajahnya. Tao berusaha menahan lengan hyungnya, mencegahnya agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Dan lagi, ia tak ingin Kai marah jika tahu tentang masalah ini. "Seharusnya kau tidak disini kalau kau tidak memiliki maksud lain!"

"Woo, woo, santai sebentar, Kris." Suho mengangkat kedua tangannya didepan dada, mendorong bahu Kris sedikit demi sedikit. "Begini saja, terserah kau mau berpikir apa tentangku, perjanjiannya adalah kita selesaikan dulu masalah ini. Setelah Kyungsoo ditangan Kai, kau bisa pastikan aku membantunya tanpa pamrih." Suho beralih menuju sudut ruangan, jendela besar itu menjadi tujuannya. Yang berembun karena butir hujan.

Kris bungkam. Setidaknya, dia bisa melihat sebentar. Membuktikan apa yang dikatakan Suho akan digenggamnya sebagai kartu As pria itu. Bukan apa, hanya sebagai jaminan.

Suho memunggungi kedua makhluk hidup itu, berdalih untuk menghindari keributan lebih lanjut kalau ia meladeni Kris. "Suho Hyung? Mm, mau kembali berdiskusi?" Tao kembali menjadi penengah, mengembalikan dimensi dua orang yang sebelumnya melanglang buana itu.

"Ya, ya, oh, namamu Tao, ya." Suho berbalik, mendapati Kris sudah melumerkan ekspresi wajahnya, lebih terkendali. "Baiklah, jadi menurut kalian bagaimana?"

"Layangkan saja surat pemberitahuan dari kepolisian. Atas orangtua yang menyiksa anaknya."

Itu pendapat Kris.

"Tidakkah terlalu cepat? Mm, maksudku, apa kita punya bukti?"

Pertanyaan Tao disambut helaan nafas oleh Suho.

"Waktu itu aku sempat melihat ada beberapa lebam dipunggungnya, saat disentuh dia akan merintih," Sahutan Suho itu dipikirkan ulang oleh keduanya. Kris merasakan atmosfer disekitarnya berubah serius, tapi Tao tetap bergeming dalam kebisuannya. "Bisa saja kalau kita melaporkan tindak kekerasan itu."

"Hukuman penjara untuk keduanya?" Tao defensif lagi dengan masalah ini. Agak rumit sebenarnya kalau menyangkutpautkan hak asuh disini. "Apa kau yakin Kai bisa menang dipersidangan?"

"Mmh," Suho mengangguk untuk kesekian kali. "Kita bisa memalsukan identitas Kai, sebagai saudara dekatnya. Paman mungkin?"

Kris mengelak, "Tidak semudah itu, Suho." Kilahnya, kini menggerutu sendiri.

"Mudah. Aku bisa bereskan keduanya." Suho mematri senyum kemenangannya. "Besok aku yang akan mengalihkan identitas Kai menjadi marga Do untuk jangka waktu yang ditentukan. Kalian berdua yang akan melapor sebagai pihak yang menyaksikan kekerasan itu. Kebetulan aku punya videonya,"

Cih. Semahir apa si Suho ini dalam memata-matai? Kenapa kelihatannya begitu sempurna?

"_See?_ Tidak sulit, kan?" Suho mengedikkan bahunya, sekilas membuat dua orang itu tercengang dengan penerangan panjang lebar yang ia kemukakan. "Aku punya banyak koneksi, dan hal semacam menyadap, menguntit, atau apapun, aku bisa menyelesaikannya."

Kris sudah bilang bahwa ia benci orang sombong, kan? Sialnya, ia mengakui kehebatan si Suho.

"Ya, itu artinya kita sudah bekerja sama. Dan pembagian tugas ini akan secepatnya mengakhiri masalah yang diberikan Kai. _Right?_" Tao menarik kesimpulan sendiri, memandang bergantian kearah Suho dan Kris. Lalu ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya kedepan, meminta penyatuan telapak yang lain. "Mulai besok, semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana."

"Bagus," Suho menyanggupi, begitu pula dengan Kris. Jadi, sejauh ini tidak ada ketidakadilan yang mengusik rencana brilian ini. "Tunggu, aku sedikit lupa tentang pelayan keluarga Do. Min-ah, dia selalu didekat Kyungsoo."

Kris menimang lagi, "Kau ingin menyingkirkannya juga? Ada ide?"

"Mungkin tidak. Atau memulangkannya saat Kai sudah mendapat hak asuh Kyungsoo? Dia tidak punya suara untuk membela Kyungsoo dimata hukum, kan?" Katakan saja pikiran Suho kali ini sudah diujung tanduk, ia tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan lain.

Tao menyibak rambut yang menutupi matanya, "Dia yang lebih tau, Suho Hyung. Dan Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan pada Min-ah kalau Kai pelakunya." Tao berdeham lagi, singkat. "Lalu mereka akan menyelidiki kebenaran itu. Bisa, kan?"

"_Shit!_" Umpat Kris, tidak sabar sudah dengan kerunyaman ini. "Lalu bagaimana?" Tambahnya, frustasi.

Suho kelihatan lebih tenang, meski tak dipungkiri perasaannya bergejolak juga. "Membujuknya. Melakukan sesuatu terhadap keluarganya di Busan, tempat tinggalnya. Sehingga dengan begitu dia akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Tadaaa! Masalah selesai." Suho melesak jauh dalam buaian bayang keberhasilan. Matanya berbinar dan wajahnya berseri seketika itu, turut menyampaikan hal yang sama pada Kris dan Tao.

"Yang ini, Suho Hyung juga yang akan mengurusnya?" Tao memastikan, gelagat pria itu mulai teratur, tidak segelisah tadi.

"Yah, tapi setelah urusan pengadilan selesai, dan jangan biarkan Kyungsoo melihat siapa Kai dulu."

"Tidak bisa, Hyung. Kalau begitu Min-ah harus pulang ke Busan sebelum orangtua Kyungsoo menerima surat panggilan dari pengadilan." Masukan Tao ini ditindak lebih lanjut oleh Suho. Masuk akal. "Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang menghalangi lagi."

"Tapi siapa yang akan menemani bocah itu? Misalnya saat pengadilan menanyakan kesaksiannya." Kris kembali mencuatkan tanda tanya, masih belum paham benar.

"Kai. Karena Kai sudah menjadi Pamannya, dan sekalipun Kyungsoo bersikeras Kai bukan pamannya, kurasa pihak pengadilan tidak akan percaya." Jawaban dari Suho itu meninju telak jalan pikiran Kris yang tak sampai kesana. Sungguh, Suho adalah orang dengan taraf kejelian yang tidak bisa diremehkan. "Wooohoo! Selangkah lagi, selangkah lagi, teman-teman."

Ya, selangkah lagi. Bukan imbalan yang diharapkan ketiganya, itu hanya bonus. Mungkin dengan selesai dan berhasilnya misi ini, kedudukan dan derajat mereka bisa dipandang sesuai sebagai bawahan paling berkelas bagi Kai. Dan masih ada sejuta alasan lain, selain uang.

"Selamat bekerja." Kaliamat penutup dari Tao itu mengakhiri obrolan malam mereka. Berangsur memecah mereka agar berpencar. Suho pergi mendahului setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu Kris dan Tao, tanda pamit. Lalu ia berteriak lantang, "Kurasa, kita bisa menjadi teman dekat setelah ini."

Teman dekat? Kris enggan mengutarakan alibinya terhadap Suho, yang ramah dan cerdik itu. Sudahlah, biar ia lihat dulu kesungguhan seperti apa yang tadi menjadi iming-imingnya. Tao? Tao mungkin hanya akan mengikuti arus. Yang sudah tersaji dengan sendirinya, tanpa disuruh.

Yah, Kyungsoo membelitkan semuanya. Dan permintaan Kai, semakin memperparah keadaan.

-ooo-

Sesiangan ini Soojin dan Yeonso memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama Hyera dirumah. Kyungsoo dibiarkan berada dikamar dengan Min-ah yang tetap menenangkan anak itu. Yang jiwanya bagai terserang gempa dan angin puting beliung secara beruntun.

"Kyungsoo-ya, sebentar ya, ada yang menghubungiku." Min-ah merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia segera menjauh dari ranjang Kyungsoo untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. "Yeoboseyo?"

Rencana pertama sepertinya berjalan tanpa hambatan. Suho membuktikannya dengan raut wajah Min-ah yang kentara panik dan khawatir. Belum lagi keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya, tubuh wanita itu melemas seketika. Kabar buruk berasal dari seberang sana.

"Tidak mungkin. Appa pasti bercanda, Umma kemarin sehat-sehat, kan?" Berita yang disampaikan membuat kaki Min-ah tak mampu menopang beratnya lagi. Ibunya, wanita yang paling berharga itu, kini terbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Ayahnya bilang, Kanker kelenjar getah bening sudah menggerogoti sampai stadium tiga. Ah, jangan tanya bagaimana cara Suho memanipulasi hal ini, ia hanya pintar memainkan teka-teki sembari mencari kelemahan orang lain. "Hiks..hiks..kalau begitu, sore ini aku sampa di Busan, Appa. Tunggu aku."

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Min-ah sudah sembab dengan mata merahnya yang berkantung. Ia melihat Kyungsoo disana, duduk bersimpuh seraya memandang heran kearah Min-ah. "Waeyo?"

Hanya gerak bibirnya yang samar, Min-ah tidak tega meninggalkan anak ini, tapi situasi menuntutnya. Ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan ibunya sakit tanpa pernah ada dirinya sebagai anak yang mendampingi. Min-ah tidak mau menyesal dikemudian hari. Dua kesulitan yang menutup jalan keluarnya, membuat wanita ini harus memilih. "Min-ah?"

Min-ah tersadar, alur lamunannya ia hentikan sementara. "Ergh, Kyungsoo." Bahkan untuk menatap dua bola mata bulat itu saja membuat dada Min-ah sesak. "Maafkan aku, hiks..tidak bisa memenuhi janji untuk selalu berada disampingmu." Wanita itu tertunduk, tapi dekapannya yang hangat tetap memberikan kenyamanan bagi Kyungsoo. Balita itu getir, senyum pahit menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tahu, saat-saat mengejutkan yang berbanding terbalik dengan takdir, pasti terjadi.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, tidak tahu harus mengungkapkan apa. "Kau pasti bisa menjadi anak yang kuat, Sayang. Dari jauh, Min-ah akan selalu mendoakanmu. Lagipula, tadi pagi Min-ah melihat surat pemanggilan dari pengadilan, Soo. Itu artinya, kau akan mengalami perubahan, mereka bisa dipenjara. Dan hak asuhmu akan jatuh ke tangan yang lebih baik." Min-ah berujar penuh semangat, teringat amplop yang diselipkan dipintu rumah. Tertuju untuk Yeonso dan Soojin. Min-ah tidak yakin sebenarnya, tapi Tuhan pasti pintar memilah mana yang seharusnya diterima Kyungsoo. Orang yang melaporkan kasus ini, memang dirahasiakan. Min-ah sempat melihat sampulnya yang memampangkan hal itu. Tapi siapapun dia, Min-ah patut bersyukur akhirnya kehidupan Kyungsoo bisa membaik. "Kau dengar kegaduhan dibawah? Ayah dan ibumu pasti meributkan amplop itu. Ayo turun."

"Min-ah? Yakin akan pergi?" Kyungsoo melirih, rautnya sendu seketika itu. Menyadari sebentar lagi tidak akan ada orang yang melindunginya. Dan mengenai amplop yang dibicarakan Min-ah, sejujurnya ia tidak paham sama sekali. Hak asuh? Bagaimana kalau ia malah berpindah ketangan yang buruk? Sekalipun itu keluarganya sendiri? "Semoga Umma Min-ah cepat sembuh, ya. Terima kasih, selama ini sudah menjagaku," Min-ah diam. Sedetik. Ia lalu bersegera mengecupi wajah Kyungsoo, memeluknya lama sekali.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Soo. Maafkan aku, hiks, yah, semoga Ummaku cepat sembuh."

Kyungsoo jelas tidak bisa mencegah kepergian Min-ah. Memang siapa dirinya? Anak bukan, saudara bukan. Jadi, baiklah, Min-ah butuh mengejar apa yang menjadi prioritasnya. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan Min-ah, manusia jelmaan malaikat yang sudah mau berbaik hati selalu mengurusnya, sepanjang hari. Kini, semuanya akan cepat berubah. Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa bersembunyi dibalik badan Min-ah lagi, pergi ke sekolah bersamanya, atau memakan sarapan buatannya. Bukankah perpisahan sangat menyakitkan?

"Kyungsoo janji akan selalu jadi anak yang kuat. Dan tetap sayang Umma dan Appa."

Min-ah tak bisa berhenti dengan tangisannya. Melulu menciumi Kyungsoo dan seolah enggan melepas tautan pelukannya. Maka, ia terburu menuntun Kyungsoo agar cepat sampai dilantai satu. Sebagai selimur pelipur lara. Ia mendapati kebingungan Yeonso dan Soojin yang sudah menjadi-jadi, dan Min-ah berusaha ikut masuk dalam lingkup keduanya.

"Kalau kita dipenjara, bagaimana dengan Hyera? Dasar, memangnya siapa yang bisa mengetahui hal ini, sih? Siapa dia yang kurang ajar melaporkan kita, Yeonso?" Soojin tampak depresi, berlebih. Ia yakin, Min-ah bukan pelakunya, sepandai apapun pelayannya itu, dia tetap tak punya akses melakukan ini. "Jika hukumannya bisa kau tanggung, tanggunglah. Aku butuh mengurus Hyera."

Yeonso tak jauh beda dengan istrinya, merasa kalut, "Kita datangi saja panggilan ini. Dengan begitu, kita akan tahu siapa saksinya. Masalah hukuman, penjara berapa tahun pun akan kulakoni, asal Hyera bisa tumbuh baik bersama ibunya. Bersamamu, Soojin."

"Tapi, kau lihat sendiri, kan, kalau pelapornya dirahasiakan? Bagaimana kalau pihak pengadilan tidak mau menerima hukumanku yang kau gantikan?"

"Kita bisa menitipkannya pada Halmeoni di Daegu, Soojin."

Kyungsoo maju sebentar, menjauh dari gamitan tangan Min-ah. Lalu tangan-tangan kecilnya menarik kain baju orangtuanya, mendongak. "Umma? Appa?"

"Hah! Ini semua karenamu, bodoh!" Soojin meluap, ia tidak kuasa lagi menahan amarahnya yang tak terbendung. "Kau senang kan, kami akan dipenjara dan tidak akan menyiksamu lagi?!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, Umma. Kyungsoo hanya ingin kalian berubah, bisa menyayangiku. Seperti kalian menyayangi Hyera." Min-ah memisah jarak itu, menghadang Soojin yang hendak memukul Kyungsoo. "Tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah, Kyungsoo." Desis Soojin tajam.

"Nyonya, sudahlah." Min-ah berucap, spontan. "Ini hari terakhir saya, sekaligus saya ingin menyampaikan pesan pada anda semua."

"Hari terakhir? Kau akan mengundurkan diri?" Yeonso mengerutkan hidungnya, "Mau kemana, Min-ah?"

"Sa-saya harus pulang ke Busan. Karena ibu saya menderita sakit parah yang kronis." Min-ah meneteskan satu bulir airmatanya lagi. "Dan saya mohon, sayangilah Kyungsoo."

Soojin meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Percuma. Sebentar lagi kami pasti akan dipenjara. Dan anak itu mungkin sudah tidak akan bertemu dengan kami. Atau Hyera."

Tidak. Dalam benak Kyungsoo, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan orangtuanya, atau bahkan Hyera adik kecilnya yang manis. Kalau saja ia tahu urusan orang dewasa ini, mungkin ia bisa memilih untuk memaafkan. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada pengadilan.

Yeonso mengangguk sekilas, "Baiklah, kuijinkan kau pulang, Min-ah. Semoga Ibumu cepat sembuh." Laki-laki itu mengusap wajahnya sekali. "Tentang Kyungsoo, pada siapa hak asuhnya beralih, kami saja tidak tahu."

Min-ah tidak bisa merubah apapun, ia hanya punya harapan. Betapa Kyungsoo selalu dilindungi Tuhan, dan kelak anak itu akan dewasa dengan kebahagiaan.

"Aku tahu ada permainan disini, Yeonso," Soojin memijit pelipisnya. "Ah, orang ini sepertinya menginginkan Kyungsoo, hm?"

Yeonso memikirkan argumen istrinya, "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Min-ah yang tiba-tiba pulang, kita dipenjara. Bukankah ini penuh rencana? Muslihat. Terlalu tiba-tiba."

"Mm, kalau begitu saya mohon pamit, Tuan dan Nyonya. Ah terima kasih telah bersedia menampung saya bekerja disini. Saya juga memohon maaf jika ada kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan." Min-ah melirik Kyungsoo, menjadikan lengannya sebagai sandaran anak itu.

"Min-ah jangan pergi," Kyungsoo merajuk, semakin mempertebal benteng kokoh atas nama ketegaan yang sudah dibangun Min-ah. "Kyungsoo takut sendirian, hiks.." Balita itu kembali menangis.

"Kemari, Kyungsoo." Min-ah sekali lagi memeluk dan mengecup Kyungsoo, lalu ia berlari cepat untuk membereskan barangnya yang tak seberapa banyak. Beberapa menit kecanggungan itu dilalui, Min-ah turun dengan wajah tertekuk sedih. "Kyungsoo-ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Tuan, Nyonya, selamat tinggal."

"Min-aaaah!" Kyungsoo memacu langkahnya menuju pelataran rumah, dimana Min-ah sudah membuka pintu pagar dan untuk terakhir kalinya menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Ia menemukan lambaian tangan dari Yeonso dan Soojin yang menerima kepergiannya secara mendadak ini. Tapi, Kyungsoo, anak itu meraung histeris, memberontak dari cekalan ayah dan ibunya. Meski masih terbersit rasa enggan, Min-ah tetap harus kembali ke kampung halamannya. "Jangan, hiks, tinggalkan Kyungsooo!"

Selesai. Wanita yang bertahun-tahun ini ada disamping Kyungsoo itu sudah musnah. Berpamitan padanya untuk tidak kembali. Perpisahan yang memilukan, Kyungsoo tahu setelah ini semuanya tak akan sama.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu pada siapa ia berlabuh setelah ini.

-ooo-

Ketuk palu. Semua orang tampak berkumpul dalam ruangan ini, Kyungsoo ada ditengah-tengah. Hanya sebagai korban tanpa suara. Ayah dan Ibunya ada diujung sana, menyaksikan dengan seksama vonis yang akan dijatuhkan. Hyera ada digendongan Halmeoninya, merengek ingin menghambur kearah Soojin. Sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya, juga adiknya, ataupun orangtuanya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa selalu terdapat riuh rendah saat mereka yang disebelah Hakim membicarakan dirinya. Satu yang ia tangkap, sebuah video tentang perlakuan ayah dan ibunya dua malam lalu menjadi bukti mengapa ia disini. Lalu Hakim dan dua orang disampingnya membahas sesuatu yang rumit, tentang sebab dan akibat. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Ia hanya bocah lima tahun, kalau boleh memilih, ia justru lebih memilih mereka membahas tentang pelecehan seksual yang dialaminya, daripada hal tak bermutu tentang kekerasan ayah dan ibunya.

"Sudah diputuskan." Suara Hakim itu membelah keheningan, tegas. Membuat Soojin dan Yeonso serentak menegakkan tubuh. "Mereka terbukti bersalah."

Diam. Selama beberapa detik hingga lagi-lagi ketukan palu terdengar pilu.

"Hasil visum menyatakan adanya beberapa bukti kekerasan yang dilakukan secara berkala."

Kyungsoo menajamkan telinganya, tapi pandangannya kabur. Ia melihat tatapan menusuk yang dilayangkan orangtuanya pada dirinya.

"Tidak ada pembelaan lagi. Hukuman penjara lima tahun disahkan."

Apa? Penjara, kah, maksud mereka? Kyungsoo tidak tahu, selama lima tahun itu berarti sampai umurnya sepuluh tahun. Yang ini, Kyungsoo paham. Tapi, hei, bagaimana bisa? Kemana dirinya setelah ini? Kalau Hyera, Kyungsoo tahu adiknya itu akan diasuh Halmeoni di Daegu. Tapi dia? Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?

"Hak asuh Kyungsoo jatuh pada salah satu sanak saudaranya. Dirahasiakan."

"Dirahasiakan?" Yeonso menginterupsi, pengacara disampingnya hanya memperhatikan, tidak ada lagi celah baginya untuk mengutarakan sesuatu. "Siapa dia?"

"Ya. Dia meminta identitasnya dirahasiakan karena suatu alasan. Tenang saja, dia tetap saudara anda."

Hell. Bagaimana bisa? Sosok berkharisma ditempat tertinggi itu memasang wajah serius lagi. Tidak mengindahkan protes yang diberikan Yeonso. Bukannya masa bodoh, tapi ini jelas sebuah permainan.

"Soojin, lima tahun tidak lama, Sayang," Bisik Yeonso pada istrinya, Soojin yang mulai terisak. Ia memeluk wanita itu, yang pikiran dan tubuhnya melemas seketika itu. "Ada aku, kita berdua."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Hyera? Aku tidak bisa melihat pertumbuhannya, dia akan merindukanku, Yeonso. Kau tahu seberapa besar aku menyanyanginya." Yeonso menghela nafas, ia berangsur mengelus helai rambut istrinya. Menenangkan. "Dasar bocah iblis."

Soojin mengalihkan tatapannya, bahkan hendak menuju kearah Kyungsoo jika saja Yeonso tidak keburu menahannya.

"Serahkan pada Halmeoninya, Sayang. Sudahlah, aku janji setelah kita keluar darisini, akan kupastikan Kyungsoo kembali menderita."

"Aku..membencinya. Sangat membencinya."

Kyungsoo jelas menyadari sorot benci yang seakan melubangi punggungnya. Suasana ini tidak mendukung, malah semakin membuatnya ingin ambruk bahkan tanpa seorang pun didekatnya. Ya, karena tidak ada lagi Min-ah.

"Baiklah, sidang ditutup. Dan telah ditetapkan tanpa bisa diganggu gugat."

Tiga ketukan palu. Tanda sahnya persidangan sekaligus usainya kasus ini. Sekalipun Kyungsoo tetap tidak tahu siapa yang akan mengasuhnya, setidaknya sampai orangtuanya dibebaskan. Itupun kalau mereka bisa berubah nantinya. Kyungsoo juga tidak berharap lebih.

"Soojin, ini adalah permainan. Orang ini mempermainkan kita." Desis Yeonso, meraup wajah istrinya untuk fokus padanya. Soojin menimpalinya dengan sesenggukan, ia tidak mampu menelaah lagi bagaimana kejadian beruntun ini menimpanya.

Meski tak dipungkiri, Yeonso dan Soojin menyadari kesalahan mereka. Kekakuan hati yang menyesatkan. Kyungsoo sepantasnya bahagia, tapi dasar ego dendam sudah menguasai, mereka jadi kepalang dibutakan amarah.

Mereka, lansia dan batita itu menghampiri Kyungsoo. Halmeoni dan adiknya, Hyera. Wanita tua itu memeluknya erat, mengalirkan segala simpatik mendalam untuk cucunya. Sementara Hyera yang ada digendongannya, meronta ingin diturunkan. Tak ingin ketinggalan ikut memeluk Oppa yang amat disayanginya, dan ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kakaknya itu cukup melalui waktu yang berat.

"Oh, Kyungsoo sayang. Maafkan Halmeoni tidak bisa menjagamu selama ini, kumohon maafkan juga kedua orangtuamu. Tapi biarkan hukuman ini mereka jalani, setidaknya setelah ini kau aman, Sayang," Neneknya itu tetap memeluk, mengucapkan sebaris makna kalimat yang membuat Kyungsoo berputar. "Maafkan Halmeoni.."

"Tidak apa, Halmeoni, Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa. Ah, ya, tetap jaga Hyera saja, ya. Setelah ini kita tidak bertemu, Manis." Kyungsoo mengacak pelan rambut Hyera, yang kini matanya mulai berkaca. "Tetap jadi anak baik, ya, untuk Oppa."

"Oppa hiks..mau kemana?" Hyera mengalunkan suara kecilnya, masih memeluk Kyungsoo yang membalasnya dengan senyum getir. "Jangan pelgi, hiks..Hyela sayang Oppa."

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung adiknya, menekannya agar semakin dalam dipelukannya yang menghanyutkan, "Oppa jauh lebih menyayangimu, Hyera. Maaf selama ini kita jarang bermain bersama, Umma tidak memperbolehkanku menemuimu,"

"Hueeee~ Oppa jangan pelgi, pokoknya Oppa halus sama Hyelaa hueee~" raungan tangis gadis kecil itu membuat Kyungsoo tersayat hatinya, kesakitan yang perih. Ia sulit melepaskan Hyera, sekalipun mereka jarang bersama, tapi Hyera tetap saudaranya, adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Suatu hari kita akan bertemu lagi, aku janji, Hyera. Kyungsoo akan datang Halmeoni."

Dewasa, Kyungsoo terlalu dewasa sebelum saatnya. Mengalihkan sebagian dirinya pada Halmeoni yang kini menatapnya sendu.

"Oppa janji, ya? Halus menemui Hyela di Daegu, kalena Umma dan Appa pelgi jauh."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, berulang kali. Sesungguhnya ia juga tidak yakin dengan janjinya sendiri. Bisakah Kyungsoo memenuhinya? Maksudnya, siapa yang mengasuhnya setelah ini pun ia tidak tahu, dan kenapa dia tidak ikut diasuh oleh neneknya, bersama Hyera?

"Pasti, Hyera. Oppa janji." Omong kosong. Jalannya masih tak menentu dan Kyungsoo berharap bisa memperbaiki dirinya sendiri? "Halmeoni tahu siapa yang akan mengasuhku? Kenapa aku tidak dibiarkan bersama Halmeoni saja?"

Gelengan lemah menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Halmeoni juga tidak tahu, Sayang. Tapi mereka bilang dia termasuk saudara kita, dia akan merawatmu dengan baik."

Bagaimana rasanya dipisahkan oleh keluarga sendiri? Dengan dalih kau akan diasuh dengan orang yang tak kau kenal tapi mengakui dirinya sendiri sebagai keluargamu? Kyungsoo bungkam. Sekilas ia menyaksikan kedua orangtuanya digiring, entah menuju kemana tapi Kyungsoo mensinyalir ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Lima tahun kedepan, semuanya akan berubah seiring perkembangannya. Itu juga kalau ia masih hidup, atau paling tidak orang yang mengasuhnya ini memang memiliki hati yang baik.

Kedua orangtuanya itu melemparkan tatapan sinis, sekalipun Kyungsoo tahu ini kesan yang mereka berikan terhadapnya. Yah, hari ini semuanya berubah. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat hingga untuk menarik nafas baginya pun terasa sulit. Kenyataannya memang seperti ini, ayah dan ibu yang menghidupinya itu sudah menghilang dibalik jeruji besi. Mendekam tanpa salam perpisahan selama lima tahun.

Dan Kyungsoo, tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupannya berikut ini. "Do Kyungsoo?" Dua lelaki bertubuh tegap, dengan setelan khas yang misterius. Datang dam menginterupsi obrolan ketiga orang disana. Kyungsoo mendongak, melepas pelukannya pada Hyera. Ia beralih menatap heran pada dua sosok yang terlihat sangat aneh itu. "Mohon maaf, kami akan membawa anda menemui pengasuh anda yang baru."

Kyungsoo belum sempat berucap apa-apa sampai mereka mencekal lengannya. Memaksa Kyungsoo membiarkan Hyera berteriak memanggil namanya, dan Halmeoni yang tetap menahan Hyera agar tidak berlari menyusulnya. "Oppaaaaaa! Hiks..jangan lupakan, Hyelaaa!"

Dua wajah orang yang disayanginya, takkan pernah bisa dilupakan Kyungsoo. Mengingat janjinya pada Hyera, Kyungsoo akan tetap kuat menjalani apapun yang tersaji setelah ini. Dengan begitu, ia akan secepatnya menemui Hyera, lalu orangtuanya bersedia kembali mengasuhnya setelah keluar dari penjara. Semoga masih ada harapan. Hidupnya membaik, ayah dan ibunya akan meminta maaf, lalu mereka kembali utuh sebagai keluarga. Tidakkah kenyataan semudah membayangkan?

Mereka membawa Kyungsoo keluar gedung, ditempat terpencil yang jauh dari jangkauan. Disana sudah berdiri sepostur tinggi tegap yang bersandar di dinding. Masker hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo, yang takut-takut menerima kedatangan orang ini. "Salam kenal, Do Kyungsoo. Aku, pamanmu."

Deg. Suara ini. Tidak asing. Kacamata gelap itu dilepasnya, dipegang tangannya. Mata itu, iris mata itu. Kyungsoo yakin ia sangat akrab dengan tatapan itu. Rambutnya, helai rambutnya yang acak. Kyungsoo sadar, ia baru saja memasukkan diri ke kandang buaya. Mati disana.

"Pada akhirnya, kau menjadi milikku, oh, ucapkan terima kasih pada mereka yang telah membantuku." Berat. Masker itu diturunkan sebatas leher, dan Kyungsoo mendelik, dan Kyungsoo merasakan nafasnya tercekat. "Hai, Kyungsoo. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi pemegang sah hak asuhmu. Kau selamat ditanganku, Sayang. Kai, pamanmu."

Dan Kyungsoo merasakan dunianya runtuh saat itu juga.

-ooo-

TBC!

Aaaaah!

Maaf alurnya dipercepat, biar ngga bertele2. Cepet selesai deh di Kai. Ohiyaa, maafkan kalo ngga nyambung sama tetek bengek tentang pengadilan, min-ah, ortunya, atau apapun itu didalam cerita. Maafkan yaaa~ author ngarang bebas soalnya xD

Oke, gimana chappie ini?

Kyungsoo bakal hidup di apartemen Kai habis ini. Penasaran sama kehidupan mereka berdua? Keseharian dan...sex?

Yaya!

See ya on next chap!

And, don't forget for leave your participants!

Revieeew pleaseee :)


	8. Chapter 8

_**"C'est La Vie"**_

_**Chapter Eighth**_

_**Kaisoo Fanfiction**_

_**Pedofil and HardYaoi**_

_**-ooo-**_

_**-ooo-**_

_**Present by : Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**_

_**Lets Check This Out!**_

_**Please, REVIEW and Dont Bash!**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read, kay?**_

_**...**_

_**Author POV**_

_**...**_

Satu detik dalam keheningan penuh hipokrit.

Kyungsoo mematung dengan tubuh mungilnya yang hanya sebatas lutut Kai. Entah apa yang terjadi, tubuh Kyungsoo terasa dikuliti dengan tatapan tajam dari Kai. Bukan hanya itu, dua orang lelaki tegap lain yang bersanding disamping kiri dan kanannya, semakin membuat Kyungsoo bagai terperangkap dalam dimensi putih tak berbayang. Sepatu cokelatnya dimundurkan selangkah, tetapi Kai mengikuti geraknya disetiap ritme.

"Jangan takut, Kyungsoo. Kau aman bersamaku, kau akan hidup baik denganku. Percayalah."

Percayalah.

Apanya?

Kyungsoo mendelik, sekian kali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi lidahnya kelu, mulutnya terkunci rapat. Kris dan Tao bersiap membatasi ruang bebas balita dihadapan mereka, tetap awas. Dengan isyarat samar, Kai memerintahkan dua anak buahnya itu untuk tetap waspada. Ingat saja kalau Kyungsoo anak kecil yang lincah, dia bisa berlari secepat apapun tanpa bisa orang dewasa kejar. Dan Kai, enggan mendapat resiko yang seperti itu. Dilain sisi, ia juga tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo semakin trauma dengan ketakutan berlebih, tentu akibat dirinya.

"Ahjussi, ja-jangan mendekat." Cicitan itu disambut seringai oleh Kai. "Ja-jangan me-mendekat."

"Aku bilang jangan takut." Datar, tapi menusuk. Kai mendoktrin tanpa tahu akibat yang ditimbulkan. Biarpun ini dibalik gedung pengadilan, jauh dari keramaian, tapi Kai tidak peduli suaranya tetap direndahkan. "Ja-ngan. Ta-kut. Kyungsoo."

Seperti ditarik daya magis lain, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk. Meski ia tak sedikit-banyak celingukan, mencari celah dimana saat yang tepat untuk melarikan diri. Mungkin dari lutut-lutut ahjussi dibelakangnya yang terbuka cukup lebar, tubuh kecilnya cukup saja lewat sana. Dia bisa berlari dan tidak perlu menoleh lagi.

Sayang, tidak akan ada kesempatan.

Kai berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Kyungsoo. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, ia memeluk malaikat berusia lima tahun itu, erat sekali. "Percayalah. Kau akan baik-baik saja bersamaku."

Baik-baik saja setelah dia memperkosa Kyungsoo sampai dua kali?

Biarkan tubuh mungil itu kini menabrak kaki Kris, dan Tao yang tak lepas memandangnya lekat. Kyungsoo meringkuk, matanya berkedip berkali-kali. Ia terus mundur tanpa kekangan dari Kris maupun Tao, sementara Kai masih berada dijarak 30cm didepannya. Pria itu lengah, dan Kyungsoo memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Kaki-kaki kecilnya yang memijak tanah ia pacu secepat angin. Terus berlari tanpa tolehan, biarkan iringan teriak Kai membahana, Kyungsoo sudah lupa diri. Anak kecil itu terus menubrukkan diri pada lalu-lalang orang di trotoar, mereka yang sempat kebingungan namun tak bisa mencegah.

Hingga ia menemukan tempat persembunyian. Kyungsoo ada dibalik tempat sampah besar yang menutupo seluruh tubuhnya. Ini gang sempit yang kumuh, dan Kyungsoo lafalkan doa, Kai dan anak buahnya tak akan bisa menyusul

"Sialan! Kubilang juga apa! Baru lima menit aku berbangga diri bisa mendapatkannya, dan kalian..kalian!" Kai murka, tentu saja. Kyungsoo mendengar suara lantang itu ada diujung gang. Dan ia beranikan diri untuk mengintip, dua anak buahnya itu hanya menunduk sambil memainkan ujung sepatu mereka. Tapi kemudian salah satunya mendongak, dia yang lebih dewasa dibanding satunya. "Salahmu juga, Kai. Kenapa kau tak segera membawanya ke mobil?"

"Kau menyalahkanku, Kris?" Kai menuding wajah dia yang baru saja membuka mulut itu. Semakin membuat Kyungsoo ngeri bersama nafasnya yang putus-putus karena lelah berlari. Kenyataan pahit ini bahkan sudah Kyungsoo pahami, tidak mungkin hak asuhnya jatuh ke tangan penjahat itu. Dan, anak sekecil Kyungsoo, tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Selain, kabur? "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menemukannya lagi! Dia pasti ada disekitar sini!"

Tidak, pemuda yang satu lagi seperti mencurigai sesuatu. Ia meneliti kegelapan didalam gang, dan menemukan iris mata Kyungsoo yang mengerjap. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo lafalkan doa, semoga ahjussi yang itu tidak terlalu yakin dan benar tidak menyadari keberadaannya disana.

"Tao? Ayo, kau melihat apa?" Kris menegurnya, Kai mengikuti arah pandang Tao yang lurus kearah gang. "Sebentar, Hyung. Ada yang tidak beres didalam sana."

"Tempat sampahnya sedikit bergerak, cek kesana, Kris." Titah Kai segera direalisasikan oleh Kris, diikuti Tao. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, derap langkah itu semakin medekat dan tidak ada jalan lagi baginya untuk beringsut. Ini buntu. Tubuh mungil itu mencoba terselip diantara dinding dan tempat sampah, nihil, karena sebelum usaha itu membuahkan hasil. Kris sudah lebih dulu menyeringai.

"Ya! Kai! Aku menemukannya!" Serunya bangga dan mendapat acungan ibu jari dari Kai. "Jeli juga penglihatanmu, Tao." Lalu Kris menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya, Tao membantu Kris membopong Kyungsoo yang kini meronta, berontak semakin heboh.

"Ahjussi! Hiks..lepaskan aku, Kyungsoo ingin pulang, hiks.."

Tapi Kris hanya tersenyum, "Jangan takut, kami semua disini sayang padamu. Termasuk ahjussi yang sekarang menjadi pamanmu, Sayang." Ia lalu melirik Tao, yang malah membasahi bibirnya sendiri, pertanda bahwa libido adiknya sudah mulai terasah. Tao tersadar berkat sikutan dari Kris, dengan terbata ia berusaha menyumbangkan kalimat, "Itu benar, Kyungsoo. Kita bisa jalan-jalan setelah ini."

"Tidak mau! Kyungsoo tidak mau jalan-jalan! Kyungsoo takut, hiks.."

Masih dalam gendongan Kris, Kyungsoo melihat Tao dari balik bahu orang yang membawa tubuhnya. Lalu ada Kai, ahjussi menyebalkan yang selalu menyakitinya, kini berdiri disamping Tao sambil terus memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. Tangan besarnya mengelus lengan Kyungsoo, yang sesegera itu mendapat tepisan kasar. Trauma masih menguasainya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemanapun, Kyungsoo. Tenanglah, ahjussi janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi."

Benarkah? Kyungsoo tidak akan semudah itu percaya. Airmatanya masih menggenang dipelupuk, membuat pandangannya menjadi blur. Tapi ia merasakan tubuhnya sudah berada dikursi penumpang sebuah mobil mewah, yang mulai berderum halus dengan mesin elitnya. Tao yang menyetir dikursi pengemudi, Kris duduk dibelakang bersama Kyungsoo. Dan Kai, menjadi pemimpin penuh adidaya disamping Tao.

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak berani melihat euforia Kai yang kesenangan bukan main, dan tidak berani mendengar ocehan bak omong kosong dari penghuni mobil ini. Sampai kemudian Kris mengangkat dagunya, "Setelah kau makan siang dan tidur, sore nanti kita akan jalan-jalan, ya." Karena ini murni niat baik dari Kris.

Sebelum Kai menyambar, "Aku harus memeriksakannya ke dokter dulu."

"Apa kau perlu ke Dokter, Kyungsoo? Ada yang sakit?" Seakan meminta persetujuan akan ajakan Kai, Kris berusaha memberi pengelakan secara halus. "Kurasa kau bisa melakukannya lain hari, Kai. Dia butuh kesenangan setelah mendapat ujian bertubi, kan?"

"Aku usulkan Lotte World, Hyung." Tao tiba-tiba bersuara, dan Kris yakin barusan adiknya itu tidak sengaja berujar. Dan Kai segera membalasnya dengan delikan tajam. "Maaf, Kai. Keceplosan."

"Aku ingin tahu hasil _checkup_-nya. Dia perlu mendapat penanganan di mental dan fisiknya."

"Lalu, sekali lagi, kutanya, apa kau sakit, Kyungsoo? Kau ingin ke Dokter atau jalan-jalan?"

Kyungsoo menggerakkan matanya liar. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk jendela disebelah wajahnya. Sesekali mencari kesungguhan dari pancar mata Kris, ahjusii yang ini mungkin tidak terlalu membahayakan.

"Dengar, Kyungsoo. Aku tulus ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Jadi, cepat berikan jawabannya."

Kai diam, tidak peduli lagi dengan doktrin Kris yang seolah menduakan kehadirannya. Kyungsoo mungkin masih takut-takut, entah harus apa. Tapi bocah tetap bocah, ajakannya ke Dokter tentu tak terlalu menarik. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan, Kyungsoo lebih tertarik dengan ajakan Kris ke Lotte World.

"Ky-Kyungsoo pilih bersama ahjussi saja," Kyungsoo menelusupkan kepalanya dilengan Kris, merasa aman. Dan Kai membuang nafas tidak serantan seraya mengangkat tangan.

"Terserah kau, Kris."

Kris menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya pada Kyungsoo, dan mengerling pada Tao lewat kaca spion. "Maaf Kai, tapi tolong, hari ini saja, kurasa kami perlu membahagiakan anak ini."

"Ya, ya, bawa dia sesuka hatimu. Setelahnya, kau kembalikan ke apartemenku."

Kyungsoo meneteskan sebulir airmatanya, yang terjatuh dikulit Kris. Hanya karena kenyataan pahit yang bersarang dikepalanya, dia harus kembali bersama ahjussi jahat itu?

"Ahjussi, Kyungsoo ingin tinggal dengan ahjussi yang ini saja." Kyungsoo menunjuk Kris, melanglang-buana dengan pikirannya yang menilai kebaikan Kris sejauh ini. "Ssh.." desisan Kris itu menjadi penolakan tak kentara. Beruntungnya Kyungsoo hanya berbisik, sehingga Kai tidak mendengar kejanggalan itu. "Tapi, Kyungs-"

Kris mendekap anak itu, membelai surai cokelat keemasannya. Lalu untuk kesekian kalinya ia tersenyum. Astaga, hari ini pribadi Kris berubah hangat. Tidak biasanya. Entah karena pengaruh Kyungsoo atau adanya kesalahan pada sistem syaraf Kris. Sedikit-banyak, Tao juga ikut berbunga-bunga. Ah, bisa lebih lama berdekatan dengan balita itu, ia mungkin sudah membayangkan bagaimana kegiatan intim selama di Lotte World nanti.

"Jangan melamun, Tao, kau hampir membuatku mati dan mobilku hancur." Suara berat Kai melengkung sinis pada oktaf lumayan tinggi. Tao segera membanting setir, dan mengangguk pasrah saat mendapatkan tusukan mata yang mematikan itu. "Jeongmal mianhe, Kai."

Uh, mungkin, sedikit permainan yang disuguhkan Lotte World, bisa menyegarkan Kyungsoo. Sebagai pintu awal baginya untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru. Bersama ahjussi jahat bernama Kai.

-ooo-

"Mana Kyungsoo? Aku ingin mencubit pipinya, dia menggemaskan, Kai."

"Memang. Tapi dia sedang pergi."

Suho ada diapartemen Kai. Memunculkan raut kecewanya yang tampak lucu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kai bersama ekspresi kecutnya, tampak kesal. "Pergi?"

"Tadi dia sudah ada disini, makan dan tidur. Bersama Kris, bukan aku."

Seketika Suho melepas tawanya, terbahak tanpa henti. "Maksudmu, anak itu lebih akrab dengan Kris? Ah, dia pasti masih takut denganmu, Kai."

"Hentikan tawamu, Suho. Berisik." Kai menyeduh kopi hitam kesukaannya, lalu menatap Suho jengah. "Apa-apaan kau kemari hanya untuk menertawakanku?"

Suho lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi bar milik Kai. Ia menyaksikan pria tan itu sangat menikmati kopinya. "Tapi kau lega, kan? Setidaknya Kyungsoo sudah ada digenggamanmu." Suho melupakan ejekan Kai yang sangsi dengan maksud kedatangannya. "Apa kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana kinerjaku? Paling tidak aku telah menyelamatkanmu dari uberan polisi yang mungkin akan menjatuhkan vonis penjahat kelamin pada anak-anak. Ya kan?"

"Kau ingin pujianku, hm?" Kai mendengus, meski sedikit-banyak membenarkan perkataan Suho. Ia mengamati orang asing yang setiba-tiba ini akrab dengannya, entah karena apa, tapi Suho terlihat aman-aman saja untuk tidak dilabeli penyusup. Bisnisnya tidak akan kacau jika hanya berkenalan dengan Suho. Lagipula, dia sudah banyak membantu Kai. Tidak ada yang salah. Tidak ada. "Yah, baiklah, terima kasih, Suho-ssi. Sudah memberikan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Berkat kerjasama yang baik dengan anak buahmu juga, Kris dan Tao benar-benar intelijen yang berbakat."

Hening. Ada beberapa menit kecanggungan karena tidak ada topik panas. Hingga Suho kembali memecah suasana dengan dehamnya, "Aku bukan ingin pujianmu, Kai. Mm, uh, imbalan mungkin?"

"Uang?" Suho menggeleng cepat, lalu menyentuh pundak Kai seraya menempelkan mulutnya sejarak jengkal ditelinga Kai. "Menurutmu, aku ingin apa? Dengar, distribusimu tergolong apik, Kai. Dan aku menyukainya. Itu berarti, ehm, kau hanya perlu menandatangani kontrak kerja. Denganku. Tenang, tidak akan merugikanmu." Celoteh panjang lebar itu memang tanpa muslihat. Hanya menurut perkiraan Kai, tanpa tahu apa yang mungkin menjadi tujuan utama Suho.

"Aku tahu kau bekerja dengan hebat untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo, dan menjauhkanku dari hukuman penjara, mungkin. Entah bagaimana siasat dan strategimu, tapi aku mengapresiasinya."

Kai masih enggan membahas penerangan Suho tadi, yang dia bilang tentang imbalan dan lain sebagainya. "Lalu?" Sambung Suho, tidak sabar.

"Yah, aku tahu kau bukan orang sembarangan. Dari awal aku mengajakmu bergabung denganku, memang hanya sebatas coba-coba. Anggap saja aku mengobati keisenganku."

Suho mendecih, "Jadi, kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku? Oh ayolah, aku tidak berminat menghancurkan bisnis gelapmu ini, Kai. Kita dalam bidang yang sama, dan meraup keuntungan bersama-sama bukankah baik-baik saja?" Suho tetap mempertahankan argumennya, bukan maksud ingin mendebat Kai. Lebih ke menyanjungnya.

Kai melayangkan pikirannya, memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang terjadi bilamana ia mengikutsertakan Suho dalam bisnis ilegal ini. Bisnisnya memang berbahaya, mengangsurkan organisasi yang terikat abadi. Yah, propaganda obat-obatan terlarang? Bukan hanya itu. Karena bisni seorang Kai juga terlibat dalam bidang keuangan. Edaran lembar sah yang palsu. Ia memalsukan alat pembayaran itu. Dan kalau sampai pihak pemerintah tahu kenakalannya ini, tentu fatal.

Menilik Suho, mungkinkah dia berkhianat? Dengan wajah malaikat yang disongsongnya? Rasanya mustahil. Entah kalau Kai tiba-tiba terpikir pada Kyungsoo, mengingat siapapun bisa mengambil harta paling berharga saingannya. Kalau Suho bukan orang benar, bisa saja dia mengambil alih Kyungsoo dan Kai tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Aku percaya." Kai mengendus bau nafas Suho yang sarat kedamaian. Laki-laki ini terhitung bersih untuk ukuran 'gelandang'. "Banyak hal yang harus kupertimbangkan."

"Hah.." Suho mendesah heboh, "Apalagi, Kai? Tidakkah aku terlalu meyakinkanmu? Aku membutuhkan ini, Kai. Aku butuh sumbangan modalmu karena bisnisku sendiri hampir kolaps. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kesalahan bisa terjadi dalam bidang yang kita geluti ini. Hartaku baru saja terampas dengan kerugian mencap-"

"Berhenti, Suho." Kai menyetop kalimat Suho yang merentet dan penuh tuntutan. Satu tangan tan itu kemudian terkibas pelan, "Akan kukabari setelah aku memikirkan apa keuntungan dan kerugiannya." Secara halus, Kai mengusirnya.

Tapi Suho bersedekap. Enggan bergeser selangkah pun. "Aku ingin menunggu Kyungsoo."

"Dia pulang malam, Suho."

Lagi-lagi Suho bersikap menuntut. "Aku ingin memastikan anak hasil jerih payahku itu dalam kondisi bagus." Kai melotot, agak tidak terima ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia mungkin bisa menjadi jaminan, Kai. Seharusnya kau sudah terikat denganku, termasuk bisnismu dan anak buahmu. Apa sulitnya menandatangani sebuah berkas?"

Darisini, Kai tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Suho. Omongannya terasa lantur dan semu. Dan Kai, masih belum paham seutuh apapun dengan pria berkulit terang itu. Mata Kai berkilat sebentar, tapi kemudian berubah sendu lagi.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia sudah menjadi milikku dan kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengambil Kyungsoo. Yang sudah terjadi biarlah ter-"

"Hei, hei, Tuan sempurna. Tidak bisa begitu. Aku ajukan syarat untuk hadiahmu, aku ingin imbalan yanh setimpal, tahu. Kalau kau menolak kerja sama ini, dan tidak mau memberiku modal. Bisa kupastikan kau tidak akan melihat Kyungsoo lagi. Kau tahu, kan, aku yang memanipulasi dan menyabotase hak asuhnya? Jadi, aku bisa merubahnya sesuai keinginanku juga."

Penjelasan konkrit itu menyentak Kai. Membuatnya segera berdiri dan mencabik kerah Suho.

"Jangan sekalipun kau berani menyentuh Kyungsoo apalagi berusaha mengambilnya dariku."

Dusta yang mendadak tergambar diraut Suho membuat Kai berjengit. Dia mulai bertindak diluar nalar dan Kai benci mengakui kalau ia sudah terjebak permainan Suho.

"Lalu, tandatangani berkas ini, Tuan Sempurna." Seringai Suho membuat Kai semakin muak. Ia membaca sekilas kertas dalam map itu, ada salam hormat dibagian awal dan inti permintaan dibagian tengah. Diakhiri materai yang membuat berkas itu sah dan memiliki harga. "Ini bolpoinnya,"

Suho membiarkan objeknya membaca lebih lanjut, hingga membuat dahi Kai berkerut dan alisnya menyatu. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, dan tiada protes lagi. Ternyata, nyawa Kai sudah sepenuhnya direnggut Kyungsoo. Dengan sekali gertakan mengenai bocah itu, Kai sudah tunduk. Menakjubkan. "Selesai, kan? Sekarang angkat kakimu darisini!" Teriakan sarat amarah itu memang sudah membuncah sejak tadi, dan Kai menunjuk arah pintu keluarnya tepat diwajah Suho. Suho menurut seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi berkas yang telah sah itu.

"Terima kasih, Kai!" Sialnya, ungkapan itu makin membuat Kai terbakar. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun setelah kepergian Suho. 'Gelandangan' seperti Kai dan Suho memang sepantasnya bermain pada sebuah keberuntungan. Sayangnya saja, lubang permainan yang Suho tawarkan malah menjerumuskan Kai. "Kau bodoh, Kai. Kenapa tak menuruti Kris? Kau akan hancur sebentar lagi, Kai. Kau hancur."

Monolognya habis bersama remasan tangan di rambut. Kai telungkup disofa bersama nafas frustasinya. Menanti malaikat kecilnya pulang, ia harus melampiaskan sesuatu sebelum harta itu ikut pergi.

-ooo-

"Aaaaa! Kyungsoo ingin menginap disini saja, Ahjussi! Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu kalau ada tempat sebagus ini!"

Kris dan Tao melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain, masing-masing dari keduanya sudah menggamit jemari Kyungsoo, menggandeng bocah itu agar tidak tersesat diantara orang-orang ini. Lalu ekspresinya, Kyungsoo dengan binar matanya dan pipi berserinya, benar-benar membuat perasaan Kris dan Tao dirundung kelegaan. Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum setelah lepas dari pesakitan.

"Kau suka?" Kris menengok demi mendapati Kyungsoo yang mengangguk bersemangat. Begitu pula Tao yang semenjak tadi menahan hasrat nafsunya, yang sejak tadi menahan diri agar tidak kehilangan kendali. Kyungsoo memang candu. Kris melirik Tao, mendapati adiknya itu tak berhenti dengan intensitasnya memandangi Kyungsoo. "Tao-ya?"

"Mm? Ya, hyung?" Dan Kris mengerti, ia tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdua saja dengan Tao. "Sadarlah, kau tidak berhak menyentuhnya."

Peringatan itu membuat Tao menepikan diri. Kyungsoo tidak mau ambil pusing dengan obrolan ahjussi yang ternyata sangat baik itu. Ia lebih memilih mengamati sampai puas setiap detail yang tersaji. Mainan-mainan dan wahana yang menantang, Kyungsoo tertarik sekali sampai telunjuknya tak henti teracung keatas. Sesekali juga ia berjingkrak, melompat kesana kemari begitu antusias. Beruntungnya ada Tao yang bisa diandalkan, dia bisa mengawasi Kyungsoo sekaligus mengikuti kemana anak itu berlarian. Berbeda dengan Kris yang sudah lebih dulu kewalahan.

"Ingin naik apa, Kyungsoo?" Pertanyaan Kris kembali membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Ia sibuk memilih mana wahana yang tidak membahayakan tapi menyenangkan. Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo melangkah pelam menuju loket _rollercoaster_ khusus anak-anak. "Sendirian, kau berani?"

Tapi Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, ia beralih pada Tao. "Ahjussi mata panda ini mau menemani Kyungsoo, kan?" Tao terkejut tentu saja, ia tidak tertawa tapi berkeringat dingin. Sejujurnya, ia takut dengan hal-hak adrenalin semacam ini. Namun, belum sempat menyanggah apapun, Kris sudah menduluinya dengan gelak tawa yang melecehkan. "Iya, kan, Ahjussi?"

"Hahaha..mana mungkin?" Kris memegangi perutnya yang kegelian, sementara Tao menjuruskan tatapan membunuh. "Yah, Kyungsoo, sependek apapun wahananya, Hyung yang ini tetap phobia pada ketinggian."

"Phobia? Apa itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya polos, bergantian menatap Tao dan Kris.

"Mm, semacam ketakutan yang berlebihan." Kris memadu tatapannya pada sekumpulan manusia yang memenuhi taman bermain ini. Ramai sekali. Resikonya besar kalau ia membiarkan Kyungsoo naik sendirian, dan Tao sudah angkat tangan lebih dulu dengan keadaan ini. "Payah, ya, yang begini saja dia takut."

"Hyung!" Tao mengecam, tangannya mengelus tengkuk Kyungsoo. Tapi anak itu cepat menghindar, hanya reflek. Ia tidak ingin diingatkan dengan masa lalu dan sentuhan. Kyungsoo tidak mai disentuh. Tao dan Kris tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan itu karena senyum Kyungsoo senantiasa nampak disana. "Aku kan memang phobia, tidak bisa dilawan, tahu."

"Yah, Ahjussi. Padahal itu tidak terlalu tinggi, kok. Nanti kalau ahjussi takut, biar Kyungsoo yang memeluk, ya." Tangan kecil itu menarik-narik ujung mantel yang dikenakan Tao, sedikit mendesak lelaki itu agar mau menuruti keinginannya. Belum lagi wajah imutnya yang benar-benar membuat darah Tao berdesir. "Bagaimana kalau kau naik dengan Kris Hyung saja, ya?"

"Kris ahjussi mau?"

Kris mengangguk, "Coba lawan ketakutanmu, Tao-ya. Ayo, ikut. Nanti Kyungsoo yang memelukmu kalau kau takut. Ya, kan?"

"Ne, ahjussi. Nanti diculik kalau ahjussi berdiri sendiri disini, ayo ikut saja." Karena enggan memperpanjang perdebatan ini, dengan berat hati Tao mengangguk pasrah. "Yay! Yay!" Sorakan gembira itu segera Kyungsoo serukan, ia cepat memeluk kaki Tao. Ah, anak ini ekspresif sekali. Kenapa kehidupan yang menyakitkan bisa menimpanya? Kris hanya tak habis pikir.

"Jangan didepan, tapi, Hyung." Tao memberengut, meski tak urung ia juga senang mendapat pelukan dari Kyungsoo. "Tengah saja, ya, Hyung, ya." Tao memohon.

Kris mengedikkan bahu, tetap menggandeng Kyungsoo dan berjalan mendahului Tao. Setelah membeli tiket dan membayarnya, kini mereka sudah diarea wahana. Berebut mencari tempat ternyaman, dan sialan. Tao mengumpat saat Kris menggiring Kyungsoo kebangku terdepan. Hyungnya sedang jahil dan Tao benci itu, mau tak mau ia menuruti.

Kris membantu Kyungsoo memasangkan sabuknya, Tao masih cemberut disebelah Kyungsoo. Sampai kemudian ia mendengar balita itu berbicara pada Kris, "Ahjussi, apa ahjussi yang menjadi pamanku itu, mm, apa dia akan tinggal bersamaku? Ah, mm, maksudku, aku takut tinggal dengannya. Kenapa aku tidak tinggal dengan ahjussi saja?" Mimik Kyungsoo meredup. Tapi Kris menenagkannya dengan senyum dan belaian.

"Dia orang baik, Sayang. Kehidupan yang keras lah memaksanya bertindak sejahat itu. Dia akan berubah, dia sudah berjanji."

"Tapi Kyungsoo tetap takut, Ahjussi. Dia menyeramkan." Wahananya mulai bergerak, dan Tao kehilangan konsentrasi. "Bawa Kyungsoo bersama Ahjussi saja, bagaimana?"

Kria menggeleng lemah, "Kita tetap bisa bertemu, Kyungs-"

"Huaaaaa!" Pekikan Tao itu mengundang usikan dari Kris. Reaksinya terlalu berlebihan, dan Kris merasa terganggu. Bukan apa, tapi lihat, ini wahana anak-anak yang ketinggiannya tidak mencapai apapun dalam taraf kengerian. "Turun, turun! Huaaa!"

Kyungsoo melupakan perbincangannya dengan Kris, seketika teringat dengan janjinya. Kyungsoo menempel pada Tao, lalu kedua lengannya sudah melingkar ditubuh tegap Tao. Memeluknya. Dan Kris sempat terenyuh dengan perbuatan Kyungsoo. Hatinya yang bersih dan mulia. Ah.

"Ahjussi jangan takut. Kyungsoo sudah memeluk ahjussi, kan?" Dan berangsur-angsur teriakan serta seruan Tao mereda. Beberapa menit wahana kereta itu melaju kencang, naik turun dan diselingi pekikan-pekikan memekakan telinga dari arah belakang, mereka seumuran Kyungsoo kebanyakan. Ah, kenapa rasanya semalu ini saat mengetahui hanya Kris dan Tao makhluk dewasa disini? Dan Tao, dengan bodohnya menyuarakan suara nyaringnya itu. Pelukan Kyungsoo itu juga masih berlangsung, membuat semburat merah seketika dipipi Tao. "Nah, hampir selesai, Ahjussi."

"Tsk. Seharusnya kau malu pada Kyungsoo, Tao." Saat kereta itu terhenti, semua penumpangnya berlomba turun. Termasuk Tao yang terhuyung. Dibantu Kris, Tao sudah bisa merasakan kakinya kembali memijak tanah. "Malu tidak ada dikamusku, Hyung. Kau yang memaksa, tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ahjussi! Itu sudah kemajuan yang pesat. Yay! Akhirnya ahjussi berani naik _rollercoaster!_" Tao memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang begitu maniak. Tapi Tao membalas perlakuan baik Kyungsoo dengan mendorongnya menuju stan es krim dan gula kapas. Makanan manis kesukaan anak-anak, kan? "Huaaa! Kyungsoo boleh memilih apapun?"

Tao mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan lugu itu. Ia merogoh uang didompetnya, sebelum suara Kris menginterupsi. "Kau mau membelikan Kyungsoo? Pakai uangmu atau uangku?"

"Kali ini uangku, Hyung." Tao nyengir saja saat Hyungnya hendal membuka dompet juga, lalu ia ikut membaca menu yang tersedia dipapan. "Kyungsoo suka rasa apa?"

"Cokelat? Vanila? Stroberi? Ah, Kyungsoo serakah, ya, Ahjussi. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, ambil semaumu saja, ya." Tao berucap sambil melirik Kris yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Merasa dipandangi, Kris mendongak. "Apa, Tao? Tidak, kalau kau mau menawari aku mau atau tidak. Jawabannya tidak. Aku tidak suka man-"

"Hyung, bukan." Tao menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu mendekat kearah Kris. "Kalau uangku kurang, tutup sisa kekurangannya, ya."

Kris melengos, "Dasar. Kukira ada niat baik darimu menawariku. Hah." Tapi tetap menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang didada Tao.

Saat si penjual memberikan dua cone eskrim cokelat dan stroberi ketangan Kyungsoo, Tao menyerahkan uang tersebut sebagai bayarannya. Lalu, dua gula kapas masing-masing berada ditangan Tao, dan Kyungsoo tak henti memandangi makanan manis itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau boleh memiliki gula kapas ini. Satunya untukmu, ya." Seakan mengerti arti pandangan Kyungsoo, Tao tahu Kyungsoo sedang tergiur dengan seleranya yang menggugah.

"Yang benar, Ahjussi? Waaah, baik sekali." Kegirangan Kyungsoo sudah diatas rata-rata sekarang. Ia menjilati eskrimnya bergantian, kanan dan kiri, cokelat dan stroberi. "Hmm, dingin, Ahjussi." Tao melihat lelehan eskrim itu membekas disudut bibir Kyungsoo, ia sigap menghapusnya dengan telunjuk. Namun, Kris berdeham. Memutus adegan yang semakin melarutkan Tao kedasar obsesinya.

"Kalian duduk dulu saja, ya. Kai ingin berbicara denganku." Kris menjauhi bangku tempat Tao dan Kyungsoo duduk berdua. Lalu lelaki tinggi itu menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga, berbicara topik yang tak dimengerti Tao sama sekali.

"Setelah ini kau mau bermain apalagi, Soo?"

"Bianglala? Atau Rumah Hantu? Atau komidi putar?"

"Kurasa, komidi putar lebih baik, Soo." Tao mengingat lagi seperti apa Bianglala dan Rumah Hantu. Bianglala dengan ketinggian berapa kaki, tidak. Rumah hantu dengan hantu-hantu buatan yang menyeramkan, tidak. Komidi putar adalah satu-satunya yang paling aman. "Ini sudah sore, Kris Hyung lama sekali."

Kyungsoo masih asik menikmati eskrimnya yang satu kunyahan lagi sudah tandas. Lalu ia menerima sodoran gula kapas dari Tao, mencubiti gumpalan halus yang meledak-ledak saat dimasukkan kemulut itu. Dan Kris datang tergopoh.

"Waeyo, Hyung? Kenapa pucat? Kai memarahimu, atau..?" Kris menggeleng, ia tidak tega mengatakannya tapi ini masalah kronis. "Kita punya waktu dua jam lagi, ya. Kai menyuruhku pulang untuk membahas pemasaran dan aku tidak tahu apalagi, tapi Kai terdengar panik."

Bahu Tao melemas, begitu pula Kyungsoo. "Kita harus bergerak cepat kalau begitu, Ahjussi. Naik komidi putarnya sekarang saja." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, malas. Tapi ia kuat-kuat saja saat menyeret jemari kokoh dua ahjussinya itu. Dan sepersekian detik sudah menerobos sekumpulan orang-orang yang bergerumbul, ketiganya segera membuat baris antrian.

"Kyungsoo pilih yang itu, ya. Kudanya lucu, sih." Kyungsoo berusaha memanjat kuda yang dipilihnya, tapi nol besar. Tidak ada perubahan sampai ia berada diatas sana karena Kris mengangkatnya. "Ah, ahjussi. Kyungsoo kan ingin mencobanya sendiri. Siapa tahu tinggi Kyungsoo bisa bertambah." Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung, Kris gemas sendiri hingga tak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya.

Tao berada diatas kuda disebelah Kyungsoo, dan Kris disisi lainnya. Mesin mulai berjalan pelan, berputar konstan diantara kerlip lampu yang menyala. Kyungsoo benar-benar tampil sebagai bocah sesuai umurnya, mengangkat tangannya dan mengulas senyum sumringah sesering mungkin. Hati Kris seketika mencelos, mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan mengembalikan Kyungsoo pada Kai. Ah, apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Membayangkan pum sukar sekali.

"Woohooo! Yay, kudanya naik-turun, ahjussi!"

Kris dan Tao saling melempar tatapan, lalu bertumpu pada pusatnya, yaitu Kyungsoo. Mereka benar menikmati sesiangan hingga selepas senja ini, apalagi komidi putar yang tidak terlalu ramai terasa sangat nyaman. Tawa khas dari Kyungsoo semakin memeriahkan suasana, tak ubahnya membuat Kris dan Tao enggan melepaskan momen ini.

"Yay! Yay! Aaaah, kenapa berhenti? Kyungsoo ingin lagi.."

Kris buru-buru menurunkan Kyungsoo dari kudanya, terlebih setelah ia melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima. "Kyungsoo bisa naik ini kapan-kapan, ya. Ahjussi janji akan membawamu kemari lagi, oke?" Kris membopong tubuh mungil itu dibahunya, diikuti Tao yang mengiringi langkah cepat Kris. Kyungsoo menurut saja, meski sesekali ia memukul-mukul punggung Kris karena kesal ajang permainannya dihentikan begitu saja. Tapi Tao bersedia menghibur, ia membuat lelucon dan ekspresi konyol dibalik punggung Kris, menghadap langsung pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sedih, ya, Soo. Suatu hari nanti kita akan jalan-jalan lagi." Tao mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, lalu menggelitik leher anak itu.

"Aw, geli, ahjussi!" Protes Kyungsoo, tapi ringisannya terlihat begitu lucu. "Tapi kapan, Ahjussi? Pasti karena ahjussi jahat itu, kenapa selalu mengganggu, sih?" Yang dimaksud Kyungsoo jelas Kai. Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut, sejak perjalanannya digendongan Kris menuju mobil, ia sama sekali tidak berhenti menekuk wajah.

"Kyungsoo mau beli mainan apa? Biar Tao ahjussi belikan, ya."

"Tao, tidak ada waktu." Kris mengingatkan, ia bergerak seperti angin, seolah sedang dikejar anjing buas. Tapi dibelakangnya hanya Tao. "Kai sudah menunggu sejak tadi."

"Tapi kasihan Kyungsoo, dia-oh, itu ada toko mainan. Ayo, Soo, kita beli mainan dulu."

Tao segera merebut Kyungsoo dari gendongan Kris, tanpa mengindahkan suara-suara dari hyungnya yang mulai geram. Tapi Tao tetap tertawa bersama Kyungsoo, hingga pandangan Kyungsoo menangkap berbagai macam mainan di rak-rak dan dipajang rapi. "Huaaa! Bagus-bagus semuanya, ahjussi!" Kyungsoo tampak terbuai dengan gemerlap mainan favoritnya. Ia mengajak Tao berkeliling, menunjuk sana-sini baru kemudian menjatuhkan pilihannya. Menyerahkannya pada Tao untuk dibayar pada kasir.

"Simpan baik-baik, ya, Soo. Anggap saja itu hadiah dari Ahjussi karena kau berlaku baik hari ini." Kyungsoo mengangguk, untuk kesekian kalinya memeluk kaki Tao. Tao berinisiatif menggendong Kyungsoo yang mulai kelelahan, meski tak ayal senyum anak itu terus menghiasi wajahnya. "Terima kasih, ahjussi. Tao ahjussi dan Kris ahjussi sangat baik. Tidak seperti ahjussi yang jahat itu."

Gemuruh dada Kyungsoo segera menggelegar saat mengingat ia akan pulang kemana setelah ini. Bukan rumahnya yang dulu, bukan orangtuanya yang dulu.

Kris berdecak, menanti kedatangan dua anak-anak-Tao termasuk-itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan sepatunya. Ia bolak-balik mengecek ponsel dan celingukan melihat kedalam toko. Nihil, Tao dan Kyungsoo belum juga muncul dengan batang hidungnya. Sampai akhirnya tepukan dari Tao mengagetkannya dan hampir membuat Kris terjungkal, karena ia sedang serius. Namun, dengkuran halus menyapa telinganya. Kyungsoo sudah terlelap dibahu Tao.

"Ssh, Hyung, jangan berisik. Dia tidur padahal jarak dari dalam toko kemari hanya beberapa langkah." Tao mengekor langkah Kris, sebelah tangannya mengubek saku guna mencari kunci mobil. Lalu mengangsurkannya lada Kris. "Hyung saja yang menyetir, ya. Aku tertular kantuk Kyungsoo. Hmm, dia wangi sekali, Hyung."

Kris menerima kunci mobil itu dengan wajah beringas tak sabar, ia memelototi Tao lagi. "Tao, sudah kuperingatkan jangan main-main dengan sentuhanmu pada Kyungsoo."

"Ya, ya, ya. Tidak lagi." Tao menidurkan Kyungsoo didekatnya, kepala Kyungsoo ada dipahanya. Sementara Kris mulai melajukan kendaraan mewah milik Kai itu. "Memangnya kenapa, Hyung?"

"Kenapa?" Kris mengulang dengan nada tinggi, "Kau tahu seperti apa Kai. Seperti baru mengenalnya saja." Kris mencibir.

Tao diam, tidak berani membantah. Sebelum akhirnya, "Nghh.." Kyungsoo melenguh. Balita itu menggeliat, menguap sekali lalu kedua matanya terbuka tipis. "Pu-pulang, ya?" Tao mengelus kepala Kyungsoo yang terbangun sigap.

"Yah, kita bisa lanjutkan main-main kita, ya, Soo. Lagipula, kau sudah punya mainan sendiri, kan?"

"Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau tinggal bersama ahjussi jahat itu, hiks.."

"Kris Hyung bilang, dia janji akan berubah, kan? Jadi, percaya saja padanya. Omong-omong, Kris itu cenayang."

Kecohan semata agar Kyungsoo tidak terlalu khawatir. Tapi kepalanya dimiringkan tanda tidak mengerti, "Cenayang?"

"Jangan mencekoki yang tidak-tidak, Tao-ya." Kris memprotes, ia masih fokus pada jalanan meskipun suara Kai disambungan telepon tadi terngiang dikepalanya. "Kyungsoo, setelah ini kau mandi, ya."

"Sst, Kris ahjussi sedang marah, kita diam saja, ya."

"Tao." Kris memperingatkan lagi, kali ini memberikan atmosfer dingin.

Kyungsoo termangu dalam lamunannya, memandangi keadaan diluar jendela, serpihan angin yang mendera pepohonan dan lalu-lalang kendaraan lain itu menyedot peehatiannya. Hingga ia menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras, "Kyungsoo rindu Appa dan Umma, ahjussi. Juga Hyera."

Diam, Tao ikut bergeming. Entah bagaimana Kris, tapi ia terlihat tegang. "Kita bisa mengunjungi adikmu di Daegu, kan? Tidak sekarang, tapi." Tao memberikan harapan. Mata bulat itu membola sempurna.

"Benarkah? Boleh?"

Yang tidak yakin adalah Kris. Tao boleh saja manggut-manggut, tapi ia tidak tahu situasinya. Kyungsoo adalah emas bagi Kai. Lebih dari emas mungkin.

"Jangan sembarangan, Tao. Kau lupa milik siapa Kyungsoo? Kai, Kai. Dan Kai. Dengar?"

Ah, argumen Kris itu tentu menurunkan semangat Kyungsoo. Kendur dan longgar. Tao segera memeluk Kyungsoo, mengalirkan kehangatan yang tiada duanya. Ia berbisik, "Tenang saja, Soo. Kau dan aku bisa pergi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Sssth..jangan berisik."

Ia berharap Kris sedang tuli. Sebaliknya, Kris mendengar Tao. Keseluruhannya sejelas mungkin.

-ooo-

Saat Kris mengetuk pintu apartemen Kai, Kyungsoo ada digendongan Tao. Kembali memejamkan matanya dengan deru nafas teratur. Kai membukakan dengan penuh tenaga, ia melihat Kris sama paniknya dengan wajah yang saat ini ia tampakkan.

"Kau ini kenapa, Kai? Kyungsoo sampai tidak mau diajak pulang, karena kau hanya memberinya kesemepatan bermain dua waha-"

"Hentikan, Kris, aku tidak peduli dengan acaramu yang rusak karenaku. Tapi ini penting." Kai mendudukkan diri disofanya, memijit pangkal hidung serta pelipisnya. "Oh, Tao, letakkan Kyungsoo dikamarku." Tao menurut, ia membopong tubuh mungil itu untuk kemudian dibaringkan diranjang besar milik Kai. Sebelum meninggalkannya, Tao menyempatkan diri mencium kening Kyungsoo. Lalu ia kembali bergabung dengan Kris dan Kai diruang tengah.

"Serius sekali, huh?" Kris merangkul bahu Kai, mencoba mendapat sensasi lama pada diri Kai beberapa tahun silam, pribadi Kai yang jauh dari keangkuhan saat masih sahabat Kris. Ah, sekarang juga, Kai masih tetap sahabat Kris. Hanya rasanya yang berbeda. "Tentang apa kali ini?"

"Seharusnya aku menuruti perkataanmu, Kris. Aku bodoh, ya?"

Kris merasa Kai sedang melantur, atau dia kebanyakan mengonsumsi alkohol?

"Seandainya, ah. Tidak ada kata seandainya dikamusku."

Kai melanjutkan, Tao selalu menjadi pemerhati dipojok ruangan. Perbincangan Kris dan Kai selalu menyematkan tanda tanya tanpa jawaban dalam benaknya. Memang, Tao rasa ia hanya figuran disini.

"Kau bicara apa, sih?"

Kai meloloskan kesah frustasinya. Memenuhi ruangan memantul dari dinding. "Orang yang kumasukkan sembarang kedalam kita, adalah musuh dalam selimut." Kris mencerna kalimat Kai yang berteka-teki itu. Masih kabur dengan maksud utamanya. "Aku bisa saja mendengarkanmu waktu itu. Tapi ego menang lebih dulu, Kris. Maafkan aku, tapi sudah terlanjur."

"Ada apa, sih, Kai?"

Kali ini giliran Kris yang frustasi karena Kai tak kunjung membicarakan poinnya. Hingga gerak bibirnya gamang menyebut sebuah nama, Suho.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?!" Suara Kris meninggi, wajahnya berubah sangar. Nama itu, seharusnya ia juga tahu lebih awal ketidakberesan ini. Dan Kris menyetujui saja acara kerjasama mendapatkan Kyungsoo, mungkin memang sebagai tipu daya Suho agar semua orang menyeganinya. Sungguh, dibalik topeng malaikat itu, malah tersimpan raut serupa iblis. "Jawab aku, Kai!"

"Dia memintaku untuk bekerja sama dengan organisasinya. Pemberian modal dan suplai barang kita berikan cuma-cuma, bukankah itu merugikan?" Kai membekap mulutnya sendiri, menghambat recokan nafas yang tersumbat ditenggorokan. "Aku menyetujuinya karena ia mengancam ingin membalik fakta hak asuh Kyungsoo." Kepala si tan itu merunduk, terkulai lemah.

"Tsk. Mau bagaimana lagi, hm?" Kris ikut runyam sekarang, ia sibuk memikirkan kelanjutan bisnis gelap sumber kehidupannya selama ini. Bukannya mau lepas tangan, tapi Kris pikir, kecerobohan Kai benar-benar membuat onar tanpa solusi. "Salahku juga, mungkin. Kenapa waktu itu kami tidak menyelidiki apa motifnya mengajak aku dan Tao bekerja sama, mendapatkan Kyungsoo?"

Tao maju selangkah, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi keburu didului Kai. "Bukan salahmu, Kris. Aku yang terlalu bodoh dan terlalu terbuka. Dia asing. Dan hanya karena Kyungsoo, aku berani mempertaruhkan segalanya."

"Jangan saling menyalahkan. Tidak akan ada jalan keluar kalau kalian terus merutuki diri sendiri." Kebijakan Tao disambut senyuman oleh Kris, tapi Kai masih pada ekspresi terlukanya.

"Lalu?" Kris menanggapi. "Ada masukan ide?"

"Jangan turuti kemauannya." Tao berujar tanpa mempertimbangkan ini dan itu. Ia manusia yang cenderung berpikir praktis. "Kita bisa lihat sejauh mana dia berani mengambil Kyungsoo."

"Tidak menutup kemungkinan. Kau pikir seidiot apa Suho, hm?" Timpal Kai, masih dengan posisinya yang kalut. "Tao, kupikir kau punya solusi yang lebih brilian dari ini."

Tao diam, baru saja ia sadari kesalahannya dalam berbicara. "Tunggu, kenapa tidak kita ambil alih saja berkas perjanjian yang kau tanda tangani, Kai? Mencurinya?" Kai seolah mendapat angin surga mendengar saran Tao barusan. Ia menjentikkan jari, lalu tersenyum kembali.

Kris bertepuk tangan, "Benar juga. Kita bisa menjadi penyusup untuk menyelamatkan bisnismu, Kai. Ya, kan, Tao?" Tao mengangguk, lalu menanti reaksi Kai yang tak terbaca.

"Mm, aku setuju asal tidak membahayakan kalian. Aku tahu Suho punya penjagaan yang ketat. Dan, terima kasih, Tao. Idemu yang ini brilian juga." Kai beranjak dan memeluk Tao. Lalu melepasnya dalam hitungan detik sembari mengukir satu senyum tulus lagi. "Maafkan aku karena sudah merepotkan kalian. Jujur, saat Suho bilang dia bisa memutarkan hak asuh Kyungsoo, pikiranku gelap seketika itu. Jadi, ah.."

"Sudahlah, Kai, kita hadapi ini bersama-sama." Bujuk rayu Kris menenangkan Kai, tentu saja. Ia yang sejak kepergian Suho sudah merasakan sebagian dirinya hilang.

Tanpa nalar lagi, ketiganya saling membagi pelukan. Lega akan satu situasi, sementara masih ada beberapa situasi lagi dibaliknya. "Mm, ini sudah larut. Secepatnya kita bisa merealisasikan pengambilan berkas itu. Yang terpenting, kalian berhati-hati, ya. Terima kasih banyak, oke?"

Tidak biasanya Kai membungkuk pada Kris dan Tao. Dan itu membuat keduanya gusar sekaligus sungkan. "Baiklah, kami pulang dulu, Kai. Sampai bertemu besok digudang gelandang. Dah,"

Kai mengantar kepulangan Kris dan Tao sampai ke pintu. Hingga dua sosok itu menghilang dibalik Lift. Kai teringat Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur tanpa mengganti bajunya, ia merombak lemari yang sengaja disediakannya untuk Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo? Hei, kau perlu mengganti bajumu, Sayang." Kelembutan suara Kai menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo. Anak itu mengigau sebentar tentang adiknya, ummanya dan appanya. Baru ia mengerjap dan menyesuaikan cahaya diruangan itu. "Ayo, Kyungsoo. Bangun. Mmh, kau mengantuk sekali, ya?"

Kyungsoo sudah tersadar sepenuhnya. Mendapati ahjussi jahat yang kini bersikap baik padanya. Hah, bagaimana mungkin? "Paman, kau ingat kalau harus memanggilku Paman, kan?"

"Ahjussi jahat, saja." Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya, hingga menabrak sandaran ranjang. Tapi Kai mengikuti gerakannya, lalu mengunci anak itu dibawah rengkuhan hangatnya. "Ja-. Jangan mendekat."

Tapi Kai malah memeluk Kyungsoo, menggulingkannya sebentar hingga Kyungsoo kini duduk diatas perutnya. "Hei, Kyungsoo. Kau harus menjadi anak baik kalau ingin bertemu dengan adikmu atau orangtuamu yang lebih jahat daripada Paman. Jadi, kau mau kan, memamggilku Paman?" Kyungsoo merenungi sejenak ocehan Kai, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Appa dan Umma tidak jahat, Ahj-uhm, Paman. Mereka hanya mendidik Kyungsoo menjadi penurut." Mendengar pembelaan itu, Kai menggeleng remeh. "Paman, hss..tolong lepaskan. Ngh.." Karena Kyungsoo merasakan cengkeraman tangan Kai dijemarinya mulai mengerat. Seolah tersadar, Kai segera melepaskan genggamannya yang agak keterlaluan.

"Mendidikmu menjadi penurut? Seharusnya tidak dengan kekerasan. Beruntung kau kuselamatkan, Sayang. Kalau tidak, mungkim kini kau sudah menjadi..ehm, lupakan." Kai merasa tidak pantas mengatakan hal keji ini. Tapi ia berpikir kilas bahwa mungkin saja Kyungsoo akan mati jika tidak segera keluar dari rumah itu. Dasar, sekeras-kerasnya hidup Kai, dan seburuk-buruknya orangtua Kai dahulu, mereka tidak seidiot orangtua Kyungsoo yang mungkin titisan iblis. "Nah, sekarang disini kau aman. Kau sudah bebas dan menjadi milik Paman, Kyungsoo. Kau baik-baik saja."

"Kyungsoo rindu Min-ah. Ahjs-uhm, Paman jahat. Kenapa Paman mengambilku? Kenapa memisahkanku dengan keluargaku? Kenapa tidak membiarkanku tinggal dengan adik dan halmeoniku di Daegu? Paman jahat, kan? Paman pasti akan menyiksaku, hiks.." Dan Kai menarik tubuh mungil itu kedekapannya. Hingga kepala Kyungsoo merangsek pada dada bidang Kai. "Paman jahat, kan. Hiks..Kyungsoo takut.."

"Jangan takut, sudah kubilang sejak tadi, kan?" Kai merendahkan suaranya. "Kenapa? Sudah kujelaskan, kan? Paman ingin kau aman dan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, kalau kau tinggal dengan Halmeonimu, siapa yang akan membiayai sekolahmu? Dia tidak sanggup merawat dua cucunya sekaligus, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo memukulkan tangannya ke dada Kai, tanpa tenaga karena rasanya seperti menggelitik.

"Kyungsoo rindu Min-ah." Balita itu mengulang. Berusaha bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya yang menyusahkan nafas. "Paman itu jahat, Kyungsoo tetap takut. Jangan bermain hal-hal yang menyakitkan, Kyungsoo takut, hiks.." Kai menghapus lelehan airmata Kyungsoo dengan jemari besarnya. Lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu turun dari ranjangnya.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Kalau kau sudah terbiasa dengan permainan itu, rasanya tidak akan menyakitkan, kok." Kai menyentil hidung kecil Kyungsoo. Lalu kembali memeluknya, mengusap pelan helai rambut cokelat dikepala itu. "Paman suka bermain itu, sih. Lama-lama kau juga akan senanh dan ketagihan, Soo."

Tidak ada jawaban karena Kyungsoo merasakan perutnya melilit. Benarnya, bunyi dari sana menyadarkan Kai bahwa keponakan palsunya ini sedang lapar.

"Kau belum makan, ya? Yaampun, bagaimana Kris dan Tao mengurusimu? Dasar tidak becus. Tsk." Meski itu sebuah makian, tapi wajah Kai terlihat kalem. Sedikit merubah persepsi Kyungsoo, bahwa mungkim Paman ini berniat berubah memang benar adanya. "Mau makan apa, Soo? Biar Paman buatkan."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, malu-malu bercampur takut. Ia menunduk dalam, namun tangan Kai segera menaikkan dagu Kyungsoo. "Ayo, kau suka kue beras, kan? Paman punya banyak, Kyungsoo. Habiskan saja, itu untukmu." Kyungsoo mendelik sekilas, sejak kapan pria ini bersikap ramah?

Tiba-tiba saja, Kai sudah mendudukkan Kyungsoo dimeja bar. Sementara si tan itu sibuk di pantry bersama beberapa piring kue beras. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan sambil bermain dengan kaitan jarinya. Lalu Kai sudah menghidangkan makan malam itu dihadapan Kyungsoo, suguhan yang membuat liur Kyungsoo hampir menetes.

"Ambil saja, Soo." Oh, astaga. Kai rasa ia sudah gila karena menggilai Kyungsoo. Mulut anak itu penuh dengan Kue beras yang dikunyahnya tidak sabar, Kai sendiri hanya mengamati. Tangan-tangan mungil itu terus mengulang adegan yang sama, mengambil dan mengunyah. "Hei, habiskan, Soo. Tinggal satu." Tapi Kyungsoo memegangi perutnya yang kekenyangan, ia rasa lambungnya sudah tidak muat. Kapasitas penuh. Sayangnya, Kai selalu memaksa. Hingga kue itu berada dimulutnya, ia lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Paman menciummu? Kau tinggal menerimanya saat kue beras itu sudah Paman kunyah?"

Belum ada persetujuan antara ya dan tidak dari Kyungsoo. Tapi Kai sudah lebih dulu menempelkam bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo, menyapu bersih dengan saluran Kue beras yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo. Anak itu agak kesulitan menerima maksud Kai, apalagi dengan kunyahan Kai yang kini berpindah separuh dimulutnya. Ciuman kue beras? Kai secerdik itu.

"Enak, kan? Ah, bagaimana kalau setiap kali Kyungsoo makan kita pakai metode yang barusan. Jadi, Kyungsoo tidak perlu capek-capek mengunyah."

Dan Kyungsoo mengelap bibirnya yang coreng-moreng. Makan sambil berciuman? Apa Paman ini gila? "Setiap hari? Tidak, ah. Kyungsoo tidak mau. Rasanya aneh, Paman." Mata bulat itu mengedipkam pancar ketakutan. Ia takut saat menolak Kai malah berang lalu kembali memukulinya seperti waktu itu.

"Tidak mau? Yah, sayang sekali." Tapi si tan itu kembali merangkul Kyungsoo. Sungguh, tubuh mungil ini sudah menciderai seluruh inderanya. "Kalau begitu Kyungsoo tidur sendiri, ya."

Tidak. Kyungsoo paling anti kalau harus tidur sendirian. Diruangan gelap apalagi.

"Mm, ja-jangan, Paman. Kyungsoo takut. Ngh, ya, ba-baiklah. Kyungsoo mau disuapi seperti itu."

Sampai ia dewasa kah, rasa cinta yang tumbuh di perasaan Kai ini menjadi-jadi? Entahlah.

Dengan adanya deklarasi dari Kyungsoo itu, Kai menyanggupi dengan seringai.

Kyungsoo miliknya, bocah mungil nan tampan itu hanya milik seorang Kim JongIn.

-ooo-

TO BE CONTINUE

Holaaa! Jumpa lagi setelah sebulan, ya :( Maafkan author sibuk sekali, kawan-kawan hehe~

Ohiya, ini edisi Kyungsoo seneng-seneng, ya. Tapi Kristao berasa kaya babysitter, ya? Haha. Biarlah. Tentang Kai, dia bukannya berubah drastis jadi baik. Tapi lebih ke berhati-hati. Takut kalau Kyungsoo malah benci sama dia ntar Kyungsoo ngga bisa digrepe2 lagi. Makanya untuk awalan dia pake kedok acara manis-manisan dulu.

Hah,

Bagaimana chapter ini?

Ada kesalahan? Tolong koreksi dikolom ripiu, ya.

Ada curhatan? Tolong diskusiin di kolom ripiu juga, ya.

Atau mau request? Silahkan dikolom ripiu, ya.

Ehiyaaa, MV Love Me Right akhirnyaaa rilis, niih xD

Tapi kenapa bagiana Kyungsoo secuil doang, ya? Agak kecewa sih, tapi dia tetep kece. Menurut author, konsep kali ini kereeen banget dweeh~ apalagi Kyungsoo yang keliatan oke badai, huh, sayang cuman sekilas2 doang yah.

Kalau menurut readers gimana?

SEE YA ON NEXT CHAP!

REVIEW?


	9. Chapter 9 : Hello, Bad Ahjussi?

_**C'est La Vie**_

_**Chapter Ninth**_

_**© 2015 This story belong to me. The Cast belong to their agency. If there same place or anything else, its not on purposed. This story just fiction. **_

_**KAISOO Pedofile FANFICTION**_

_**MATURE CONTENT**_

_**BY DON'TJUDGEMELIKEYOU'RERIGHT**_

**Proudly Presents**

Author Pov

Kai bak orang idiot yang bangun dipagi buta sekarang. Ia berdiri lunglai didepan toilet, sesekali mengetuk dan berteriak. Kyungsoo ada didalam sana, dia memaksa Kai untuk siap didepan dengan handuk dan pakainnya. Karena bagimanapun trauma tidak bisa dihilangkan semudah meniup debu, Kyungsoo tidak ingin dimandikan Kai. Ia bersikeras untuk melakukannya sendiri meski Kai tahu anak itu tidak semandiri kelihatannya.

"Kyungsoo? Sudah selesai?" Kai, meski matanya masih setengah terbuka, ia tetap mewaspadai keadaan Kyungsoo demi memastikan bocah manisnya tidak mengalami hal buruk. "Kau bisa, kan, meraih gagang _shower-_nya?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Hingga Kai mulai panik sampai dua menit lamanya. Lalu, suara kecil itu mencicit. "Ahjussi diam saja, jangan berisik." Sial. Kenapa Kai merasa dirinya yang dibodohi Kyungsoo? "Sebentar lagi selesai, dan Ahjusii jangan mendekatiku."

"Yaaa~ Aku mengerti, Tuan Muda." Seolah sikapnya yang mematuhi titah Kyungsoo. Memang bukan seperti Kai selama ini, bukannya dia sedang menjebak Kyungsoo, tapi tidak ada salahnya memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, kan? "Aku sudah berdiri lima langkah dari pintu toilet."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menjawab. Seingat Kai, Kyungsoo didalam sana sudah sejak sepuluh menit lalu, dan apa anak kecil bisa mandi selama itu? Kai rasa tidak, hingga ia putuskan untuk maju lagi dan menggedor pintunya.

"Kyungsoo? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya! Ahjussi sabar sebentar aku sedang sikat gig-Aw!" **Brak**!

"Kyungsoo? Hei, hei, kau tidak jatuh, kan? Kyungsoo?"

Karena Kai bersumpah telinganya mendengar suara gedebuk keras. Tidak salah lagi kalau situasi Kyungsoo saat ini ada didepan lemari kacanya, disana memang sudah Kai sediakan dudukan yang tinggi agar Kyungsoo bisa mencapainya. Ah, astaga.

"Hiks, sakit, Min-ah, U-umma,"

"Kyungsoo, mau tidak mau aku harus masuk!"

"Jangan! Hiks, ahjussi tidak bol-"

Terlambat karena Kai sudah lebih dulu mendobrak paksa bahan mahoni itu, dan menemukan Kyungsoo benar-benar terjatuh sambil menangis. Ini sebuah kesalahan fatal untuk yang keberapa kalinya Kai hitung, Kyungsoo terduduk telanjang didepannya. Tapi, tidak, ia yakinkan jika semua ingin membaik, perlu dimulai dari dirinya sendiri. Hingga Kai mendekati Kyungsoo yang beringsut mundur sekaligus berusaha menutupi tubuhnya. Karena Kyungsoo merekam bagaimana Kai begitu jahat saat melihat semua bagian badannya.

"Jangan takut, Kyungsoo. Paman akan mengobatimu, jangan menangis, ya." Kai mengulurkan tangannya, menarik simpati Kyungsoo untuk sedikit percaya. "Ayo, Paman bantu berdiri."

Ada secuil kasihan saat melihat wajah Ahjussi yang telah menistakannya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa ia akhirnya menurut. Perlahan, ia merangkak, meski masih tergambar jelas bagaimana ketakutan itu tercipta, tapi setidaknya, Kai senang saat Kyungsoo menuruti kata-kata yang ia buat selembut dan seprihatin mungkin.

"Ya, benar sekali, Kyungsoo. Kemarilah, Paman sudah berubah."

Berubah, berubah, yang seperti apa? Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan pikiran polosnya dibayangi ketakutan terus-menerus, tapi ia juga tidak mau sembarangan membuka hati. Orang yang mengaku-aku sebagai Pamannya ini bukanlah orang yang mudah ditangani balita semacam Kyungsoo. Dalam benaknya, Kai tetap orang yang berbahaya.

"Ahjussi tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Maafkan yang kemarin-kemarin, ya."

Tidak akan menyakiti. Benarkah? Hingga Kyungsoo semudah itu termakan halusinasinya, semudah itu pula ia mengembat habis doktrin payah dari Kai. Tapi, Kai memang berniat tulus untuk yang satu ini. Kesalahannya memperlakukan anak kecil memang diluar batas, dan ia harus bisa memperbaikinya sebelum semakin parah.

Sebenarnya, Kai terpacu bersikap baik pada Kyungsoo, hanya karena iri melihat Kris dan Tao yang lebih akrab dengan Kyungsoo. Terserah kau menyebutnya apa, tapi Kai merasa cemburu.

Dan, ya. Kai sudah berhasil meraih tubuh mungil itu, mengusap lelehan airmata yang hampir mengering sambil mengelus surai cokelatnya. Kyungsoo diam saja saat Kai menggendongnya keluar dari kamar mandi, secepat itu ia terlatih mengurus anak-anak, entah teori mana yang dipelajarinya.

Kai membebet Kyungsoo dengan handuk tebal yang sebelumnya sudah disediakan, lalu mengusek rambut Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup itu sambil tertawa renyah. "Tadi bagaimana kau bisa jatuh?" Kyungsoo mendongak, mendapati wajah tirus Kai yang menghitam. Kyungsoo hanya terkesan dengan Kai, entah, baru sedekat ini ia melihat Kai, dan adakah kesungguhan disana? "Berhenti melihatku seperti kau ingin mengadiliku, Kyungsoo. Nah, ayo, turun."

Seakan mendapat hipnotis, Kyungsoo melepaskan kalungan lengannya dileher Kai. Sepertinya Kai tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana Kyungsoo terjatuh, yang terpenting adalah luka anak itu terobati dnegan baik. "Sebentar, kau tunggu disini. Paman akan ambil obatnya." Lalu Kai menuju kamarnya, mengubek-ubek kotak daruratnya hingga menemukan plester. Beberapa detik itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa memperhatikan ahjussi yang dilabelinya sebagai orang terjahat, tapi, kenapa sekarang sudah berubah wujud menjadi malaikat?

"Ayo, duduk disini." Kai menarik bangku kecil, lalu mengangkat Kyungsoo dan mendudukkannya disana. Sementara Kai berlutut dibawah Kyungsoo, ia sibuk membuka penutup plester sambil meneteskan obat merah dibenda itu. "Kurasa kau tidak usah masuk sekolah, Kyungsoo. Bekas lukamu itu masih terlihat jelas dan bisa menjadi infeksi kalau tidak diobati. Memang kau tidak takut? Itu kuman."

Kyungsoo melekatkan pandangannya saat Kai menempelkan plester itu dilutut kirinya yang biset. Kemudian beralih mengoleskan minyak—entah apa—kesekujur tubuhnya, dan lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo tidak berontak. Mungkin benar, ahjussi jahat ini sudah berubah. Bisakah? "Supaya hangat, Kyungsoo." Hingga Kai mengembalikan obat-obatan ringan itu ketempatnya semula. Tidakkah ahjussi itu sadar kalau dirinya masih telanjang? Tidak, pikiran buruk mulai berkecamuk lagi dalam otaknya. Bisa saja, kan, ahjussi ini sengaja tidak memakaikan bajunya? Sekembalinya, Kai malah menendang telak praduga Kyungsoo. "Ayo, sekarang pakai piyamamu, ya."

"Tapi Kyungsoo mau sekolah, mau bertemu Baekhyunnie dan kakaknya, Chanyeollie, dan juga Sehunie yang cadel. Ahjussi jangan melarangku, aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit." Kai mengerjap, ah, Kyungsoo memang sekeras kepala itu. "Lagipula Ahjussi sudah melarangku bertemu adikku dan nenekku di Daegu. Masa sekarang ahjussi tega tida membiarkanku omong-omongan dengan teman-teman?"

Omong-omongan? Bersosialisasi, maksudnya? Kai benar jika ia harus membolak-balik setiap kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan, baru setelah itu ia menemukan maknanya. Seingatnya, Kyungsoo tidak se-anak-kecil-ini saat ehm, diperkosa, Kyungsoo yang dulu, kenapa terlihat canggih dimatanya?

"Kau ini sedang sakit, Kyungsoo. Paman tidak mau luka-lukamu itu terinfeksi, Kyungsoo, disana adalah kuman. Berbahaya, nanti kau bis-"

"Pokoknya Kyungsoo mau ke sekolah!"

Baiklah, Kai tidak akan bisa melenturkan kemauan Kyungsoo. "Ya, ya, tapi, pakai seragammu dulu." Kris meletakkan seragam Kyungsoo dikamarnya, menggantung rapi setelah disetrika. Ah, Kris berbakat juga dan Kai cukup berterimakasih akan hal tersebut. "Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau pakai piyama dan tidak mau ke Rumah Sakit, sekarang kau mau pakai seragam sendiri atau?"

Nah, ini salah satu pertanda Kyungsoo sudah memaafkannya. Baiklah, Kai memang tidak boleh sepercaya diri itu. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak menggumkan apapun selain tundukkan kepalanya. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa diam artinya, ya. Hingga Kai mengangkat lagi tubuh Kyugsoo agar berdiri dan menghadapnya yang sedang berjongkok.

"Paman pakaikan, ya? Sekarang kau berbalik." Kai hanya ingin melihat sesuatu disana. Tangannya bergerak menuju dubur Kyungsoo, membuat anak itu spontan memekik dan ringisan diwajahnya yang kentara jelas. "Apa masih sakit?" Itu bekas perbuatannya, tentu saja. Dua kali ia memasuki lubang mungil tak berdosa, dengan rudal panas miliknya yang kurang ajar. Tapi, bukankah pada saat itu hanya nafsu yang menggelapkan akal sehatnya? "Nanti Paman belikan salep untuk mengurangi sakitnya, ya."

Kai menyampirkan kemeja kecil Kyungsoo, lalu memasukkan lengan-lengan itu masing-masing ditempatnya, baru setelahnya Kai mengancingkan satu demi satu bulatan yang memanjang diseragam Kyungsoo. "Kau mau sarapan apa? Paman yang buatkan." Kali ini giliran celana pendek Kyungsoo yang melolos melalui dua kakinya, Kai membantu dengan mengancingkan zipper disana. "Nah, Kyungsoo sudah tampan dan wangi sekali, hm.."

Reflek, Kyungsoo memundurkan langkah dan menjauhkan tubuhnya saat Kai menciumi ceruk lehernya, membaui setiap senti aroma Kyungsoo yang mulai memabukkan. Hingga ia sadar, perlakuannya memicu trauma Kyungsoo.

"Ah, maaf, Kyungsoo. Kau mau susu?"

Kai menangkap reaksi Kyungsoo yang tidak mau disentuh, baik olehnya atau mungkin dengan teman-temannya? Atau dengan Kris dan Tao juga? Tapi, biarpun wajah dan ocehan Kyungsoo sewajar itu, Kai tahu masih tersemat ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Terutama pada dirinya. Bahkan dari masa lalunya? Umma dan Appa-nya dulu jelas memberikan efek besar akan Kyungsoo yang mulai mengurung jiwanya. Kehilangan sifat anak-anak yang semestinya, kehilangan keceriaan khas bocah seumurannya. Salah siapa?

"Paman bisa membuatkan sereal juga kalau kau mau."

Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia berangsur menghampiri jendela yang separuhnya tertutup embun. Kai tidak mengikuti karena ia tahu Kyungsoo ingin sendiri. "Kyungsoo rindu Min-ah yang biasa mengantarku ke sekolah. Juga Umma dan Appa yang sering memarahiku. Hyera, yang lucu dan pipi tembamnya. Hiks," Tangan kecilnya meraba permukaan jendela itu, menyentuh lamat-lamat. "Kenapa Ahjussi merusak hidupku? Aku takut,"

"Paman menyelamatkanmu, Kyungsoo. Ayah dan Ibumu itu gila, Paman menyelamatkanmu dari psikopat keluargamu."

Kai melangkah maju, mendekati Kyungsoo dan bersimpuh disampingnya demi mensejajarkan tinggi. Kristal bening itu mengalir lagi, dan Kai tidak kuasa lagi menahan dorongan dirinya yang ingin memeluk Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Tapi, ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat dan salah-salah anak itu malah semakin ketakutan.

"Paman yang akan menggantikan mereka. Paman yang akan menjaga dan melindungimu, ya. Paman janji."

Janji? Terakhir kali Kyungsoo mendapat sebuah janji adalah dari Min-ah, pernyataan bahwa perempuan itu tak akan meninggalkannya dan terus berada bersamanya. Tapi sekarang? Kyungsoo tidak mau lagi mendapat keburukan yang sama. "Ahjussi bohong. Ahjussi pasti akan memasukkan benda hitam-jelek-besar itu ke pantatku. Sakit, tahu." Oke, caranya menyebut penis sempat membuat Kai tertawa. Namun, keseriusan ini tidak bisa dimainkan seenak jidat. Jadi, Kai hanya menghela nafas seolah ia benar menyesal. Lalu beralih untuk melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo, masih menggemaskan seperti biasa.

"Anggap saja kau dan aku sedang bermain-main. Kita akan memainkan hal-hal yang berbeda, Kyungsoo. Seperti yang Paman bilang kemarin, kita bisa main suap-suapan lewat bibir, bukankah itu mengasikkan?"

"Kyungsoo mau keluar dari sini dan tinggal bersama Halmeoni di Daegu!"

"Atau yang kau sebut memasukkan sesuatu ke pantatmu itu, namanya adalah permainan tumpang-tindih, mm, bagaimana, ya? Kita seolah sedang menunggangi Kuda, nanti kita pilih siapa yang menjadi Kudanya."

"Kyungsoo ingin keluar dari sini, Paman! Kyungsoo takut, Kyungsoo tidak mau disini! Kyungsoo mau kembali seperti dulu!

"Kyungsoo! Dengarkan, Paman!"

Ya, dan pada akhirnya suara Kai meninggi dan ia lupa caranya mengendalikan emosi dihadapan Kyungsoo. Karena bentakannya, Kyungsoo sempat tersentak kaget. Balita itu semakin menyudutkan dirinya sendiri didinding juga kedua tangannya tersembunyi dibalik punggung. Kai dapat melihat jelas bulir-bulir itu menderas, dan keringat dingin yang menyerupai selimut sedang melingkupi Kyungsoo.

Meski Kai mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa semua yang terdahulu akan berubah, dia akan berubah, apapun akan berubah. Kai juga sudah mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kai sudah mengoceh untuk meninjau sudut lain dan menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Nihil. Tidak berguna hingga sengguk dan isak Kyungsoo sampai ditelinganya.

"Mmh, maaf, maaf, Paman keterlaluan."

Kai tahu Kyungsoo masih menjaga jarak dengannya. Hingga ia biarkan Kyungsoo memojok disana dan meringkuk dengan lutut tertekuk. Sebelum tubuh itu sempat merosot, Kai hendak menahan kalau saja tatapan –awas-jangan-mendekat- dari Kyungsoo tidak melayang padanya.

"Ahjussi tetap jahat, rupanya."

**Deg!** Kai mencelos dan ulu hatinya seperti dilempari kerikil tajam. Usahanya sia-sia hanya karena ketidaksengajaan.

"Kyungsoo tidak suka disini, ahjussi menyeramkan."

Udara pagi menerpa wajah Kai, jendela yang terbuka itu benar-benar menyejukkan ruang apartemennya yang keruh. Hingga ia kembali mengungkung Kyungsoo dalam tatapan memohonnya, kali ini Kai menangkupkan kedua tangannya, kesungguhan sudah ia tampakkan sejak tadi.

"Paman antar ke sekolah sekarang, ya." Sebelum akhirnya Kai jengah dengan gelengan balita itu dan ia memutuskan agar merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "Kumohon, maafkan Paman, ya. Tadi Paman tidak bisa mengontrol suara, jadi, jangan takut lagi. Ya?"

Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya tenggelam didada bidang Kai, belum lagi dua lengan kokoh Kai yang mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo. Kali ini, Kai tidak bisa menuruti hati kecilnya agar bersabar, ia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan cara manis seperti ini. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo bisa luluh.

"_Well, well."_ Kai turut melepas pelukannya dan mendapati Kris bersedekap disana. "Aku seperti baru saja melihat adegan roman picisan antara si tua dan si kecil." Bahkan Kai bisa melihat bagaimana Tao menyikut rusuk pemuda itu, seolah mengingatkan cara bicaranya yang serampangan dan melupakan fakta bahwa Kai yang ada dihadapannya. "Ah, maaf, Kai. Kukira tak ada gunanya kau memanggil kami kemari. Kau sudah memandikan Kyungsoo, kan? Lalu?"

Kai beranjak dari aksi peluk-pelukan yang diinterupsi Kris tadi. "Ada. Sepertinya dia tidak mau aku antar ke sekolah." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat Tao menyuruhnya mendekat. "Jangan tanya kenapa dia menangis."

"Kau selalu melakukan pemaksaan dan kekerasan, sih. Heran juga, kau ini pedofil tapi masih sadistik?" Kris berujar santai seolah hanya hal ringan yang menjadi balasan Kai. Tidak sampai lawan bicaranya itu mendelik dan mengikuti gerak Kyungsoo yang menghampiri Kris dan Tao seolah menemukan harta karun. "Nah, dia bisa lebih nyaman dengan Tao, tahu."

Kai tidak habis pikir mantra apa yang diberikan dua anak buahnya itu. "Mm, aku berusaha menghilangkan yang sadistik, Kris." Kyungsoo memeluk lutut Tao, lalu sekejap itu juga ia sudah berada dalam panggulan tangan Tao hingga tingginya hampir menyamai Kris. "Aku kelepasan."

"Kelepasan membentaknya?" Tao angkat bicara, karena dilihatnya sorot mata Kyungsoo yang memudarkan cahaya. "Ayolah, hentikan obrolan kalian. Ini sudah mepet jam masuk Kyungsoo."

Kemudian Tao sudah berada diambang pintu bersama Kyungsoo, menunggu Kris menyusulnya. Tapi, acara berpamitan mereka benar-benar membuat Tao dongkol, dan melampiaskannya pada ubin yang terhentak sepatunya.

"Kai ahjussi jahat, ya?" Tao bertanya, membuka pembicaraan dan Kyungsoo cepat mengangguk.

"Padahal Kyungsoo anak baik." Kyungsoo merasakan Tao mengecup pipinya, mendadak basah karena ternyata Tao juga mengikutsertakan lidahnya menjilat sisian itu. "Tenang saja, ada Tao yang akan selalu didekat Kyungsoo."

"Tao." Sedetik. Suara berat Kris yang ditekan itu membuatnya berjengit. "Kalau kau begitu, tidak akan kubiarkan Kyungsoo ada digendonganmu." Hingga Tao terdorong benda datar itu, Kris menutup pintu apartemen Kai dengan tatapan nanar saat kembali pada adiknya. "Kai bilang, dia belum sarapan."

"Kau akan selalu menegurku kalau aku kelewatan, kan, _ge_?"

Kris berjalan menuju _lift_ lebih dulu, membiarkan pertanyaan Tao hanya ditangkap oleh Kyungsoo. "Tas Kyungsoo kenapa bisa ada di Kris ahjussi?" Hingga balita dalam gendongan Tao itu mengernyit bingung.

"Pasti Pamanmu yang memberikannya. Lagipula pelajaran anak TK hanya berhitung, kan?"

Jawaban Tao sedikit melegakan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya, ia tahu bahwa Kai tidak menyimpan barang-barang berharganya juga. Mereka sudah dilantai bawah sebelum Kris akhirnya menyapa petugas keamanan baru kemudian melajukan mobil dan menuju sekolah Kyungsoo di pusat kota Seoul.

-ooo-

"Kyungschoooo-ie! Yay yay! Akhilnya kau maschuk jugaaa~ uuh, Schehun kangen, uwaaa!"

Tepat setelah Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya yang gaduh, Sehun sudah lebih dulu memeluknya seperti sedang keranjingan.

"Aw! Sehun, jangan tekan punggungku." Karena disana masih membekas pukulan Ayahnya, atau Kai, tempo hari lalu. Sehun melepasnya tidak serantan sambil memberengut, tapi Kyungsoo menenangkan dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Habis, punggungku sedang sakit, Sehuniie."

Lalu tangan mungil Sehun menggamit jemari-jemari Kyungsoo, menuntunnya menuju bangku mereka.

"Kyungschoo dalimana? Schehun tidak punya teman."

"Kan ada Baekhyunie~"

"Baekhyunie schibuk dengan kakaknya, Chanyeollie."

Kyungsoo menata buku-bukunya diatas meja, berikut menjajarkan pensil-pensil yang sudah dirautnya. Ah, kebiasaan yang tak bisa dihilangkan. Kyungsoo suka kerapian dan kebersihan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengamati tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti akan berjualan alat tulis itu.

"Sekarang dimana Baekhyun?" Sehun meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, posisinya miring sehingga mudah baginya untuk melihat Kyungsoo. "Apa dia tidak masuk?"

Sehun menggeleng sekali, "Mungkin sedang belmain dengan Chanyeol Hyung."

Benar juga karena setelah itu kelas ini semakin ramai dengan kedatangan dua monster cilik itu. Chanyeol dari TK besar dan Baekhyun yang menghuni kelas ini. Mereka ribut sendiri, jahil untuk mengusik anak-anak perempuan yang asik bermain masak-masakan dipojokan kelas. Baru setelahnya, Baekhyun menemukan Sehun dan mengajak kakaknya agar menghampiri tujuan adiknya.

"Uwaaa! Sehuuun! Ayo, ikut main, kau sed- eh? Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun sempat membelalak saat mendapati Kyungsoo kini menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Sehun kenapa main dengan Kyungsoo? Kan aku sudah bilang kalau Kyungsoo itu aneh."

Aneh? Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa dirinya seperti itu. Ah, dia ingat. Apa ini karena terakhir mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo malah membuat Baekhyun menangis? Waktu itu Baekhyun memang tidak sengaja menyentuh paha Kyungsoo, tapi akibat trauma, reaksinya jadi berlebihan, dan tebak sendiri apa hasilnya.

"Dia yang Baekhyunie adukan padaku, ya?" suara Chanyeol melesak masuk diantara mereka, begitu saja tanpa mempersilahkan Kyungsoo mengklarifikasi semuanya. "Ah, dia Kyungsoo yang nakal itu, ya. Tidak usah belteman saja dengannya."

Sehun mengeraskan gurat wajahnya, "Tidak, kok. Sekalang Kyungschoo schudah mau dipegang."

Tapi Chanyeol menghindarkan Baekhyun dari meja Kyungsoo, sementara Baekhyun sendiri bersikeras menarik Sehun agar menjauh darisana. Senyuman yang terpatri paten di bibir Kyungsoo kini berubah rengutan tak berbentuk.

"Baekkie, Kyungsoo mau minta maaf. Soalnya waktu itu Kyungsoo sedang ketakutan."

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat melontarkan beberapa kalimat pedas lagi, lelaki tinggi sedang itu sudah memasuki kelas mereka. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Tidak, Kyungsoo mengucek matanya demi memastikan orang itu bukanlah orang yang sama. Kenapa dia masih menjadi guru disini?

Suho, laki-laki berkedok guru yang pernah mencium Kyungsoo. Pastikan saja kalau sebenarnya kontrak kerja Suho sudah habis saat Kyungsoo sudah menjadi milik Kai. Namun, bukankah tujuannya bukan semata itu? Suho kembali melamar karena dirasanya, tugas samaran ini ada manfaat lain, ia bisa mengawasi Kyungsoo untuk suatu saat mengambilnya kembali dari tangan Kai. Sebagai jaminan?

"Hei, Chanyeol? Kelasmu bukan disini, kan?" Bahkan tidak menipu. Suho sudah hafal dengan nama murid-muridnya. "Baekhyun, ayo, suruh kakakmu kembali ke kelasnya."

Chanyeol menurut dan berpamitan sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari keriuhan kelas adiknya. Baekhyun mencari bangkunya dan duduk disana, masih bersikukuh merayu Sehun agar mau menemaninya, tapi Sehun membisikkan penolakan.

Setelah Suho meletakkan spidol-spidolnya, ia mengedarkan pandang, dan mengunci rapat pada sosok Kyungsoo yang membenamkan wajahnya diantara dua tangan. "Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo."

"Uh, Songsaenim culang, masa hanya Kyungsoo yang disapa?" Itu suara Baekhyun, murid lainnya mengekor. "Padahal kan, mulidnya bukan hanya Kyungsoo." Ya, Kyungsoo sadar saja kalau dalam suara temannya itu ada setitik keirian.

Kemudian Suho menampilkan senyum malaikat andalannya, sedetik itu ia menduduki kursi dan menghadap lurus ke arah Baekhyun. "Wah, maafkan Songsaenim, ya, Baekhyun." Suho tidak mungkin luput meneliti kondisi Kyungsoo, tampak baik dari terakhir kali ia bertemu. Apa Kai merawatnya sejitu itu? "Kalau begitu, Selamat pagi, Baekhyun."

"Pagi, Songsaenim!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, agak terlalu antusias, tapi Suho membiarkan. Hingga Baekhyun melirik kearah Kyungsoo, menyerupakan raut kemenangan diwajahnya. "Kita belajar apa hari ini, Songsaenim?"

Suho berjalan mengitari bangku-bangku muridnya, lalu berhenti didekat bangku Kyungsoo dan Sehun. "Uhm, kita akan belajar Bahasa Inggris saja, bagaimana? Kyungsoo suka, kan?" Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah. Tapi enggan sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara hingga Sehun menyikutnya.

"Mm, ya."

"Bagus." Suho bertepuk tangan sendiri, agak canggung karena tidak ada respon dari murid-muridnya yang lain. "Adakah dari kalian yang sudah menghafal nama buah dengan Bahasa Inggris?" Sekali lagi, Suho menjelajah wajah-wajah balita dikelasnya, dan menemukan beberapa anak mengangkat tangannya. "Sehun, kau bisa menyebutkan apa saja?"

Sehun berkelakar sebentar sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas, grogi. Tapi, arah mata Suho tidak bisa mengelak, Kyungsoo menetap diindra penglihatannya. "Mm, Jeluk itu mm, Olangse. Anggul itu Glape, dan Pischang itu Banana." Suho tersenyum, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Sehun dengan hati-hati.

"Hanya itu? Oh, baiklah, tapi Songsaenim harus mengkoreksi beberapa, Sehun. Jeruk itu _Orange_, bukan Olangse." Bukan Sehun yang tidak terima, tapi Kyungsoo malah balik menatap Suho.

"Tapi, Sehun kan cadel, Songsaenim." Kyungsoo membela, sedikit bergetar saat pelafalan kalimat itu terjadi. "Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan S dan R dengan benar." Karena Sehun masih setia menjadi temannya, Kyungsoo berhak saja melakukan ini.

"Wah, Terima Kasih, Kyungsoo. Kau teman yang baik." Sehun hanya mengikuti gerakan tangan Suho yang kini sudah sampai diwajah Kyungsoo, belaian lembut yang patut disangsikan. Beruntung murid lainnya sedang sibuk sendiri—dalam hal ini mereka bermain tanpa mempedulikan pelajaran—sehingga tidak ada yang terlalu memperhatikan aktivitas kelewat intim antara murid dan guru ini. Belum sempat Sehun menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, jemari Suho malah sudah meraba bibir Kyungsoo, seolah sedang memastikan ini asli atau palsu. "Nah, sekarang, Kyungsoo ingin menyanyikan lagu dalam Bahasa Inggri, ayo, kita dengarkan."

Kyungsoo jelas gelagapan, kapan ia menyetujui perintah itu? "Ngh, Songsaenim, mm, tapi-"

"Ayo, maju ke depan, Kyungsoo." Tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang masih bertanya-tanya dengan sikap gurunya, Suho selaku pelaksana segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo, sedikit meminta Sehun agar memberi jalan, hingga kemudian Kyungsoo sudah ada didepan kelas. "Kau mau menyanyi apa?"

Suho hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar nyali anak ini. Ia tahu Kyungsoo adalah bocah pemalu yang sulit bersosialisasi. "_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_?" Tangan-tangan kecil itu meremas ujung seragamnya, berkeringat sedari tadi. Hingga suara merdu khas anak-anak mulai mengalun pelan.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky  
Twinkle, twinkle little star  
How I wonder what you are_."

Diam. Kyungsoo menunggu reaksi penghuni kelas tapi Suho bilang, "Lanjutkan."

"_When the blazing sun is gone  
When he nothing shines upon  
Then you show your little light  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are."_

Sedetik, dua detik, dan tiga detik. Hening. Hingga akhirnya Suho mengawali sebuah reaksi, ia bertepuk tangan sangat semangat. Membuat murid-murid lainnya mengikuti bersama raut senang mereka, termasuk Baekhyun? Entahlah, anak itu hanya merasa perlu menjaga imaji.

"Bagus sekali, Kyungsoo, suaramu, ah, menenangkan." Suho melangkah maju, mendekati Kyungsoo yang beku didepan papan tulis. Lalu pria itu berjongkok hingga menyamai tinggi Kyungsoo, sampai kemudian dua lengannya tersampir dibahu sempit balita itu pula. "Aku bisa memberimu nilai sempurna untuk pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, Kyungsoo."

**Grep..**

Kejadiannya jelas membuat mata anak-anak disana membola, mereka merasa ketidakberesan terjadi diantara teman dan gurunya ini.

Suho memeluk Kyungsoo. Erat sekali.

Bukan hal lain selain keterkejutan yang dirasakan Kyungsoo, ia semakin beku. Tidak tahu harus apa karena orang ini semakin aneh dimatanya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak bersama Kai, Kyungsoo."

Bisikan itu lirih, hanya bisa didengar Kyungsoo dan Suho sendiri. Pelukannya berlangsung lama, hingga kini belum juga terlepas. Tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya yang menyaksikan ini merasa oksigen seakan menghilang dari peradaban.

"Ehm, bisa tolong anda lepaskan keponakan saya?"

Interupsi itu membuahkan hasil. Berasal dari seorang berkulit gelap yang berdiri angkuh diambang pintu. Suho sudah mendapati wajah itu menatapnya nyalang, seolah mengatakan –dia-milikku-dan-jangan-macam-macam. Hingga ia mengalah dan sedikit mengurangi jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kau Pamannya?" Suho menekankan 'Paman' dalam intonasi bicaranya, ia tetap memegangi bahu Kyungsoo yang berdiri sejajar lututnya.

"Jadi, anda belum mengenalku?" Mereka seolah bersandiwara sekarang, dan menyuguhkan tontonan gratis bagi murid-murid seumur balita diruangan ini. Hingga pria itu memasuki kelas dan mendekat kearah Suho, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Kim JongIn, lebih dikenal Kai. Anda?" Kai menurunkan tatapan lekatnya kearah Kyungsoo, kemudian agak menyeret tubuh itu agar berpindah menuju dirinya. Hamper saja Kyungsoo berteriak kalau tidak ia ingat ini adalah ruangan kelasnya.

"Kau tahu namaku, Kai." Suho tak ingin terlihat kalah. Seringai itu nampak alami diwajah malakatnya. "Aku sedang mengajar sekarang," Jeda sebentar, Suho mengadu tatap dengan beberapa muridnya dimeja paling depan. "Mereka membutuhkan ilmu dariku. Lalu ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Ah, dedikasi seorang guru yang tak bisa diremehkan, ya? Kukira kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku." Kai mengelus surai Kyungsoo, merematnya pelan-pelan dan membuat Kyungsoo harus mendongak untuk tahu apa yang dilakukan Pamannya. "Aku ingin kau mengijinkanku untuk menjemputnya," Kai menunjuk dada Kyungsoo, "Dia harus ke Rumah Sakit."

"Rumah Sakit? Dia tidak terlihat sakit."

"Kau tidak tahu, Suho-ssi." Lalu dua telapak tangan Kai sudah menyarang didada Kyungsoo, seolah sabuk pengaman yang kencang sekali. "Aku tidak tahu kau apakan saja dia, jadi, kurasa aku perlu memeriksakannya kalau-kalau kau berbuat yang diluar akal sehat. Sehingga kalau kutemukan buktinya, kau bisa dipenj-"

"Kau yang seharusnya dipenjara, Kai." Suho memotong dengan tenang, menyandarkan punggungnya dipapan tulis yang masih bersih itu. "Jangan bicarakan masalah pribadi ditempatku bekerja dan dihadapan malaikat-malaikat kecil yang belum ternodai, Kai."

"Cih, tempatmu bekerja atau sekedar menyamar untuk mencelakai oranglain, hah?" Kai seolah lupa dimana ia sekarang. Ia pikir mata-mata musang itu tidak mengamati apa yang dibicarakan dua orang dewasa didepan mereka, sudah jelas kalau orang asing dan gurunya ini sedang bersiteru, kan? "Apa barusan kau menyindir Kyungsoo yang sudah ternodai olehku?"

Mungkin suara tinggi itu sangat menunjukkan betapa Kai mudah sekali tersulut. Tangannya beralih menggandeng tangan kecil Kyungsoo, kemudian membawanya beberapa langkah mendekati ambang pintu.

"Aku belum mengijinkanmu untuk membawanya pergi, kan?"

"Ya! Aku Pamannya dan apa pedulimu, baji- Oh, terserah!"

Karena hampir saja Kai mengumpat kata kotor didepan anak-anak. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu kenapa Suho yang tenang bisa semudah ini mengobrak-abrik emosinya?

"Coba kau tanya Kyungsoo, dia ingin denganmu atau harus mengikuti pelajaran?"

Kai beralih pada Kyungsoo, mencari setitik pihak dari balita yang dua hari ini diasuhnya.

"Kau tidak ingin jatuh sakit, kan? Kau harus diobati agar cepat sembuh, Kyungsoo." Kai membungkuk, hingga wajah dan matanya bersirobok dengan milik Kyungsoo. "Ayolah, luka-lukamu itu masih belum mongering, dan hanya medis yang bisa menanganinya, kan?"

Kyungsoo, yang merasa menjadi objek utama, sama sekali tak punya keberanian untuk membalas tatapan memohon—atau menuntut—dari Kai. Tapi, tangan kanan kecil itu mengarah kebagian punggung, lalu ia mengangkat wajah sambil mengangguk sekali.

"Nah, benar, kan? Punggungmu pasti masih sakit. Ayo, Paman tidak ingin terlambat menemui Dokter Kim." Kai bangkit lagi, kali ini wajah kemenangan terang-terangan ia tampakkan. "Kami pamit, Suho-ssi."

Kai menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk bahu Suho sembari menunggu Kyungsoo berkemas dengan tasnya. "Kau akan tahu siapa yang seharusnya mendapat kemenangan. Bukan dengan cara licikmu yang menjijikkan. Memanfaatkan, hah? Rendahan, Suho-ssi." Kemudian Kyungsoo menghampiri sisi kaki Kai, airmuka takut-takut itu harus terhenti diwajah Suho lagi. "Kyungsoo, ayo, pamit dengan gurumu yang sangat 'baik' ini."

Suho hanya tersenyum kecut, kegetiran yang ia sembunyikan begitu lihai. Kyungsoo membiarkan tasnya dibawa oleh Kai hingga akhirnya ia membungkuk sekilas. "Mm, Kyungsoo pamit, Songsaenim. Sampai jumpa."

Sejurusnya, Kai menuntun Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari kelasnya, mereka berbalik bersamaan. Tidak sama sekali membiarkan Suho mebalas salam perpisahan dari murid kesayangannya itu. Suho sempat melamun beberapa detik setelah Kyungsoo enyah dari pandangannya, hingga teguran Baekhyun lagi-lag menyadarkannya.

"Songsaenim, Baekhyun boleh menyanyi, kan?"

Suho cepat menoleh, mengingat-ingat dimana letak bangku anak itu supaya ia bisa menemukan asal suaranya. "A-ah, Baekhyun? Ya, silahkan maju kedepan." Baekhyun melangkah mantap diiringi tatapan kagum teman-temannya. "Kau mau nyanyi apa?"

Sebenarnya Suho sedikit bersyukur anak-anak ini tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang peristiwa yang mereka lihat barusan. "_Days_. Baekhyun ingin menyanyi _Days_." Suho mengiyakan dan hendak memasang pendengarannya baik-baik saat tiba-tiba Sehun mengacungkan tangan.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya, lalu bergerak gelisah dibangkunya. Dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Kau ingin ke toilet?"

Sehun menggeleng, dan malah membuat Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sabar ingin tampil semakin berdecak kesal. "Ada apa, sih, Sehunnie?"

"Mm, aku mau beltanya, Schongschaenim."

"Ya?"

"Tapi Schongschaenim jangan malah, ya."

Suho menyatukan alis, tapi ia tetap mengisyaratkan agar Sehun melanjutkan. "Songsaenim tidak akan marah, Sehun-a."

"Sebenalnya, apa hubungan Schongschaenim dengan Kyungschoo?"

**Deg.**

Baru saja Suho melantunkan syukur, tapi sekarang salah satu muridnya sudah menampik hal itu keras-keras. "Baekhyun, ayo, lanjutkan nyanyianmu." Ya, dan Suho memilih untuk melempar senyum pada Sehun, tanpa membiarkan anak itu tahu apa yang ada dibaliknya.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo berada dikursi penumpang, bukan dibelakang tetapi disebelah sang pengemudi. Kai menyetir dengan fokus terbagi, antara jalanan dan pusat pikirannya sendiri. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan Kyungsoo merasakan atmosfer canggung ini. Kai perlu melancarkan aksi pendekatannya, Kyungsoo harus mau menganggapnya orang yang penting. Harus.

"Kau sudah makan, kan?" Kai menengok sebentar, dan menemukan Kyungsoo masih serius menatapi jendela. "Kyungsoo? Paman mohon, jangan takut dengan Paman lagi, ya."

Masih segar diingatan Kyungsoo bagaimana 'Paman'nya ini menggelegarkan suara tinggi tadi pagi. Ini masih pukul sepuluh pagi, dan tidak seharusnya orang dewasa semacam 'Paman' ini tidak bekerja. Entahlah, otak Kyungsoo hanya memproses kalau ia harus jauh-jauh dari bahaya berjarak jengkal ini.

"Kau sudah makan, kan?" Kai mengulang, tapi dua bola mata itu masih tertarik dengan pemandangan luar disbanding makhluk hidup disandingnya. "Kyungsoo, ayolah, dengarkan Paman."

"Kris Ahjussi dan Tao ahjussi sudah membelikanku tteobokki tadi, dan kenapa bukan mereka saja yang menjemputku?"

Sepanjang kalimat itu Kai bolak-balik menginjak rem dan gas secara tak beraturan. Dirinya sama sekali tidak sinkron hari ini.

"Jangan bicarakan mereka saat kau berada bersamaku, Kyungsoo-ya." Desisan itu memang tajam, tapi Kai tak akan pernah menyangkan Kyungsoo sadar jika hal itu membuatnya bergidik.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau ke Rumah Sakit. Kris ahjussi dan Tao ahjussi pasti bisa menyembuhkan lukaku." Melupakan poin dirinya yang berusaha tangguh menghadapi Kyungsoo, Kai akhirnya menghentikan laju mobilnya. "Ini bukan Rumah Sakit."

"Aku tahu." Kai memandangi Kyungsoo, tak terbaca. Hingga Kyungsoo menempelkan sebelah tubuhnya semakin menekan kaca. "Tapi, ayo turun." Karena enggan beradegan terlalu lama disana, Kai memutuskan untuk turun lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kita ke bioskop?"

"Lupakan saja tentang Rumah Sakit. Kau tidak suka kesana, jadi aku tidak memaksa." Kai tidak mengindahkan protes Kyungsoo yang berada dalam gendongannya. Mungkin saat ini ia tampak seperti _single parent_ yang dihibahi satu anak untuk diurusnya dengan baik. Tapi, Kai tidak terlalu peduli. Baginya, pandangan oranglain bukan masalah. Hingga gedung besar itu menyapa keduanya didepan loket tiket. "Kau suka film apa, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo jelas tidak mampu berkata-kata. Untuk mengingat mimpinya semalam pun ia rasa sudah kadaluwarsa. Apa yang terjadi dengan ahjussi jahat ini? Ia terus mengecam pikiran-pikiran sanggahan seraya terus memilih-milih deretan judul yang terpampang didepannya. Ini membingungkan, dua sisi yang bersamaan membuatnya ling-lung. Pertama, ahjussi jahat ini berubah baik dan kedua, judul-judul film itu semuanya menggiurkan.

"Atau kau ingin menonton semuanya?" Kai mengulas senyum sumringah untuk Kyungsoo dan untuk wanita muda yang menjaga loket. "Mm, atau biarkan Nuna ini yang menyarankannya?"

Kyungsoo kembali mendapati wajah bersinar Kai setelah sibuk berkutat dengan huruf-huruf yang masih harus diejanya. Hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk dan tatapannya berakhir ia pada Nuna cantik yang tersenyum ramah ini.

"Wah, anak anda manis sekali, Tuan." Anak? Ah, benar ternyata kalau Kai sudah setua itu. Tapi, dasar Kai sang penebar pesona, ia malah tampak sebagai ayah-ayah keren yang hidup berdua dengan anak kecil. Uh. "Sungguh, kalau tidak ada penghalang ini mungkin saya sudah mencubiti pipi tembamnya, Tuan."

Sekali lagi Kai hanya memamerkan senyumnya.

Dari balik kaca loket itu, Kai bisa melihat raut si penjaga loket yang tidak tahan ingin memegang Kyungsoo. Tapi jarak dan kondisi tidak memungkinkan hingga akhirnya ia mengutak-atik isi komputernya kembali. "Baiklah, adik kecil, kami punya **Minions**, kau pasti suka dengan makhluk kuning ini. Lalu ada **Hotel Transylvania** yang kedua, vampire-vampire imut sepertimu akan ada disana. Kemudian, a-ha, kau suka **Spongebob : Sponge Out of Water? **Spons kuning ini juga sama menggemaskannya denganmu."

Jadi, Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Astaga, menurutnya semua judul-judul itu sangat menarik. Tapi ia tidak mungkin merengek pada ahjussi jahat, kan? Baiklah, kemarin ia memang pergi bermain dengan dua ahjussi yang bekerja pada ahjussi jahat ini, namun, saat ini kenapa dia hanya berdua saja dengannya? Tidakkah ini membahayakan?

"Kau mau yang mana, Kyungsoo?"

Telunjuk Kyungsoo mengarah pada satu poster yang membuatnya berandai-andai setengah mati. _Minions_, ya, pilihannya jatuh kepada makhluk-makhluk asuhan Gru ini. "_Minions_? Ah, baiklah, dua tiket untuk _Minions_." Wanita itu kilat menyiapkan kelengkapan tiket mereka, sementara Kai mendudukkan Kyungsoo dipapan depan loket. "Ini totalnya, Tuan." Si penjaga loket menunjuk deretan angkan dengan jemari lentiknya, membiarkan Kai mengubek lembar-lembar uang dalam dompet lalu menyerahkan dengan senyum kepada si penjaga loket.

"Ah, maaf jika kami terlalu lama memesan." Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya kembali berada digendongan Kai. Seolah mereka memang memiliki hubungan ayah-anak yang begitu baik, dan membuat siapapun yang melihat mengacungkan jempol pada laki-laki-mahir-mengurus-anak-tanpa-istri ini. "Terima kasih."

"Ya, Tuan. Sampai jumpa adik manis, dah~" Kyungsoo membalas lambaian wanita itu, senyumnya mulai tampak meski tidak utuh, hingga Kai mengajaknya masuk ke ruangan dingin yang gelap gulita ini.

Gelap. Kyungsoo takut gelap. "Ah-ahjussi, apa lampunya tidak bisa dinyalakan?"

"Kau takut?" Kai sudah menemukan kursi yang menjadi miliknya dan Kyungsoo. "Kita duduk disatu kursi saja kalau begitu. Kursimu dibiarkan kosong, dan Paman akan memelukmu." Ya, dan semudah itu Kai menyia-nyiakan uangnya untuk sesuatu tak berguna. Ia tidak masalah kehilangan uang karena hanya menggunakan satu kursi, baginya kenyamanan Kyungsoo adalah utama. Lagipula, mereka bisa saling menghangatkan lewat acara ini.

"Oh, yaampun. Paman lupa membeli _Popcorn_, Kyungsoo." Karena Kai tahu Kyungsoo menyukai berondong jagung itu. Tapi, kecerobohan Kai terjawab setelah dalam remang ia menangkap pegawai bioskop, yang menjajakan camilan itu secara berkeliling. Lalu sampai dihadapan kursi mereka. "Kyungsoo mau rasa apa?"

"_Caramel_?" Kyungsoo meminta agak meragu. Tapi si penjual meberikannya sekotak bulatan-bulatan jagung yang manis itu ke tangannya dan Kai sudah siap untuk membayar harganya.

Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo menikmati berondong jagungnya, kunyahan demi kunyahan yang menggembungkan pipi Kyungsoo itu semakin membuat Kai gemas. Tapi sekali lagi, ini bukan waktunya untuk menyentuh-disentuh demi kelainan seksualnya. Kai membenarkan posisi duduk Kyungsoo yang entah bagaiman bisa bergesekan dengan benda tumpul yang hampir menegang ini.

"Apa sudah nyaman, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo memusatkan konsentrasinya dilayar besar itu, atensinya tertarik penuh saat gerumbulan makhluk kuning itu tampak. Tidak heran jika ia mengacuhkan suara Kai, ia terlalu senang mendapati kisah yang bisa melupakan sedikit traumanya, dan Kai bersumpah, ia bisa mendengar tawa Kyungsoo dari balik punggung mungil didepan matanya itu.

Sialnya, Kyungsoo rakus juga. Tidak, bukan masalah anak itu tidak membaginya dengan Kai, tapi, apa dia selapar itu? Bukankah Kris dan Tao sudah diserahinya untuk mengajaknya sarapan? Dan Demi Tuhan ini baru jam sebelas, seharusnya sarapan Kyungsoo sejak jam delapan tadi berlangsung lama, kan? Ah, Kai bisa menanyakan ini pada dua anak buahnya nanti.

Kyungsoo mungkin pegal dengan posisinya, belum lagi dua tangan Kai yang melingkar dipinggang, agak membuatnya waspada. Tapi separuh film diputar, Kyungsoo sudah bersandar di dada Kai. Tentu saja, Kai girang bukan main, lain halnya kalau ia sudah mati-matian menahan hasratnya. Ia tidak ingin keterlaluan.

"Kau bosan atau mengantuk, Kyungsoo?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak menimpali, tapi Kai mengeratkan pelukannya. Sekilas ia mengecupi cuping telinga Kyungsoo, meski agak membuatnya kegelian tapi Kyungsoo rasa hal ini masih dalam taraf wajar.

"Ahjussi, sakit. Uh, jangan tekan punggungku keras-keras." Kai spontan berhenti dari aktivitasnya, ia agak menambah jarak dari dadanya menuju punggung Kyungsoo. "Ngh,"

"Nanti biar Paman suruh Kris dan Tao ahjussi mengobati luka-lukamu, ya."

Tapi Kyungsoo malah menggeleng, matanya terpejam setengah.

"Ahjussi saja yang mengobatinya." Apa? Kai mendekatkan dirinya lagi, dan seketika mendengar Kyungsoo mengaduh untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Hoaam~ Kyungsoo kok mengantuk, sih, Ahjussi. Nanti Ahjussi ceritakan filmnya, ya."

Apa? Ceritakan? Memang sedari tadi Kai menontonnya? Tidak, bukan masalah uang lagi, ia tidak terlalu peduli Kyungsoo menghabiskan uangnya untuk tontonan yang tidak ia tonton, dan kursi itu. Seharusnya Kai rugi, tapi ini memang kemauannya. Supaya, ah, Kyungsoo bisa semakin akrab dengannya.

Lalu mengenai _"Ahjussi saja yang mengobatinya." _Apa itu harapan untuk Kai? Setidaknya, Tuhan tidak memberikan karma padanya karena kalimat itu. Baiklah, Kyungsoo mungkin mulai membuka diri. Kyungsoo mungkin mulai menyadari tekadnya untuk berubah. Ya, Kai yakin anak itu, cepat atau lambat akan berada dalam dimensi yang menjadikannya mendekap Kai.

"Ya, tidurlah yang nyenyak, Kyungsoo. Sampai satu jam kedepan, aku tidak ingin ada yang menganggu pelukan kita." Kai kembali merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, mengusap perut Kyungsoo dan mengelus kepala Kyungsoo pula. "Atau Paman ingin waktu berhenti agar kita bisa sedekat ini tanpa jarak apapun. Alami dan murni, bukan pemaksaan. Aku, mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo sudah terlelap sejak kalimat terakhir dibawah kesadarannya. Secara tiba-tiba, berdasar perintah otaknya yang masih bekerja, Kyungsoo malah menggenggam tangan Kai, seolah tak ingin melepasnya. Ia mengigau sebentar hingga Kai menenangkan dengan desas-desus yang tentram.

Lalu Kyungsoo kembali tidur, dan Kai terus mengamati, meneliti, dan tidak akan melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah kecil berhiaskan mata bulat dan hidung mungil itu. Belum lagi bibir manis yang dicecapnya berulang kali. Kai hanya tahu diri, ia tidak akan mengulanginya sebelum Kyungsoo sendiri yang meminta.

Untuk sejauh ini, Kai tidak masalah kalau harus menunggu anak itu pubertas. Ia tak mau menambah trauma yang berkepanjangan pada malaikat kecilnya ini. Kyungsoo, adalah miliknya yang berharga.

-ooo-

Kris dan Tao berdiri tegap didepan bangunan berlumut didepannya ini. Dari luar memang tampak tidak terurus, dan berkesan angker. Tapi, sebelum melihat kedalam, mereka sama-sama tercengang.

"Astaga, si Suho itu ajaib juga, ya." Tao memberi komentar yang segera ditanggapi desisan dari Kris, menyuruhnya diam. Penjagaan ketat seperti yang dibilang Kai, organisasi yang Suho miliki ini tidak ubahnya menjiplak milik Kai. Astaga, ternyata Suho sudah lama mengintai masalah ini? Mengincar organisasi Kai dengan memanfaatkan keinginan konyol sahabatnya itu? "Ck, yang mana ruangan si malaikat jadi-jadian itu, ya, Hyung?"

"Sssst. Tao. Kau ini berisik sekali." Kris menghimpit badan Tao yang berjongkok dibawahnya, mereka berada dibalik dinding pemisah tempat 'pegulat-pegulat' itu berjaga. Tao yang menyebutnya begitu, jadi Kris menggunakan istilah itu juga. Pegulat karena badan mereka besar dan wajah sangar. "Kau jalan duluan, aku beri pengalihan. Ruangan si Suho itu lurus, tepat duapuluh lima langkah dari sini."

Tao melongo, "Hyung menghitungnya sedetail itu?"

"Cepatlah, Tao. Jangan banyak bicara, kenapa, sih?" Tao yang sadar Kris mulai menggeram, segera mencari-cari waktu yang pas dan menyesuaikan langkah kakaknya. "Satu, dua, tiga!"

Aba-aba itu memberi celah bagi Tao untuk memacu langkahnya. Sesuai perhitungan Kris, Tao ikut menghitung dalam hati, duapuluh lima langkah. Astaga, jitu sekali kakaknya itu. Benar saja, ia sampai didepan pintu besi, cerobohnya mereka atau bodohnya si Suho itu karena membiarkannya tidak terkunci.

Sementara Kris berlari-larian mengitari bangunan kumuh ini, dan bergumam dalam hati, gedung gelandangnya bersama Kai masih jauh lebih higienis dari tempat si penipu ulung ini. Sehingga membiarkan dirinya dikejar sedemikian rupa atas tuduhan penyusup, karena memang, sekali lagi berdoa agar Tao tidak membuat tenaganya terbuang sia-sia.

"Ah! Dasar siput! Lari saja tidak becus? Uh-hah? Tidak ada tandingannya sama sekali dengan aku dan adikku!" Kris berteriak disela lompatan tingginya, mengecoh lawan adalah kerja favoritnya.

Lalu sesuai perjanjian diawal, mereka bertemu disamping gedung sebelum Kris ahirnya membanting pintu besar itu dan menutupnya menggunakan panel besar yang sangat kuat. Sedangkan Tao melarikan diri lewat jendela atau ventilasi dari dalam sana. Seraya Kris yang sampai lebih dulu menunggu was-was, mencuri di siang hari sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Tao muncul lima menit kemudian, tidak dengan nafas terengah seperti Kris melainkan dengan senyum terkembang lebar.

"Kau dapat berkasnya, kan?"

Tao mengibas-ngibaskan map kuning lengkap dengan tanda tangan Kai.

"Bagus. Sekarang, ayo melapor."

Kris menyuruh Tao mengikutinya dengan cepat sebelum kiat-kiat Suho itu mampu mendobrak pintunya. Anggap saja energy Kris barusan seperti _action figure_ kenamaan, bahkan Tao pun mengakuinya.

"Hyung, terimakasih sudah melindungiku." Tao berucap pelan saat sudah di mobil. "..dan kau sangat keren tadi. Aksi menantang yang ehm, kau tampak seksi."

Kris menaikkan satu alisnya, "Ehm, kau mau apa, adik kecil? Aku tidak mempan dengan sogokan, tahu." Kris menghidupkan mesinnya dan melaju membelah pinggiran Seoul untuk menuju apartemen Kai. Tapi Tao memilih untuk tidak membahas lebih lanjut pujiannya barusan, toh Kris hanya menganggapnya angina lalu.

"Ah, ternyata semudah itu membodohi Suho, ya. Anak buahnya idiot, dan perhitungannya tidak maksimal." Tao membuka-buka berkasnya, lalu membaca dengan seksama. "Dasar Kai bodoh, demi Kyungsoo saja dia menandatangani yang tidak-tidak."

Kris menoleh sebentar, "Simpan Tao, jangan kau buka-buka sembarangan. Ah, kau punya saputangan?" Tao merogoh sakunya dan saputangan biru berada digenggamannya. "Tolong hapus keringatku, mengganggu sekali." Peluh menetes, ah, Tao pikir Kris memang setampan itu. Hingga ia buyarkan lamunannya sendiri lalu berlaku sesuai yang diminta Kris, mengelap sisian wajahnya yang basah.

"Memangnya kalau kita mengambil berkas ini, potensi si Suho merusak Kai atau Kyungsoo berhenti begitu saja?"

Pertanyaan Tao belum digubris sementara Kris sibuk dengan setirannya. Setelah melonggar, Kris baru berdeham.

"Kita akan memanipulasinya. Lalu menjebloskannya ke penjara dengan tuduhan menjual barang-barang illegal."

"Apa? Memang tidak berdampak dan berbalik pada kita? Hei, organisasi Kai sama seperti Suho, Hyung."

Kris menyeringai, sedikit menampakkan raut sulit dimengerti. "Aku tahu dan memangnya, yang pintar memutar-balikkan fakta dan menyabotase hal itu hanya Suho? Lihat, kakakmu ini juga bisa Tao-ya."

Ya, Tao memang seyakin itu kalau Kris bisa melakukan apa saja. Belasan tahun menjaga dan melindunginya sebagai adik, apalagi yang tidak mampu diselesaikan Kris?

-ooo-

**To Be Continue~**

**a/n :**

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca apalagi yang mereview~ Waaah, kalian semua keren-keren xD Buat Siders, ayoo dong sematkan beberapa kalimat dikolom review, setidaknya buat jari-jari kalian berolahraga, ya. Terlebih setelah menikmati sebuah kisah, kalian bisa membaginya dengan author yang sudah susah payah mengetik, hehe~

Typo bertebaran karena mutlak. Sulit disingkirkan karena nakal :D

Okay, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi selesai. Ah, semoga. Terus, Kai disini udah mulai kelihatan sisi baiknya, ya? Jadi, dia udah berusaha menghilangkan trauma Kyungsoo sama dia sendiri. Nah, gimana momen kaisoo yang abal diatas? Maaf jika mengecewakan, temans-temans. Terus, Baekhyun emang dasar bocah ya, jadi masih suka *bolo-boloan* ceileh, sampe ngejauhin Kyungsoo, ngga lama kok, ntar tuh anak juga baik sendiri. Terus Suho, ah konflik Kai-Suhojangan dianggap berat ya, ini cuman selipan ringan kok. Yang utama ya tetep Kaisoo huhu u,u

Lalu, apa alurnya kelambatan ya? Tap jujur author suka alur menye-menye kaya gini :p

Enaknya, apa Kyungsoo ada skip sampai tar jadi anak-anak? Apa ngga kelamaan? Maksudnya, apa readers sekalian ngga bosen kalo missal author adain skip Kyungsoo nyampe umur sekitar sepuluh tahun?

Yey yey!

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAP!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Kidnapping?

_**C'est La Vie**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**© 2015 This story belong to me. The Cast belong to their agency. If there same place or anything else, its not on purposed. This story just fiction. **_

_**KAISOO Pedofile FANFICTION**_

_**MATURE CONTENT**_

_**BY DON'TJUDGEMELIKEYOU'RERIGHT**_

**Proudly Presents**

Author POV

Kris baru saja memarkirkan _Pagani-_nya di lantai _basement._ Tao ada disebelahnya dengan katupan mata yang enggan terbuka. Wajar saja, toh ini masih pagi buta. Barangkali, pemilik apartemen yang mereka kunjungi juga belum terbangun. Kai, mereka ada disini karena pria berkulit gelap itu harus mendapatkan apa yang dimintanya. Setelah aksi pencurian kemarin siang, hasil itu kini sudah ada ditangan Kris dan Tao.

"Tao-ya, sudah sampai." Kris mengguncang bahu Tao, nihil karena tidak ada pergerakan selain lenguhan. "Ya~ Tao-ya, aku juga mengantuk, tahu. Setelah mengantar ini, kita bisa pulang kembali. Oke?"

"Mmh~ Gege, berisik." Tao meringkuk lagi, acuh. "Lima menit, sebentar. Nghh..oh-oh, tapi aku merindukan Kyungsoo." Kris memutar bola matanya, malas. Ternyata Tao masih belum berubah, mengejar Kyungsoo sama saja mencari mati. Uh. "Nanti kita mengantarnya lagi, kan? Ke sekolah? Gege.."

"Itu pun kalau Kai menyuruh, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah sedikit akrab dengannya. Kau mau apa kalau sudah begitu?" Kris menutup kaca jendela, lalu mencabut kunci dari lubangnya. "Ayo, cepat bangun, pemalas."

Tao akhirnya menurut, setelah sebelumnya mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. Agak membuat Kris jengah karena lama menunggu diluar bersama dingin yang menggigit tulang. Tapi kemudian, si mata panda itu keluar dengan langkah terhuyung, menandakan bahwa ia memang masih ingin terlelap. Pada akhirnya, tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Kris untuk menuntun Tao, hingga mereka kini sudah di elevator.

"Ya~ Gege, jangan pegang-pegang, aku mau mengucek mat-"

"Siapa yang pegang-pegang? Kalau kau tidak dipegangi, kau mau jatuh tersungkur? Dasar tukang tidur!"

Tanpa disangka Tao, reaksi Kris benar-benar diluar dugaan. Hingga Kris melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Tao, lalu membuang muka. Ah, mungkin _mood_-nya sedang buruk hari ini. Begitu bunyi _ting!_ terdengar, Kris melangkah mendului Tao.

"Ya~ Gege, kenapa, sih? Sepertinya kau sedang _Pre-Menstru-"_

"Laki-laki tidak bisa menstruasi, bodoh! Kau mau mengataiku?"

Astaga, padahal Tao hanya ingin bercanda, yang sekiranya bisa mengurangi kekesalan Kris. Entah didapat darimana, setiba-tiba itu kakaknya menjadi mudah tersinggung. Lalu, ini pintu kamar Kai, Kris mengetuk tidak serantan. Tao berpikir mungkin saja kakaknya juga terserang hawa kantuk, hingga ia mudah marah seperti tadi.

"Tsk. Kemana si hitam itu, sih?" Tao menggeleng, sementara Kris tetap mengetuk—kali ini menggedor dengan keras-keras. "Kalau dia tidak membukanya juga, aku ak-"

"Akan apa?" Kai disana, memotong gertakan yang hendak diucapkan Kris. Seketika membuat Tao terkejut. Kemunculan tiba-tiba Kai juga tidak diduga, Tao hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa pagi ini semua orang selalu melakukan hal tak terduga yang tiba-tiba. "Masuk."

"Oh, Kai. Kau tak tahu betapa amburadulnya perasaanku hari ini." Kris mulai mengoceh, ia merebah badan disofa empuk milik Kai. Sementara Tao memusatkan pandangannya ke kamar yang pintunya setengah terbuka, kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo. "Apa Kyungsoo belum bangun? Hei, dia bisa terlambat ke sekolah."

"Kupikir dia tidak akan ke sekolah hari ini, sayang dia tidak mau dan tetap memaksa." Kai menyingkap tirai, biarkan cahaya matahari menyilaukan retina ketiganya. "Dia sudah ada kemajuan untuk tidak ketakutan lagi melihatku."

"Bagus." Kris memejamkan matanya barang sebentar, "Berkasnya sudah kudapatkan dari kemarin, aku baru sempat mengantarnya sekarang." Telunjuk Kris mengarah ke map kuning yang ada di meja nakas. "Rencana selanjutnya?"

"Belum ada, ah terima kasih Kris, Tao. Aku berhutang banyak untuk ini." Kai mendudukkan diri didekat Kris, ia membuka-buka lembar didalam berkas tersebut, lalu tersenyum. "Masih tanda tanganku. Oh, astaga. Kalian menyelamatkanku."

"Itu juga berkat kebodohanmu." Kris membuka matanya lagi, "Kau mau kami yang mengantar Kyungsoo at-"

"Aaaaaaaa~!" Itu suara Kyungsoo, berteriak histeris dan segera membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu melesat menuju sumber keributan. "Pergi! Pergi! Hiks, Ahjussi jahat! Aaaaaa~!" Mata bulat itu masih terpejam, isyarat bahwa bocah mungil itu tengah tertidur. Kesimpulannya adalah, dia sedang mimpi buruk.

"Mm, sisa-sisa traumanya masih ada, Kai." Kali ini Tao berucap tenang, ia maju selangkah. Berada didepan Kai dan Kris yang sama melongo. "Mungkin ia sudah mau menerima, tapi tetap saja anak kecil sulit menghilangkan rasa takutnya."

"Kau terdengar seperti psikiat-"

"Aaaaaaa~! Aku bilang pergi! Kyungsoo takut, uhh, hiks, sakiit, aaaa~!" Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo memutus kalimatnya, tapi hatinya seolah teriris. Apakah Kyungsoo masih setakut itu? Terbukti lewat dua lengan kurus itu, yang mulai menutupi wajah dan keringat dingin membuatnya bergerak gelisah.

"Tapi kemarin kami baik-baik saja, maksud-"

Tidak ada yang mendengarkan omongan Kai, Kris kini mengikuti Tao. Mendekati Kyungsoo dan berjongkok disebelahnya. Tangan Tao sudah mengelus lembut surai basah Kyungsoo, sementara Kris ada disana karena ingin mengawasi adiknya.

"Kalau sudah begini, bangunkan ia dengan cara yang halus. Kau sudah berlatih untuk ini?" Lagi-lagi Tao bersikap seolah ia sedang menggurui Kai. Tapi untuk sekarang, Kai tidak akan membantah, toh ia tidak tahu cara bermanis-manisan dengan anak kecil. "Turuti semua keinginannya, dia akan cepat luluh. Kalau ia ingin ke sekolah kau jangan melarangnya."

Kai mengangguk, tidak terlihat oleh sepasang kakak-beradik itu. Ia berjalan mendekat, ikut menyaksikan bagaimana Tao mengatasi hal ini. Kyungsoo masih menggeliat, airmatanya merembes sedikit.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ayo, bangun. Ini sudah pagi. Kau pasti tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah, kan? Sssh, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu takut." Suara Tao mendominasi ruangan ini, lalu Kris segera menyibak tirai dan biarkan sinar mentari menyerbu lewat kisi jendela. Kai agak memicing, merasa silau.

"Nghhhh~" Tidak, astaga. Mengapa dengan mendengar lenguh setengah desah dari Kyungsoo membuat Kai maupun Tao sama-sama menegang? Kai pintar saja menyembunyikan reaksinya, tapi Tao tentu tidak. Kai sadar jika adik Kris itu menaruh ketertarikan pada 'miliknya' ini. "Tao Ge?" Mata bulat itu cerah, benderang. Berkedip lucu, sungguh menggemaskan. Hanya bukan waktunya jika mereka ingin mencubit pipi itu. "Hueee~ Tadi Kyungsoo mimpi jelek, Ge. Ada, ada, ada, hueee~"

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang sudah tidak ada." Sialan. Ingin rasanya Kai merajam Tao karena selancang itu ia memeluk Kyungsoo. Namun, hanya angan, karena bagaimana pun Tao adalah adik sahabatnya yang sudah banyak memberikan bantuan. Bayangkan saja jika kehadiran mereka tidak ada, mungkin Kai akan kerepotan menenangkan Kyungsoo. Ujung-ujungnya, ia akan membentak dan Kyungsoo akan takut lagi padanya. Memang serumit ini.

Tao membenahi posisi Kyungsoo, mengajaknya agar terduduk. "Kau mau ke sekolah?"

"Yaaaa~ Aku merindukan Sehun dan Baekhyuuuun~" Kyungsoo bersorak sendiri.

Entahlah. Kai merasa panas saja melihat keakraban Tao dan Kyungsoo. Kris yang sejak tadi mengamati di sudut kamar, hanya mengangguk lalu menggeleng sambil sesekali menguap. Benar-benar, dua orang ini bisa jatuh dipesona yang sama. Bedanya, adalah Tao selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan dan sebalik itu, Kai telah memegang kuasa atas Kyungsoo.

Tao menggendong Kyungsoo kini, "Aku akan memandikan Kyungsoo. Kalian bisa menyiapkan sarapan." Apa? Bahkan dia berani memerintah Kai? "Oh, maksudku, Kris Ge yang membuat sosis panggang dan telur mata sapi. Maaf, Kai, aku pinjam dia dulu supaya bisa tenang."

Tenang apanya? Kai mengusak rambutnya sendiri begitu Tao dan Kyungsoo sudah ada didalam toilet. Kris datang, ikut berjongkok didepan Kai. "Hah, jangan memedam dendam kepada adikku, Kai. Kurasa penyakit pedofil kalian benar-benar kekanakan." Lalu Kris menyulut cerutu, menghimpitnya dibelahan bibir. "Ya~ Jadi, dimana bahan-bahan untuk memasak?"

"Tsk. Memangnya kau sudah meminta ijinku untuk merokok?"

"Ah, karena trauma Kyungsoo belum hilang sepenuhnya saja, itu mempengaruhi sikapmu terhadapku juga?"

"Hah~ Sudah sana masak. Aku juga lapar."

Karena Kai enggan membahas ini. Ia berlalu pergi dari kamar, sisakan Kris menyeringai bersama kepulan asapnya. Ia mendengar gemericik air, belum lagi canda-tawa didalam sana yang agak mengusik hatinya. Bagaimanapun, disana hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Tao. Demi Tuhan, mereka hanya berdua. Tidak, ini kesalahan dan kelengahan yang terjadi disatu waktu.

Maka Kris segera melangkah ke depan pintu kamar mandi, memukul bahan mahoni itu sekali tapi cukup keras. "Tao-ya! Tao-ya! Jangan macam-macam dan jangan main-main~ Kau tidak ingin mati hari ini, kan? Mandikan dia sewajarnya, Tao-ya!" Saat ini, malah Kris yang kelimpungan. Merasa bahwa tanggung-jawabnya diruntuhkan secara paksa.

"Gege cerewet!" Sahutan itu semakin membuat Kris dongkol setengah mati. "Aku baik-baik saja dengan Kyungsoo, tenanglah. Aku masih ingin hidup. Kalau menyentuh sedikit-sedikit tidak masalah, kan?"

"Sialan! Tao-ya!" Tak peduli makian Kris, Tao tetap menyabuni Kyungsoo. Ia mencurahkan seluruh atensinya untuk balita itu, yang sedang semangat menceritakan teman-teman dan gurunya disekolah, yang sedang menceritakan bagaimana Kai memperlakukannya belakangan ini. Ah, mungkin Tao hanya berandai, jika saja Kyungsoo menjadi mil- "Tao! Ya! Kau dengar aku, kan?!" Gegenya selalu memutus alur imajinasinya.

"Yeee! Gege masak saja sana!" Akhirnya, Tao membentak. Mungkin Kris sudah lelah berteriak dan memukul pintu, ia tidak ingin bekas merah ditangannya menjadi tanda tanya bagi Kai. Jadi, benar, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuju dapur dan memasak. Sambil tetap melafalkan doa agar tao tak bertindak diluar batas. "Nah, Kris Ge sepertinya sudah tidak didepan. Kyungsoo-ya, biasanya mandi sendiri?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia asik memutar-mutar dan menerbangkan bebek kuning, teman barunya saat membilas tubuh. Tao merendamkan tubuh telanjangnya didalam bak mandi, bersama buih sabun yang membusa. Benar-benar, balita seimut ini sangat mengeraskan sesuatu dibawah sana. Tao berusaha menahan hasrat itu, selain pengalihannya dengan meraba punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

"Hueee~ Bebeknya bisa terbang, Ge. Lucu, yaaa~"

Tao tertawa, masih mengusap-usap setiap bagian tubuh Kyungsoo menggunakan sikat. Tidak boleh terlalu lama jika tidak ingin mengundang kecurigaan. Beruntung, yang sempat mengingatkannya hanya Kris, tidak sampai Kai yang mungkin saja bisa memecatnya atau parahnya lagi langsung memenggal kepala Tao.

"Aaaaa~ Harusnya bebek ini punya teman lain, Ge."

Tiba-tiba, Tao sudah mengangkat Kyungsoo, membenamkan tubuh dan kepalanya dalam balutan handuk tebal. "Minta ke Kai ahjussi, atau Pamanmu itu, Kyungsoo-ya." Kyungsoo merasakan Tao sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, mengacak-acak helai itu hingga berantakan. Kyungsoo diam saja, tapi bibirnya mengerucut. "Kenapa? Dia lebih kaya dari pada Tao ge, tahu."

"Tapi tetap jahat." Kyungsoo memperhatikan tangan Tao yang cekatan mengolesi tubuhnya dengan minyak hangat. Sebersit bayangan Min-ah pun tergambar dibenak. "Mm, jadi merindukan Min-ah, sedang apa dia, ya? Ahjussi itu tetap jahat karena tidak membolehkan Kyungsoo menemui keluarga Kyungsoo lagi. Padahal Kyungsoo kangen Hyera dan Halmeoni di Daegu."

Sentilan Tao dihidung Kyungsoo memang bentuk perwujudan lain untuk menghalau birahinya. Kemudian ia memakaikan seragam TK Kyungsoo, mengaitkan kancingan, dan merapikan kerahnya. "Tao ge dan Kris ge sudah berjanji akan membawamu kesana, kan? Nanti kalau waktunya sudah tepat." Sekarang celana pendek kotak-kotak itu sudah terpasang pas di kedua paha Kyungsoo. Tao mulai menyisir rambut Kyungsoo, begitu telaten hingga kini mereka sudah berasa didepan cermin.

"Tao ge, yang mengantar Kyungsoo siapa?"

"Pamanmu, mungkin."

"Yaaaah~"

Sirat kecewa itu tak ingin terlihat lebih lama, Tao segera menggandengnya ke ruang makan. Kris sudah menyediakan apa yang dimintanya, telur mata sapid an sosis panggang adalah sarapan sehat untuk balita seperti Kyungsoo.

"Kris ge, dimana Kai?" Tao mencari keberadaan pria itu lewat matanya, tapi diseluruh penjuru ruangan nihil sama sekali. "Apa dia marah, ya?"

Kris mengedikkan bahu, "Mana kutahu. Sudah kubilang, jangan sembarangan. Lancang sekali."

"Tapi tadi dia tidak memprotes apa-apa. Jadi, kupikir dia setuju saja." Tao mendudukkan Kyungsoo dikursi, memakaikan celemek agar noda makanan tidak mengotori bajunya.

"Dia bilang ingin keluar ke minimarket sebentar." Kris berujar sambil lalu, ia mengambilkan sendok dan garpu untuk Kyungsoo. "Kau mau telur saja, sosis saja, atau dua-duanya?"

"Dua-duanya, Kris ge~" Rajukan Kyungsoo ulaskan senyum dari Kris. Ia turut meletakkan apa yang diminta Kyungsoo ke piringnya.

"Nah, silahkan dimakan, Tuan Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo sempat tergelak mendengar guyonan dan melihat cara Kris. Tao yang menuangkan susu segar ke gelas disamping piring itu, lalu menjawil dagu Kyungsoo.

"Jangan lupa juga meminum susunya."

Saat ketiganya sudah bergabung di meja makan—dan telah menikmati suap demi suap nasi— pintu utama tiba-tiba terdorong tidak serantan. Ah, Kai tentu saja pelakunya, dengan sekantung bungkusan entah apa. Ia menyambut penghuni apartemennya dengan senyuman tak terbaca, tapi kemudian mendudukkan diri dihadapan Kyungsoo, selingan tatap Tao dan Kris yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Kau membeli apa?" Kris yang berani bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti pencuri? Ini apartemenku." Seloroh Kai tidak terima sambil mengunyah suapan pertamanya, lalu menelannya dalam sekali tenggak. "Ayo, Kyungsoo-ya, habiskan makananmu. Setelah ini kita berangkat."

"Ya~ Kai cemburu, eoh?" Lagi-lagi hanya Kris yang berani menggoda.

Kyungsoo tidak lagi berselera, meski kepalang tanggung karena sudah separuhnya. "Kyungsoo mau berangkat bersam-"

"Tidak bisa, Kyungsoo. Kau berangkat denganku." Desisan Kai menajam, ia tidak menerima penolakan. Sayangnya saja, ia lupa sedang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. "Kalau kau tidak mau makan lagi, sekarang minum susunya."

Kyungsoo mencebik, kali ini sengaja membanting alat makannya. "Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau diantar Tao ge dan Kris ge!"

"Kyungsoo," Tao menggenggam tangan kecil Kyungsoo, memberi instruksi agar ia mengikuti ujaran Kai sekaligus meyakinkan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun, anak kecil selalu memiliki argumen lebih kuat dan Kai selalu tidak sabar dengan hal itu. "Kau sudah selesai, kan? Ini sudah jam tujuh, nanti kau terlambat."

Dengus berat dari Kai mengeras tatkala lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menempel pada Tao. Tidak ada cara lain selain menjauhkannya, Kai menarik Kyungsoo lalu menggendongnya. "Ya! Turunkan aku Paman jelek, hitam dan menyebalkan! Ya!" Kai tak peduli tangan-tangan kecil itu memukuli punggungnya, tapi senyuman hadir kembali.

"Terima kasih Tao dan Kris, sudah bersedia mengurus pagi-ku yang berantakan." Kai menghilang dibalik pintu utama. Ia keluar dengan langkah cepat bersama Kyungsoo yang berteriak-teriak dan tak henti memaksa ingin turun.

"Aku sudah bilang, Tao-ya. Sekarang aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caramu meminta maaf padanya." Kris merapatkan mantelnya, lalu menyambar kunci cadangan apartemen Kai. "Ayo pulang."

Tao tampak terpekur sebentar, "Yaaa~ Gege, bantu aku meminta maaf, ya?" Lalu langkah seribunya menyusul Kris yang kini sedang mengunci pintu.

"Kalau itu karena kesalahanmu sendiri, maaf saja aku tidak bisa membantu. Masih beruntung Kai tidak mengamuk berlebih, setidaknya ia bisa mengontrol diri." Kris menekan tombol elevator, Tao ada disampingnya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"Aaaah~ Habis Kyungsoo menggemaskan, sih." Kris mengangkat tangan mendengar komentar itu, isyarat tidak peduli. Ia memilih untuk menulikan telinganya kalau saja Tao masih mengoceh ini-itu. "Kris ge, yaa~ Tolong aku, ya?"

-ooo-

Kai memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Kyungsoo, lalu ia menyalakan mesin hingga detik berikutnya terfokus pada jalanan. Kyungsoo pun diam, selain bibirnya yang dimajukan setengah centi, tidak ada lagi gelagat aneh yang ditampilkan balita itu.

"Paman jahat. Kenapa selalu merusak kebahagiaanku, sih?"

"Memangnya kau tidak bahagia kalau hanya bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo kontan menggeleng, sambil tetap memegangi sabuk pengamannya dan mata nyalang yang menatap luar jendela. "Apa Paman lupa membawa tas-ku?"

"Sudah ada dibelakang." Kai tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana Kyungsoo sulit membuka diri. Memang begini konsekuensinya, bukankah ia harus terima? Toh ini semua karena kesalahan masa lalu yang sulit dimaafkan. "Kau mau cokelat?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Itu artinya lampu hijau pertanda setuju. Kai melemparkan bungkusan yang tadi ia bawa dan kini sudah ada dipangkuan Kyungsoo. "Ini a-apa?"

"Buka saja." Kai menunggu tangan-tangan itu bergerak sangat lamban. Lalu dapat ia lihat bagaimana mata bulat itu membola sempurna. "Kau suka? Ambillah. Kau mau? Makanlah."

Dengan begini seharusnya Kyungsoo mudah luluh, Kai sudah positif seratus persen tanpa gugatan. Sayang, hilang tak berbekas saat Kyungsoo begitu saja meletakkannya di atas _dashboard_. "Paman pikir aku orang yang mudah disogok?"

Hah? Kai jelas tak percaya. Kyungsoo adalah balita berumur lima tahun, dan dia bisa mengucapkan hal sedewasa itu? Oh, Kris pernah bilang kalau anak ini memiliki riwayat jenius. Cih, riwayat?

"Bukan menyogok. Hanya membuktikan kalau Paman juga sebaik Tao dan Kris." Kai meremas kuat setir kemudinya, agak sanksi menanti jawaban apa yang dilontarkan bocah berotak milyaran sel itu. "Ya, kan? Paman hanya ingin kau percaya."

Tapi tidak ada tanggapan. Kai seolah berbicara dengan tembok beton. Hah, kalau saja Kyungsoo sama seperti bocah normal lain, yang perhatiannya mudah terenggut karena hal sepele. Oh, bukankah Kyungsoo memang normal? Hanya ada tambahan, tsk. Salahkan saja mengapa Kai jatuh cinta pada balita semacam Do Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau mau apa? Supaya memaafkan Paman."

Beruntunglah, perjalanan dari apartemen Kai menuju sekolah Kyungsoo lumayan jauh. Sehingga masih ada tenggang waktu bagi mereka untuk mendinginkan diri dan mengobrol hangat. Meski Kai seakan tak memiliki penumpang lain dimobilnya. Toh, wujud Kyungsoo jarang mengeluarkan suara.

"Ada Hari Ayah lusa. Kyungsoo mau pulang."

Hari Ayah? Meminta pulang? Mungkin otak jenius Kyungsoo sedang korslet. "Ayahmu kan sedang di penjara." Kai menengok, dan mendapati Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya. "Dasar pelupa."

"Aku tidak lupa, Paman. Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Appa."

"Dasar, hobi berkelit dan membodohi orang tua. Tsk, tsk."

"Aku bilang aku tidak lupa. Aku juga tidak sedang membodohi Paman."

Tidak tahu bagaimana awalannya, hingga mereka malah berdebat. Entah Kai yang ingin mengetes kepintarannya dibanding Kyungsoo, atau Kyungsoo yang memnag benar-benar polos dibawah pengaruh Kai.

"Kalau begitu, biar Paman yang mewakili Appa-mu. Anggap saja begitu."

Kyungsoo merubah-rubah ekspresinya, lalu mengamati garis tegas wajah Kai. "Apa Paman yakin? Paman tidak akan mempermalukanku?"

"Ya~ Kau pikir aku apa? Memang sekolahmu itu melarang orang kulit tan untuk ikut acara?"

Kenapa Kai tahu pikiran Kyungsoo? Itu karena balita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta malah terkikik heboh. Secara tidak langsung mengatainya. "Aku takut Paman akan memegang-megang tubuhku seperti waktu itu. Ini kan didepan khlayak ramai."

"Berkelit lagi. Bilang saja kau mau mengejek kulit eksotisku." Kai tetap menatap lurus, kemacetan mulai membuatnya pegal. Tapi, tunggu, ada satu hal yang terlewat. "Oh! Jadi, kalau Paman memegang-megangmu ditempat sepi, kau mau?"

Mata bulat itu bergerak-gerak liar, sembari satu telunjuk menopang dagunya. Astaga, anak ini memberi harapan untuk Kai, meski ia tidak tahu ini trik untuk mengelabuhi sekaligus permainan bocah jenius yang menyebalkan. "Tidak! Enak saja, Paman pikir tidak sakit?"

"Yaa~ Sekarang Paman akan melakukannya lebih lembut."

"Tidak mau! Paman kan sudah janji kalau tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Benar juga. Kalau sudah termakan skak mat milik sendiri, Kai bisa apa? Kemudian, _Porsche-_nya sudah berbelok ditikungan, dan gerbang sekolah Kyungsoo tampak bersama murid-murid bagai kurcaci yang berlarian dihalaman.

"Kyungsoo-ya, tidak perlu gengsi. Kau pasti ingin makan cokelatnya, kan? Bagikan dengan teman-temanmu juga." Kai menyodorkan bungkusan itu, lalu tangan-tangan kecil itu ia rapatkan agar menggenggamnya. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, tapi kemudian ternsenyum tulus.

"Aaah, terima kasih, Paman. Baiklah, kuterima sebagai bentuk sogokan." Tsk.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Ingat pesan Paman yang satu ini. Jangan berdekatan dengan gurumu yang kemarin. Suho songsaenim itu. Dia mesum dan berbahaya. Pokoknya kau harus hati-hati. Jangan sembarangan. Kalau dia mendekatimu, larilah." Kyungsoo mencerna kalimat wanti itu, benar juga.

Balita itu pun mengangguk, "Paman takut kehilangan aku, ya?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja." Kai memandangi wajah tanpa dosa itu, begitu..begitu..ah. Entahlah. Kyungsoo terlalu menawan hanya dengan bertatap muka seperti ini. Dia benar-benar telah merampas jiwa sekaligus raga Kai disaat yang bersamaan. Hanya ada rasa ingin memiliki, sayang dan takut kehilangan. Kai tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana hidupnya tanpa bocah bak malaikat ini. "Sana masuk, Paman jemput jam duabelas. Tunggu didalam jangan diluar."

Mungkin benar jika dengan kelembutan, perlahan trauma itu berangsur terkikis. Sehari ini Kyungsoo melupakan kerinduannya dengan keluarga, adik dan pengasuhnya. Tapi tak ada pertanda untuk hari esok, ia tak tertebak dengan sikap berkebalikannya yang berubah setiap hari. Sejauh ini, Kai hanya memaklumi. Menanti, menunggu, untuk apa yang ia perjuangkan.

Kyungsoo sudah membuka pintu mobil, kakinya bahkan sudah hampir memijak tanah, sebelum badannya terputar kembali. Tertarik tangan besar milik Kai sehingga wajah mereka bertemu, terutama bibir, dan "Mmmh~" Kai menciumnya, mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan, seperti yang dilakukan Tao. Kai tidak sekedar mengecup, lumatannya berujung lama, pagutannya berakhir panas, tanpa balasan. Karena Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

Setelah terlepas, Kyungsoo mendelik. "Sssh, Kyungsoo, jangan tatap Paman seperti itu. Yang tadi supaya kau semakin semangat. _Fighting!_" Nah, sekarang yang pandai berkelit siapa? Bukankah Kai?

"Paman memang sudah gila. Kyungsoo kan jadi kaget, bibir Kyungsoo juga basah."

Singkatnya, kalau sekedar mencium tidak masalah. Asal Kai tidak bermain dengan tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo. Trauma itu akan datang jika sudah menjurus ke hal-hal penggaris bawahan itu.

"Kyungsoo, ingat pesan Paman. Hati-hati dengan Suho, guru jadi-jadianmu itu."

Karena Kai tidak terpikir lebih jauh, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sekilas dan kaki-kaki lincahnya berlari menuju kelas. Apa ia akan baik-baik saja? Bagimana pun Kyungsoo ada disarang buaya dan kandang macan sekaligus, apa Kai semudah itu menyerahkannya sebagai umpan? Tidak, Kai hanya perlu meyakinkan diri.

-ooo-

Baekhyun sedang bersama Chanyeol sekarang, ia tak menyadari kedatangan Kyungsoo yang mulai bisa tersenyum sumringah. Ia segera menghampiri bangkunya bersama Sehun, tapi teman sejawatnya itu belum tampak. Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri didekat jendela, seperti biasa ia menata peralatan tulis dan bukunya diatas meja.

"Sehun tidak masuk, Kyungsoo. Kau sendilian, uh." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah ada disana, bersama kakaknya, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sendiri juga tak habis pikir mengapa ia begitu membesarkan masalah kecil. Hingga sikap dingin dan suara ketusnya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo sedikit jengkel. "Kyungsoo tidak akan punya teman hali ini."

"Biarkan. Aku tidak masalah. Lagipula, kenapa Baekhyun marah-marah terus, sih? Kyungsoo kan sudah meminta maaf." Chanyeol yang ada diantara mereka hanya bisa mengulum kata. Ia tidak berani menyela adiknya yang sedang berapi-api. Meski ia mengikuti ini tanpa tahu apa masalah mereka berdua. "Yaaa, Baekhyun-ie mau memaafkan Kyungsoo, kan?"

"Masa dipegang saja Kyungsoo tidak mau, itu belalti Kyungsoo benci padaku." Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, sisi cemberutnya tertampil pada Chanyeol disebelahnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama bersedekap, seolah siap menanti pembelaan Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol-ie, Kyungsoo jahat, kan?"

"Tapi itu kan, sudah lama, Baekkie. Maafkan Kyungsoo lagi, ya. Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu kenapa bereaksi seperti itu, Kyungsoo tidak benci Baekkie dan Kyungsoo juga tidak jahat. Ya, kan, Chanyeol Hyung?"

Kini Chanyeol tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dua sisi ini menderanya dan begitu mendesak. Baekhyun adalah adiknya, yang tentu sangat ia sayangi dan harus dilindungi. Tapi Kyungsoo, menurut versi cerita yang didengarnya, Kyungsoo tidak salah. Oh ayolah, Chanyeol tahu kalau mereka memang masih anak-anak, tapi itu masalah wajar yang pasti dialami bocah seumuran mereka, kan?

"Tanya Songsaenim saja, deh."

"Hah?" Baekhyun menyatukan alis, tampak tidak terima. "Hyung jahat. Kenapa tidak membela Baekkie?"

"Aduh, Baek. Hyung juga bingung."

Setelah saran itu, objek yang dimaksud pun telah memasuki kelas. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus pergi dari kelas adiknya dan kembali menuju kelasnya sendiri. Suho sudah mendudukkan diri dikursinya, secara langsung membuat murid-muridnya berhamburan menuju kursi masing-masing.

"Chanyeol Hyung, jangan pelgi dulu." Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol, hingga ia berhenti ditempat. "Bantu Baekkie bicala ke Songsaen-"

"Baekhyun? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan kakakmu kembali ke kelasnya?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, melainkan tatapannya terarah ke Kyungsoo. "Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo tidak suka padaku, Songsaenim. Kyungsoo benci Baekkie." Suho mengukir senyum malaikatnya, lalu duduk dibangku Sehun yang kosong. "Chanyeol Hyung saksinya, kok."

"Memang benar, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana Pamannya tadi membicarakan tentang guru yang satu ini. Mesum dan berbahaya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu apa artinya mesum, tapi berbahaya? Itu lebih dari tahu. "Jangan menutupi kesalahan adikmu dengan berbohong." Karena Suho tetap membela Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berganti memandangi Baekhyun, mencari kepastian. "Mm, kalau menurutku, tidak ada yang salah, Songsaenim. Mereka hanya salah paham." Suho mengangguk, setuju. "Jadi, lebih baik Songsaenim menyuruh mereka bermaafan."

"Ah, Chanyeol pintar sekali menganalisa dan menyelesaikan masalah, ya?" Suho memuji, senyum kelewat lebar itu pun tampak sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Baiklah, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu." Lalu Chanyeol pamit undur diri setelah menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Tapi-"

"Tapi apa, Baekhyun?"

"Tapi, Kyungsoo-"

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang ayo bersalaman." Ungkapan mutlak Suho benar-benar harga mati bagi Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangkal dan menyanggah, selain tangannya yang terulur lebih dulu. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk membalas jabat tulus itu. "Ayo, Kyungsoo."

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo tanpa ragu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Mereka resmi berteman kembali sekarang. Setelah Baekhyun menyadari betapa karena masalah itu hubungannya merenggang. Ia tentu tak ingin teman sebaik Kyungsoo menjauh, ia tidak rela sama sekali. Dalam lubuk terdalam, Baekhyun memang sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo.

"Sehun pasti senang melihat kita sudah belbaikan, Kyungsoo."

"Ne, Baekhyun-ie duduk denganku saja. Bagaimana?"

Suho menyingkir saat dilihatnya Baekhyun mengusir lewat isyarat mata. "Mm, sekarang kita akan adakan tes lisan menghitung, ya. Songsaenim tunggu diluar, siapa yang sudah siap harus maju dan menemui Songsaenim." Karena Suho seyakin itu, anak sejenius Kyungsoo pasti menjadi peserta pertama. Ia segera membereskan tas hitamnya, lalu membawanya keluar ruangan. Menunggu mangsa.

"Kyungsoo-ie tidak pelu belajal pasti bisa." Namun Kyungsoo menepis anggapan itu dengan membolak-balik halaman buku tulisnya. Sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah bukan karena grogi tidak bisa menjalani tes, sebalik itu peringatan Kai terus terngiang dikepalanya. Berhati-hati, intinya Kyungsoo jangan berdekatan dengan guru yang itu. Kyungsoo mengiyakan karena orang itu memang memiliki masalah terhadapnya. Terlalu aneh. "Tuh, kan, Kyungsoo malah melamun."

Dengan begini, mereka akan berdua saja dikoridor sana. Tanpa seorang pun tahu. Tanpa sadar pula Kyungsoo menggeleng berulang kali. "Tidak boleh maju berdua, ya? Misalnya Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun." Baekhyun menggeleng pasti, menegaskan bahwa permintaan Kyungsoo itu mustahil adanya. Kecuali jika Suho mengatakan untuk tes lisan berkelompok.

"Kyungsoo takut apa? Kan Kyungsoo sudah pintal, pasti bisa menjawab soal-soalnya." Jemari mungil Kyungsoo itu sudah berkeringat, saling terkait satu sama lain. Dalam benaknya, ini bukan sesuatu yang beres. "Mau aku antal?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Aku maju sendiri saja, Baek." Kyungsoo bertekad kini, ia sebagai satu-satunya murid yang telah siap tanpa belajar. Terlalu mudah, sudah ia kuasai diluar kepala. Kemudian saat diambang pintu ia mendengar Baekhyun berteriak untuk menyemangatinya, sekaligus melihat bagaimana rupa Suho yang kini sedang menyilangkan kaki.

"Halo, Kyungsoo." Suho sudah menyediakan kursi mini untuk diduduki Kyungsoo. "Kau nyaman tinggal dengan Kai?" Sudah menjadi perkiraan Kyungsoo sebelum sampai kemari, gurunya ini memang bukan semestinya guru.

"Songsaenim bilang ingin mengetes kemampuan berhitungku."

"Ah, kesalahan jika aku bermusuh mulut denganmu. Sayang, ini hanya dalih semata. Sesuai seperti yang kuharapkan." Suho menyentuh puncak kepala Kyungsoo, tapi balita itu segera menjauhkan diri. "Kau datang pertama kali."

Menurut Suho, semua ini hampir rampung. Setelah dua bedebah itu mencuri berkas kepemilikannya, ia tak akan mudah menyerah. Memang apa guna Kyungsoo?

"Kenapa harus disini? Didalam kan bisa, Songsaenim."

Tapi Suho malah berdiri, mengantongi kedua tangannya disaku celana. "Ayo, ikut Songsaenim."

"Kemana? Ah, Kyungsoo tidak mau. Songsaenim masih harus mengajar."

Selanjutnya, Suho membungkukkan diri, sejajar dengan tinggi badan Kyungsoo yang hanya sebatas lututnya. "Ikut aku, atau ayah dan ibumu tidak akan bebas dari penjara. Mereka ada disana karena aku, bodoh." Terang saja Kyungsoo terkejut. Mana bisa, mana mungkin. Oh, tentu ini tetang permainan kamuflase. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir sejauh itu.

Ayah dan ibunya tidak bebas? Meski mereka kerap menyakiti Kyungsoo, sungguh yang ia miliki sebagai keluarga adalah mereka. Jadi, "Baiklah, tapi tetap bebaskan Appa dan Umma lima tahun lagi." Suho tersenyum—setengah menyeringai—lalu menggamit jemari Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya berlalu darisana.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Kyungsoo menuruti opsi ini. Melupakan bagaimana suara Kai terus membayangi kepalanya. Tidak seharusnya begini, tidak seharusnya ia bersama orang ini. Tapi buntut yang ditawarkan gurunya ini tidak bisa dibantah apapun. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki pandangan kemana Suho akan membawanya, hanya halaman belakang yang ia jumpai saat ini.

"Naik lewat tangga itu, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menggeleng, sedetik itu ia ingat tentang ancaman sebelumnya. Ini tangga darurat yang dipasang sembarang, dibalik tembok beton ini sudah pasti rerumputan dan bebatuan. Apa gurunya gila, menyuruh ia menjatuhkan diri? "Disana akan ada orang yang menangkapmu. Naik dan turun baik-baik." Suho sudah menghimpitnya, dorongan tangan itu dipunggung kecil Kyungsoo adalah paksaan.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arahan itu, perlahan ia menaiki anak demi anak tangga, kedua tangannya erat mencekal pinggiran daun yang merambat. Baru saat kepalanya melongok, ia merasakan Suho sengaja mendorong dirinya dan ia jatuh digendongan seseorang. Bukan itu saja, karena selanjutnya saputangan ber-kloroform sudah dijejalkan ke indera penciumannya. Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri.

-ooo-

Kai sedang menyeduh kopinya, sembari menanti jarum jam berada di angka duabelas. Suasana apartemennya memang selalu sepi, tetapi semenjak Kyungsoo tinggal disini gairah hidupnya ikut bertambah. Beberapa detik setelah itu, pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi Seoul adalah rutinitasnya bersama secangkir kopi, satu dari sekian banyak pekerjaannya mengawasi gelandang.

Selalu terganggu karena dering ponsel, kini nama diayar itu membuat Kai mengernyitkan dahi. Dia segera meletakkan cangkir kopinya, mengelap tangan, baru kemudian menempelkan benda itu ke telinga kanan. Dia tidak tergesa, hanya ingin terlihat natural.

"Ya?"

Tapi tidak ada sambutan, tidak ada suara seseorang dan tidak ada kata-kata. Hening selama lima menit, hingga- "Mmmh~mmh~" -hanya suara tertahan, Kai mensinyalir jika mulut itu sedang disumpal. "Mmh-mmph." Terdengar lagi dan semakin membuatnya gusar.

"Ya! Bangsat! Suho!"

Karena Kai tahu sekarang. Kai tahu apa maksud dan siapa pemilik suara itu. Bagaimana Kai tidak naik pitam?

"Sialan! Lepaskan Kyungsoo!"

Ponsel itu belum beralih, selain hanya teriakan Kyungsoo yang terdengar. Kai benar-benar panik sekarang, ia kehilangan akal dan entahlah. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa sampai di tangan Suho?

"Ya, Kai?" Baru ini dia suara sialan yang berpura-pura tenang. Membuat Kai semakin geram dan hampir meremas ponselnya. "_Is something bother you?"_

"Brengsek! Tunggu, Suho, tunggu! Aku akan datang!"

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu. Oh, apa Kyungsoo? Kau mau menangis? Silahkan." Lalu suara Suho cepat berganti, isakan-isakan kecil yang membuat Kai memanas. "Kau masih disana, kan?"

"Hiks~ Pam-hiks, tolong, Kyungsoo, hiks-disini gelap, hiks~Pam-hiks, amp!"

"Suho! Kau apakan dia? Jangan macam-macam, Bajingan!"

Karena Kai tahu Suho kembali membungkam mulut kecil bocah kesayangan Kai.

"Sudah tahu masalah dan konsekuensinya, kan?"

Mungkin Suho bisa mendengar gemertakan gigi Kai, berikut nafas memburu yang tak terkendali.

"Kai, jangan membakar berkas yang kau curi. Paham? Aku ingin kau mengembalikannya."

Kai masih terdiam. Akal bulus macam apa milik Suho, kalau ia mengembalikan berkas, jaminan Kyungsoo selamat pun masih tidak pasti.

"Asal kau tahu, sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau mengidamkan Kyungsoo. Dia..ehm, menggiurkan." Kai tidak tahan lagi, ia hampir memekik. "Apa, Kai? Ah, aku tidak dengar."

Klik! Sial. Suho mematikan sambungannya. Padahal belum sempat Kai mengobral maut untuk pria penuh topeng palsu itu. "Ya! Suho! Sialan!" Kini tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Kai, kecuali satu.

Ia segera menekan beberapa tombol, tidak serantan menunggu nada operator. "Tsk. Angkat-angkat, cepat, tsk." Kaki-kakinya terhentak dilantai, sementara jemarinya mengetuk dikusen jendela.

"Ya?"

"Ah! Kris?"

"Ya, aku Kris, ada apa Kai? Kalau kau mau memarahi Tao, kau bisa bilang send-"

"_Hell, _bukan masalah itu! Ini kronis dan gawat, Kris." Bahkan Kai bersumpah, Kris juga ikut menyuarakan kekhawatirannya. "Kyungsoo diculik Suho!"

"_What the..heck?!_"

"Tidak ada waktunya mengumpat, Kris. Jalankan rencana selanjutnya, aku bergantung padamu. Selesaikan, Kris, aku memohon padamu."

"_Wow, Kai, you beg for me?"_

"Kris!"

"Ya, ya. Aku kesana sekarang, kau harus ikut. Aku jemput."

Lagi-lagi sambungan terputus sepihak, Kris benar-benar. Ah, biarlah, Kai lebih mementingkan bagaimana anak buahnya itu harus membawa Kai pulang dan menjebloskan Suho ke penjara. Kai rasa, Kris lebih cerdik dibanding Suho. Lalu kenapa yang terdahulu ia harus mempercayai si wajah malaikat itu? Sialan. Tidak ada waktu untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri sekarang. Sesal pun percuma. Ini akibat mutlak.

Kai menyesap kopinya yang tertinggal, sejenak mengusap wajahnya sekali berharap tampak segar. Sayang, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Kyungsoo. Ia lengah, ia kecolongan. Dan itu membuatnya tampak tidak berguna. Bisnis yang ia geluti dengan milik Suho jelas tidak jauh berbeda. Kalau saja Kris menyerahkan kasus ini pada kenalan temannya di kepolisian, bukankah beresiko?

Tsk. Kai semakin buntu sekarang.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo paling benci dengan ruangan sempit, gelap dan pengap. Sialnya, ia berada disini sekarang. Dengan tangan terikat dan kaki hampir terpasung, mulut dibungkam lakban dan mata tertutup kain. Bukankah kau merasa seperti tidak memiliki panca indera apapun?

"Halo, Kyungsoo, apa kau merindukan Pamanmu? Oh, kau sudah membuka hati untuk memaafkannya, ya?"

Terlebih jika suara memuakkan ini mulai menyapa telinganya. Seharusnya ia tak melulu menuruti kemauan guru gadungan ini, seharusnya ia berpegang teguh dengan peringatan Kai dan seharusnya yang lain tidak pernah sinkron dengan apa yang terlanjur.

"Oh, kau tidak bisa bicara, ya?" Suho ada dihadapan Kyungsoo, berjongkok tepat didepan dudukan balita itu. "Hentikan tangismu, Sayang. Pamanmu itu akan datang dan dia akan memohon padaku. Cih, dia tidak akan berani membawa-bawa komplotan, hah~ lupakan, kau juga tidak menegrti ocehanku." Lalu tangan itu sudah membelai surai cokelat Kyungsoo, tidak lagi bisa ia hindari karena ruang pergerakannya terbatas.

Hingga jemari besar itu turut menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, mengalun turun dan sampai di dagu. Ia menyeringai, tak terlihat karena remang menyamarkan tabiat itu. "Aku ingin menikmatimu, tapi aku menghormati dirimu yang pasti masih trauma. Hm?" Suho pun tak berbaik hati untuk melonggarkan ikatan ataupun menyenggangkan sumpalan itu. "Kau lapar, ya? Ingin makan apa?"

Tidak habis pikir, Kyungsoo enggan menggeleng atau mengangguk. Itu sama saja menyertakan harga dirinya. Mengapa gurunya ini berubah menjadi penculik, dan apa maksudnya menanyai orang yang tak bisa berbicara?

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tahu, lewat hubungan tidak beresnya bersama Kai, ia pun tak kesulitan menebak. Tetapi, mengapa hanya dengan ancaman Appa dan Umma, Kyungsoo tak mampu mengelak?

"Kau mau susu?"

**Krek~** Suho membuka lakban yang merekat dimulut Kyungsoo, menampakkan belahan bibir yang memerah disana.

"_Well, _kutanya lagi, kau mau susu?"

Kyungsoo bergeming, sengaja tidak merespon. Sedikit-banyak membuat Suho kesal menunggu.

"Kau mau pulang? Mau kembali pada Pamanmu yang tolol itu? Dia bahkan bukan benar-benar Pamanmu."

Suho mendecak, kali ini berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya diletakkan dibahu Kyungsoo, memjitnya pelan.

"Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Apa dia tidak menyetubuhi atau membentakmu? Kuberi tahu saja, kalau kau ada bersamanya karena aku, dan keluargamu yang dipenjara itu karena permintaannya."

Dalam gelap kain hitam itu, Kyungsoo membulatkan mata. Lebih kepada menajamkan telinga agar bisa menyimpan informasi dalam ingatan.

"Karena dia menginginkanmu. Dia melakukan segala cara termasuk menyuruhku ikut bergabung. Ternyata mendapatkanmu lewat tanganku begitu membuatnya terlena."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menangkap jelas apa maksud dibalik kalimat itu. Segala tentang orang dewasa dan masalah peliknya, sama sekali tak bisa Kyungsoo mengerti. Kecuali satu hal, Kai memang sudah merencanakan ini. Itu sebabnya, mengapa orangtuanya bisa masuk ke penjara, Min-ah tiba-tiba pulang, dan hak asuh ada di tangan si asing Kai.

"Ah, aku jadi menmbuka kartu, Kyungsoo. Tapi setidaknya, kau mengerti, kan? Tentang pertanyaan mengapa kau ada bersama Kai itu sudah terjawab. Latar belakang Pamanmu itu begitu rumit, Sayang, pasti kau cukup penasaran."

Suho sadar diri jika ia sedang mendongeng. Meski ia juga tahu bahwa maknanya tak mungkin tersampai untuk balita seperti Kyungsoo.

"Kai, Kim JongIn. Aku telah mengincarnya sejak lama, maksudku, mengincar gelandangnya. Orbitnya terbilang besar dan sukses meraup keuntungan melejit. Penyaluran barang-barang illegal yang mulus tak terendus Negara itu, ah astaga, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia menjalankannya."

Kemudian, tangan Suho tersampir dikepala Kyungsoo. Menepuknya beberapa kali.

"Hingga dengan uang, ia bisa mendapatkanmu. Melalui aku yang berkedok dalam samaran, seandainya aku menyimpan berkas itu lebih baik, maka Kai akan hancur dalam hitungan minggu. Sayang saja, bukti relevan itu malah memicumu kemari."

Sekalipun Suho menanti suara serak Kyungsoo, nol besar. Balita itu membisu.

"Kau tidak ingin berkomentar? Apa kau merasa aman dengan Kai?"

Lama. Kyungsoo menunduk. "A-aku, aku, di-dia sudah berubah." Tergagap. Traumanya hadir kembali.

"Benarkah? Setelah kau mengetahui bahwa dia juga yang mencelakai keluargamu?"

Memang. Kyungsoo rasa Kai memang bejat. Mengerahkan apapun asal dirinya ada bersama dia. Tunggu, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak punya alasan lain, mengapa Paman itu begitu mencintainya? Apa yang menarik dari balita berumur lima tahun? Ah, tanyakan saja pada Kai mengapa ia terlalu jatuh dan sulit bangkit dalam kubang cinta Kyungsoo.

"Di-dia pasti menyelamatkanku."

"Setelah itu kau dirusak."

"Ti-tidak. Dia jahat dulu."

"Sekarang? Ah, sama saja."

Suho melengos, kibaskan tangannya. Ia mendekat ke wajah Kyungsoo, membaui ceruk lehernya sesaat. Lalu satu kecupan dipipi Kyungsoo itu hadir terlalu tiba-tiba, tanpa diduga dan terlalu cepat.

"Le-lepaskan aku! Kau bukan guru!"

"Memang. Kau pikir aku punya hati semanis kalian, kau pikir aku pandai mengajar anak-anak menyebalkan seperti kalian? Huh?"

"A-aku sudah me-mencurigaimu dari awal."

Setelahnya, Suho malah bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat sekali bocah jenius! Kelak kau mungkin akan menjadi detektif dan hancurkan bisnis Pamanmu."

Bisnis, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendeskripsikan kata itu. Kecuali rujukannya yang merepet ke pekerjaan. Kyungsoo menggeleng, berulang kali. Memaksakan diri untuk mengerti sesuatu, tak ada hasil. Ia tetap tidak mampu mengetahui urusan bak benang wol disatukan ini.

"Kenapa aku diculik, hiks~ disini gelap, Kyungsoo takut, hiks~"

"Maka diam dan jangan menangis, aku akan mengambilkan susu."

"Jangan pergi! Aku tidak mau sendirian, hiks~ gel-gelap, Min-ah, hiks.."

Suho melirik arlojinya, sejak dua jam lalu ia menelepon Kai, dia tak juga datang. Pikiran dan perasaan Suho mulai berdentum tak karuan. Apa rencana Kai kali ini adalah benar-benar meringkusnya? Tidak mungkin dia membawa sekawanan polisi, itu juga akan membahayakan bisnisnya sendiri. Tsk.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau mulai menyayangi Pamanmu?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kyungsoo hendak mengulang kejadian menyakitkan beberapa waktu lalu. Mana mungkin ia bisa menyayangi orang yang menyebabkan trauma berkepanjangan ini? Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia berada dikubu tengah yang sifatnya condong ke kanan dan kiri.

Baiklah, sejauh ini Pamannya itu terlihat baik. Maksud Kyungsoo, penunjukkan bahwa ia berubah memang sudah terlihat, jadi Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Apa? Oh, kau menyayangi pemerkosamu sendiri? Dia pedofil, dia mencintai bocah itu tidak normal, Kyungsoo. Kau harus tahu!" Tanpa sadar, Suho menggelegarkan suara tingginya. Entah merasa kesal secara tiba-tiba. Adakalanya, ini adalah perasaan iri, sulit terdefinisi. Bagi Suho, Kai adalah bebuyutan.

"Ja-jangan, hiks~ jangan berteriak keras, hiks~ Kyungsoo tak-takut, hiks~"

"Takut?" Suho menepuk pipi Kyungsoo, sekali tapi sempat membuat wajah mungil itu terlempar. "Kau takut gelap, kau takut sendiri, kau takut suara keras. Apa yang kau berani, huh?"

"Ja-jangan membentak, hiks~ hueeee~ hiks~ Kyungsoo takuut, hiks-"

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa. Kita menunggu Pamanmu, kita lihat apa yang dia bawa. Heum?"

"Dia pa-pasti menolongku, hiks- lepaskan Kyungsoo, hiks- sakit, hiks-"

Suho tidak membalas lagi, langkahnya berderap menjauh dan semakin membuat Kyungsoo cemas. Sehingga ia berteriak dan memohon, percuma karena _Blam! _Keras adalah pertanda pintu telah ditutup. Kyungsoo benar-benar sendiri sekarang, orang itu tega meninggalkannya.

"Hueeee! To-tolong, hiks, Kyungsoo tak-takut, hiks-"

Hanya tangis dan lafal doa, Kyungsoo masih mengharap kedatangan Paman itu dan Kris ge juga Tao ge. Mereka harus datang secepatnya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin berakhir disini tanpa kejelasan. Sejahat apapun Kai, baginya hidup ditempat layak jauh lebih menjanjikan.

-ooo-

Mereka bertiga ada di _Porsche_ milik Kai sekarang. Kris menyetir, Kai ada disebelahnya, dan Tao ada dibangku belakang. Laju mesin juga sudah dipercepat seiring kekalutan mulai melingkup. Mobil-mobil polisi berderet dibelakang mereka.

"Gege yakin membawa polisi adalah ide yang baik? Apa dia juga tidak mendengus keterlibatan kita di usaha yang sama dengan Suho? Bagaimana kalau Suho mengungkap semuanya tentang usaha kita?"

"Cerewet, Tao. Saksikan dulu saja." Kris mendesis, dalam hati Kai juga menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Tao. "Aku yakin membawa polisi karena kenalanku yang ini juga memiliki bisni gelap. Dia tidak mungkin membuka aib kita semnetara aibnya juga ikut terancam. Kalau Suho mengungkap usaha kita, mereka tidak akan percaya. Bagaimanapun aku ada dipihak mereka, dan ini semacam permainan yang telah kuatur. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"Begitu? Ah, baiklah." Tao diam lagi, ia memainkan ponsel sembari bolak-balik memandangi jalanan. "Ge, lama sekali."

Tidak ada yang menggubris omelan Tao barusan, karena Kai sibuk dengan Kyungsoo yang memenuhi kepalanya. Juga Kris yang melulu menginjak rem dan gas bergantian, membelokkan setir kemudi dan menjuruskan seluruh konsentrasinya.

Hingga Kai melepas topangan dagu dari tangan kirinya yang menyandar di jendela, lalu berdeham. "Kau yakin Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?"

"Suho tidak akan berani macam-macam." Kris berujar santai. Kai mengangguk sekali. "Disana itu gelandang milik Suho. Sebentar lagi."

Ya, sebentar lagi, Kyungsoo. Kai tidak sabar menghantam wajah Suho, belum lagi menyaksikan bagaimana polisi-polisi itu memborgol tangannya dan biarkan ia mendekam di penjara. Tuduhan yang dilayangkan pun masuk akal. Penculikan dan bisnis gelap. Ah, jalannya memang selicin ini.

Kai tidak perlu memusingkan tetek-bengek lain. Kris dan Tao adalah andalannya, dan Kyungsoo akan kembali ke pelukannya. Pasti.

-ooo-

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

a/n :

Halohaaa~

Bagaimana Chapter ini? Ada culik-culikannya, hoho xD Kai sudah mulai baik, kan? Kyungsoo sudah sedikit luluh, kan? Tenang, chap depan Suho sudah diringkus dan beenr-bener ilang dari ff ini, baru deh focus kaisoo Sekaligus tentang skip umur, kemungkinan besar juga ada di chapter depan, tsk yay! Jadi umur sepuluh tahun, nih, si Kyungsoo.

Oh ya, maaf kalau bagian konflik Suho-Kai agak membingungkan dan sulit dimengerti. Atau ngga masuk akal. Jujur, author juga merasakan hal seperti itu, hehe :D Tapi, yasudalaaah, ini hanya imajinasi jadi bebas-bebas aja, kan? Wqwq

Siders, yuuk reviewnya? Diliatin dongg u,u

Thankiees buat yang sudah review~

Beberapa Chap lagi end kali, ya..duabelas? tigabelas? Entahlah.

**OKAY! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11 : World Just for Us

_**C'est La Vie**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**© 2015 This story belong to me. The Cast belong to their agency. If there same place or anything else, its not on purposed. This story just fiction. **_

_**KAISOO Pedofile FANFICTION**_

_**MATURE CONTENT**_

_**BY DON'TJUDGEMELIKEYOU'RERIGHT**_

**Proudly Presents**

Author POV

Matahari ada dipuncak kepala sekarang, hanya berjarak sejengkal. Ini sudah jam duabelas siang, bagaimanapun teriknya tetap terasa. Kris, Tao, dan Kai sudah siap beraksi demi meringkus Suho dan membebaskan Kyungsoo. Kris menjadi pemimpin barisan para polisi dibelakang tubuhnya, sementara Kai dan Tao menyelinap lewat sisi lain.

"Ventilasi jendela yang itu," Tao menunjuk, wajahnya sirat kepastian dan membuat Kai penasaran. "Aku yakin Kyungsoo disekap disana."

Kai ikut memandang ke atas, sesuai mata Tao terarah. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Saat kita memanjat keatas sana, polisi-polisi bawaan Kris sudah mendapatkan Suho."

"Kita tetap harus bersama polisinya, Kai." Tao berpikir sebentar, ia bersedekap dan membiarkan Kai memutar mata. "Cari jalan lain."

"Apa? Hei, ya, kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak mengikuti Kris?" Kai berdecak, dan Tao menggeleng. "Ayo, ikut aku."

Kai tidak habis pikir mengapa adik sahabatnya ini begitu nyeleneh. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengeluh, jadi Kai tetap patuh dengan langkah besar-besar milik Tao. "Jangan berputar-putar dan menghambat semuanya, Tao. Aku tidak sabar bertemu Kyungsoo, tahu." Pada akhirnya, Kai jengah karena sejak lima menit lalu mereka seolah menghitung luas gedung.

"Ini demi kebaikan gelandangmu. Polisi-polisi itu tidak perlu tahu wajahmu sebagai pemimpin utama, kalau mereka tahu suatu waktu nanti mereka bisa melacakmu. Kau mau tertangkap dan gelandangmu hancur?"

Sialan. Kai mengakui kecerdikan Tao juga sekarang. "Kenapa tidak bilang?" Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Biar Kris yang mengerus bedebah sialan itu. Kita fokus mencari jalan agar bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo."

Si misterius ini semakin membuat Kai kebingungan. "Tunggu, maksudmu kita mengambil Kyungsoo diam-diam?"

"Menyembunyikan wajahmu, Kai." Tao meloncati balok kayu, ia juga membanting pintu besar didepannya. Lalu masuk bersama hempasan debu ditubuhnya. Kai mengikuti dengan langkah hati-hati, sambil sesekali celingukan. "Mereka tidak akan curiga kalau hanya aku yang masuk, lalu Kris datang ke ruangan itu."

"Aku? Menunggu diluar?"

"Ya, sebaiknya begitu."

"Apa? Jadi, untuk apa kau membawaku sejauh ini?"

Tao berbalik, menghadap Kai dengan mata nyalang. "Kau bilang kau ingin cepat bertemu dengannya. Kris sudah mengurus ini agar Kyungsoo tidak perlu ditanyai macam-macam. Lalu aku menyalurkan Kyungsoo kepadamu, setelah itu pergilah." Kai mencerna, manggut-maggut beberapa kali.

"Ooooh~ Aku paham sekarang. Kau tidak mau mengatakan rencanamu, sih."

Tao tidak membalas lagi, ia sudah menaiki tangga bersama Kai yang setia berada dibelakangnya. Dibawah sana sudah terdengar suara-suara keras, tanda bahwa Kris dan kawanan polisinya sudah berhasil menangkap Suho.

"Ya! Aku tahu Kai juga ada disini, keluar kau!" Itu suara Suho, yang membahana. Ia sempat berteriak disela cengkeraman dua polisi di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Matanya melotot tidak terima, antara memandangi Kris dan mencari-cari Kai dilantai atas. "Dia ada diatas! Kalian harus tahu bahwa dia juga punya jaringan gelandang lebih besar dari milikku! Kris! Jangan sembunyikan kebenaran! Dia juga berhak ditangkap!"

Kai mengintip sekaligus mencuri dengar, menanti apa argumen Kris sebagai kedok pembelaan. Sebisa mungkin Kai mengikuti saran Tao, menyembunyikan diri. "Ehm, maaf saja. Aku kemari hanya dengan Tao. Dia sedang mencari korban penculikan. Dia juga menculik seorang anak kecil, Ahjussi." Permainan memang semudah ini. Identitas Kai tidak diketahui karena saat mereka berangkat bersama polisi, Kris sudah parkir sejauh-jauhnya dari mobil-mobil polisi itu.

"Pembohong! Brengsek! Bangsat! Beranimu hanya membawa pihak Negara, hah? Kau sama saja denganku, Kai! Keluar kau!"

"Kai," Suara Tao hanya dibalas angkat tangan oleh Kai, ia masih terlalu konsentrasi dengan kericuhan dibawah sana. "Kai, Kris sudah mengatasinya. Beberapa polisi akan mengecek kemari, kau tunggu disudut sana. Nanti setelah Kyungsoo terlihat oleh mereka, kau boleh segera membawanya." Kali ini Kai tersadar penuh, ia berdiri dengan seringai.

"Bajingan! Kai! Bisnismu lebih gelap dan kenapa kau mengumpankanku? Sialan! Jangan bersembunyi! Kai!"

Tak digubrisnya lagi seloroh Suho yang berupa amukan itu, Kai tahu seberapa tidak terimanya dia. Tapi ini dia keegoisan, gelandangnya dengan gelandang Suho jelas tidak ada apa-apanya. Bersama tuduhan dan penyergapan ini, Kris telah membuka tabir dunia malang yang ditekuni Suho dan menghapus jejak milik Kai. Oh, Kai akan mentraktir anak buahnya lain kali. Mungkin bukan hanya itu, imbalan pantas lainnya bisa mereka dapatkan setelah kasus ini ditutup.

"Aku disini, kau akan mengurus Kyungsoo, kan?" tanya Kai seiring dengan langkahnya yang mulai menjauh, menuju sudut terpojok. Tao mengacungkan dua jempolnya, pertanda bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Samar, Kai melihat gerak bibir Tao mengucap sesuatu. "Tunggu disana, Kai. Polisinya datang sebentar lagi."

Maka, Kai diam. Menahan nafas dan meminimalkan pergerakannya yang timbulkan curiga. Seketika itu, ia mendengar Tao berteriak lantang, "Ya! Kris ge! Kyungsoo ada disini." Nah, dugaannya tepat. Langkah-langkah sepatu mulai berderap, hendak menyerbu tempat yang dimaksud Tao dan membuktikan bahwa itu bukan bualan. "Ya, didalam sana, ada anak kecil diikat. Dia menculiknya." Tatapan Tao beringas, menodong Suho yang memerah karena amarah.

Kris sudah menyusul keberadaan Tao, bersama polisi-polisi kepercayaannya. Suho dipaksa mengikuti, bersama langkah terpincang dan lengan tercekal, ia tak mampu berkutik. Mata malaikatnya bahkan tak menyadari sosok Kai terus memperhatikan. Astaga, Kris dan Tao rela berkorban sebegini banyak dan itu benar-benar membuat Kai berhutang sepenuh hidup pada mereka. Bahas itu nanti saja. Sekarang mereka sudah memasuki ruangan yang dipakai Suho untuk menyekap bocah kesayangannya.

"Tolong lepaskan ikatannya." Dari pintu yang terbuka itu, Kai bisa melihat Kris begitu berwibawa. Tao sudah bersiap disamping Kyungsoo, segera memeluknya begitu anak itu menangis sejadi-jadi. Tidak, Kai tidak berhak cemburu saat ini. Selain karena Tao telah menolongnya, toh apa yang salah dengan pengungkapan simpati? "Tao, bawa Kyungsoo keluar."

Tao mengangguk, segera menggendong Kyungsoo. "Hueeee~ Aku takut, Tao ge. Kenapa lama sekali, hueeee~ hiks, hiks, disana menyeramkan, hiks~" Kini mereka berdua sudah berada diluar. Lolos begitu saja dari kejaran tanya polisi yang tampak bodoh. Heran juga, mengapa Negara memperkerjakan oknum yang mudah disogok dan diancam? "Aaaa~ Pokoknya Kyungsoo tidak mau kembali kesana, hiks-hiks-"

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan kalian! Menutup gelandangku, menangkapku dengan tuduhan penculik dan menciduk bisnis gelapku! Berkaca, Kris! Apa yang dilakukan Kai?! Sialan! Aku dibodohi! Siapa mereka? Mereka polisi robot! Bodoh!"

Teriakan Suho cukup menggelegar, cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo gusar dan melesakkan kepalanya didada Tao. Mungkin Kris tidak mau ambil pusing, ia biarkan polisi—yang memang bagai robot—itu mengatasi setuntasnya. Tidak ada lagi tanggapan dari Kris, klarifikasi singkat sudah ia jelaskan pada salah satu kenalannya. Jadi, saat ini Suho resmi ditangkap dan menjebloskannya ke penjara benar-benar semudah ini. Kris tetap mengawasi jalannya proses, sementara Tao sudah sampai didepan Kai.

"Ya,ya, Kyungsoo, tenanglah. Kau akan bersenang-senang dengan Pamanmu setelah ini, ya. Gege akan mengurus kasus guru gadungan itu." Belum sempat Kyungsoo mengajukan protes, gendongan lain sudah mengambil alihnya. Paman berkulit gelap, ah Kai. "Kai, bawa dia sekarang juga. Jangan sampai satu pun polisi melihatmu, dan hati-hati dengan anak buah Suho yang mungkin masih berkeliaran."

Senyuman tulus terulas pasti, Kai mengelus rambut Kyungsoo setelahnya. "Baiklah, Tao. Terima kasih atas kerja sama dan pertolonganmu. Sampaikan pada Kris juga. Setelah ini, kau boleh meminta apapun dariku."

Ini bukan Kai yang sedang salah bicara atau semacam kelepasan. Tao mengangkat alis, "Hanya membereskan masalah akibat ketelodoranmu, kau mau memberi kami apa saja? Ah, kalau begitu bahas nanti saja." Tao bukannya tergiur, lebih kepada terpukau. Seorang Kai, yang angkuh, yang diktator, dan yang-yang lainnya itu tidak bermasalah saat menawarkan hal mahal seperti ini? Tao pasti salah dengar. "Sudah sana, bawa Kyungsoo keluar. Berterimakasihnya nanti dan kami akan memikirkan imbalannya dulu. Daah~ Kyungsoo."

Setelah kerlingan Tao, Kai dan Kyungsoo benar-benar berbalik. Kai berjalan terlalu cepat, hingga tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ikut terlonjak. "Jangan berisik, Kyungsoo. Diam untuk beberapa menit." Bisikan itu disambut anggukan Kyungsoo, ia memeluk leher Kai. Merasakan ketakutan yang beberapa jam lalu melingkupi dirinya, dan kini rasa aman bercampur tenang mulai menyergap saat ia melihat wajah Tao, Kris dan..ehm, pamannya. Kyungsoo harus akui, aksi heroik Kai agak-agak membuatnya memuji.

Tak lama, Kai sudah sampai di _Porsche_-nya yang diparkir seolah ribuan kilometer. Begitu selesai mendudukkan Kyungsoo dibangku sampingnya, Kai mendesah penuh kelegaan. Tentu lega karena ia lolos dari penjagaan ketat dan tak satupun wajah polisi yang mendapatinya berlarian. Mungkin. Kai menyalakan mesinnya dengan segera, memutar-balikkan kendaraan mewah itu untuk segera membelah Seoul.

"Kyungsoo, Paman kan sudah bilang untuk berhati-hati." Entah kenapa Kai malah terpancing untuk sedikit mengencangkan Kyungsoo. "Memangnya kau mau membuat semua orang gempar dengan hilang begitu saja?"

Kyungsoo bungkam. Ia merasa lelehan airmatanya hadir kembali, bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang saling terkait satu sama lain, pertanda bahwa ia gugup. "Kyungsoo diancam, hiks-jangan marah, Kyungsoo takut, hiks-"

Kai tetap mengemudi, setir itu dicengkeramnya cukup kuat. Ia hanya marah pada kondisi, bukan pada korban. Beberapa kali ia salah menginjak, membalik rem dan gas. Kyungsoo rasa Kai memang pantas marah, bagaimanapun kejadian tadi adalah berkat dirinya yang mudah terpengaruh.

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam, toh Kai tidak berminat menatapnya. Paman yang mulai ia harapkan untuk selalu ada itu, cenderung acuh. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin berlarut dalam keterdiaman yang amat canggung ini, jadi.."Pa-paman, mm, Kyungsoo benar-benar diancam, hiks-jangan marah, hiks-"

"Diancam apa?" Kai menyambar cepat, sebabkan isak sedu Kyungsoo kembali mengisi udara. Sungguh, kini ia sanksi kembali, apa Pamannya ini kembali seperti semula?

"Di-diancam, hiks-Kalau Appa dan Umma tidak akan dibebaskan." Cicitan itu sedikit-banyak membuat wajah Kai melunak. Tidak sepantasnya ia bersuara keras dan tinggi seperti tadi, tidak seharusnya ia mendesak dan menuntut seperti barusan. Konyol. Ini jelas bukan saatnya untuk murka pada anak seusia balita. "Pa-paman tid-tidak marah, kan?"

"Hanya jika kau berjanji akan lebih mendengarkan pesan Paman. Jangan sembarangan, jangan ceroboh, jangan mudah terpengaruh. Kau mengerti?" Kai akhirnya menoleh, dan seukir senyum kecil Kyungsoo akhirnya tampak. Mereka telah memandang satu sama lain, beradu tatap bersamaan siklus mencairnya suasana.

"Kyungsoo janji, Paman." Balita itu mengangguk penuh semangat. Kali ini sorot mata bulatnya sudah lebih bercahaya, "Wow, Paman pintar balapan juga?"

Pertanyaan itu datang tatkala Kai menambah kecepatannya secara drastis. Angka di _speedometer_ pun terus bergerak naik. Kai tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, toh Kyungsoo tidak memekik ketakutan.

"Kau suka?" Kai terus memadukan gas dan setir, melupakan bagaimana rem seharusnya bertindak. "Ayo, berenang."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membola, "Tapi Kyungsoo tidak memba-"

"Bukan masalah penting. Nanti Paman belikan baju baru." Kai tersenyum lebar, guna menebus kekasarannya beberapa menit lalu. "Kita akan berbelanja ke supermarket setelah berenang."

Kyungsoo terima-terima saja dengan ajakan itu. Sekaligus demi menghilangkan penat dan pasca trauma penculikan abal tadi. Sayang saja, jika satu hal mengganjal masih bersarang dibenaknya. Perkataan Suho tempo jam lalu, apakah benar?

"Pa-paman." Kyungsoo memanggil, dan mendapat balas gumam dari Kai. "A-apa kau telah merencanakan ini sebelumnya? Mengambil hak asuhku, menyuruh Min-ah pulang, dan orangtuaku masuk penjara?" Kyungsoo hanya tak terlalu mengerti dengan oceh Suho, tapi beberpa poin yang ia tangkap tidak seharusnya dilewatkan.

Hingga pertanyaan itu sempat membuat Kai tegang. Ia sudah tahu siapa dalangnya, Suho pasti membeberkan ini. "A-ah, Paman takut kau akan marah jika Paman menceritakannya." Laju kendaraan pun memelan, mereka mulai memasuki pelataran tempat tertuju.

"Mungkin, Paman memang telah berubah. Tidak usah menceritakannya, sekarang, asal Paman ada didekatku, aku bisa..ehm, tenang." Kai tidak sedang bermimpi. Tapi yang barusan Kyungsoo katakana adalah kalimat terindah yang pernah membelai telinganya. Kyungsoo begitu karena sebelum ini tidak ada yang berbaik hati memperhatikannya, seperti yang Kai lakukan bersama Tao dan Kris. Mungkin juga jika perlakuan Kai selama ini tidak sia-sia dan benar membuahkan hasil, Kyungsoo akhirnya luluh dan takluk. Kini ia bisa menganggap Kai sebagai orang nomor satunya. "Paman tidak usah khawatir. Kyungsoo..sudah melupakan acara main yang jahat itu."

Oke, acara main jahat. Kai yakin maksud Kyungsoo adalah tindak pemerkosaan sewaktu itu. Biarlah, biar anak kecil menyebut apapun itu sesuka hatinya. "Kyungsoo bisa saja tidak memanggil Paman dengan sebutan Paman."

Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya, sementara Kai melepas sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo. "Lalu apa?"

Tidak ada yang terlalu sadar dengan seringaian Kai. Segala pemikiran masa depan, kini berkutat dalam lumbung Kai. Hanya ia harus bertahan bersikap manis selama lima tahun, bukan masalah. Hanya ia harus bertutur kata lembut, bukan pelik besar. "Saat nanti waktunya tiba, Paman ingin kau memanggilku Tuan."

"Tuan?" Kyungsoo mengerjap, bingung.

"Anggap saja itu permainan. Kau memanggilku Tuan, kalau nanti kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, maka akan ada hukuman yang menanti. Bagaimana? Seru, kan?" Seru? Kai kepalang gila karena sudah menyuruh seorang anak tunduk dan seakan menyembah dirinya. Tsk. Kai hanya ingin mendeklarasikan bahwa itu bentuk Kyungsoo telah sah menjadi miliknya.

"Mm, kedengarannya aneh. Memang aku berperan menjadi pembantu Paman?"

Kai melalap terkaan itu dengan angguk kepala berkali-kali. "Benar. Kita bermain peran. Tidak usah sek-"

"Sekarang saja! Kyungsoo suka memanggil Paman dengan sebutan Tuan." Adakalanya, bocah jenius terlalu polos. "Ya, Tuan? Ah, omong-omong kalau Kyungsoo tidak memanggil Tuan, apa hukumannya?"

Sudut bibir Kai terangkat lagi, ia sudah mematikan mesin dan mencabut kuncinya."Acara main jahat yang kau bilang tadi. Seperti yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu?"

Kyungsoo mendelik, lalu bergidik. "Paman tega? Ish, itu mengerikan. Kyungsoo tidak mau." Ia menggeleng sekali penuh ketegasan.

Kai turun dari mobil lebih dulu, menutup pintu dan berjalan ke pintu Kyungsoo, kemudian menggendong lagi tubuh mungil balita-nya. "Maka, panggil Paman menjadi Tuan sekarang. Kita mulai bermain perannya, ya?" Kai mengusak rambut Kyungsoo, menciumi keringat yang tersisa diceruk lehernya.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo bisa kan, berubah peran?" Karena Kyungsoo bukan sembarang bocah yang iya-iya saja saat disuruh berlutut. Meskipun jika kau memberinya bentak, sentak dan ruangan gelap, ia pasti akan menuruti itu. "Kyungsoo juga mau dipanggil Tuan."

"Baiklah, sekarang, panggil aku menjadi Paman dan aku memanggilmu Tuan Kyungsoo. Nanti saat giliranku, kau yang memanggilku Tuan." Mereka sudah berada didepan loket, Kai mengeluarkan dompet dan nominal uangnya. "Dua tiket."

Kyungsoo yang menerima senyum dan lembar-lembar tiket itu. Lalu Kai mengajaknya masuk dan duduk dipinggir kolam renang. Suasana sore ini tidak terlalu ramai, berenang bisa menyenangkan korban penculikan, tentu saja.

"Ya, Paman."

"Ya, Tuan Kyungsoo."

Hingga derai tawa mereka tercipta begitu saja. Karena Kyungsoo melupakan satu hal, saat Kai tidak memanggilnya Tuan tidak akan ada hukuman yang menanti. Wajar saja, anak kecil tak akan mudah paham dengan alur yang ditawarkan orang sedewasa Kai. Lalu Kyungsoo menceburkan separuh kakinya kedalam air, timbulkan kecipak saat keduanya bergerak. Sementara Kai memeluk sisi tubuh mungil itu, melepaskan seragam TK-nya secara perlahan.

"Kyungsoo tidak mau pakai baju renang, ah." Bagai dijatuhi emas satu ton, Kai jelas memekik girang.

"Mm, kalau nanti kedinginan?"

"Kan ada Paman yang memeluk Kyungsoo. Di kolam yang tidak terlalu dalam saja." Kyungsoo menunjuk.

Beberapa orang yang melalui mereka hanya ada segelintir, sehingga sepi dalam jajaran kolam renang ini begitu menguntungkan Kai. "Kalau begitu, ayo, berenang. Nanti handuknya Paman mintakan ke petugas, lalu kita makan di seupermarket, ya? Tuan Kyungsoo." Tunggu saja saat waktunya tiba, Kyungsoo berbalik memanggil Kai Tuan, dan itu akan terjadi dalam kurun waktu masa pubertas balita mungil ini. Saat ia siap, saat traumanya telah hilang.

Maaf saja, Kai tidak bisa menghilangkan kelainan pedofilnya.

Kai mengangkat Kyungsoo, untuk masuk ke air bersama separuh tubuh mereka yang hampir telanjang. Kyungsoo sempat menggigil hingga rinding menyerupa ke seluruh tubuhnya, tapi Kai cekatan memegangi balita itu agar tidak terlalu lengah dalam pengawasannya. Hanya jangan sampai Kyungsoo tenggelam, maka Kai tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Kyungsoo menggelak tawanya, ia terlalu riang untuk mencipratkan air ke wajah Kai.

"Ya! Paman basah semua, hahaha~" Kai mengusap bulir-bulir air dari Kyungsoo, bersama seringainya ia membalas perlakuan balita itu. "Ah! Paman! Hentikan!"

"Tidak bisa, Tuan Kyungsoo. Air-air ini akan menerkam tubuh kecilmu bagaikan monster. Kau akan basah kuyup juga, ya!" Kyungsoo mendengar celoteh dramatis Kai, ia memekik keras saat Kai menggelitiki pinggangnya didalam air.

"Hueeee~ Paman! Geli, hahaha~" Saat ini Kyungsoo benar-benar tertawa, lepas dan puas. Alami tersesuaikan dengan usia balitanya. Kai tersenyum sumringah, bagaimanapun kini semuanya semakin membaik. Kyungsoo tidak lagi membenci Kai, Kyungsoo sudah bisa menerima perubahan Kai, dan sekarang keduanya benar-benar akrab. "Akh! Hentikan, Paman! Geliiii~"

"Apa, Tuan? Aku tidak dengar." Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, tidak ada jarak hingga Kai mampu menggesekkan hidungnya di hidung Kyungsoo. "Tuan mau aku berhenti? Tidak bisaaa~"

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai, dua manusia itu tampak menikmati percikan air dan canda gurau yang terlayang diantara mereka. Berada ditengah kolam, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk pengunjung lain dan inilah kesempatan. Kai meraba punggung sempit Kyungsoo, memberinya dekapan hangat yang seolah abadi.

"Ngh, Kyungsoo tidak bisa bernafas, Paman."

"Sssh, Tuan pasti kedinginan. Biar Paman peluk, ya."

Setelah kalimat itu, nyatanya yang terjadi adalah tangan Kai bergerak nakal. Menyusupi celana pendek Kyungsoo dan saat menemukan dua bulatan pantat itu ia hampir hilang kontrol. Kyungsoo hanya menyibukkan diri dengan pancur air diatas kepalanya, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan gelagat aneh disini. Hingga Kai memberanikan diri, tangannya maju ke depan, menggenggam batang kecil milik Kyungsoo, begitu memelintirnya Kyungsoo menyatukan alis.

"Paman sedang apa, sih? Geli, tahu."

"Geli?" kai buru-buru menarik ulur tangannya, mengembalikan ke tempat semula sebelum objeknya tersadar lebih banyak. "Hanya memastikan tidak ada kuman-kuman yang mengganggu bagian bawahmu, Tuan." Pelecehannya hanya bertahan selama lima menit.

"Mana bisa Paman melihat kumannya?"

Kai tidak kelabakan karena ia pintar saja dalam urusan mengelak. "Tidak melihat tapi merasakannya, Tuan." Kyungsoo manggut sekali, lalu telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah seluncuran. Kai mengikuti arahan itu dan seringainya tampak kembali. "Aku mau itu."

"Ayo, Paman pangku nanti kita meluncur bersama-sama." Entah, Kai terlihat lebih bersemangat dari bocah seumuran Kyungsoo. Mengapa seolah keduanya ada dalam mode terbalik? "Ayo, ayo, nanti terburu ramai, Tuan."

Begitu Kyungsoo ada dipunggung Kai, lelaki tan itu sudah berenang dan membawanya menepi. Kyungsoo senang saja bisa duduk dibidang datar sambil menyapu air, begitu pula Kai yang tak lebih senang karena tonjolan balitanya terasa disana.

"Ya! Paman jangan cepat-cepat."

"Kalau Paman tidak cepat, Tuan mau jatuh lalu tenggelam?"

"Tapi tubuhku tidak berat, kan, Paman?"

Kai tidak menjawab karena sesudahnya mereka telah berada dibaris antrian. Kyungsoo merasakan jemarinya digamit erat-erat oleh Paman berkulit gelapnya itu. Ia terus bersenandung, merasa bahwa hari ini tiada duanya. Sekalipun ia disini karena ulah Paman yang sempat mengerjainya, tapi Kyungsoo yakin kalau Kai memang telah berubah.

"Ah, sini Paman gendong supaya kau tidak hilang dibawa arus." Kyungsoo menurut saat dua lengan kokoh Kai kini merengkuhnya. "Tuan tidak takut?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, lalu cengirannya membuat Kai memberikan tatapan ada-apa. "Apa Paman yang takut? Hahaha~ Paman seperti Tao ge yang takut ketinggian, huuu~"

"Siapa bilang Paman takut? Kalau Paman takut, sudah pasti kita tidak akan ada disini." Kai maju langkah demi langkah hingga ia sudah sampai diseluncuran. "Apa balita sepertinya bisa?"

Si petugas yang mendapat pertanyaan mengangguk, menjelaskan bahwa seluncuran ini aman untuk usia balita keatas. Lalu Kai duduk dan Kyungsoo ada dipangkuannya, "Apa Paman siap?" Kai memicing, "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, Tuan Kyungsoo." Hanya ada kikik geli, dan selanjutnya dibantu si petugas mereka mulai terdorong.

"Aaaaaaaaa~ Paman, huaaaaaa~!" Teriakan itu tentu berasal dari balita-sok-berani didepan Kai. Air menggelincir licin dan membawa tubuh mereka terus turun. "Huaaaaa~ Ya! Aaaaaa~!"

Kai memegangi perut Kyungsoo, membiarkan tonjolannya sendiri menegang dibelahan pantat Kyungsoo. Hanya dua menit berselang, hingga suara ceburan dua tubuh itu mengahntam perairan. Lalu Kai cepat-cepat menangkap Kyungsoo, agar anak itu tidak menghilang atau apapun hal membahayakan lain yang biasa terjadi diusia Kyungsoo.

"Huaaaa, Paman! Kereeeen!"

"Siapa yang takut sekarang, hm?"

"Kyungsoo hanya kaget, kok. Itu reflek, Paman."

Dasar. Beradu debat dengan Kyungsoo sama saja merendahkan harga diri bagi Kai. Ia memilih untuk menuntun Kyungsoo berenang, bersama dirinya hingga mencapai tepi. Lalu Kai mendudukkan Kyungsoo, sementara ia tetap berada didalam air. Dalam sela berhadapan itu, Kai meminta objeknya untuk tidak memandang kagum tempat ini barang sebentar.

"Tuan Kyungsoo, ya, lihat Paman sebentar."

"Waaah~ Air terjun yang itu seperti yang asli, ya. Apa itu buatan? Itu pura-pura, ya, Paman?"

"Tuan Kyungsoo, Paman mau menanyakan sesuatu."

Baru setelah Kai menarik tubuh mungil itu hingga terputar, Kyungsoo menemukan tatapan Pamannya tampak serius. "Ya, Paman mau tanya apa?"

"Tuan Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah memaafkan Paman, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tanpa ragu.

"Berarti Tuan Kyungsoo juga mau tinggal bersama Paman, kan?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo meragu, tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo juga rindu Hyera, Halmeoni, Min-ah, Umma dan Appa." Lirihan itu tak disanksikan Kai. Memang sudah sewajarnya, Kyunsoo mengharap kehadiran keluarga. Sayang, semua itu hanya angan lalu yang tak pernah terwujud. "Nanti pasti Umma dan Appa akan memaafkan Kyungsoo."

"Terbalik. Mereka yang akan meminta maaf padamu."

"Tapi selama ini, Kyungsoo yang selalu salah dimata mereka. Jadi, Kyungsoo yang harus meminta maaf." Ia bersikeras, merasa bahwa perlakuan orangtuanya terdahulu adalah kebenaran. Bagaimana bisa, hingga Kai mulai tersambung jika anak kecil selalu mencerna situasi berdasar rekam memorinya. "Yah, Kyungsoo harus minta maaf."

"Tidak, Tuan Kyungsoo. Mereka yang bersalah, kau tidak pernah sekalipun membuat mereka marah. Justru orangtuamu yang-"

"Mereka selalu marah pada Kyungsoo! Berarti Kyungsoo yang salah! Kalau Kyungsoo tidak salah, mereka tidak akan marah."

Suara seraknya kian melemah setelah menggebu, Kai mengusap punggung Kyungsoo guna menenangkannya. "Baiklah. Tuan Kyungsoo bisa meminta maaf saat mereka sudah keluar dari penjara. Nah, sekarang tinggal dengan Paman, ya? Paman bisa menjadi pengganti orangtuamu, Paman bisa merawat dan mengurusmu."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Umma dan Appa." Kyungsoo mendongak, bias matahari bersimbah dimatanya yang memejam. Biarkan Kai mulai resah, bahunya lesu. Jika saja Kyungsoo menolak permintaannya ini, maka- "Tapi, Kyungsoo akan mencoba." Tidak, itu berarti Kyungsoo menerimanya?

"Jadi, Tuan Kyungsoo tidak keberatan tinggal dengan Paman?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tanpa ragu.

"Setiap hari melihat Paman, tidak akan bosan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, mantap.

"Aaaa~ Akhirnyaaa, Ya Tuhan-" Kai segera memeluk Kyungsoo, lama sekali. Betap perjuangannya selama ini, terbayar sudah. Senyumnya tak lekas hilang, menetap betah diwajah bahagianya. "Sekarang ayo mandi lalu makan." Pelukan itu terlepas, Kai mentas dan Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakangnya saat mereka sampai di loker penyimpanan. "Dingin, ya? Pakai handuknya dulu." Lalu Kai membalut Kyungsoo dengan handuk tebalnya, hilangkan sedikit demi sedikit gigilan halus disana, Kai membenahi Kyungsoo agar tangannya menangkup tersatu didepan dada.

"Mandinya bersama Paman, kan?" Kai menoleh tanpa diminta, "Tentu saja, Tuan Kyungsoo."

Mana mungkin ia menjawab tidak. Sesegera itu mereka berada didalam satu bilik. Kai menyalakan _shower_ dan air hangat membasahi tubuh Kyungsoo terlebih dulu, baru dirinya yang menyusul.

"Terlalu panas, Paman."

"Masa, sih?" Kai mengutak-atik pemutarnya, kanan dan kiri. "Sudah pas?"

"Nah, nah, ya, yang ini, Paman."

Raut nyaman tergambar diwajah kalem Kyungsoo, saat air-air tak sengaja memasuki mata bulatnya, Kai sigap meniup-niup agar tidak menyisakan perih. Lalu Kai meraih perlengkapan mandi yang dibelinya secara mendadak, mengubek isinya demi sabun beraroma citrus.

"Sini, Tuan Kyungsoo. Jangan dekat airnya dulu." Bahkan Kai melupakan faktor terpentingnya, Kyungsoo sedang telanjang. Demi Tuhan Kai masih dalam mode pedofil dan suguhan indah Kyungsoo ini tidak semudah itu ditampik. Begitu Kyungsoo menurut, penis kecilnya membuat Kai sekuat nafsu menelan ludah. "Pakai sabun dulu supaya harum, hm~"

Kai menyabuni, telaten. Kyungsoo terima saja saat tubuhnya berulang kali dibolak-balik. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyadari penyimpangan Kai yang mulai beraksi. Tangan-tangan besarnya merabai semua bagian tubuh mungil itu, merata. Berikut saat sabunnya terusap didaerah terlarang milik Kyungsoo, tidak ada penolakan.

"Kenapa lama sekali menyabuninya, Paman?"

"Ssh, sebentar, Tuan Kyungsoo."

Karena tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, Kai sedang dalam proses menikmati. Setelah 'keinginan' Kai tersalur, ia segera membawa Kyungsoo berada dibawah pancuran. Membilas diri bersama Kyungsoo, ah, bagai menerbangkannya ke awing-awang. Menggosok puncak kepala dan helai rambutnya yang basah penuh, mengusap sisa-sisa sabun yang masih menempel ditubuhnya dan berulang kali menadahkan air untuk meraup wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aw, Paman pelan-pelan."

"Eh? Ya, maafkan Paman, Tuan Kyungsoo."

Setelahnya, Kai sudah mematikan keran dan membebet Kyungsoo dengan handuk lagi. Kemudian Kai menghanduki dirinya sendiri dan memakai setelan pakaiannya. Membuat Kyungsoo menunggu rutinitas Kai yang ternyata memakan waktu lama.

"Paman, dingin."

"Sebentar, Tuan Kyungsoo." Kini Kai selesai dengan urusannya, ia beralih mengambil baju Kyungsoo dan memakaikannya pelan-pelan. "Nanti kau mau baju apa?"

"Kaus _Winnie The Pooh!"_

Pekik girang itu disambut senyuman, Kai selesai atas segala tanggung-jawabnya pada Kyungsoo. Kai juga menyisiri rambut Kyungsoo, memberikan bedak agar tampak segar dan tak lupa minyak hangat untuk tubuhnya. Lalu setelah membereskan beberapa hal, mereka mulai berjalan ke lapangan parkir. Menemukan _Porsche_ Kai berjajar rapi bersama mobil lainnya.

"Mobil Paman keren sekali, sih. Pasti mahal, ya?"

Kai tertawa, ujaran polos itu membuat tangan besarnya mengacak puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Paman tidak usah malu. Pasti harganya seharga semua rumah di komplek perumahanku dulu."

Tidak perlu rasanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Kai kembali mendudukkan balita-nya serta memasangkan sabuk pengaman yang melintang didada. Setelah menutup pintu Kyungsoo, Kai menuju tempatnya sendiri, bangku kemudi.

"Kau siap berbelanja?"

"Yaaaaaa~!"

-ooo-

_From : JonginKai_

_Kalau urusanmu selesai, mampirlah untuk menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja. Aku tunggu di Mall biasa. Sekarang. Atau kalau kalian bisa._

Kris mengernyitkan dahi saat layar ponselnya mulai aneh-aneh. Oh, bukan benda elektroniknya, melainkan si pengirim pesan itu. Dia dan Tao masih membereskan kelakuan gilanya di Kantor Polisi dan sekarang pemuda gelap itu menyuruhnya mangkir?

"Kris-ssi, pergi saja. Sudah selesai."

Kris mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan seraut meyakinkan dari Kim Jongdae, rekannya yang ia mintai tolong sebagai pihak dari kepolisisan.

"Sudah? Bagaimana secepat itu?"

Tao tak urung menunjukkan kebingungannya. Ia beralih menatap Kris yang malah mengedikkan bahu.

"Dia akan mendapatkan vonis hukumannya lusa. Kau tak perlu tahu, yang penting dia sudah aman di penjara."

"Cih, aman." Kris memasukkan lagi ponselnya, tanpa niatan membalas sebait apapun. "Kau yakin semua ini akan tertutupi, kan?"

"Suho berulang kali berteriak tentang Kai. Memang tadi dia ikut?" Jongdae mulai menyelidik.

"Mm, kurasa tidak. Tapi kau tahu jika masalah ini tak perlu diumbar, kan? Jauhkan sangkut-paut namaku, nama Tao dan nama Kai dari kasus ini." Kris berbisik, dan Jongdae mengangguk.

Meski banyak hal yang disembunyikan, tapi ia cukup lega keterlibatannya pada masalah ini telah buyar. Berujung pada tamat untuk Suho dan semburat kembang api bagi Kai yang sempurna bersama Kyungsoo. Sedang dirinya dan Tao, tugas ini selesai saja sudah bisa membuat Kris bernafas longgar.

"Itu perkara mudah. Sebagai sahabat, aku akan memberikan yang terbaik." Begitu kalimatnya terucap, Kris berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongdae. "Lain kali kita harus bertemu lebih sering, Yifan."

"Terima kasih, Jongdae. Kami pergi dulu." Diikuti Tao yang membungkuk, Kris pun segera enyah dari kantor yang membuatnya gerah ini. "Tao, kau yang menyetir, ya."

Tao menangkap lemparan kunci dari Kris. Begitu kakaknya mendudukkan diri disebelahnya, ia baru menyalakan mesin _Pagani-_nya. "Pulang?"

"Tidak, kita harus menuruti bedebah hitam itu."

"Hah?" Karena Tao tidak mengerti.

"Kai meminta kita untuk ke Mall dan menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja."

Tao mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia menoleh pada Kris bersama seringai tipis. "Ge, Kai tadi bilang bahwa ia akan memberi kita apapun karena sudah membantunya."

"Apapun? Lalu kau mau apa?"

Tao berpikir sejenak, menginjak rem saat lampu merah benderang menyala. "Mungkin dia akan mentraktir kita, Ge. Aku mau banyak hal. Rumah, pulau, mobil d-"

"Kekanakan." Kris mencibir, "Tidak usah muluk-muluk. Kau sudah punya mobil mewah ini, kau sudah punya rumah mewah juga pemberian Kai dan pulau indah bisa kapanpun kita kunjungi. Hampir semuanya kita hidup berdasar Kai, dan sekarang kau mau memorotinya? Anggap saja bantuan kita ini imbalan untuknya."

Maka Tao diam, tidak jadi bermimpi dalam gelimang harta Kai yang mungkin tak keberatan diberikan separuhnya. "Baiklah, Ge.." Tidak ada lagi celah bagi Tao, hanya ada kepasrahan dan terpaksa ia mengubur semua impiannya barusan. Ia enggan mendengar Kris berceramah lagi.

"Ah, akhirnya. Tidak ada lagi beban demi si hitam itu. Kita sepenuhnya selesai, Tao."

"Mm-hm."

"Hanya 'Mm-hm'? Setidaknya ucapkan kesenanganmu lewat kalimat puitis, Tao."

"Gege selalu berlebihan. Maksudku, kita menyelesaikan ini semudah mengedipkan mata, apa yang harus dibanggakan? Kecuali kalau kita menggunakan jerih-payah kita sendiri." Tao membiarkan Kris terpukau sebentar, lalu tepukan tangan mulai terdengar.

"Wah, adikku sudah sedewasa ini rupanya. Benar juga, Tao. Tidak ada halangan apapun, terlampau enteng." Kris memandangi lampu hijau dan Tao menjalankan mobilnya. "Oh, ya, jangan lupa kalau kau tidak perlu berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Ingat saja situasi dan kondisinya karena Kai."

Padahal dalam benak Tao, kalau saja Kai memberinya hadiah, yang ia minta adalah untuk mencicipi Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun ia juga seorang pedofil. Oh, tunggu, jangan sampai Kris mendengar batinannya itu.

"Aku mengerti, Ge." Meski ada sirat kesal disana. Kris hanya tak terlalu sadar perihal itu.

"Ya, isi bensin dulu. Kasihan _Pagani-_ku haus."

-ooo-

Kai menggandeng Kyungsoo, mereka mengitari hampir seluruh pertokoan di pusat perbelanjaan ini. Kaki pun mulai pegal bersamaan dengan bulir keringat yang melipir di pelipis. Tapi- "Kok baju _Winnie The Pooh _tidak ada yang jual, sih, Paman?" Ya, ini dia masalahnya. Kai menggeleng, turut celingukan ke kanan dan kiri, tetap nihil. Kartun beruang madu itu tak kunjung ditemuinya.

"Sini," Kai merasa kasihan melihat Kyungsoo yang kelelahan, dan ia putuskan untuk menggendongnya. "Bagaimana kalau Pororo saja?" Mata Kai yang pintar jelalatan, dengan mudah menemukan animasi biru itu, terpampang di etalase pakaian. "Atau mau menunggu Tao ge dan Kris ge memilihkannya?"

Mata Kyungsoo kian membulat, lalu ia melonjak senang disusul dua tangannya yang terangkat heboh. "Ya-ya-ya~ Mereka kemari?" Lihat betapa bahagia tak bisa ditutupi wajah tanpa dosanya, Kai memang tidak salah mengundang Kris dan Tao. "Itu-itu! Itu mereka! Tao ge~! Kris ge~!" Ia memanggil dengan tangan membentuk corong.

Benar, itu dia Kris dan Tao yang berjalan berdampingan. Tampil begitu lelaki dan bagi Kai, mereka terlihat berkelas. Bahkan jika mengingat posisinya dan posisi mereka, kasta perbedaan pun membuat Kai pundung. Harus ia akui, Kris dan Tao jauh lebih tampan darinya. Tapi, oh, Kai hanya merendah.

"Halo Kyungsoo-ya. Sudah selesai bersenang-senangnya?" Sapaan Tao membuat senyuman lebar Kyungsoo mempesona Kai. Sementara Kris mengacak helai rambut Kyungsoo yang tadinya susah-payah disisir Kai. "Ya, mau belanja apa?" Kai berhak bersyukur karena Kyungsoo tidak meronta ingin dilepas atau memberontak ingin pindah, Tao tidak menawarkan gendongannya. Uh.

"Kyungsoo mau mencari baju, Paman akan membelikannya."

"_Well,_ banyak kemajuan, Kai. Dia terlihat menerimamu. Apa dia sudah memaafkannya?" Kris bersuara.

"Memang. Benar, kan, Tuan Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu tanpa disuruh telah memluk leher Kai. Kris dan Tao sama-sama melotot, agak-agak tidak percaya. Bagaimanapun, mereka berbaikan dalam waktu relatif singkat? Hanya memakan dua bulan? Tsk. Tao mungkin percaya keajaiban, tapi Kris percaya pada kebetulan.

"Tuan?" Kris memberi tatapan –apa-maksudnya- untuk Kai.

Tapi Kyungsoo lebih dulu menyahut, "Kami sedang bermain peran. Bergiliran. Sekarang Paman memanggil Kyungsoo Tuan, nanti Kyungsoo yang memanggil Paman Tuan." Bahkan ia terlihat bersemangat saat menjelaskannya pada Kris.

"Kau mempermainkan anak kecil? Cara yang seperti apa lagi, Kai?" Kris mendecak, lalu menggeleng-geleng maklum. "Aku harus salut dengan kegigihanmu, sekaligus dengan otak bebalmu yang luar biasa kotor itu."

Kai terkekeh, lalu mengajak mereka segera berjalan lagi. Tao tak henti bercanda dengan Kyungsoo yang ada digendongan Kai, tampak lupa dengan peringat Kris di mobil tadi. Hingga Kai mulai tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu.

"Carikan baju Pororo yang cocok untuk Kyungsoo." Kai berhenti di toko yang sebelumnya sudah ia incar tadi. Kris dan Tao sama-sama berdiri disampingnya, memandangi patok harga dan baju-baju disana. Sementara Kyungsoo begitu antusias menunjuk-nunjuk. "Mau itu, mau itu, Paman~"

"Ne, ayo, masuk." Tao melempar pandangan pada Kris, kemudian mengikuti Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah masuk lebih dulu. "Tao, sepertinya kau tahu selera anak kecil."

"Huaaa~ yang itu bagus, yang itu juga bagus-! Lucu-lucu, huaaa~" Kai mengikuti gerak Tao, yang kini memilah-milah baju-baju kecil digantungan. Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan dari dudukannya dilengan Kai. Merasa sangat tertarik."Yang itu, ge, yang gambarnya paling besar."

Tao mengambilkan apa yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo, lalu menempelkannya ditubuh mungil itu. Sedikit mencari kesan, pantaskah atau sebaliknya dan cukupkah atau sebaliknya. "Kau yakin mau yang ini?" Tao bertanya, lalu menatap Kai saat Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah, ini bagus, kok."

"Bawa ke meja kasir saja, Tao. Ukurannya cukup, kan?" Tao mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan baju itu ke pemilik toko untuk di total. "Kau mau lagi? Yang mana? Pilih sebanyak-banyaknya saja."

"Yay! Boleh?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu disambut anggukan Kai. Sungguh, Kyungsoo senang setengah mati hari ini. Jarang sekali ia dibelikan sesuatu menurut pilihannya sendiri, jarang sekali ia digendong sepanjang perjalanan, dan jarang sekali ia diajak jalan-jalan sesering ini. Kemudian Tao mengikuti instruksi Kyungsoo, menunjuk ini maka ia akan mengambilnya. Lalu menyerahkannya ke pemilik toko hingga sampai di kasir. "Itu-itu, jaket, Tao-ge~" Karena Kai menuruti semua keinginan Kyungsoo.

Klik! Tiba-tiba nyala _blitz_ menginterupsi Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kris sedang memotret mereka.

"Ini untuk kenang-kenangan, senyuman Kai yang hampir tidak pernah diperlihatkan bisa diabadikan dalam foto ini. Uhm, kalau-kalau kau lupa caranya tersenyum, ini bisa mengingatkanmu." Kris berucap sambil sesekali memperhatikan layar polaroid-nya. Kegelian sendiri melihat ekspresi Kai yang terlampau bahagia di banding Kyungsoo.

"Mengambil foto orang sembarangan tanpa ijin terjerat dipasal-"

"Ya~ Mana ada aturan seperti itu, Tuan Sempurna?"

Karena Kai tidak setuju dengan anggapan Kris. Baginya, yang membuatnya lupa tersenyum hanyalah ketiadaan Kyungsoo. Jadi, kunci utamanya ada di Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang memegang kendali hidup Kai, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak akan lupa caranya tersenyum kalau ada Kyungsoo."

"_Oh, right. _Aku lupa kalau sekarang Kyungsoo adalah hidup-matimu."

Kai terkekeh, lalu membawa Kyungsoo mengikuti Tao ke meja kasir. Baju-baju pilihan Kyungsoo sudah menggunung disana dan siap untuk dibayar. Kai menyodorkan kartu kreditnya pada Tao. "Bayarkan, Tao-ya. Kau tahu pin-ku, kan?" Setelah Tao mengangguk, giliran Kyungsoo yang merasa takjub. Benda tipis nan datar itu digesekkan dan bisa membayar semuanya?

"Wow, Umma pernah punya yang seperti Paman miliki itu. Tapi sepertinya punya Umma tidak bisa membeli sebanyak ini. Biasanya barang yang dibayar Umma menggunakan benda itu hanya baju-baju Hyera. Punya Kyungsoo jarang sekali."

Begitu yang mendengar celoteh Kyungsoo, sama-sama miris. Tao menerima kembali kartu Kai dan mengembalikannya pada si empu. Sedikit-banyak ia memikirkan, bagaimana kisah hidup Kyungsoo terdahulu? Orangtua pilih kasih, kerap dipukuli. Tsk. Apa ini dunia yang disebut kejam? Bahkan pada manusia seusia balita?

"Itu namanya kartu kredit. Umma-mu pasti punya, semua orang juga. Tapi limitnya yang selalu menentukan sebanyak apa kau bisa berbelanja menggunakan itu." Kai membawa Kyungsoo keluar setelah Tao menenteng beberapa bungkusan yang diterimanya dari penjaga kasir.

Ah, ternyata Kris menunggu diluar. "Ge, bantu bawa." Tao segera menyerahkan separuh kantung ke tangan Kris yang kosong. Hendak saja si pirang itu protes, tapi Tao melotot tajam tanda tak menerima penolakan. "Nah, begini kan jadi tidak terlalu berat."

"Mau makan?" Tawaran Kai tidak hanya disambut anggukan dari Kyungsoo, tapi dari Tao dan Kris yang saat ini benar-benar lapar. "Oke, kita makan disana saja." Kris mensejajarkan diri dengan Kai sementara Tao ada dibelakang untuk bermain-main dengan Kyungsoo dari balik bahu si penggendong.

Kemudian, Kai mendudukkan Kyungsoo dan ia ada disebelahnya. Tao dan Kris ada didepannya sedang sibuk membaca baris buku Menu. "Ge, mau makan apa?" Tao menunjuk satu nama dan Kris mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, kami pesan Tangsuyuk dua." Ia berucap pada pelayang yang siap mencatat. "Mm, minumnya, apa ya, ge? Oh, _lemon tea _dua juga." Karena Kris bergantung pada pilihan Tao, jadi ia terserah saja. Si pelayan kemudian beralih pada Kai.

"Hanya itu? Tidak mau tambah?" Bahkan keloyalan Kai hari ini meningkat limapuluh persen. Diakui Kris dan Tao yang kemudian menggeleng bersamaan. "Baiklah. Tuan Kyungsoo mau apa?"

Kyungsoo menderet huruf-huruf yang sulit dibacanya, ia masih harus mengeja. Kai membantu dengan permudah tiap kata dan agak membuat balita-nya itu mengerti. Terlebih ia hanya memilih berdasar gambar, dan telunjuknya yang menunjuk sana-sini benar-benar membuat Kai gemas.

"Yaa~ Kyungsoo mau ini saja." Ia memperlihatkan gambar Bibimbap ke pelayan sekaligus Kai.

"Kami pesan Bibimbap dua, dan jus jeruk juga dua." Setelah pelayan itu mengulang permintaan Kai, ia pamit undur diri dan meminta pelanggannya bersabar menunggu. "Eoh, Tuan Kyungsoo suka Bibimbap?"

"Mm-hm. Min-ah dulu sering membuatkannya untuk Kyungsoo. Rasanya enak sekali."

Lalu Kai beralih menuju Kris dan Tao, "Bagaimana perkembangan Suho?"

"Dia sudah pasti ditahan dengan jatuhan hukum kurung yang lama. Kau tenang saja, Kai. Sekarang telah aman. Kau dan Kyungsoo bisa hidup berdua seolah dunia ini milik kalian saja. Ya, kan?" Kris berpura-pura mengompori, agak memberi sindiran.

Sedangkan Tao bersedekap, memperhatikan Kai dan Kris. "Kau tidak perlu takut, Kai."

"Benar. Selama ada kami semuanya terkendali. Asal jangan bertindak ceroboh dan diluar kuasa lagi. Kalau terjadi lagi, kami tidak segan untuk meninggalkanmu terpuruk sendiri. Maka, mulai sekarang jaga baik-baik Kyungsoo, dia asset berhargamu." Kris menumpukan matanya di Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk sekali, memberi ucapan terima kasih berulang kali lewat gerak bibirnya. Hingga Kyungsoo menarik ujung pakaiannya, Kai mendapati Kyungsoo menggerakkan bola matanya liar.

"Paman, restoran ini bagus sekali, sih."

"Kau suka, kan?"

"Sangat! Kyungsoo tidak pernah kesini."

"Sekarang sudah, kan?"

Setelah anggukan itu, Kai memeluk Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kali pada hari ini. Bedanya, sekarang ia disaksikan, yang tadi-tadi tidak. Kris dan Tao sama-sama berdeham guna mengingatkan Kai agar tidak membuat bocah itu sesak. Baiklah, seperti kata Kris, dunia ini memang seolah milik mereka berdua. Seperti kata Tao pula, Kai tidak perlu takut.

Dicukupkan sampai disini, Kyungsoo akan selalu berada dalam lingkup Kai. Segalanya, apapun. Entah sampai kapan, Kyungsoo perlu berpegang teguh pada perasaannya, untuk suatu waktu bisa mencintai Kai setulus hati. Sekalipun jarak umur terpaut jauh, bukan masalah. Pedofil Kai memang paten, dan aura _vulnerable _Kyungsoo memang mematikan.

Jadi, Kai akan mempertahankan Kyungsoo. Karena berjuang mendapatkannya lebih mudah daripada mempertahankan. Selama apapun, hingga cinta mereka tumbuh seiring waktu. Terbiasa dan tanpa diminta.

Beginilah akhir yang membahagiakan. Entah bagaimana awalan yang menyedihkan terjadi. Tapi, satu hal yang disyukuri Kai, adalah pertemuannya dengan malaikat seelok Kyungsoo tak disayangkan.

Kai benar-benar ahjussi bejat yang jatuh cinta dengan balita sepolos Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

YAY!

Bagaimana? Silahkan isi kolom review untuk unek-unek, masukan, saran dan komentar.

Oh ya, ternyata ngga jadi skip time di chapter ini. Ditunda di chapter depan yaaah. Pokoknya KaiSoo sudah saling luluh dan meguatkan diri, udh akur dan baikan. Jadi, kita nantikan apa yang terjadi di episode selanjutnya. Kyungsoo skip sampai sepuluh tahun, ya? Okay.

Hei, Siders, yuk-yuk reviewnya ditunggu. Jangan mendekam tanpa ada timbal balik, dong. Jangan fav/foll kalau ngga review, buat apa? Tsk. Haram itu haram hmh.

Ah iya, Getwellsoon my baby Kyungsoo, hiks. Kecapekan tuh, kan. Semoga lekas sembuh dan bisa berkarya lagi. Meski kau tak melihat pesan yang tersempil disini, semoga doa EXO-L selalu menyertai kesembuhanmu, Kyungsooo-ya. Ada Jongin, eh, Jongin lagi keasyikan sama Taemin kan -_-

Sudahlah. Jangan lupa Revieeeew~ Itu asupan semangat Author, ya~

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. That I Love You

_**C'est La Vie**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**© 2015 This story belong to me. The Cast belong to their agency. If there same place or anything else, its not on purposed. This story just fiction. **_

_**KAISOO Pedofile FANFICTION**_

_**MATURE CONTENT**_

_**BY DON'TJUDGEMELIKEYOU'RERIGHT**_

**Proudly Presents**

Author POV

"_Saengil Chukae Hamnida, Saengil Chukae Hamnida, Saengil Chukae Hamnida Uri Kyungsoo-ie~"_

Duabelas Januari yang kesepuluh untuk Do Kyungsoo. Malam perayaan ulang tahunnya berlangsung meriah meski tanpa undangan tamu. Sebatas Kai, Kris dan Tao yang selalu mendampingi lima tahun kehidupannya belakangan ini. Bersama kue _tart _cokelat stroberi dan hadiah-hadiah kecil, juga dekorasi ruang yang sederhana. Ini masih di apartemen Kai, tempat tinggal Kyungsoo pula. Bagi Kyungsoo, dikelilingi ketiga orang ini adalah yang terbaik. Sebuah kesempurnaan.

"Yaaay! Terima kasiih Paman, Tao ge dan Kris ge, yaaaay! Kyungsoo sudah besar, kan?"

Kai mengangguk, ia mengelus surai lembut itu dengan senyum sumringah. Memorinya masih menciptakan ingatan yang baik. Bagaimana awalan ia bertemu Kyungsoo, berjuang mendapatkannya, mengurus dan merawat balita itu, hingga kini sosok itu sudah ada dalam ambang pubertas. Kyungsoo dengan derajat yang berbeda, perubahan besar terjadi di wajah dan tubuhnya. Kai mengakui itu semua berkat campur tangannya.

Ia jelas tak main-main memberikan kesesuaian butuh, apapun yang diinginkan Kyungsoo, apa yang pantas, Kai hanya semudah itu memberikannya. Ya, lima tahun sudah. Sejak orantuanya didedikasikan menjadi tahanan, dan kehilangan kesempatan melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tumbuh sebaik ini. Bukan ditangan keluarganya, bukan pada dasar kesenangan bocah berkumpul dengan adiknya, hanya Kai. Ah, hanya Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo tampil semenarik ini.

"Mm-hm. Kau tidak mau mencium Paman?"

Karena permintaan semacam ini sudah bisa Kyungsoo patuhi sejak dua tahun belakangan. Mungkin benar jika Kai telah berhasil membuang jauh-jauh trauma Kyungsoo. Hingga kecupan singkat di pipi Kai menjadi pertanda abadi kecintaan anak ini sudah sepenuhnya. Kai ingat bagaimana ia membantu Kyungsoo melupakan kilasannya, tentang Umma dan Appa, adiknya dan pengasuhnya terdahulu.

Sehingga Kyungsoo hanya perlu terpusat padanya, hanya pada seorang Kai. Ya, dan lima tahun sudah pula sejak Suho mendekam di penjara. Kai bahkan tak berminat mengetahui bagaimana kelanjutan kisah pemuda itu. Selain kabar terakhir, bahwa Negara menjatuhkan vonis hukum lebih lama lantaran kerugian yang diberikan Suho berada ditaraf tinggi.

"Kris ge dan Tao ge, tidak?"

Ini jelas kemauan Tao. Ia masih sama. Menyandang kelainan pedofil seperti Kai. Kris membuang muka, begitu jengah mengetahui sikap adiknya tak juga berubah setelah lima tahun berlalu. Bagi Tao, justru rasa itu semakin berkembang, semakin menggerogoti relung hatinya, betapa ia mendamba Kyungsoo ada dipelukannya. Namun sekali lagi, seperti yang selalu ditegaskan Kris, bahwa semuanya mustahil. Kyungsoo tetap milik Kai.

Chuuu~

Begitu langkah kaki Kyungsoo mendekat, Tao menarik Kris untuk berjongkok agar Kyungsoo bisa menjangkau mereka. Lalu dua kecupan dimasing-maisng pipi itu telah membuat hati Tao berdebar dan membuat Kris mengulum senyum.

"Yaaa~ Gege tidak bawa hadiah untukku?"

"Kau sudah sepuluh tahun, Kyungsoo. Tidak perlu hadiah."

"Hadiah untuk semua orang, Kris ge." Kyungsoo memeberengut, lalu duduk dipangkuan Tao.

"Tapi, seperti katamu, kau sudah besar. Jadi, tidak perlu hadiah."

Bagi Kyungsoo, dibalik sikap dingin Kris itu selalu tersimpang kehangatan yang benar-benar nyata. Hanya ia terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya, dan memilih berucap ketus. Yah, meski terselingi dengan perlakuan-perlakuan sabar, si pirang itu terlalu pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi.

"Mungkin Pamanmu punya hadiah?" Tao seolah mengingatkan, tapi Kai kelabakan dengan alis terangkat. "Ya, kan, Kai?"

"E-eh, mm, Kyungsoo kemarilah." Karena Kai memberi titah, Tao otomatis melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo berpindah pangku. Kai memeluk bocah itu, dan sesekali memijit tengkuknya. "Kau masih ingat main peran kita, kan?"

Kyungsoo menerawang, hingga anggukan kecil itu membuat Kai bersemburat merah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, sesuai peraturan. Sekarang panggil Paman sebagai Tuan." Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya, tapi ia tidak berkomentar. "Jangan bilang kau tidak mau. Paman sudah memanggilmu Tuan Kyungsoo selama lima tahun."

Kris berdeham, merasa jika ia tak perlu mendengar percakapan ini. Ia meminum _wine_-nya yang baru saja dituangkan Tao ke gelas. Lalu berbisik pada adiknya, untuk ajakan menuju balkon. Tao pun menurut, karena pemikiran kakaknya juga pasti sama dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ini pembicaraan intim Kai dan Kyungsoo. Baik Kris maupun Tao sama-sama tahu, kemana hal ini selanjutnya mengarah. Mereka terlalu hafal bagaimana Kai.

"Ya, Tuan."

Sahutan itu adalah boomerang untuk Kyungsoo, tetapi ribuan buket bunga untuk Kai. Inilah awalan yang ia nanti, permulaan yang ia tunggu, dan hasil akhir dari proses lamanya. Kyungsoo telah menyatakan kepemilikannya berada sah di Kai. Bocah itu sudah berlutut dan tunduk sekarang. Lalu, apalagi?

"Bagus." Kai mengeratkan pelukannya dari arah belakang, sementara tak ada Kris maupun Tao yang berpotensi menyaksikan. "Kau ingat apa hukumannya jika tidak emmanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" Kali ini suara mengintimidasi Kai berbaur dengan nafas panasnya, menggelitik telinga Kyungsoo yang seketika merasa geli.

"Aku ingat, Tuan."

Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo nampak pasrah sekarang. Hingga membuat desir itu datang kembali. Kyungsoo terlihat lemah, Kyungsoo terlihat patuh, Kyungsoo terlihat rapuh. Oh, betapa Kai memimpikan ini sejak lama, sejak lama setelah banyak hal yang mereka lalui. Mulai dari kesabarannya menghilangkan trauma Kyungsoo serta pertahanan hasrat yang mulai goyah. Semata karena itu, Kai rasa inilah momen yang tepat.

"Lihat aku, Kyungsoo." Begitu Kyungsoo membalik wajahnya, seraut wajah Kai sudah mendekat tanpa jeda. Bibir itu sudah saling meraup, ciuman panas yang melegit terjadi perkara pagut dan lumat. Kai mencumbu Kyungsoo, tidak ada penolakan selain lenguh tertahan. "Mmp."

"Mmph~mmph~" Kai memiringkan kepalanya dan menekan leher Kyungsoo, ciuman ini akan bertahan lama karena dua menit berlalu tautan itu belum juga terlepas. Kai menikmati, entah Kyungsoo. "Tu-Tuan, mmph..hah..hah..aku sesak.."

Tentu saja. Karena Kai memblokir pasokan oksigen ke paru-paru Kyungsoo. Terlalu lama, mendesak dan menuntut. Kai memang memaksakan kehendak Kyungsoo, demi melihat seberapa jauh bocah idamannya itu membuka diri.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan Kai disambut kerjapan mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Aku tanya, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Kyungsoo diam. Memilin jemari dan memelintir rambutnya. Sungguh, bagi Kai apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sekarang serupa gerakan menggoda yang erotis. "Basah." Satu kata itu menggetarkan hawa dalam diri Kai. Seringai terangkat pasti diwajah gelapnya, ia menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dan memberinya satu kecupan lagi.

"Kau suka, kan?"

"Dulu, Tuan melakukannya sangat ka-kasar."

"Selembut ini, kau suka?"

Belum sempat terlontar jawaban dari Kyungsoo dan belum sempat pula Kai membunuh rasa penasarannya, Kris disusul Tao mulai memasuki latar dan kembali bergabung. Ya, mereka selalu datang disaat yang tak tepat. Begitu Kris mendudukkan diri disamping Kai, Tao juga mendudukkan diri disamping Kyungsoo. Keduanya hanya belum sadar bahwa momen langka telah dirusak sebelum mencapai klimaks.

"Aku lapar. Kapan makan?"

Retoris. Tentu saja hal ini berasal dari mulut Kris.

"Ambil saja dulu, Kris. Kau menganggu acaraku."

Kris mengekeh, lalu mengelus dagunya sendiri.

"Cih, ini acara Kyungsoo, Kai. Eh, tidak enak kalau tidak bersama."

Kai memicing, gelagat Kris memang sulit terbaca. Adakalanya ia begitu cuek dan masa bodoh dengan sekitarnya, tapi berkebalikan dengan itu suasana hati selalu menjadi penentu. Dan Kai bosan menebak serta menerka seperti apa Kris hari ini, besok, dan lusa.

Sementara Tao, melekatkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang seolah melamun. Ia menyikut anak itu, berusaha mengembalikan atensi yang terbuyar. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menoleh, selebihnya pias rona di pipi menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa, Kyungsoo?"

Tao kembali memutus adegan seteru antara Kai dan Kris, sejenak membuat saksi mata disana melupakan acara makan yang disinggung-singgung tadi. Pertanyaan Tao tidak membuat Kyungsoo bergerak banyak, selain gumaman dan hela nafas. Jadi, Kyungsoo hanya sedang menentukan sesuatu yang tepat. Membiarkan ketiga lelaki ini menunggu dengan sarat ingin tahu.

"Mm, Kyungsoo ingin.."

"Ya?" Kai tampak antusias. Ia tidak bisa menutupi bagaimana efek serangnya bekerja.

"Aku ingin..mm, apa kalian bisa mengabulkannya?"

Kyungsoo memastikan saat ketiga lelaki dewasa itu mengangguk mantap. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Kyungsoo ingin kembali ke Umma dan Appa. Mereka sudah dibebaskan, kan?" Jeda. Kyungsoo menggosok hidungnya. "Sejahat apapun mereka dulu, tapi aku tetap ingin memiliki seorang keluarga."

Hening. Keraguan, ketakutan, kehampaan tengah menyelimuti mereka. Khususnya Kai. Ia tidak berani mengangkat wajah selain hanya selaan nafas berat yang dihembuskan keras-keras. Ia hanya menanti Tao atau Kris mewakili perasaannya. Sudah ia bilang, kehilangan Kyungsoo adalah penjatuhan harga diri seorang Kai.

"Tapi, kita semua juga keluargamu, kan? Kau sudah berada di keluarga yang tepat, Kyungsoo."

Ternyata Tao masih memiliki nyali saat hal ini terjadi. Kris hanya mampu menggerakkan kepalanya, yang ia yakini kini sepening kepala Kai. Lihat, bahkan ia seolah melihat kepulan asap diatas tengkorak si hitam itu. Ah, tapi lupakan, Kris hanya sedang berimajinasi. Sejujurnya, ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan tata surya, udara, dan sumber air Kai ini hilang begitu saja. Karena Kyungsoo seberpengaruh itu.

"Bukankah kau juga sudah menyayangi Pamanmu ini?" Kris seakan memberi kebimbangan bagi Kyungsoo. Meletakkan beragam sanksi agar menjadi pilihan. "Apa kau lupa bagaimana ia mencurahkan semua kasih sayangnya selama ini? Dia yang menyekolahkanmu, dia yang memberimu makan dan kesenangan lainnya. Setidaknya, Pamanmu ini bertanggung jawab setelah melakukan kesalahan. Bukan seperti orangtuamu, Kyungsoo-ya."

Baiklah, Kris mulai berpidato sekarang. Kai membenarkan, ia hendak mengatakan itu sebagai senjata pamungkas. Seolah kalimat yang diucapkan Kris adalah alarm untuk Kyungsoo. Sayangnya saja, Kai tidak punya cukup kekuatan demi menghadapi hal yang sudah ia perkirakan ini. Terlalu cepat, dan bukan sesuai bayangannya.

"Apa aku sedang dimanfaatkan?"

Hah? Kontan saja, Kris, Tao dan Kai bertukar pandangan. Merasa janggal dengan argument tiba-tiba bocah jenius yang duapuluh menit lalu genap berusia sepuluh.

"Apa kalian menyukai keberadaanku disini, tapi tidak mau tahu jika aku merindukan keluargaku?"

Sekali lagi, tidak ada balasan. Mereka membiarkan Kyungsoo melanjutkan sambungannya.

"Aku senang kalian menerimaku, menyayangiku sebagai peran baru Umma dan Appa. Tapi, kumohon, aku ingin kembali. Keluarga semulaku, asalku, aku masih mengharap keluarga sebenarnya keluarga. Ayah dan ibu, adikku. Aku hany-"

"Ayo, makan."

Pemutusan alur itu jelas dari Kai. Pemuda gelap itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Melupakan bagaimana seharusnya ia bertindak, meninggalkan bagaimana tiga orang lain disana menatap gusar, dan menyisakan Kyungsoo bersama juta tanya.

Tidak, Kai hanya ingin menghindari kejadian semacam ini. Ia tak mampu. Ia tak kuasa. Tidak secepat ini. Ia belum siap melepas Kyungsoo, ia belum bisa bertopang dan menuntun diri tanpanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan hidup Kai tanpa bocah itu? Gila, kah? Mati, kah? Mungkin keduanya.

-ooo-

Semalam, setelah pesta kecil-kecilan ulangtahun Kyungsoo, semuanya berlalu agak berbeda. Kai masih tetap tidur disatu ranjang dengan Kyungsoo, tapi tidak saling memeluk seperti biasa, terganti dengan singkuran tubuh masing-masing.

Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran, Kai tidak tahu mengapa kepalanya seolah terinfeksi virus Kyungsoo dan sebabkan ia hilang akal saat bocah itu bilang ingin pergi. Sebaliknya, sisian amburadul menendang ulu hati Kyungsoo, ia terdengar jahat jika melupakan jasa Kai. Meski ia ingat seperti apa traumanya datang karena Kai. Tapi, ia sudah belajar memaafkan dan sejauh ini menerima. Lihat, keadaan tiba-tiba ini membalik semua rencana.

Kyungsoo masih menyiapkan sarapan, ia sibuk berkutat di dapur sekarang. Sementara Kai terlampau malas untuk beranjak dari sofa didepan Tv. Kris dan Tao sudah pulang sejak subuh tadi, dan bersikeras menolak tawaran Kai agar menginap saja. Suasana canggung pun membuat Kai serta Kyungsoo kelimpungan. Mereka kebingungan sendiri mengatasi pembicaraan semalam, hingga berujung tanpa solusi. Kai terkesan acuh, tidak mau membahas masalah tersebut. Kyungsoo pun tak berharap banyak, karena toh paman itu terlalu meng-'kotak'-nya.

"Tu-Tuan, sarapannya sudah siap." Setidaknya Kyungsoo masih ingat dengan permainan busuk milik Kai. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa membuat serela untuk pagi ini. Tuan belum membeli bahan-bahan mem-"

"Diam, dan aku tahu." Kesinisan Kai muncul begitu saja, pelak membuat Kyungsoo beringsut mundur. Kai berubah, seharusnya Kyungsoo tahu itu semua disebabkan olehnya. "Sekarang duduk, dan sarapan. Kau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah, kan?"

Kai tidak melihat anggukan Kyungsoo, pria yang sebentar lagi genap berusia tigapuluh tahun itu sudah tenggelam dengan makanannya. Hanya saja, saat Kyungsoo menarik kursi, Kai pun tampak kehilangan semangat hidup. Kyungsoo tentu merasa kasihan, tidak tega juga kalau ia sampai pergi dari sisi Pamannya. Sedangkan Kai menunduk, mengaduk-adukkan sendok dikubang susu putih. Dalam mangkuknya, sereal buatan Kyungsoo itu sudah tercacah menjadi beberapa bagian kecil. Kai hanya memainkan itu tanpa niat menyuapkan.

"Tuan,"

Kyungsoo membunyikan alat makannya hingga berdenting dengan mangkuk, merebut konsentrasi Kai secepat itu.

"Apa?"

"Kumohon jangan marah padaku. Aku tidak mau Tuan seperti ini."

"Karena aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja sejak semalam."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta maaf. Maafkan aku, Tuan. Jangan diamkan aku."

Kai belum melumer, hanya tatapan jeru yang menjurus di mata bulat Kyungsoo. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo menangkup dua tangan dengan wajah memelasnya, Kai belum tergerak memberi tanggapan. Tapi satu yang dipikirkannya, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo melakukan ini demi formalitas? Sebatas syarat? Lalu, apakah Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar menyayanginya? Tidak, Kai, hanya tepis hal buruk itu.

"Asal kau mau berjanji padaku."

Sekat nafas Kyungsoo seketika menegangkan tubuhnya. Janji pasti tidak main-main, terlebih jika ia membuatnya dengan Kai.

"Sebisa itu aku-"

"Kau harus bisa!" Oktaf suara Kai sudah lupa dimana tempatnya. Telah meninggi dan agak kasar. Kyungsoo menahan rasa takutnya, yang kembali hadir dalam sekejap. Kilat marah itu tercipta di wajah Kai, pertanda bahwa ia benar tak ingin Kyungsoo pergi. Hanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti, gertakan Kai barusan memiliki sebab-akibat apa. "Kau harus bisa, dan aku tidak mau tahu, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Y-ya, ya, Tuan."

Setelah cicit pasrah itu, Kai berdiri dan membiarkan sikunya menopang tubuh. Dalam inchi, Kai sudah mendekat dan condong ke arah Kyungsoo. Meja makan tak menjadi masalah penting meski benda itu menjadi penghalang. Wajah mereka bertemu dalam sepersekian detik, gidik ngeri bercampur merinding terlalu kuat untuk Kyungsoo buang. Saat ini, Kai terlihat seribu kali lebih menakutkan dari terakhir kali ia menyentuh Kyungsoo. Itu lima tahun lalu.

"Kau milikku, Kyungsoo. Kau harus selalu berada didekatku. Apapun yang terjadi. Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku." Kai berdesis tajam, hidungnya sudah menempel dihidung Kyungsoo. "Apapun yang kuperintahkan adalah mutlak. Kau tidak bisa mengelak apalagi menolaknya. Kau hanya milikku, tidak yang lain. Kau bisa menyanggupinya, kan?"

Baru setelah Kai menjauhkan diri, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas yang sejak dua menit ia tahan. Kepanikannya berbuah rasa takut, Kai yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu kini ada didepannya. Mengintimidasi, kasar, keras, dan apa itu artinya Kai telah melupakan janjinya terdahulu?

"Ku-kurasa, ya, Tuan."

"Bagus." Kai duduk kembali dihadapan Kyungsoo, ia tidak buta untuk melihat bagaimana caranya membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan. Sejelas itu ia melihat gemetar di tubuh dan getar di bibir anak-anak Sekolah Dasar semacam Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak berselera makan."

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Kai yang tiba-tiba merubah haluan menuju ke arahnya, dan kini pria itu ada disampingnya. Seolah menyergapkan ketakutan lagi, seolah melingkupi trauma yang sama dan seolah kembali ingin menyiksa Kyungsoo. Kemudian Kai menyentuh pinggangnya, melingkarkan lengan kokoh itu menjadi sebuah pelukan paten. Persetan dengan trauma Kyungsoo akan kembali lagi, dan persetan dengan Kyungsoo yang masih terhitung anak-anak, Kai sudah kepalang ingin.

"Mmph-" Desah tertahan itu hadir karena Kai menarik Kyungsoo, agar berbalik menghadapnya. Mereka sudah saling memeluk sekarang, Kyungsoo pun telah berada jauh dari bangkunya semula, dan Kai bersikukuh membenamkan bibirnya diceruk leher Kyungsoo. "Sssh, Tu-Tuan, aku bisa terlambat, ja-jangan, hiks-"

Isak sedu itu lolos kembali. Setelah sekian lama Kai melupakan bagaimana caranya membuat Kyungsoo menangis. "Tenanglah, kau akan menyukai ini. Kau akan ketagihan. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda, bukan seperti lima tahun lalu. Mmh-ssh.." Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah sedini Kyungsoo selain menurut?

"Tu-Tuan, ssh, ja-jangan," Karena Kai terus mencetak tanda merah disana, membuat Kyungsoo rishi setengah mati. Kepolosannya memang sudah ternodai, tetapi bukankah seharusnya ia tidak mengulang kejadian yang sama? Bagaimanapun, trauma bisa dihilangkan dalam waktu lama. Kai tidak mau mengerti, Kai tidak mau peduli. "Ngh! Akh!"

Kai menggigit gemas, tangan besarnya menyusup ke balik seragam Kyungsoo yang telah rapi. Merusak beberapa kancing teratas dengan membukanya secara paksa, lalu semudah itu ia bergerilya didada dan punggung Kyungsoo. "Aku akan mengajari bagaimana caranya meraih kenikmatan. Akuilah, Kyungsoo, kau bukan pada kehidupan bocah normal yang tidak tahu apa itu seks. Kau sangat tahu seks dan kau mahir memuaskan pasanganmu." Meski aneh dengan kalimat Kai, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Berharap pelecehan ini bisa segera diselesaikan bersama yang sudah-sudah.

Tapi, tidak. Kai semakin menjadi-jadi. Nafsu pedofil yang telah lama terkubur bangkit kembali, hasrat seks yang telah lama terpendam mencuat lagi. Ia butuh kepuasan. Bersama muka sebagai pembuka, Kai hanya ingin _petting. _Menikmati jamahannya di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo, selain daripada iringan desah-desah itu.

"Akh-akh, Tu-Tuan, aku tidak-"

"Kau tidak akan terlambat, selesaikan ini dulu."

Selanjutnya, Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai bermain dengan tubuh dan alat kelaminnya. Entah sampai jam berapa, yang jelas sesuai dengan perkataannya bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan terlambat, itu salah besar.

Kyungsoo rasa, Kai memang sudah kembali seperti semula.

-ooo-

Ini pelajaran jam pertama. Sudah sampai dipertengahan. Tetapi teman sebangkunya itu tak kunjung datang. Apa dia sakit? Tidak mungkin, masa sehabis merayakan ulangtahun dia tidak masuk? Chanyeol kepayahan sendiri memikirkan bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo saat menghadapi guru Matematikanya yang mengajar hari ini.

Tunggu, Chanyeol? Kakak Baekhyun? Ah, dia memang tidak pernah sekelas dengan Kyungsoo saat di TK dulu. Tetapi lihat sekarang, berkat otak encer Kyungsoo ia jadi bisa menyusul Chanyeol yang notabene lebih tua. Ya, Kyungsoo menjalani akselerasi dalam masa Sekolah Dasarnya ini.

Tidak perlu membahas itu, karena Chanyeol lebih pada khawatir pada Kyungsoo. Biasanya, Paman hitam yang mengantarkan dia sampai di kelas, selalu tepat waktu. Lalu sekarang? Atau mungkin Kyungsoo terjebak jalanan macet? Chanyeol menggeleng lagi. Atau mungkin Kyungsoo terlibat di kecelakaan lalu lintas?

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, Kyungsoo datang bersama nafas terengah. Ia masuk didampingi Ahjussi hitam seperti biasa. Keduanya sama-sama membungkuk demi reputasi, sepertinya mereka sedang meminta maaf atas keterlambatan ini.

"Oh, maafkan Kyungsoo, dan tolong ijinkan dia mengikuti pelajaran anda, Mrs. Choi."

Itu ucapan Ahjussi hitam—julukan Chanyeol—yang sedang mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu jeli, ia melihat seragam Kyungsoo acak-adul, tidak dibenahi sesuai dengan semestinya, dan terkesan diburu. Oh, mungkin mereka kesiangan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, silahkan duduk ditempatmu, Kyungsoo."

Bahkan sejeli itu pula Chanyeol menyadari ketimpangan diantara Kyungsoo dan Ahjussi hitam itu. Lebih dari hal tersebut, kini si guru Matematika yang terkenal memiliki jiwa 'pembunuh' itu malah tersenyum sekian centi lebarnya. Membuat Chanyeol yang tergolong bocah itu tetap tahu seberapa tertarik gurunya dengan pesona Paman Kyungsoo ini. Hingga tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo sudah duduk dibangku sampingnya.

"Kau darimana, Kyungsoo-ah?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan peralatan tulis dan buku-bukunya, lalu seperti yang sudah-sudah ia akan menata mereka di meja, menjajarkan seolah henda berdagang. Chanyeol memaklumi kebiasaan sahabat lama adiknya ini, entah akan bertahan sampai kapan. Kuliah? Oh, jangan sampai karena ini terlalu kekanakan.

"Aku tidak dari mana-mana, Chanyeol Hyung." Kyungsoo masih punya sopan santun untuk memanggil teman sekelasnya dengan sebutan Hyung, ia yang termuda dikelas ini. "Aku kesiangan." Tapi tatapan Kyungsoo yang mengikuti kepergian Pamannya itu membuat Chanyeol agak janggal.

"Bohong. Keringatmu itu sudah seperti berember-ember, tahu."

Kyungsoo tetap fokus memperhatikan penjelasan wanita muda itu, ia yang sedang menunjuk beberapa angka menggunakan tongkat tipisnya. Kyungsoo hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar Chanyeol, terlalu lampias jika ia masih dipenuhi adegannya bersama Kai.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku tidak sedang cerewet, tapi aku penasaran. Murid teladan sepertimu, ken-"

"Aku terlambat memang sudah sewajarnya, Chanyeol. Sudahlah, jangan bahas hal ini lagi."

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau tahu kan, kalau aku sedang bosan aku pasti mencari obrolan."

Rajukan itu malah membuat Kyungsoo mual. Ia tak habis pikir mnegapa kakak Baekhyun ini ternyata bermulut besar, biang gossip dan cerewet luar biasa. Meski tak urung, terkadang sikapnya yang lucu mampu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Kan aku tidak mau dimarahi Songsaenim, Chanyeollie."

Kalau sudah ada kalimat itu, Chnayeol hanya bisa menunda pertanyaannya. Toh, Kyungsoo selalu menggunakan alasan yang membahayakan, maksudnya ia selalu punya sesuatu untuk dialihkan dari sebuah pembicaraan.

"Sebentar lagi, kita masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Kau mau masuk kemana, Kyungs?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Aku ingin bertemu Baekkie dan Sehunie lagi. Sehunie masih cadel tidak, ya?" Karena ia juga tidak satu sekolah dengan keduanya. Entah apa, tahu-tahu saja ia malah satu sekolah sekaligus satu kelas dengan Kakak Baekhyun, yang sebelum ini ia tak terlalu akrab.

"Ah, jadi ingat saat kau bertengkar dengan Baekkie. Keras kepalanya itu sebelas-duabelas denganmu."

Sejenak, Kyungsoo biarkan pikirannya bernostalgia. "Bagaimana kabar Baekkie? Aku lama tidak menanyakan kabarnya."

"Setahuku, Baekkie sedang kesulitan di materi pembagian akar. Juga menghitung luas bangun."

Kyungsoo mencebik, "Ah, payah seperti biasa. Coba kalau aku tidak akselerasi, pasti aku akan satu sekolah dengannya. Bukan denganmu, Hyung." Ya, bagaimanapun sekolah tujuan Baekhyun yang juga tujuan Kyungsoo itu tidak menyediakan program ekstra cepat.

"Kau tidak suka denganku, ya?" Ini yang tidak disukai Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol. Ia selalu _to the point, _dan tidak mengenal basa-basi. Padahal bukan itu makna sebenarnya. "Kenapa? Chanyeollie nakal, ya?"

"Ah, kita hanya berlagak sok dewasa, Hyung. Buktinya, kau masih cengeng. Hah, mana mungkin aku membenci sahabat yang selalu melindungiku? Hyung tidak nakal, kok."

Setelah pernyataan itu, Chanyeol mengumbar senyum bercampur cengir. Lalu ia memeluk Kyungsoo, khas bocah. Benar, karena Chanyeol juga akan selalu melindungi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol suka Kyungsoo. Sudah, selesai. Ia tidak tahu selebihnya apa.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ie. Sudah mau bersahabat denganku. Sudah mau percaya denganku."

Anggukan Kyungsoo turut melepas pelukan mereka, "Ayo, belajar lagi. Nanti kalau tidak diperhatikan tidak akan mengerti." Kyungsoo selalu sebijak ini. Dewasa sebelum umurnya. Hm?

-ooo-

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melepasnya, sih, Kris?"

Hanya ada Kris dan Kai sekarang, tanpa Tao. Mereka ada di kafe langganan Kai, tempat ternyaman bagi si hitam itu karena benar sesuai karakternya. Sepi, dingin, perlambang angkuh, klasik, dan elegan. Kai seberkelas itu.

"Kalau dia memaksa?"

Mereka berdua menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu, sekedar membahas masalah semalam yang benar-benar membuat jantung Kai seolah tak berada ditempatnya. Kai menyesap _Espresso_-nya, bersamaan dengan Kris yang menyulut batang nikotin.

"Aku sudah memberinya perjanjian."

"Lagi? Kau mempermainkan otak anak-anak, Tuan Pedofil?"

"Tsk. Jika tidak seperti itu, dia akan tetap meninggalkanku."

"Kau hanya terlalu parno."

"Lalu, kau punya cara untuk mengenyahkan parnoku?"

Kris beralih mengaduk-aduk _Frappe_-nya, lalu memandangi Kai dan menelisik garis tegas wajahnya. "Apa sepagian tadi kau membuatnya takut?" Setelah Kai menimang sebentar, ia mengangguk. "Nah, bukankah kau sendiri sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukan itu? Bukankah kami juga sudah menjanjikan kalau kau tidak perlu takut?"

"Tapi ini berasal dari diri Kyungsoo sendiri, Kris." Kai menyambar, ia memalingkan wajah menghadap jendela besar disampingnya. "Kemana Tao? Lama sekali menjemput Kyungsoo?"

Kris melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan kanannya, benar juga. Sudah satu jam adiknya itu ditugaskan Kai menjemput Kyungsoo. Hanya jangan sampai kejadian beruntun dari otak mesum Tao membuat Kai berang. "Sabarlah, mungkin macet. Sebentar lagi, Kai." Kris mengetukkan jemari di meja, "Mm, percayalah, aku sudah mewanti Tao."

Kai mengangguk, sekilas ia menebar pesona ke seluruh pengunjung. Agaknya memang Kai semenawan itu, terlebih jika ia bersama Kris. Bukankah seolah dua Pangeran tampan sedang memberi pandangan gratis?

Lima menit berselang, _Pagani_ Kris sudah terparkir di depan Kafe. Tao turun setelahnya, bersama Kyungsoo yang sejajar dengannya. Ah, anak itu, bukankah Kai terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo? Benar. Begitu dering bel berbunyi, pintu Kafe sudah menelan Tao dan Kyungsoo yang celingukan. Kris melambai dan mereka sudah sampai disini.

"Hai, Ka-"

"Ayo, pergi sekarang. Kris, ke gelandang."

"_Wh..-"_

Tao tidak sempat protes, mungkin memang _mood_ si hitam itu sedang buruk. Terlebih saat ia mendapati Kris mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak mengerti. Kai tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo ada di area Tao lagi, hingga kini ia yang menyeret Kyungsoo. Kris sudah berjalan lebih dulu setelah membayar di kasir, lalu masuk ke mobil dan duduk di bangku kemudi.

Kali ini Kai menyuruh Tao ada disanding Kris, sementara ia bersama Kyungsoo ada di bangku belakang. Kris pun mulai melajukan mesinnya, menuju tempat yang dimaksud Kai tadi. Saat ketercanggungan yang hening ini, Kris sempat melirik ke spion. Kyungsoo berkeringat dingin, menyudut disana dan berkesan menjauh dari Kai.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Kris bisa melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo. Terlalu kaget untuk suara yang familiar didengarnya lima tahun ini.

"Ba-baik. Baik-baik saja, maksduku."

Bahkan semudah itu Kris bisa menyadari perubahan suara Kai, jelas saja Kyungsoo mengkerut. Selanjutnya, ia merasakan lirikan Tao, membuatnya harus berpaling sebentar. Setelah Kris mengisyaratkan tatapan –aku-tidak-tahu-, Tao malah melengos.

"Jangan takut lagi padaku, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya kelepasan tadi." Kai bersedekap kini, ia berusaha merubah tatapannya menjadi sendu sekaligus teduh. Berharap Kyungsoo bisa tenang dan tidak lagi menyimpan kengerian saat berdekatan dengannya. "Maafkan aku, kau tahu kalau aku mudah tersulut emosi, kan?" Kai meyakinkan, tangannya mulai merambat menuju tangan Kyungsoo. Sesegera itu mata bulatnya melupakan kaca jendela dan beralih pada Kai. "Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?"

"Ya, Tuan."

Terlalu singkat, tapi Kai tidak mau ambil pusing. "Kyungsoo, aku mohon rubah pemikiranmu semalam. Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan pernah sekalipun meski itu hanya niatan." Kyungsoo tercekat, begitu mengantisipasi sentuhan Kai yang merabai lengannya. "Jangan, Kyungsoo, jangan. Aku sudah bergantung sebegini lama padamu, jangan pergi."

"Aku mengerti, Tuan."

Selanjutnya, mereka menempuh perjalanan bersama deru nafas masing-masing. Tidak ada obrolan hangat, candaan ceria, atau olok-olokan khas. Atmosfer berubah seiring Kris menghentikan _Pagani-_nya dan sampai di tujuan. Gudang gelandang.

"Yap. Ayo, turun."

Bukan apa. Tapi apakah mereka sengaja mengajak Kyungsoo kemari? Ke tempat awal-mula traumanya dimulai? Oh, Kai akan menyangkalnya jika ini termasuk _treatment_ untuk menghilangkan trauma. Kyungsoo harus melawan ketakutannya. Begitu mata bulat Kyungsoo membola, Kai sudah menarik lengan kurus itu agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Kai tidak akan lama disini, ia hanya melakukan pengecekan barang dan selebihnya mengawasi. Jadi, tidak masalah jika ia membawa Kyungsoo kesini, tempat dimana ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan surgawi dunia, dan manakala tempat ini menjadi pemenuhan hasratnya.

Mereka berempat sudah memasuki gudang tersebut, yang dari luar tampak terbengkalai. Masih sama seperti yang diingat Kyungsoo beberapa tahun silam. Posisi tumpukan kardusnya, lantai berdebu dan dinding lembab. Bedanya hanya ada di para pekerja yang sedang mengangkut peti kemas. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan disela gamit tangan besar Kai, sesekali ia menunduk.

"Kau masih ingat tempat ini, kan?" Kai merasakan tangan yang digenggamnya itu sudah basah, pertanda bahwa ia sedang mati-matian menahan ketakutan lama. "Keadaannya berbalik saat sore hari. Ibumu membawamu kemari pada pukul empat sore, aku tahu, Kyungsoo. Aku mengamati itu. Saat itu pekerjaan disini sudah sepenuhnya selesai dan dikosongkan sampai esok. Maka dari itu, aku bisa leluasa _bermain_ denganmu di malam hari."

"Mungkin dia ingin berkeliling." Tao mengusulkan, Kai mengibaskan tangan. Sedangkan Kris sekuat tenaga menahan kikikannya. Bagi Kris melihat ekspresi Tao yang terabaikan adalah hal terlucu. Entah dibagian mananya.

"Jadi kau melakukan itu disini, Kai?" Kali ini Kris mengambil celah. "Kukira kau akan mencari tempat yang lebih elit." Suara truk-truk besar dan beberapa mesin pengangkut membuat Kris harus mengeraskan volumenya.

"Aku hanya tahu kalau malaikata seperti Kyungsoo akan hadir beberapa jam lagi. Entahlah, saat itu aku hanya ingin mengamati sekitar gudang, dan tahu-tahu saja seorang wanita marah-marah sambil menyeret makhluk malangku ini."

"Kalau begitu kalian berjodoh." Kris melangkah, mengikuti Kai yang sedang meneliti transaksi dari jauh. "Tapi perlakuanmu itu sama buruknya dengan ibu Kyungsoo, Kai. Hah, sepertinya tidak baik membahas masa lalu."

Kai tidak menggubris ocehan Kris, ia berlalu dan mengitari para pekerjanya. Bisnisnya sudah sebesar ini, dan hampir hancur karena Kyungsoo. Hancur jika Kai mulai kehilangan kewarasan saat merelakan apapun demu bocah yang sudah tumbuh satu dekade ini.

"Kita mau kemana, Paman?"

"Paman?" Kai mengulang, seringainya tercipta lagi. "Kau lupa harus memanggilku apa?"

"Oh! Astaga! Maafkan aku, Tuan."

Begitu Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, Kai memerintahkan Tao dan Kris untuk memberinya waktu berdua. Kris dan Tao mengangguk, namun tetap diam-diam membiarkan tatapan mereka menyertai Kai yang setengah menyeret Kyungsoo. Menuju arah belakang.

"Ge, kau kira ada sesuatu yang tidak baik, kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Ah, biarlah, Tao. Urusan Kai. Kalau ujungnya si hitam itu meminta bantuan untuk menjinakkan Kyungsoo, mak-"

"Kita bisa dengan senang hati melakukannya."

Karena bagi Tao, itulah kesempatan mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Jauh dari Kai. Hah. Sayangnya, harapan muluk-muluk itu segera mendapat tepukan di kepala, pelakunya adalah Kris.

"Jangan bermimpi."

"Appo, ge. Sakit, tahu."

-ooo-

Kai mengajak Kyungsoo menuju semak belukar di belakang gudang gelandangnya. Terlampau sepi dan tidak akan ada satu orang pun disini. Kecuali mereka. Kyungsoo melempar tatapan bertanya, tapi Kai menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Menurutlah untuk sekali ini, Kyungsoo. Konsekuensi tetap konsekuensi. Hukuman jika kau tidak memanggilku Tuan."

"Acara main jahat? Tuan mau melakukannya lagi? Tidak, jangan." Kyungsoo memundurkan langkah, segera dibalas satu langkah maju. Kai meminimalisir jaraknya. Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kai. "Aku tidak mau, jangan, jangan."

"Lihat, cuaca sedang cerah. Terik matahari adalah teman yang baik untuk _berolahraga._ Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, aku akan mengajarimu setelah itu kau akan agresif."

Kai tidak meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo lagi, ia sudah terburu merebahkannya disana. Diatas rerumputan tajam yang membuat siapapun merasa gatal. Lain halnya dengan yang dilakukan Kai, Kyungsoo tidak punya kekuatan saat kilas balik ini terjadi lagi. Ah, rasanya seperti _dejavu. _Tapi seperti yang Kai bilang, bahwa ia akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Oh, selembut-lembutnya, Kyungsoo masih harus waspada.

Ia tak terlalu mengerti apa yang bisa didapatkan dari hal semacam ini.

"Akh- apa yang akan Tuan lakukan?"

Kyungsoo menyembur saat Kai mulai melucuti keseluruhan pakaiannya. Berikut celana dan seragamnya.

"Ingatlah kalau kau tidak lagi polos. Ingatlah kalau kau sudah ternodai."

Selanjutnya, kegiatan panas pun dimulai. Meski tertutu padang alang-alang, ini tetap tempat terbuka. Dan Kyungsoo malas memohon diri, meski sudah kesekian kalinya toh Kai tetap tuli atau sengaja tuli.

_Kau masih belia, tapi lihat bagaimana caramu menggoda imanku. _

"Ahh, Tu-Agh! Sakit, kumohon jangan permalukan aku disini, Tuan, oooouh, ARGH!"

Kai menjambak helai rambut Kyungsoo, sesaat setelah ia puas menjilati dada, perut, dan kelamin anak itu. Sesekali ia mencubit, menjepit dan hal-hal intim lainnya yang membuat Kyungsoo gerah bukan main. Pamannya ini telah gila. Benar-benar gila.

Kini lidahnya ikut bermain menuju lubang Kyungsoo. Kai membasahi kerutan itu bersama salivanya yang mengalir. Mahakarya apik seiring tanda-tanda merah mulai tampak. Kentara dibagian leher, dada, dan terutama punggung. Kai tidak begitu sabar saat harus membalik tubuh Kyungsoo, dari telungkup menjadi telentang dan begitu seterusnya.

"Diam dan nikmati ini. Namanya seks, kenikmatan ada dimana-mana saat kau melakukannya. Oh, aku menantikan hal ini selama lima tahun, Kyungsoo-ya. Ah akhirnyaaa~"

_Aku akan selalu mempermalukanmu. Dihadapan siapapun. Sampai kau mengeluarkan apa yang kuminta, berkali-kali. Sampai kau pingsan dan mengerjapkan mata bulatmu, aku menyukai itu._

Karena Kyungsoo enggan mendengar celoteh Kai, ia memilih untuk mengatupkan mata dan mengangakan mulut. Kai sudah kesetanan, ia tidak akan bisa mengembalikan kendalinya seperti semula. Hanya karena perjanjian bodoh, Kyungsoo balita terlalu percaya. Lalu inilah akibatnya.

Kai mengangkat kedua kaki Kyungsoo, agar tersampir dibahunya. Kemudian kejantanan bak rudal itu sudah ia arahkan menuju sarang sebenarnya. Lubang Kyungsoo. Sebelum itu terjadi, ia terlebih dahulu membekap bibir Kyungsoo dengan ciuman, supaya tidak mengundang perhatian.

"Bersiaplah, jangan berteriak. Ini namanya kenikmatan utama. Makanan utama. Tadi makanan pembuka dan nanti ada makanan penutup. Kau harus menghafalnya, Sayang."

"Apapun, ahhh lakukan apapun padaku, ash-ahh, asal jang-jangan yang ini, Tuan. Sakiit, ouuh!"

Kyungsoo segera menampik sebelum itu terjadi, berniat mencegah. Namun sepertinya tak membuahkan hasil. Nol besar.

_Kuanggap itu sebagai perintah untukku. Meski kau menyebutnya sebagai permohonan. Maka, hukuman terberat menantimu, bocah._

"Benda apa itu, Tuan? Ken-kenapa besar sekali, kerashh, ahh!"

"Mana mungkin kau lupa benda ini?"

Kai mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi, tanpa _foreplay_ dan pelumas. Hingga.."AKH!" Nyaring teriakan itu adalah alunan musik bagi Kai. "Tuan! AKH! LEPAS!" Karena Kai semakin bersemangat menggenjot dan menghujam.

_Ya, benda ini adalah satu yang terpuaskan karena lubangmu. Kau mungkin masih seumur belia, tapi lihat bagaimana dirimu merespon semuanya. Karena kau menikmati ini, maka hukuman lain pun akan menantimu._

"Aku mohon, Tuan..ARGH! JANGAN! HENTIKAN! Ouuuh, ah, aku tidak ingin melakukannya...ahh,"

"Sssh, ini akan nikmat setelahnya. Mm, ssh, ahh~" Kai mencumbu Kyungsoo, lagi. Beradegan sepanas ini selalu akrab bersama keringat. Mereka sama-sama mengilap sekarang. "_You will like it, baby. _Tidak ada teman-temanmu yang memiliki kesempatan seberharga ini."

Karena Kai sudah gila. Bagi bocah, apanya yang nikmat dan apanya yang kesempatan berharga?

Kyungsoo terus meringis, berikut merintih tatkala tumbukan itu mengeras. Membuatnya mengejan, berturut menggelinjang dan menjejak udara. Percuma, toh Kai bukan hanya tuli, sekarang ia buta.

Karena Kai sudah amat gila. Ia tak segan membawa kenikmatan untuknya sendiri.

_Aku memiliki standar dalam sebuah permainan. Peratuaran yang menjadi acuanmu, bocah. Tergantung dari kau menurutinya dan baik-baik saja, atau kau melanggarnya dan berakhir hancur bagain puing tak terurus? Peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Sekalaipun kau bocah yang sangat polos dimata mereka, tapi tidak dimataku._

"Tuaaaan, ouuuh, aahh, ARGH! Ssshh, uh, sakiit, tuan..."

Kai merefleksikan diri dengan membekap mulut Kyungsoo. Menggunakan tangan demi meredam teriakan histerisnya. Lalu ia berbisik pelan, menuju cuping telinga Kyungsoo bersama deru nafas memburunya.

"Aku sudah berjanji melakukannya dengan lembut, Kyungsoo-ah. Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Sekejap itu Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo, lama. Seiring mengalirnya cairan putih dari senggama suci itu, mereka seolah terbuai.

_Bahkan, kini kau sudah memanggilku tuan, mengormatiku. Sesuai dengan yang kuperintahkan, dan meskipun kau menurut, beginilah jadinya. Kau hidup dibawah takhtaku, Sayang. Bocah mungil yang lugu. Aku, pemilikmu, mencintaimu dengan niat merusak hidupmu. Kemari, kan kupeluk kau semakin erat, agar belati ini semakin tertancap dalam nadimu._

"Tuan, hiks- sakit, hiks-.."

"Sssh, maafkan aku, ssh..Kyungsoo-ya, kau akan menyukai ini, sungguh. Belajarlah mulai sekarang. Aku akan melatihmu. Ssh, semua akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo."

"Tapi sakit, hiks-hiks, sakit, Tuan."

Kai segera memeluk Kyungsoo, mengelus surai cokelat dan punggung telanjangnya bergantian. Sesegera penenangan itu berlalu, Kai memakaikan kembali pakaian Kyungsoo, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

_Tapi kini aku sadar, betapa mencintaimu juga turut menyiksaku. Aku tidak punya jalan keluar lain, Kyungsoo. Aku telah jatuh dan sulit bangkit. Aku tersesat dilabirin ciptaanmu. Pesonamu menghipnotisku seumur hidup. Seolah abadi._

"Ketahuilah, bahwa aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

-ooo-

Kadang Kai terpikir untuk menyembuhkan kelainan seksnya ini. Namun, tidakkah itu memerlukan waktu lama? Ia hanya tidak bisa melepas Kyungsoo. Jika saja nanti ia dinyatakan sembuh, lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo? Tapi tidak, ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bukankah perasaannya alami dan murni? Kai yakin bahwa kecintaannya muncul karena Kyungsoo benar telah memikatnya. Sesederhana itu.

Kejadian sesiangan tadi memang mengguncang Kyungsoo, tapi Kai tidak semudah itu menyerah pada keadaan. Kyungsoo memang tidak marah, mungkin hanya bersisa trauma barang satu persen. Tetap saja, Kai merasa sangat keterlaluan.

Si mungil itu ada disamping Kai. Malam ini, suasananya agak berbeda. Seperti malam kemarin. Dingin menggigit tulang sekalipun Kai telah menutup jendelanya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar tertidur. Cukup menggunakan satu cara jitu untuk mengeceknya.

Klik.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata, Kai mematikan lampu kamar? Tidak, dia selalu tahu Kyungsoo tidak suka kegelapan. Karena gelap membuatnya sesak, karena gelap membuatnya kehilangan tumpuan, Kyungsoo tidak suka keheningan itu dan Kai sangat tahu.

Selimut tebal itu perlahan naik, Kyungsoo tidak bisa memastikan jika itu berasal dari tangan Kai. Kini tubuhnya jauh terasa lebih hangat. Entah berkat selimut, atau berkat pelukan seseorang dibalik punggungnya. Sudah jelas, pelaku itu adalah Kai. Lengan itu sudah melingkar bak abadi.

"Kau takut?"

Suara itu menyapa Kyungsoo, lirih. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apapun sebagai balasan.

"Lawan rasa takutmu. Kau harus melatihnya, Kyungsoo. Ini hanya gelap sementara."

_Aku tidak perlu takut._

"Ya, kau tidak perlu takut." Ada jeda sebentar, sebelum tiupan nafas itu membelai tengkuk Kyungsoo. "Akan ada aku disini, selalu dan selamanya. Jadi, kutekankan, kau tidak perlu takut, Kyungsoo."

Seolah sugesti, perlahan Kyungsoo mulai merasakan benih-benih keberanian yang tumbuh dilubuknya. Hanya sedikit, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo sudah bisa mengatasi ketakutannya tanpa berteriak. Ia jauh lebih tenang. Entah berkat dirinya sendiri atau malah berkat pelukan Kai?

"Kalau kau sudah bisa melawan satu-persatu ketakutanmu, itu berarti seorang Do Kyungsoo telah tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa."

Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo menahan pergerakannya, menahan rasa gelisah dan resah. Ia tidak tahu harus berucap apa sementara peristiwa siang tadi adalah pelanggaran janji.

"Maafkan aku, tapi untuk yang tadi siang, bukankah sebelumnya kau sudah setuju? Jangan, jangan, jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Ketakutan terbesarku adalah kehilanganmu. Hanya itu satu-satunya ketakutan yang tak bisa kulawan. Aku rapuh karena itu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti seberarti apa dirinya di mata Kai. Tetapi lambat laun, ia merasa kasihan dengannya. Entah perkara apa, Kyungsoo rasa Kai sudah terlalu lama bergelung dalam kesendirian. Hingga sebabkan angkuh dan otoriter itu menjadi sifat tetapnya. Menurut Kyungsoo, ia memang dihadapkan pada pilihan, hanya satu kendalanya. Bahwa ia tak punya kesempatan untuk mencoba pilihan-pilihan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

"Ulangi lagi seperti yang terjadi lima tahun lalu. Datang ke Hari Ayah di sekolah lusa. Sama seperti lima tahun lalu." Akhirnya, Kyungsoo bersuara. Meski datar dan tanpa intonasi, Kai yakin Kyungsoo masih menyisakan hati nuraninya demi dia.

"Aku ingin Tuan mewakili Ayahku, karena kau bilang kau tidak ingin pergi. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melihat rupa Umma dan Appa lagi." Tak dipungkiri, kini Kai mencelos. Seharusnya ia tak berhak mengekang Kyungsoo, seharusnya ia tak berhak mengklaim Kyungsoo, sementara ia masih punya keluarga yang 'mungkin' sudah mau menampungnya.

Tsk, Kai tidak ingin memikirkan hal berat sekarang. Cukup malam ini yang ia habiskan bersama Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau, Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya. Percayalah."

-ooo-

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

**YOYOYO!**

CHAPTER 12 UPDATEEE~

Silahkan review, yah. Silahkan beri masukan, pernyataan suka atau tidak, mungkin unek-unek. Mm, buat Siders terlebih, jangan diem aja dong, cari pahala lewat mengetik komentar boleh juga tuh xD

Bagaimana? Kyungsoo sudah bener-bener jatuh hati tuh sama Kai. Kai-nya aja lagi kelepasan, lupa seketika. Ada ChanSoo-nya juga lagiii xP waks~ Hah, sepertinya bakal panjang, tidak jadi end dalam waktu dekat kalo author updatenya cepert gini u,u

Uhm, mau tanya-tanya, silahkan ke akun saya : DontJudgeMeLikeYoureRight

**SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13 : Wanna Go Home

_**C'est La Vie**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**© 2015 This story belong to me. The Cast belong to their agency. If there same place or anything else, its not on purposed. This story just fiction. **_

_**KAISOO Pedofile FANFICTION**_

_**MATURE CONTENT**_

_**BY DON'TJUDGEMELIKEYOU'RERIGHT**_

**Proudly Presents**

Author POV

Karena hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, Kai tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di apartemen. Bukannya ia tidak mau melatih kemandirian Kyungsoo, hanya lebih kepada rasa takut. Ya, ketakutan jika sewaktu-waktu keputusan bulat bisa membawa Kyungsoo-nya pergi. Kapan saja. Kai hanya ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama bocah belia itu, entah bermain atau belajar bersama. Kyungsoo bilang, di kelas lima ini dia sudah cukup kesulitan mempelajari materi geometri. Ah, bukankah otaknya terlampau jenius?

Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo, ia sedang duduk dikarpet tebal dan menopang sikunya diatas meja. Ada banyak buku berceceran, alat tulis mengitari buku-buku itu, dan melankolisnya Kyungsoo tampak sangat frustasi.

"Hari libur, kau masih mau belajar?" Kai duduk di sofa, tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo. Lalu ia meletakkan jus jeruk dan semangkuk _choco-chips_ didekat jajaran berantak dimeja itu. "Ini camilan, mungkin kau bisa sedikit rileks. Jangan memaksakan diri, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mendapati tangan Kai mengelus punggungnya. Ia tidak menolak, meski segelintir rasa cemas agak membuatnya waspada. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya semula. Menuliskan beberapa angka, lalu menghitung jemarinya sendiri.

"Bahkan kepalamu sudah berasap." Kai tetap mengoceh, berusaha mengusir keheningan yang selalu menyergap. Kini tangan besarnya sudah berpindah menuju tengkuk Kyungsoo, anak itu bergidik sebentar karena geli. "Jangan terlalu serius, Kyungsoo."

Hanya selang semenit dari ucapan Kai barusan, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengesah keras. "Aaah~ Susah sekali, Tuan. Lagipula untuk apa kita menghitung luas bangun? Tsk. Aku belajar karena materi ini akan keluar Senin depan, aku ada ujian." Kemudian kedua lengannya terentang keatas, agak menggeliatkan tubuh.

Kekehan terdengar dari arah belakang, suara berat Kai. "Aku tahu kau ada ujian. Aku bilang jangan terlalu serius dan memaksakan diri. Tidak baik, Kyungsoo." Bahkan kini Kai sudah seperti Ahjumma-ahjumma yang gemar berpidato.

Rasa haus dan lapar seketika menyerang, membuat Kyungsoo mensyukuri kepekaan Kai yang telah menyediakannya kudapan ringan. Ia meminum jus jeruknya, berangsur dengan kunyahan cepat dibeberapa potong kue cokelat itu. "Ah, Tuan, teman-temanku sepuluh menit lagi akan tiba disini. Jadi, kurasa suguhan ini kurang. Bisakah kau membuatkan tiga porsi lagi?"

Ya, karena Kyungsoo meminta Chanyeol turut mengajak Baekhyun dan Sehun, yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu perubahan ekspresi Kai, toh ia memunggungi si gelap eksotis itu. Ah, Kai hanya terlalu parno. Benar kata Kris tempo hari lalu. Ia parno. Lalu, apa salahnya Kyungsoo memiliki teman? Ia tidak selamanya menutup diri dengan Kai, dia bukan bocah anti-sosial. Sekali lagi, Kai menepis ketakutannya. Yang benar saja, ia cemburu dengan bocah?

"Tuan?"

"A-ah, ya, ya. Tentu saja. Akan aku buatkan."

_Ting!_

Bunyi dering bel nyaring itu, tidak hanya menyentak Kyungsoo, tapi Kai juga. "Ah! Itu dia mereka datang!" Setelah pekikan bersemangatnya, Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju pintu. Kai, masih tetap di posisinya. Menanti tamu-tamu kecil itu memasuki apartemennya. "Silahkan masuk."

Persilahan Kyungsoo telah menghantarkan tiga manusia mungil berada di depan Kai sekarang. Menurutnya, mereka cukup sopan, sesopan Kyungsoo. Salah satunya yang tertinggi dari ketiga bocah itu, adalah pemilik cengiran kelewat lebar. Disebelahnya, astaga, Kai bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana bocah suka memainkan kosmetik ibunya. Kai tidak salah bahwa mata sipit bocah itu dilingkari _eyeliner._ Terakhir, si rambut pelangi. Oh mungkin orangtuanya gemar bereksperimen, tapi mendandani anak sendiri seketerlaluan ini?

Apartemennya bisa hancur dalam beberapa jam kedepan. Kai hanya sanggup membatin. Orang-orang aneh seperti apa yang dibawa Kyungsoo kini? Apa mereka juga yang meracuni Kyungsoo selama ini? Tanpa sadar Kai membuka mulutnya tatkala melihat keanehan-kenanehan ini, belum lagi rambutnya yang sengaja ia acak.

"Selamat siang, Ahjussi hit- eh, maksudku, Ahjussi saja." Sialan. Kai yakin anak itu hendak mengatainya hitam. "Namaku Park Chanyeol, teman sekelas Kyungsoo." Oh, dia si tinggi dan bercengir lebar ini namanya Chanyeol? Kai manggut-manggut, sedikit memaksakan senyum tipis yang diharapkannya terlihat ramah. Kai tidak ingin menunjukkan_ first impression _yang buruk, bisa-bisa Kyungsoo yang merasa malu. Dan Kai tidak ingin malaikatnya itu merasa sedih. "Nah, yang ini adikku, Baekhyun." Si _eyeliner. _"Lalu dia adalah Oh Sehun." Si rambut pelangi.

Kai harus memaklumi sekarang. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Oh ya, anggap saja tempat ini seperti rumah kalian sendiri." Sumpah-serapah didalam hati segera mengikuti setelah kalimatnya selesai. "Kyungsoo, setelah belajar kau bisa mengajak mereka bermain _Playstation 4-_mu." Ini lebih menjadi bom-bardir bagi Kai, merutuki diri pun tidak berguna karena telah terlanjur.

Bagaimanapun, menyenangkan Kyungsoo juga sekaligus menyenangkan teman-temannya, kan? Mereka cukup normal, hanya jika Kai yang menilai semua poin itu turun. Sedetiknya, mereka berempat sama berlonjak dan kegirangan. Agaknya, ucapan Kai tadi adalah gerbang maksiat yang berlabel surga anak-anak.

"Waaah~ Kyungsoo-ya kaya sekali, ya." Baekhyun mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tidak berhenti melakukan hal konyol itu sebelum Chanyeol menyikut. "Apalagi, Kyungsoo hanya tinggal berdua. Tidak punya kakak yang cerewet seperti Chanyeol Hyung."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak mau mengakui kakakmu ini?" Chanyeol terang tidak terima, ia memberengut sambil bersedekap. "Ah, tapi benar juga, ya. Hidup Kyungsoo nyaman sekali. Andaikan-" Entah, selanjutnya Kyungsoo menulikan telinga. Ia tidak mau mendengar sambungannya karena hanya akan membuat keirian. Bukan apa, tapi yang mereka lihat adalah kebutaan sesaat. Bagi Kyungsoo, tidak ada nyaman-nyamannya. Terhitung sejak ia dilahirkan, orangtua yang membencinya, disakiti, dan ah-ia benci mengingat. "Kyungsoo? Hei, ya, kau malah melamun."

"Ah, katanya Chanyeol Hyung dan Kyungschoo mau belajar. Kita hanya akan melihatnya." Ya, yang barusan bersuara adalah Sehun. Sambil menarik Baekhyun, ia duduk mengitari meja bulat. Lalu disusul kehadiran Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. "Belajar apa, scih? Matematika, ya?"

Kai masih disana, memainkan ponselnya. Sebelum ia teringat suruhan Kyungsoo, membuatkan tiga porsi tambahan. Tapi raut wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar memperbesar tanda tanya Kai. Ada apa dengannya?

"Wow, Sehunnie masih cadel? Tapi huruf R mu terdengar baik."

Ah, syukurlah. Kai hanya salah berperasaan. Toh, Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Masih tersenyum.

"Ne, hanya huruf 'Sch' schekarang, Kyungschoo."

Si rambut pelangi itu bersorak. Kai kembali terpekur menyaksikan Kyungsoo, agak janggal. Atau Kyungsoo memang terlalu pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam ekspresinya? Entahlah, ia tidak bisa berspekulasi. Kai hanya akan melangkah ke dapur.

"Kyungsoo, tidak di sekolah tidak di apartemennya sendiri, diam sekali, ya." Ini argumen Baekhyun, yang disetujui Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Padahal kalau Kyungsoo banyak bicara, pasti akan jadi ramai."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu membalik-balik catatannya. "Chanyeol Hyung, rumus menghitung luas balok itu apa?" Mereka sadar Kyungsoo tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau sudah mencatatnya, Kyungsoo. Itu ada didepan matamu." Chanyeol menunjuk, lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Setelah Kyungsoo kikuk sebentar, Chanyeol melempar pandangan ke Sehun dan Baekhyun. "Oh, ya, Hari Ayah itu jadi, kan?"

"Waah, di sekolah kalian akan ada Hari Ayah?" Baekhyun terlihat lebih antusias, sementara Kyungsoo yang mendapat tanya dari Chanyeol hanya berkedip. "Kita kapan, ya, Sehun?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, lebih tertarik dengan obrolan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. "Acaranya apa schaja, Kyungschoo?"

"Mm, jangan bahas itu dulu. Kita belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian, Chanyeol Hyung. Kalian berdua, sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu, kan? Jadi, tolong diam." Tentu saja, Kyungsoo tidak pernah bermulut pedas. Kalimat panjang itu benar-benar membuat ketiga orang lain disana hanya membentuk mulut mereka menjadi bulatan. "Hyung, ayo menghafalkan rumus."

Sepertinya, topik yang disinggung bukan sesuai _mood _Kyungsoo. Ini jelas kesalahan. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo membenci ayahnya, ia tetap berharap bisa datang ke Hari Ayah bersama ayah sebenar-benar ayah.

"Baiklah, rumus keliling persegi?" Chanyeol memulai, ia menutup buku Kyungsoo dan menghadap bukunya sendiri. "Apa, Kyungsoo?" Ia mengulang karena tidak biasanya Kyungsoo lama berpikir.

"O-oh, itu, mm, empat dikali S."

"Keliling persegi panjang?"

"Dua kali dalam kurung p ditambah l."

"Luas segitiga?"

"Setengah dikali a dikali t."

"Luas trapesium?"

"Setengah dikali jumlah sisi sejajar dikali tinggi."

Ya, karena secepat itu Kyungsoo mengambalikan kejeniusannya. Apa yang salah? Ia tidak perlu mengambil banyak waktu untuk menghafal, sekali melihat pun itu sudah dikuasai. Chanyeol hanya bisa berdecak kagum sementara dua manusia lain bertepuk tangan.

"Waah~ Kyungsoo masih pintar seperti dulu, ya? Masa Chanyeol Hyung kalah?" Komentar Baekhyun itu hanya disambut lengosan oleh Chanyeol. Sehun mengikik sambil mencoret-coret kertas dengan pensil warna, itu hal yang disediakan Kyungsoo supaya ia ada pekerjaan. "Payah. Chanyeol Hyung payah."

Ejekan Baekhyun berbuah pahit karena Chanyeol melayangkan jitak. "Diam, Baekkie."

"Kenapa kalian jadi sering bertengkar? Padahal dulu kalian lengket seperti lem." Kyungsoo menerawang, lalu memusatkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Harusnya kalian bersyukur, bisa memiliki saudara dan bertemu setiap hari." Karena Kyungsoo tidak, ia tidak bisa bertemu adiknya, Hyera. Oh, betapa ia merindukan rupa si pipi gembul itu.

Kai mendengar lamat-lamat, sekarang ia tahu apa yang membuat Kyungsoo begitu kusut. Ia tidak seperti teman-temannya, yang memiliki keluarga, hidup baik, hampir sempurna. Apa semua ini karena Kai? Apa ini berkat Kai memisahkan Kyungsoo dengan keluarganya? Ya, karena Kai seegois itu, dan karena Kai semencintai itu. Setelah meletakkan gelas-gelas dan setoples di nampan, ia mulai berjalan ke kerumunan kurcaci diruang tengah itu.

"Nah, silahkan dinikmati. Ahjusii mandi sebentar, ya."

"Wow, terima kasih, Ahjussi." Serempak ketiganya menjawab. Sehun tak henti melekatkan pandangannya dari apa yang dibawa Kai dan kini ada di meja. Belum lagi penciumannya yang tajam, membaui betapa lezat kue-kue yang baru saja diangkat dari _oven _itu. "Ternyata Ahjussi pintar memasak, ya." Ini adalah pujian Chanyeol, si bocah yang mudah bergaul.

"Kau bisa saja, Chanyeol-ssi. Baiklah, Ahjussi tinggal, ya. Selamat belajar."

Semenggemaskan apapun tingkah teman-teman Kyungsoo, Kai yakin hanya Kyungsoo yang mampu merebut pondasi hatinya. Ia berlalu sambil tersenyum kecil, ternyata mereka bukan setan kecil yang hobi merusak rumah orang. Setidaknya Kai cukup lega.

Lalu, sekarang sudah jelas, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melepas Kyungsoo? Ia bahkan tidak tertarik dengan bocah-bocah lain. Hingga Kai sampai di kamarnya, mengambil handuk dan seketika terhenti saat melihat kalender. Bulatan merah di satu tanggal. Ya, ia mencatatnya.

Empat hari lagi adalah hari kebebasan orangtua Kyungsoo dari penjara. Hari Senin Kyungsoo ada ujian dan hari Selasa adalah Hari Ayah, yang mana harus dihadiri Kai sebagai permintaan Kyungsoo. Jadi, hari bebas mereka adalah hari Rabu?

Setelah itu, Kai segera mengenyahkan pikiran tentang ketakutannya. Melepas Kyungsoo sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Kai berakhir dengan kekalutannya sendiri, hingga ia merobek kalender itu, lalu menginjaknya dengan kaki berbalut sandal. Ia benci, ia benci dengan kenyataan bahwa tidak akan abadi Kyungsoo bersamanya. Kai, ia hanya belum sanggup.

Keadaan ruang tengah, masih meriah bersama canda dan tawa empat bocah. Mereka tak sungkan memakan dan meminum apa yang sudah disediakan si Tuan Rumah. Terlebih Sehun, yang sejak awal memang sudah tertarik dengan kue cokelat dan jus jeruk yang begitu menggiurkan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih mampu menahan kerakusan mereka, hingga hanya sesekali mengambil kudapan itu.

"Enak schekali, Kyungschoo. Kau paschti makan enak terusch schetiap hari."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, melihat Sehun begitu tidak serantan agak membuat Kyungsoo memutar otak. Mengapa tak Sehun saja yang tinggal disini, bersama Kai? Oh, tapi tidak, Kai hanya terpusat padanya. Dan bukankah Kyungsoo telah terikat, bahkan untuk menemui keluarga sendiri pun sukar sekali? Jujur, ia mulai menyukai tempat ini, Kai yang sudah berubah meski ada beberapa hal yang kurang menyenangkan, hanya saja..Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpaling sekarang.

"Jus jeruknya juga segar sekali." Baekhyun menenggak cairan _orange_ itu, lalu mengelap sisa dibibirnya sambil tertawa. "Pamanmu pandai sekali menjadi koki, ya."

Pujian itu mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol. "Ya, ya, sekarang waktunya belajar, bukan mengomentari makanan dan minuman. Sst, jangan berisik." Baekhyun dan Sehun sama-sama terdiam. Teguran Chanyeol membuat keduanya berpandangan.

"Apa murid kelas lima sesensitif itu, ya, Sehunnie?"

"Kita juga akan menjadi scheperti itu, Baekkie."

Setelahnya mereka fokus dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdiskusi sementara Sehun dan Baekhyun menyantap camilan. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, bahwa satu yang menjadi harapan semu Kyungsoo tampak sangat konyol. Mengapa Kai jatuh cinta padanya? Mengapa mereka bertemu? Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kyungsoo sadar hubungan seperti apa ini, Kai sudah salah sejak lama. Bodohnya, Kyungsoo baru _ngeh _saat usianya menginjak satu dekade.

Duapuluh menit berlalu, mereka mulai dilanda kebosanan. Chanyeol sudah mual bergelut dengan rumus-rumus itu, Baekhyun dan Sehun pun mulai mengantuk. Kyungsoo selaku penghidup suasana segera menawarkan apa yang disuruh Kai tadi. Hingga ia mengguncang bahu Chanyeol penuh semangat, "Ayo, main PS4, aku ada _game _mobil yang baruuu~" Tidak lagi ia ingat untuk siapa Kai membelikan mainan mahal itu. Begitu Chanyeol dkk mengangguk setuju, mereka sudah melingkar didepan TV dan masing-masing memegang s_tick._

"Yaaaa! Jangan tabrak mobilku!" Baekhyun berseru kencang, badannya ikut terputar seiring tangannya menekan tombol. "Ya! Hyung! Jangan menyalip sembarangan, ah!"

"Jangan menyalahkan orang, bodoh! Salahmu sendiri, yaaaa~!" Chanyeol membalas dengan suara beratnya, Kyungsoo dan Sehun masih anteng tanpa berteriak. "Ya, ya, ya! Kyungsoo! Apa-apaan kau! Sehunnieee!"

"Huuu~ Chanyeol Hyung mobilnya bagusch tapi tidak bscha menyetir, payaaah~!" Seloroh Sehun itu tak mendapat jawaban selain dumel kesal dari Chanyeol. "Yuhuuu! Juara dua!"

Kai mulai merasa ketidak-beresan terjadi didepan sana. Ia keluar dengan kaus putih dan _boxer_ hitamnya, sambil menghanduki rambutnya yang basah. Dan benar saja, kerdil-kerdil itu telah membelalakkan mata Kai. Tegukan ludahnya pun terasa kasar, dan ia jelas merasakan kakinya melemas seketika.

Ruang tengahnya berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Bungkus-bungkus permen, astaga darimana asalnya? Telah berserakan disekitar Tv. Belum lagi tumpahan air disekitar _player-_nya, astaga anak-anak bisa tersetrum nanti. Benar-benar kacau, dan Kai benci dihadapkan pada situasi ini. _Hell, _dia bukan _babysitter._

"Kyungsoo?" Ia memanggil, tapi si terdakwa tidak terlalu menggubris. "Kyungsoo." Kali ini Kai bersuara lebih keras. Berhasil. Kyungsoo menoleh dan segera menghampiri Kai. "Apa-apaan itu?"

Kyungsoo merasakan Kai mulai menggeretnya menuju tempat terpencil, "Nanti akan aku bereskan, Tuan. Tenang saja." Kai menautkan alisnya, lalu mendorong Kyungsoo agar kembali ke tempat semula. "Sebentar lagi mereka pulang, kok."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja." Kai mulai pening, ia memijit pelipisnya. Kemudian berlalu menuju dapur, menuangkan air ke gelas dan meminumnya. "Tsk, seharusnya sejak awal mereka tidak perlu masuk ke istanaku."

-ooo-

"Kris, itu lusa."

"Apanya?"

"Hari orangtua Kyungsoo dibebaskan."

Kris akhirnya berhenti dari kegiatannya menyesap kopi. Ia memandangi Kai, pemuda gelap itu tampak terkontaminasi awan hitam. Berikut dengan manik matanya yang meredup, lengkap dengan gesture tubuh melemas. Kris tak habis pikir, hanya dengan nama Kyungsoo, Kai bisa sebegini gilanya.

"Kyungsoo masih takut bertemu orangtuanya, Kai."

"Siapa bilang? Menurutnya, mereka tidak salah. Meski takut ia tetap ingin kembali."

Kai meremat Koran harian paginya, melulu merasa gelisah. Sementara Kris mengurut keningnya sambil sesekali bermain dengan silangan kaki. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa lagi meyakinkan Kai tentang ketakutannya, karena bagaimanapun semua itu memang nyata. Tidak bisa selamanya Kyungsoo berada dipelukan Kai.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, toh dia sudah tidak merengek ingin dipertemukan."

"Tapi aku tahu apa yang dia simpan didalam hatinya. Aaaah~ Aku bingung, Kris."

Angin sore adalah yang paling diminati Kai. ia rela duduk ditepian jendela meski Kris berulang-kali mengeluh kedinginan. Seperti sekarang, Kris diundang Kai ke apartemennya, dan hanya untuk mendengarkan curhat? Tidak apa sebenarnya, toh Kris juga tidak memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Hanya jika pembahasan mereka selalu menjurus ke Kyungsoo, bukankah itu membosankan?

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya, 'harus bagaiamana aku, Kris?'-" Kai meruncingkan bibir, tapi ia mengangguk juga, membenarkan tebakan Kris. "Nah, kan."

"Yaaa~ Aku tidak mungkin berpisah dengan Kyungsoo, Kris. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa bocah itu."

"Tuan Sempurna yang terlalu dramatis." Kris melenggang dari dudukannya, ia lalu berdiri dibelakang Kai. "Kau bisa lihat, seceria apa Kyungsoo bermain dengan Tao dibawah sana?"

Dibawah sana. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain mengapa Kai membuka jendela lebar-lebar dan duduk ditepiannya. Ada Tao dan Kyungsoo, mereka yang tertawa riang tanpanya, berkejaran dan saling menggelitik tanpanya. Ah, Kai hanya mengawasi.

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Itu dia, Kai. Kau lihat sebahagia apa Kyungsoo, seperti katamu. Kalau kau tahu apa yang disimpan Kyungsoo, itu berarti kau harus mengabulkan keinginannya." Kris berujar datar, ia turut melongokkan kepala dan melambai pada Tao serta Kyungsoo.

"Kau gila, Kris."

"Oh, Kai. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, kau tetap harus mengakuinya. Bahwa Kyungsoo bukan hanya milikmu, kecuali jika ia memang sudah sangat tidak ingin kembali. Itu berhak. Tapi, Kyungsoo tetap menginginkan keluarga yang utuh. Bukan hidup dengan Ahjussi berumur yang tak juga menikah."

Ujaran panjang-lebar Kris tidak terlalu merasuki Kai. Di matanya, Kyungsoo yang selalu tersenyum itu memang sedang tersenyum. Meski satu hal yang mati-matian dipungkiri Kai, adalah hal ganjil dalam batianan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kris."

"Cobalah. Hanya mencoba untuk menemukan Kyungsoo dengan orangtuanya. Lihat, apa mereka sudah berubah atau belum." Kris menepuk bahu Kai, memberikan sedikit aliran kekuatan. "Pasti ada beberapa perubahan di diri orangtua Kyungsoo. Ingatlah, mereka sudah mendekam disana dalam waktu yang lama. Ada banyak kesempatan untuk merenungi kesalahan mer-"

"Tidak, Kris! Tidak! Kyungsoo tidak akan kembali ke sana, mereka masih membenci Kyungsoo! Ya~ Kyungsoo hanya aman jika bersamaku, cukup bersamaku!"

Kris membuang nafas, menyaksikan Kai yang kalap turut membuang tenaganya pula. Ya, Kai hanya sulit menerima kenyataan, Kai hanya terlalu takut kehilangan sosok berharga, dan Kai tidak pernah mau menyadari betapa Kyungsoo juga perlu menggapai bahagianya. Karena Kai memang seegois itu. Katakan saja, jika ia memang sudah sangat bergantung pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kris. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan mempertemukannya. Hiks-Aku takut, Kris, hiks-Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo-hiks—Argh!"

Kai merosot, betapa tidak percayanya Kris karena kini si gelap itu malah menangis. Kai menangis? Pasti Kris sedang terserang katarak dini. Tapi ia tetap tergerak menenangkan bahu yang bergetar itu, Kris tetap mengusap punggung Kai dan tetap memberi kalimat penyemangat.

"Coba saja, Kai. Coba saja biarkan Kyungsoo terus melihatmu, maka kau juga akan melihat kesedihannya. Semakin kentara karena seiring bertambah umurnya, ia mulai berpikir dewasa. Mengapa begini, mengapa begitu, ia pasti menyangsikannya, Kai. Aku hanya berpesan, jangan membuat Kyungsoo semakin terpuruk. Hanya cobalah, temukan ia dengan orangtuanya."

Mungkin Kris terlihat sebagai penganalisis tawanan perang, namun memang begitu yang ia beberkan sesuai perkiraan. Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Kris mengangguk, senyum tipis itu agak menggetarkan naluri Kai. "Hm, baiklah. Akan aku coba, hiks-tapi-hiks.."

"Apapun resikonya, mencoba lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

Oh, _hell, _Kris bagaikan pujangga sekarang.

-ooo-

Hari Ayah.

Momentum yang dinantikan Kyungsoo—meski ia berharap akan datang bersama ayah sebenarnya—dan memberi kesempatan bagi Kai untuk lebih mendekatkan diri. Pagi ini, masih seperti yang sudah-sudah, Kyungsoo memakai seragam sekolahnya dan penampilan berbeda dari Kai yang mengenakan tuksedo. Mereka ada didepan cermin sekarang, saling menatap.

"Kau pikir 'Ayah'mu ini tampan, kan, Kyungsoo?" Kai membenahi dasinya, sesekali senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah gelap itu. "Apa acaranya sama seperti di TK dulu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ya." Kyungsoo mengamati Kai yang berdiri tegap dibelakangnya. Kini dua tangan Kai sudah tersampir dibahu sempit Kyungsoo. "Mm, Tuan tidak tampan, tapi dingin."

"Dingin? Memangnya aku kulkas?" Kyungsoo terkekeh, sementara Kai memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Meski perbedaan tinggi mereka cukup jauh, Kai tidak hilang akal untuk menyeimbangkan diri dengan berjongkok, sementara Kyungsoo tertawa geli berkat tangan-tangan yang kini menggelitik pinggangnya. "Mm, hm, masih mau lagi? Mm?"

"Aaahahaha, geli, Tuan, hahaha~ Bukan kulkas, sih. Habis Tuan terlalu kaku, sampai keriput-keriputnya kelihatan." _Itu karena aku memikirkanmu, bodoh._ Batinan Kai hanya terdengar dilubuknya sendiri. "Oh ya, nanti tidak lucu kalau aku memanggilmu Tuan."

Kai membalik Kyungsoo, agar berhadapan dengannya. Wajah mereka bertemu, tatapan lurus itu tidak terdefinisi. "Boleh, kau boleh memanggilku Ayah. Aku perwakilanmu, kan? Hari ini pengecualian." Satu lagi senyuman cuma-cuma dipamerkan Kai, Kyungsoo lalu memeluk leher pria didepannya ini.

"Terima kasih, A-..yah?" Kai tidak tahu perasaan cinta macam apa yang ia punya untuk Kyungsoo. Sebatas ingin memiliki, ingin mempersunting atau ingin selamanya bersama? Yang jelas, dari ketiganya Kai belum bisa menentukan. "Lucu sekali, Tuan kupanggil Ayah tapi belum menikah. Haha~"

Kai tidak ingin kehilangan tawa itu. Sangat. Betapa ia mendamba, sesering apapun ia ingin melihat tawa itu lebih lama. Kai sempat terpekur, lalu ia ikut menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo, lebih erat. Sungguh, Kai hanya cekak memikirkan kalau Kyungsoo tidak lagi disisinya.

"Karena aku akan menikah denganmu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, "_Mwo_? Kalau Tuan menikah denganku, rambut Tuan sudah memutih duluan."

"Maka aku akan setia menunggu, tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya, ia segera menarik Kai setelah melihat jam dinding di kamar mereka.

"Sudah hampir terlambat, Tuan, e-eh, A-ayah maksudku, haha~ Aku masih tidak bisa menahan tawaku, lucu."

"Jangan mengolokku, Kyungsoo. Aku bisa menjadi Ayah yang baik, tahu." Kai mengikuti seretan Kyungsoo yang nampak tidak sabar. Setelah mengunci pintu, mereka berjalan menuju elevator. "Hentikan tawamu, Kyungsoo." Karena Kyungsoo masih memegangi perut saking hebohnya tertawa.

"Tidak pantas, Tuan. Aku bersumpah ini konyol sekali, tidak cocok untukmu. Aku heran kenapa dulu aku mau memanggilmu Ayah, ya?"

"Dulu, kau masih biji, sekarang sudah menjadi buah." Sebuah perumpamaan yang diiyakan Kyungsoo. Kini keduanya sudah berada didalam _Porsche_ Kai yang telah diperbarui dua tahun lalu. "Pasang sabuk pengamannya, Kyungsoo." Setelah terdengar bunyi -klik- dari benda yang digunakan Kyungsoo, ia mendapati Kai sudah membelah Seoul.

"A-yah." Meski masih meragu, Kyungsoo tetap memanggil sebutan janggal itu. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Kai menoleh, walaupun sebagian besar atensinya tersedot jalanan dan setir kemudi. "Apa, Kyungsoo? Tanyakan saja."

"A-apa aku tid-, oh maksudku, apa A-yah tidak keberatan dengan aku yang menumpang padamu, seperti benalu dan bertahun-tahun, kurasa aku merep-"

"Kau tidak merepotkan." Kai menjawab lugas. Rahangnya mengeras seketika dan Kyungsoo sadar ia menyinggung hal yang salah. Bagi Kai, omongan Kyungsoo barusan adalah cara lain untuk merayunya, merayu untuk apa yang diinginka dia. "Sama sekali tidak keberatan dan berhenti memintaku untuk datang ke penjara."

"A-aku tidak memintamu seperti i-"

"Kau mengarah kesana, Kyungsoo."

Diam. Suasana kembali hening bersama detikan canggung. Duapuluh lima menit perjalanan yang ditempuh, beberapa lampu merah dan jembatan penyebrangan yang selalu memukau Kyungsoo, mereka melaluinya tanpa apapun untuk dibicarakan.

Hingga Kai memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di pelataran sekolah, terlihat paling mengkilap diantara mobil-mobil lain, dan itu agak membuat Kyungsoo malu. "Apa lain kali lebih baik naik bus saja? Maksud-"

"Kau malu? Jangan merendah, kita pantas dipandang , Kyungsoo." Entah apa, tapi hari ini Kai hobi menyela dan memutus kalimat Kyungsoo. Dan lagi, apa-apaan itu perkataan penuh percaya dirinya barusan? Benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo jengah bukan main. "Ayo, turun."

Kyungsoo mengekori Kai, lalu pria itu meminta bocahnya berjalan berdampingan. Tak ada yang lebih bahagia daripada memperlihatkan penyamaran seperti ini. Kai menggandeng Kyungsoo, menggamit jemarinya yang berkeringat.

"Kyungsoo, yang mana kelasmu?" Kai sadar barusan sudah sangat kelewatan. Sikap dinginnya mulai menghangat. Karena bagaimanapun hal yang ditanyakan Kyungsoo benar-benar menohok hatinya, tepat sasaran. Setelah takut-takut Kyungsoo menunjuk, Kai tersenyum. "Oh, yang itu, ayo masuk."

Mereka sudah melangkah pasti memasuki ruangan itu, mencari tempat duduk dengan label nama Kyungsoo. Tampaknya semua orang sudah datang, terlebih dengan keadaan yang mulai ramai. Bersama jeritan khas bocah dan rumpian Ayah-ayah didekatnya. Oh astaga, bukankah ini seperti _dejavu? _Kai meneliti sekelilingnya, anak-anak seusia Kyungsoo yang hyperaktif sedang berlarian, belum lagi pria dewasa yang nampak kesulitan mengendalikan anak mereka. Oh, kau seperti disuguhi acara lawak.

Tidak sebelum Kai mendapati Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam. Kai berpaling, ia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, dan tersenyum tenang. "Ada apa, Kyungsoo? Kau tidak terlihat senang, apa aku mengecewakanmu? Oh, kemana temanmu?" Rentet pertanyaan itu disambut Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang tiba-tiba mengalir. Tidak, oh, Kai teringat ucapan Kris sekarang, _"Coba saja biarkan Kyungsoo terus melihatmu, maka kau juga akan melihat kesedihannya."_

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengeluarkan apapun lagi lewat pita suaranya. Ia terlampau sesak. Selama ini ia sudah bersama Ahjussi asing, yang kini mulai ia sadari segala kebaikannya. Kyungsoo memang luluh, tapi ia tetap tidak ingin membohongi diri sendiri. Bagaimana orangtuanya? Adakah harapan untuk kembali pada mereka? Bagaimana adiknya? Bukankah mereka bisa berubah menyayangi Kyungsoo? Segala tanya yang berkecamuk itu tetap tak mendapat jawaban.

"Aku..aku tidak apa-apa." Meski tidak ada isak sedu, atau tangisan keras, Kai tahu Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga menahannya. "Itu Chanyeol!" Ia memekik, lalu melambai pada si tinggi yang tempo hari menjadi pengunjung sekaligus pelaku ganas yang menghancurkan apartemen Kai. Dia datang bersama ayahnya, lelaki yang tingginya ternyata menurun pada anaknya. "Ini tempatmu, disebelahku." Kyungsoo menghapus lelehan airmatanya, meski masih sisakan merah. Chanyeol mengajak ayahnya duduk, lalu ia membungkuk pada Kai.

"Hai, Ahjussi. Apa kabar?"

Kai masih belum sadar sepenuhnya akibat reaksi Kyungsoo tadi, tapi sapaan Chanyeol selalu terdengar bersemangat, jadi ia sadar karena itu.

"O-oh, hai, Chanyeol. Kabarku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" Kai susah-payah mencoba beramah-tamah, setelah memendam keinginannya mencincang tabiat Chanyeol dua hari lalu. Senyum sejuta watt itu tampak lagi, tak urung menularkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kabarku juga baik. Oh ya, kapan-kapan aku boleh berkunjung lagi, kan, Ahjussi?"

_Mati kau, Kai_. Berkebalikan dengan tabuh genderang dalam hatinya, Kai tersenyum semilyar watt sekarang. "Tentu saja, Chanyeol." Setelah Kai melirik Kyungsoo, anak itu tampak baik-baik saja. Benar-benar jauh dari kata sedih, dan betapa membuat Kai agak merasa bersalah sekarang.

Chanyeol duduk disamping Kyungsoo, mereka berbincang banyak hal dan menceritakan ini-itu. Sedangkan ayah Chanyeol tampak sedang berkenalan dengan ayah-ayah yang lain. Baiklah, kini Kai bagai pesuruh yang tak diharapkan kehadirannya. Ia cukup bersyukur sejak wanita muda itu mulai memasuki ruangan. Itu artinya acara akan segera dimulai, dan Kai bisa terbebas dari suasana garing ini.

Begitu meraih mic, wanita itu segera memperkenalkan diri sebagai wali kelas dan bernama Song Hyejo. Perhatian Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan ayah-ayah lain juga ikut terpusat disana, memperhatikan dengan seksama urutan acara hari ini. Hei, tapi Kai tidak selega itu. Apa-apaan acara terakhirnya? Ia menyikut Kyungsoo, segera mendapat tatapan bingung darimata bulat menggemaskannya.

"Kau pikir, aku akan bicara apa saat pidato nanti?"

Ya, Kai jelas kelimpungan. Acara penutup adalah penyampaian dari Ayah untuk anaknya. Lalu Kai akan mengucapkan apa? Ia benar tidak tahu dan sedang butuh petuah Kris sekarang. Sementara Kyungsoo menertawakannya, anak itu malah menepuk-nepuk paha Kai yang terbalut celana kain.

"Apa saja. Terserah A-yah? Hahaha~"

Setelah Kai mengangguk pasrah, Kyungsoo benar-benar melupakan dirinya. Ia asik bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya yang lain tanpa memedulikan setegang apa Kai sekarang. Acara terus berlanjut. Sambutan-sambutan pun terlihat membosankan, Kai hampir menguap karenanya. Lalu ada layar besar yang menampakkan cara belajar mereka di kelas, hei ini Hari Ayah atau hari pengambilan rapor? Kemudian, _slide-slide _kecil menampilkan bagaimana pribadi masing-masing anak, bagaimana kesan mereka terhadap ayah masing-masing.

Saat video terhenti pada nama Kyungsoo, Kai sejeli mungkin menajamkan matanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menahan nafas tatkala menanti reaksi apa yang ditampakkan 'Ayah-nya' ini. Tiba-tiba segala momen yang terlewat bersama Kyungsoo, begitu saja menyapa benak Kai. Bagaimana mereka menjalani hari hanya berdua, bagaimana mereka bersenang-senang hanya untuk satu sama lain. Bukankah terlalu indah untuk sekedar dikenang? Kai melihat itu, mimic wajah Kyungsoo yang selalu datar, tapi masih tersemat senyum tulus disana.

"_Halo, Ayah."_ Itu ucapan pertamanya, Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang pipinya bersemu merah. _"Ah, marga kita berbeda tapi aku tetap menyayangimu."_ Tidak dipungkiri lagi bahwa semua orang telah tahu. Marga Kim dan marga Do memiliki hubungan ayah dan anak. Meski mereka tetap tidak tahu, seperti apa tautan itu—Kyungsoo diadopsi, atau Kai adalah saudara ayahnya yang menjadi perwakilan—beruntungnya, mereka tidak membahas itu.

"Oh, jadi kau menyayangiku, Kyungsoo?" Kai menyempatkan diri bertanya, diselingi tawa remeh Kyungsoo.

"_Jadi, tidak banyak yang ingin kusampaikan. Terima kasih sudah mau hidup bersamaku selama ini, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi Ayah yang baik."_ Kyungsoo bilang Kai baik, memang? Seharusnya murni jika tidak ada memori kelam semasa balitanya. _"Maafkan aku jika aku selama ini selalu merepotkanmu. Aku tahu aku bukan anak yang mudah dibanggakan, tapi akucukup berhutang budi pada Ayah. Kelak, aku akan membalasnya."_

Jika beberapa video lain sebelum milik Kyungsoo berhasil memecah tawa, untuk kali ini tidak. Lantaran apa, karena Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan lambai tangan, dengan suara lemah dan wajah lesu, seolah ia benar-benar menghayati perannya. Dan itu bukan hanya membuat Kai tersentuh, melainkan semua penghuni ruang ini. Berbeda dengan video milik Chanyeol atau temannya yang lain. Kebanyakan dari mereka menampilkan sisi imut khas anak-anak, sebalik itu Kyungsoo memang dewasa sebelum umurnya. Oh, bukankah itu yang membuat semua ayah disini merasa kagum?

"Psst, Ayah, peluk aku." Bisikan Kyungsoo seolah peringat bagi Kai. Ia terburu memeluk Kyungsoo, berharap terlihat natural dan tidak dibuat-buat. Ini tanpa perjanjian, seharusnya Kyungsoo mengatakan ini terlebih dahulu. Setelah haru pelukan Kai, keduanya segera mendengar riuh tepuk tangan. Keras sekali dan menggema. "Ish, aku puitis sekali, ya, A-yah?"

Pelukannya terlepas, dan video berganti pada anak lain. Astaga, untuk kedua kalinya dalam sejarah hidup Kim JongIn, ia menangis. "Ah, aku buruk sekali saat cengeng seperti ini." Kai memandangi wajah Kyungsoo, yang tertular basah dari airmatanya. "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sampai kapanpun, Kyungsoo."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyanggupi, Chanyeol sudah menariknya lebih dulu. Dari gerak bibir Kyungsoo, Kai bisa membaca bahwa anak itu perlu ke belakang panggung demi pertunjukannya. Kai mengangguk, sedikit khawatir dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Meski berulang kali ia menanyakan ini pada Kyungsoo, ia hanya takut bagaimanapun caranya bisa kehilangan Kyungsoo. Tidak bisa, Kai tidak bisa.

"Ya, sekarang mari kita saksikan persembahan dari kelas Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan."

Wanita itu mundur saat barisan anak-anak mulai mengisi panggung. Bersama Chanyeol dideret terdepan—karena ia yang paling tinggi—dan Kyungsoo dideret paling belakang—Kai ingin protes, tapi hei, Kyungsoo memang pendek, kan?

"Selamat siang!" Suara melengking Chanyeol, ia bersemangat sekali menyapa penonton dengan dua tangan terangkat keatas. Kai tak lepas memandangi Kyungsoo, anak itu selalu saja gugup. Berbanding terbalik dengan teman-teman lainnya yang begitu antusias bersama senyum lebar mereka. "Kami adalah paduan suara. Silahkan menikmati." Oke, Kai memaklumi tata bahasa bocah sepuluh tahun.

Kalau tadi Kai menajamkan mata, kini ia perlu menajamkan telinganya. Mereka bernyanyi sangat merdu, tak terkecuali. Mungkin mereka telah melalui latihan panjang yang berbuah manis. Hasilnya sempurna. Begitu pula Kyungsoo, saat dibagiannya ia bernyanyi bak seorang diva. Menghipnotis semua pasang mata termasuk Kai. Tidak diragukan lagi, Kyungsoo memang berbakat dalam suara emasnya.

Lalu Kyungsoo menginstruksikan teman-temannya untuk membungkuk bersamaan dan pamit undur diri dari sana. Di akhiri dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh penjuru ruang, berikut sorak-sorai yang mengiringi mereka. Sekembalinya Kyungsoo, Kai memeluk anak itu untuk kesekian-kalinya. Biar, ia tak peduli tatapan orang lain, yang jelas memeluk Kyungsoo adalah kebahagiaan tiada tara. "Pssh, A-yah," Dia memenggal panggilannya, "Kenapa menangis, sih?"

"Kenapa katamu?" Kai melepas pelukannya, tapi kemudian mencium kening Kyungsoo. "Ah, sebentar lagi waktunya aku berpidato. Sebentar lagi, giliranmu yang menangis, ya." Kyungsoo mengerling, merasa ganjal dengan perlakuan Kai ini.

"Huh, coba saja, aku tidak akan tersentuh." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Kai agar bergabung dengan ayah-ayah lain yang mulai menaiki panggung. Juluran lidah Kai juga dibalas juluran lidah pula oleh Kyungsoo. "Tsk. Bagian mananya yang membuatku menangis?"

Tidak disangka, ternyata giliran Kai adalah yang pertama. Saat ia sudah memegang mic-nya, dan mengetes suaranya sesaat, matanya terpaku pada sosok Kyungsoo. Sisi maskulinnya benar-benar menyembunyikan umur sebenarnya, Kai berdeham.

Kyungsoo menunggu, hingga suara berat itu mulai terdengar. "Hanya satu yang ingin kusampaikan untuk anakku. Ah, aku bahagia memilikinya, dan selalu memperjuangkan hidupnya agar menjadi baik. Ia harus tumbuh menjadi sempurna, menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang sangat mengagumkan. Aku tak akan meninggalkannya, begitu pula dia. Jadi, Ayah selalu mencintaimu. Sekarang dan selamanya." Mencintai? Atau seharusnya menyayangi?

Selesai? Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dikemanakan urat malu dan akal sehat ayah gadungannya itu. Dalam hati ia hanya memaki, "_What the Heck..?!"_ Oke, bocah sepertinya tahu makian layak itu dari acara televise. Salahkan Kai yang menyediakan tontonan dewasa sepanjang hari.

-ooo-

Malam setelah Hari Ayah sesiangan itu, memang tidak mendapat ulasan apapun dari Kai maupun Kyungsoo. Selain leceh yang Kyungsoo layangkan lantaran pidato Kai benar-benar tidak membuatnya menangis. Maka Kai hanya berdalih bahwa karakternya memang dingin dan kaku, tentu sulit untuk menjadi seorang yang serba drama.

"Kemarin kau menahan-nahan tangisanmu, kan?" Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang asik menikmati tontonan paginya. Bocah itu menoleh sekilas, lalu mendengus. "Ya, kan? Ah, mengakulah, Kyungsoo."

"Tuan saja yang terlalu percaya diri. Itu memalukan, tahu. Masa singkat sekali."

"Biar singkat tapi mengena." Balas Kai tak mau kalah. "Lagipula, ayah-ayah lain itu mainstream. Tidak seperti ayahmu ini. Mereka melulu membicarakan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hari Ayah. Benar?"

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Karena kau tidak peka."

Kyungsoo enggan menanggapi, Kai pun sesadar itu dengan perubahan wajah lawan bicaranya. Murung. Belum lagi erangan-erangan kecil dari mulutnya, apa anak itu sedang menahan sakit? Kai tidak tahu pasti, dan ia selalu gengsi mencari tahu. Hari ini Kyungsoo benar-benar aneh. Ia terburu meninggalkan roti panggangnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Tidak berpamitan pada Kai. Apa Kyungsoo sedang mengurung diri? Oke, pikiran Kai berasumsi bahwa Kyungsoo memang sedang ingin sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, Kai jengah menunggu. Karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung kembali. Hingga Kai memberanikan diri membongkar privasi Kyungsoo. Ia mengetuk pintu toilet, berkali-kali. Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam sana. Atau dia tertidur? Tapi tidak ada dengkuran. Atau buruknya, dia malah pingsan? Tidak, tidak. "Kyungsoo?" Lama sekali. Kai mencoba bersabar, sampai kemudian satu tarikan nafas berat mulai terdengar. Sayangnya, kini bercampur isakan, lambat-laun menyedu.

"Kyungsoo!" Bukan maksud Kai membentak, tapi ia panik sekarang. Berangsur menggedor pintu kuat-kuat. "Buka pintunya! Hei, kubilang buka pintunya! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Yang terjadi, maka Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Hanya sebatas rasa rindu, dan anggapan bahwa belenggu Kai tidak mungkin melepasnya, adalah hantaman keras yang menyenggol ulu hati. Kyungsoo muak. Sekalipun ia menyenangi tinggal disini, sekalipun ia mulai menyayangi ahjussi itu, namun bukankah segalanya perlu kembali ke tempat semula? Bukankah ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri?

Bagi Kai, tidak ada cara lain. Ia tahu apa penyebab utama Kyungsoo seperti ini. Harapannya tidak muluk-muluk, Kai berdoa semoga didalam sana Kyungsoo tidak membawa benda tajam dan berujung membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tidak-tidak, Kai menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Hal konyol apa yang barusan meliputi pikirannya? Kai hanya membulatkan tekad, betapa sekuat apapun ia menahan gejolak ini, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengikuti permainannya lebih lama. Kenapa harus hari ini? Apa Kyungsoo tahu jika orangtuanya dibebaskan hari ini?

"Ya! Kyungsoo! Keluarlah, kita akan menemui orangtuamu sekarang." Fiuh. Lolos juga, hanya jika Kai merasa sangat ringkih sekarang. Dia benar-benar mengatakannya? Seolah menyerahkan Kyungsoo tanpa perlawanan? Ini sama saja kalah sebelum bertanding. Tapi apa daya, Kyungsoo bisa lebih terpuruk dari ini jika Kai tidak bertindak cepat. "Ayolah, Kyungsoo. Ini yang kau mau, kan?"

Kyungsoo bergeming sebentar, sementara Kai menguatkan hati. Perlahan, kenop itu terputar, dan kepala bersurai cokelat itu mulai menyembul. Ia mengintip, matanya sembab. "Tuan yakin? Boleh?"

"Kalau mereka masih membencimu, jangan salahkan aku."

"Mereka pasti sudah memaafkanku." Kyungsoo berubah riang seketika itu, dan membuat Kai mendelik heran. "Baiklah, ayo, Tuan, kita berangkat."

"Kuperingatkan, Kyungsoo. Terbalik. Mereka yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu."

Tidak didengar Kyungsoo, karena bujukan Kai hari ini adalah mimpinya yang terwujud. Kyungsoo terburu menarik Kai ke pintu keluar, hanya bermodalkan mantel. Sedangkan Kai, ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya hingga mampu berbuat sebegini nekatnya. Mempertemukan Kyungsoo dengan orangtuanya dapat berpotensi menimbulkan hal-hal yang tak diinginkan Kai. Gila, hari ini Kai bertindak lebih gila dari biasanya.

-ooo-

Begitu sampai di lingkungan penjara, salah satu polisi menggiring mereka agar menunggu di bangku panjang. Hari ini memang hari kebebasan orangtua Kyungsoo, tapi Kai pikir segala sesuatu perlu digunakan untuk persiapan. Entah data-data dan apapun ia tak peduli, disini Kai hanya bertugas menemani Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri, jauh lebih baik dari pagi tadi. Kedua kakinya diayunkan kedepan dan kebelakang, sesekali ia melirik Kai yang menguap satu-dua kali. "Aku tahu hari ini hari kebebasan Umma dan Appa. Dari kalender yang Tuan injak kemarin." Kai tergerak, kini ia menatap Kyungsoo intens. "Aku ingin tahu seperti apa Umma dan Appa setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu."

"Percayalah, mereka masih tidak menyukaimu. Kyungsoo, kau aman hidup bersamaku, tahu."

"Aku kan hanya penasaran." Kyungsoo mencebik, "Mana, ya. Kok lama?" Matanya bergerak-gerak liar, tak henti menjelajahi jeruji-jeruji besi atau beberapa polisi yang mondar-mandir sambil membawa berkas. Entahlah, Kyungsoo seperti sangat menikmati menit-menit penantiannya. "Tuan tidak mau menanyakan ke ahjussi-ahjussi polisi itu?"

"Tanyakan apa? Nanti juga akan datang send-"

"Permisi, Tuan dan Nyonya Do sudah bisa ditemui sekarang. Hanya kebebasan mereka akan ditangguhkan nanti sore." Seorang polisi menyela kalimat Kai, sedangkan Kyungsoo berupaya menyeret pendampingnya itu agar cepat-cepat mengikuti si polisi. "Ini dia ruangannya. Silahkan masuk."

Kyungsoo sempat meragu saat melangkahkan kakinya, sementara Kai memilih untuk bersikap santai. Begitu masuk, Kyungsoo segera mendapati dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Mereka juga masih mengenakan baju tahanan dan tangan terborgol. Betapa, pemandangan orangtuanya amat sangat membuat Kyungsoo miris. Jujur, ia takut-takut duduk dihadapan mereka, ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi keduanya saat melihat satu anak yang mereka benci. Kyungsoo kuat karena disebelahnya ada Kai.

"U-umma? A-appa? Ma-masih ingat, Ky-Kyungsoo?" Terbata. Tapi Kai akui jika Kyungsoo bernyali besar. Kalimatnya berbalas dengan kedua kepala yang perlahan terangkat, tatapan orangtua yang amat keterlaluan itu melunak. Maksud Kai, bukan sebuah tatapan benci atau marah. "Ma-maafkan Kyungsoo."

"Kau sudah besar, Sayang." Suara ayahnya, benar-benar suara lelaki yang kerap memukuli Kyungsoo. Mana lagi, panggilan Sayang? Kyungsoo mungkin lupa membersihkan telinganya minggu ini. "Apa dia yang menghidupimu selama kami tak bisa? Oh, aku berterima kasih karena hak asuhnya jatuh ke tanganmu. Meski aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu."

Kyungsoo, jelas membulatkan matanya. Apa ini benar-benar reaksi yang diharapkannya? Ayahnya melembut, senyumannya tak pudar. Sungguh. Kyungsoo yakin semalam ia tak bermimpi apapun. Tapi Umma-nya bergeming, apa Umma-nya masih tidak menyukai kehadirannya disini? Apa wanita itu masih membencinya? Kyungsoo tidak tahu, tidak sebelum Kai malah berdeham.

"Kurasa kau sudah menjadi ayah yang berubah banyak. Bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

Kyungsoo pikir, ibunya ini masih menyisakan rasa benci. Kyungsoo kira ia memang pantas melakukannya karena dulu Kyungsoo anak nakal. Ibunya selalu menomor-satukan Hyera, ibunya selalu menyayangi Hyera, sementara Kyungsoo didepak habis-habisan. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo pikir jika itu semua lantaran ibunya tidak suka anak nakal. Anggapan itu enyah begitu saja saat wanita tirus didepan Kyungsoo mendongak, bersama genggaman tangan suaminya.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Apa kau masih menganggap kami orangtuamu?" Apa? Kali ini Kyungsoo yakin, Tuhan telah merencanakan ini. Semua doa-nya terkabulkan disaat yang sangat tepat. Hingga ibunya itu meraih tangan Kyungsoo, tidakkah ia sekarang menganggap Kyungsoo benar-benar anak kandungnya sekarang? "Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Kami yang salah, kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Ah, kau pasti tidak mau memaafkan ka-"

"Aku mau. Kyungsoo mau memaafkan kalian." Ujaran wanita itu terputus berkat kebesaran hati anak sulungnya. Bagaimanapun ia dan suaminya telah menyadari betapa buruk kelakuannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Bertahun-tahun mendekam di penjara, menjadikan waktu-waktu berharga untuk mereka renungi. Sepahit itukah yang Kyungsoo alami di masa balitanya? "Karena Kyungsoo memang anak nakal, kan, U-umma- boleh kupanggil, U-umma?"

Tangis mulai merembes diwajah keduanya, bersamaan menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak, Sayang. Kau tidak salah, kau tidak nakal dan kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Hiks, hanya Umma dan Apa yang salah, hiks- kemarilah, ijinkan Umma menciummu, dan ter-terima kasih sudah memaafkan kami, hiks-" Kemudian Kyungsoo mendekat, dan kecupan lama itu bersarang di kening Kyungsoo. "Ya, panggil aku Umma, dan dia Appa. Panggil, Sayang."

Kai hanya menjadi pemerhati. Begitu pelukan ketiganya berlangsung syahdu, ketakutan Kai turut membesar. Kai tak lagi jadi pemerhati. "Hiks-Umma dan Appa sudah mau menerima Kyungsoo lagi?" Sialan, sekarang Kai semakin kalut.

"Ya, Kyungsoo, ya tentu saja. Kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang utuh sebentar lagi, kita tinggal di Daegu di rumah nenekmu. Ada Hyera, kita bersama-sama, Sayang." Bahkan ungkapan bersemangat dari sang ayah itu tampak menggebu. Berulang kali kecupannya menjadi hadiah di kening Kyungsoo, begitu pula istrinya yang terus memeluk Kyungsoo. "Masa kurungan Appa dan Umma telah menjadi penyesalan. Kami tidak bisa menikmati perkembanganmu selama lima tahun, tapi kami bersyukur kau baik-baik saja. Hiks-"

"Kyungsoo." Panggilan itu agak menyentak ketiganya. Dari Kai yang seketika merusak momen berharga mereka. "Ayo, pulang." Karena Kai takut. Ia terlalu takut bagaimana Kyungsoo bereaksi, bagaimana bocah itu akan menghindar dan menjauhinya, dan ia tidak mau tahu bagaimana nantinya Kai merengek ingin tinggal bersama orangtuanya. Tidak, Kai tidak bisa membayangkan itu. "Maaf, tapi dia masih ada di hak asuhku. Sudah selesai bertemunya, sekarang pulang."

Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo, sementara ibunya tetap menahan. Gelengan kuat dari Kyungsoo adalah mimpi buruk Kai. "_Shireo! _Aku tidak mau, hiks-aku mau disini, sebentar." Kai menggeram, ia semakin mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menarik Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisa, ingat janjimu, Kyungsoo. Ayo pul-"

"Aku tidak berjanji apa-apa!"

"Kau lupa, hah?! Ayo pulang, kubilang pulang tetap pulang!"

"Aku tidak mau! Umma, Appa, hiks-aku tidak mau!"

Tapi Ayah Kyungsoo berinisiatif melindungi anaknya, ia menghadang Kai dan menyembunyikan tubuh kecil itu dibalik punggungnya, kini Kyungsoo berada dipangkuan ibunya. "Maaf, tapi kumohon jangan memaksanya. Kami tahu kami sempat berbuat salah, tapi ijinkanlah kami memperbaiki segalanya. Ini wak-"

"Aku ingin dia pulang bersamaku!" Suara tinggi Kai menggelegar, ia sudah kepalang kalut hingga mendorong tubuh ayah Kyungsoo kasar. Berupa pekikan dari istrinya dan ia segera membantu suaminya kembali berdiri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah kembali dicekalan Kai. Berada tepat di rantai tak kasat mata milik Kai lagi. "Bagaimanapun kalian masih tahanan! Sipir!"

Kai memanggil beberapa polisi yang berjaga, melaporkan bahwa keributan tiba-tiba terjadi. Bersama tangis Kyungsoo, Kai tetap menggeret anak itu agar keluar ruangan. "Ummaaaa~ Appaaa~ Hiks- jangan pisahkan aku, bodoh! Hiks- Ummaaa-Appaaa!" Kyungsoo meraung, berpegangan pada dinding seraya menguatkan diri. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu jika Kai sudah merubah haluannya dan melotot pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang aku bodoh? Kau berani mengataiku hal kotor seperti itu? Kau berani menentangku, hah?!" **Plak! **Tamparan Kai membekas dipipi Kyungsoo yang seketika menjalar panas. Beruntungnya, mereka sudah berada disudut terpencil yang jauh dari keramaian. "Kau hanya boleh bersamaku! Tidak bersama mereka! Mereka orang jahat, aku orang baik! Dengar baik-baik, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo masih menyelami sisi pikirannya, wajahnya yang terlempar segera menghentikan tangisnya. Kai barusan menamparnya? Ini nyata, Kyungsoo. "Kau yang orang jahat!" Setelah amukan itu, Kyungsoo menuding. "Aku tidak tahu Ahjussi orang seperti apa! Jahat! Kau tidak pernah berubah, kau jahat!" Dan Kai merasakan bogem mentah menindih jantungnya. Sakit sekali. Berikutnya, Kyungsoo sudah berlari, langkah-langkahnya terpacu meninggalkan Kai.

Jika tidak segera menyusulnya, Kai bisa kehilangan jejak anak itu. Dan Kai tidak ingin beresiko mendapati Kyungsoo menghilang. Kai jelas frustasi, tapi Kyungsoo disana. Duduk didekat mobil mewahnya. Kai hanya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa setelah ini, Kyungsoo tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik.

Mungkin benar, Kai tidak pernah berubah. Kai memang orang jahat. Sejahat-jahatnya orang yang memisahkan anak kecil dari kasih sayang keluarganya. Padahal keadaan sudah mulai membaik dan kesempatan pun sudah terbuka lebar. Apa-apaan keegoisan Kai? Sekali lagi, Kai hanya takut, sesulit itu ia melawan ketakutannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilanagan Kyungsoo, ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo pergi. Oke, apa sesulit itu mengabulkan permintaannya?

Kai bahkan spontan menampar Kyungsoo, hingga ia memandangi tangannya sendiri. Perlakuan kasarnya datang lagi, ah kelainan pedofilnya selalu membuat Kai amburadul. Kyungsoo adalah tata suryanya, Kyungsoo adalah nafasnya. Kai tidak bisa mencari pengganti anak itu. Tidak sama sekali.

-ooo-

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind To Review? Pleasee~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**S EE YAA ON NEXT CHAPTER!**


	14. Farewell and Goodbye

_**C'est La Vie**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

© 2015 This story belong to me. The Cast belong to their agency. If there same place or anything else, its not on purposed. This story just fiction.

_**KAISOO Pedofile FANFICTION**_

_**MATURE CONTENT**_

_**BY DON'TJUDGEMELIKEYOU'RERIGHT**_

**Proudly Presents**

Author POV

Hari-hari setelah insiden di penjara, Kyungsoo tidak merubah wajahnya selain ekspresi muram, murung, sedih, dan kesal. Semua menjadi satu dalam bias cahaya matanya yang semakin meredup. Tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain berdiam diri, kadang menangis sambil memandangi jendela. Hal mutlak seperti ia kehilangan semangat hidup.

Kai adalah manusia berhati. Ia masih memiliki nurani atas ketidaktegaannya menyaksikan keterpurukan Kyungsoo. Namun disisi lain, Kai memiliki seribu satu alasan mengapa ia enggan mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo. Meski hatinya teriris, meski batinnya berulangkali mengucap maaf—tanpa pernah didengar Kyungsoo—dan meski kejadian ini benar-benar membuatnya miris.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang bisa Kai lakukan. Oh, ada sebenarnya, jika ia mau. Sayangnya, Kai terlalu berkeras hati, Kai terlalu berkeras kepala dengan pernyataan bahwa Kyungsoo hanya miliknya seorang. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ada hubungan keluarga atau sanak saudara, bukan semua itu. Mereka hanya orang asing, terkait karena rasa cinta yang tak semestinya.

Sungguh, Kai tidak pernah bisa memalingkan atensinya dari keadaan Kyungsoo. Takut jika anak itu kemudian pergi dengan cara apapun. Hingga inisiatif gila itu datang, Kai mengurung Kyungsoo. Biarkan bocah sepertinya menutup dunia sosial, biarkan Kyungsoo tidak bersekolah, biarkan Kyungsoo tidak tersenyum atau tertawa lagi. Secara perlahan, Kai telah menyakiti Kyungsoo dan kelak bisa membunuhnya.

Hanya egois. Karena Kai seegois itu. Ia rela mati-matian mengupayakan beragam cara agar setidaknya Kyungsoo menetap disini. Apapun, apapun, meski kesekian kalinya Kai harus melihat kesedihan di mata bulat itu. Ya, karena Kai hanya menginginkan Kyungsoo—tanpa sedikitpun peduli dengan perasaannya—entahlah.

"Kyungsoo, kau belum makan sedari pagi." Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Kai mengatakan hal yang sama—sedikit menegur. Tapi sang objek hanya melamun, bahu lesu dan mata sayu. Kerap memandangi jendela dengan dua tangan hampir membenamkan kepalanya. Ini sebuah ironi dan Kai tak kuasa. "Kyungsoo, kau bisa sakit. Kau harus makan." Kemudian ia melangkah, masuk ke kamar serba putih itu. Perlahan mendekat dan menyentuh kulit Kyungsoo.

Tapi tidak ada reaksi. Terlalu hanya menatap jendela—atau angin yang berembus kencang—dengan tatapan kosong bercampur hampa. Bahkan nafasnya masih teratur, tidak menggebu. Kedipan matanya pun sewajarnya. Ya, aksi diam Kyungsoo memang sudah seharusnya membuat Kai semakin khawatir. Kyungsoo hanya sedang mogok, berharap jika dengan cara ini Kai bisa melapangkan dadanya.

Sayang, terlalu mustahil.

"Kyungsoo—aku bawakan sup krim kesukaanmu. Ada kue beras juga."

Hening. Kai mendudukkan diri dibelakang Kyungsoo, menyalang nanar pada punggung sempit itu.

"Kyungsoo—kumohon, jangan begini. Aku tidak mau kau sak—"

"Memang kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Diam. Lagi. Hanya sebaris kalimat itu yang diucapkan Kyungsoo setelah dua hari. Kai tidak mempermasalahkan jika disana tanpa embel-embel 'Tuan', yang menjadi masalahnya adalah nada sinis dalam suara serak Kyungsoo. Seakan menohok hatinya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah sebegini kejam padanya.

Maksud Kai, Kyungsoo adalah pribadi hangat, gemar memaafkan meski kau sakiti—Kai mempelajari hal ini dengan baik—juga tutur katanya yang selalu sopan dan perilakunya yang kelewat santun. Intinya, Kyungsoo bocah manis yang sangat tertata.

"Ah, Kyungsoo, makananmu bisa dingin." Bahkan Kai sengaja melupakan kesangsian Kyungsoo. Berpuas diri untuk sekedar kedok—Barusan-bukan-apa-apa—dan Kai berdalih bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Selalu. "Ayolah, Kyungsoo, atau kau mau ditemani Tao _ge_ dan Kris _ge_?"

Tidak ada gelengan ataupun anggukan. Setidaknya satu tanggapan. Pun tidak ada sahutan. Kai menghela nafas—entah untuk keberapa kali—lalu mengurut dadanya sendiri—menguatkan hati agar ia bisa sedikit lebih sabar.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah terlalu lama mendiamkan aku. Ja-jangan begini."

"Karena ini maumu."

Eh?

"Karena ini maumu, kan?"

Dia mengulang. Penuh penekanan dalam intonasi bertaraf rendah.

"Ti-tidak, Kyungsoo. Maksudku, kau tidak boleh seperti ini."

Tidak boleh seperti apa? Karena pertanyaan itu malah disuarakan Kai didalam hatinya. Kai mengatupkan sejenak kedua matanya, yang terlalu lelah menerima perlawanan lagi. Ia cukup berharap, saat membuka indera penglihatnya nanti, Kyungsoo telah kembali seperti semula. Seolah tidak pernah ada kejadian kemarin, seolah hanya ada cinta. Picik, huh.

"Kyungsoo.." Sekalipun Kai melirih penuh memelas. Kyungsoo tetap bergeming diposisinya, tidak lagi menampakkan raut ceria seperti biasa. Tidak ada, karena semua itu enyah berkat Kai menyuruh mereka pergi. Karena Kai berdiri diatas egoismenya yang angkuh. "Maaf. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

Kai kira setelah kalimat menjemukkan itu, Kyungsoo akan berteriak histeris. Mengamuk, atau apalah. Nyatanya? Tetap sama. Hampir tuli, hampir buta. Ia seolah tak pernah mengenal Kai, pun jerat dunia gelap yang ditawarkannya.

"Kyungsoo, akan aku panggilkan Tao ge dan Kris ge untuk mengata—"

"Aku tidak perlu mereka."

"Kyungsoo, mereka bisa memberimu pengertian, atau apapun kalau kau memang pan—"

"Aku ingin sendiri. Jangan ganggu aku. Oh, apa permintaanku yang satu ini tak juga kau kabulkan? Apa kau ingin menyiksaku lagi? Apa kau ingin membunuhku? Kenapa tidak melakukannya sekarang? Kenapa hanya memisahkan aku dengan orangtuaku? Kenap—"

Terhenti. Karena Kai sudah membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya sendiri. Turut menenggelamkan cerocosan asa yang benar membuatnya muak. Mereka berciuman, selembut kapas beranai. Tidak lama, karena Kyungsoo terburu mendorong dada Kai, dan tangis itu luruh sebagai pengganti.

"Hentikan, Kyungsoo, hentikan menyak—"

"Kau yang menyakitiku. Hiks—hiks." Terlalu datar. Tidak ada seruan dan suara keras sebagai penunjuk kemarahannya. Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya, menggunakan sebelah punggung tangan dan berpaling dari Kai. Entah, bagaimana siratan sendu itu tampak lagi. Bersama sapuan sengguk dan isak yang tertahan. "Pergilah. Kalau kau tak mau aku yang pergi, kau saja yang pergi."

**Crap! **Sesakit itukah mendapat penolakan? Sesakit inikah saat seseorang membencimu? Terang-terangan menyuruhmu pergi? Ya, segala macam godam telah dihantamkan ke ulu hati Kim JongIn sekarang. Ia mundur, bersama ambisi dan adidaya yang telah dijunjungnya tinggi-tinggi. Kini hancur tak berbekas, meluntur saat malaikatnya itu tampak menyedihkan.

Berkat siapa?

"Kumohon, Kyungsoo. Ingatlah aku sebagai orang yang pernah ada dihidupmu."

Hanya deru nafas keduanya yang menyambut. Berikut udara lembab dan dinding kokoh pembatas. Tidak ada hal lain, mereka bak dua orang yang dipertemukan lewat kemaksiatan, lewat kehancuran. Penyesalan, apapun. Kai merasa sanagt jauh dengan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Makanlah. Jangan lupa."

Kai meletakkan nampan berisi asupan gizi itu di nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Beristirahat yang cukup."

Ia juga merapikan selimut tebal dan bantal-bantal diranjangnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Tidak akan pernah. Dari bagian mananya? Oh, Kai hanya sedang berformalitas. Begitu ia menutup pintu kamar, punggungnya menyandar diluar sana. Kai mengesah, frustasi. Ia bak kehilangan waras, entah bagaimana seharusnya kini. Kai hanya tidak punya pilihan. Tunggu, dia punya, dia punya. Hanya enggan, gengsinya terlalu kuat untuk ditumbangkan. Kyungsoo mutlak miliknya.

Ponselnya berdering, layar menyala-nyala bersama satu nama andalannya. Kris. "Ya, Kris?" Kai menjauh dari area Kyungsoo, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk diruang tengah. Sementara si penelepon tak juga membalas, Kai bisa mendengar bising berisik diujung sana. "Ada apa, sih? Ramai sekali."

["Oh, Kai-ya."]

Kai mengernyit, "Ada apa dengan panggilan semanis itu?"

["Tidak. Hanya ingin memanggilmu seperti itu."]

Entah itu suatu bentuk kilahan atau memang Kris sedang mengada-ada sekarang. "Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku akan menghubungimu?"

["_Jinjja?_ Wah, kita punya keterikatan batin rupanya."] _Hell,_ hanya sejak kapan suara Kris menjadi cempreng? ["Ada apa, Kai? Kyungsoo lagi?"] Tepat sasaran.

"Bantu aku menenangkannya." Ya, dan dominasi sarat putus asa menjadi latar belakang suara Kai. "Maksudku, dia tidak sedang dalam kondisi hati yang baik."

Kris menggumam sebentar, ["Apa karena kemarin kau mempertemukan dia dengan orangtuanya?"] Kai mengangguk, tentu tanpa diketahui Kris. ["Jadi, kau mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau—"]

"Kemarilah. Bujuk dia agar mau makan." Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari vas bunga menuju pemandangan diluar jendela. Gulungan awan putih, langit cerah, matahari terik. Benar-benar hari yang menakjubkan jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menjadi seperti sekarang. "Percuma. Dia tidak akan mau jalan-jalan."

["Uhm, baiklah. Aku akan tiba disana limabelas menit lagi."] Jeda, Kris menjauhkan ponselnya dan berteriak selanjut itu. ["Ya! Tao! Telurmu hangus! O-oh, maaf, Kai. Kami sedang memasak. Ya, kau tenang saja."]

Kai membayangkan suasana pada sambungan diseberang, Kris sedang membaca Koran sementara Tao sibuk didapur. Kai memang tidak tahu pasti kebiasaan mereka—tapi ia menilik dari keakraban—keduanya pasti selalu memiliki banyak hal untuk diperdebatkan. Benar-benar hidup yang menarik dengan mendapati ada seseorang yang bisa menyayangimu. Ah, tidak seperti dirinya, tidak seperti Kai—yang bahkan memperjuangkan cintanya untuk seorang bocah—mengejarnya seolah ia bisa menikah dengannya. Uh. Konyol.

["Kai?"]

"Y-ya, ya. Ah, selesaikan saja dulu, tidak apa-apa."

["Aku sudah selesai. Tao juga."] Kris berucap, santai. ["Oh ya, aku benar kan, tentang opini bahwa semakin lama kau menahan Kyungsoo, semakin banyak pula kesedihan yang kentara? Sudah, ya. Aku berangkat."]

Klik. Terputus. Kai membiarkan ponselnya meluncur tatkala pegangannya melonggar. Begitu saja. Kalimat Kris barusan terngiang, kalimat Kris barusan ia benarkan. Betapa. Kai sempat tertegun, sebelum akhirnya memaksakan satu senyuman. Entah untuk siapa. "Do Kyungsoo, berumur sepuluh tahun, mata bulat, bibir hati—dan aku mencintainya."

-ooo-

"Kau tidak membiarkannya pergi ke sekolah? Kau tidak mempertemukannya dengan teman-temannya? Mana bisa dia tidak stress, Kim JongIn?"

Itu reaksi Kris begitu Kai menceritakan bagaimana perlakuannya dua hari ini. Kai kelabakan, terlebih saat ia baru menyadari—mengurung Kyungsoo sama saja membunuh jiwa anak-anaknya.

"Aaaah~ Aku tidak punya jalan keluar, Kris. Buntu. Aku tidak mau dia lari, kabur, atau semacamnya. Atau keluarganya tahu-tahu mengambil alih, aku bisa apa?"

Kris memutar bola matanya, malas. "Ya, kau tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Nah, kan." Kai sudah menduga. Kemudian tatapannya mengarah pada Tao. "Mungkin kau bisa merajuk padanya. Dia selalu manut padamu, kan?" Tao mengangguk.

Kris melirik adiknya, lalu mengamati Kai lagi. "Kau seberantakan ini karena cinta pada bocah?"

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting Kyungsoo mau makan dulu. Baru kita urus yang lainnya." Tao bersikap bijak lagi—belakangan ini ia sering memotivasi orang, termasuk Kris—kemudian ia melangkah menuju kamar si target. "Aku masuk, ya? _Gege_ mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja." Karena Kris belum bisa mempercayai kelainan pedofil adiknya ini tidak akan kambuh. "Aku bekerja dulu, Kai." Lalu ia menyusul Tao, tanpa memperhatikan cebikan Kai dibalik punggungnya.

Tao sudah memutar kenop, mendorong bahan mahoni itu dengan kakinya. Hal pertama yang seketika memenuhi ruang pikir Tao, adalah Kyungsoo yang sedang depresi. Benar saja, meski wajahnya masih semenggemaskan seperti ia balita dulu, meski hampir tidak ada yang berubah, Tao tetap sadar apa-apa yang menjadi beban hidup si mungil ini.

"Kyungsoo." Merasa namanya terpanggil, ia tahu jika pemilik suara berat itu adalah Tao. Pasti bersama Kris—dan Kyungsoo tak perlu menoleh. Tao mendekat dan mensejajarkan dirinya dipinggiran kursi—tempat Kyungsoo mengadu pandangan—dan disusul Kris yang bersiap menjadi penonton disudut lain. "Kenapa makanannya tidak disentuh sama sekali? Kau tidak suka? Mau makan diluar?"

Kris pikir, Tao bisa melamar menjadi pengasuh anak setelah ini. "Kris _ge_ juga punya diskon untuk makan di _La Fier'a_. Kyungsoo suka _steak_, kan?" Ia turut duduk disamping Tao kini, memandangi betapa pucatnya wajah Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah tidak makan berapa hari, Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo hanya ingin pulang."

Pulang. Ya. "Kau takut pada ahjussi Kai? Dia jahat lagi, hm?" Tao sekedar memancing.

"Dia selalu jahat."

Kris menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu berbisik sesuatu pada Tao. Begitu selesai, Tao membuka suaranya. "Kalau begitu, kau ingat janji kami yang akan membawamu ke Daegu?" Benar. Tebakan Kris selalu jitu. Sekarang wajah itu berseri, matanya berbinar. Ia antusias menatap Tao dan Kris bergantian.

"_Ne_. Aku ingat. Apa kalian akan membebaskanku?" Tidak. Itu jawabannya. Sayang, Kris dan Tao sama-sama mengulumnya dalam hati. Kyungsoo berkata seolah-olah ia sedang menjadi tawanan. Tsk. Apa ia begitu merindukan keluarganya? Oh tentu saja. "Ya kan, ya kan?"

"Ergh.." Tao meminta persetujuan dari Kris. "Tidak." Satu kata dari Tao itu sukses merubah ekspresi Kyungsoo untuk kembali seperti semula. Kecewa.

"Begini, Kyungsoo. Kita hanya berkunjung untuk mengobati ke—"

"_Shireo_! Kalau begitu tidak perlu, daripada memberiku harapan tanpa pernah terwujud!"

"Tapi, paling tidak kau bisa bertukar kerind—"

"Tidak mau!" Kali ini Kyungsoo berteriak, dan Kris tidak punya bantahan lagi. "Aku mau kalian keluarkan aku darisini! Ternyata kalian sama saja dengan ahjussi jahat itu! Aku benci!"

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Kyungsoo. Kai telah menjadi pengganti orangtuamu, dia juga telah menolongmu, dan dia—"

"Dan dia jahat." Desisan Kyungsoo tidak luput dari delik matanya. "Dia selalu menggunakan kekerasan. Aku sudah cukup hati memaafkannya, tapi—tapi.."

Tao segera memberi pelukan, mengelus surai cokelat itu agar emosinya bisa teredam. "Sssh, ssh, tenang, Kyungsoo. Kau melakukan hal yang benar. Kau menyayangi Kai, begitu pula dia. Jauh lebih menyayangimu. Kau ingat bagaimana kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama, kan?..

..Dia datang menjadi ayahmu, kalian berbelanja berdua, kalian memasak didapur dan bercanda kemudian. Ingat semua kebaikannya, Kyungsoo. Hanya satu, lebih dari apapun, ia bahkan rela memberi nyawanya untukmu." Rentetan kalimat Tao agaknya cukup menyentuh kalbu Kyungsoo. Ia memutar kilas balik memorinya, dan benar.

"Hiks—tapi, aku tetap ingin pulang."

"Kau pasti pulang, Kyungsoo. Hanya tunggu saja." Eh? Tao mendongak, bertanya-tanya mengapa Kris seyakin itu. "Kalau kau berani merebut hati Kai, suatu saat ketukan akan menghampirinya. Lalu ia membiarkanmu pulang, melepasmu. Yah, meski pada akhirnya, dia menjadi gila—atau entahlah."

"Pokoknya, aku hanya ingin pulang."

"Berarti kau dan Kai sama-sama egois." Eh? Tao tak habis pikir, lagi. Ada apa dengan kakaknya? Mau memperburuk keadaan? Ini sama saja dengan memojokkan Kyungsoo, dan dia masih menganggap ini hal enteng? "Seharusnya, ada pihak yang mengalah. Mungkin Kai akan melakukannya. Karena dia terlalu menyayangimu, percayalah, pada akhirnya dia juga akan merelakanmu atas kebahagiaan."

Entah. Namun, saat kalimat Kris terlontar begitu saja, Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Bagaimana jika memang begitu? Kai gila, Kai bunuh diri? Kyungsoo jelas tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tapi, sungguh, ia lebih dari sekedar bingung sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu, _ge_."

Hening, bersirobok dengan meragu. Bertahan selama lima menit, dan Tao berusaha mencairkan suasana lagi. Karena menurutnya, apa yang dibicarakan Kris terlalu dewasa untuk bocah seumuran Kyungsoo. Mana tahu ia tentang egois, mana tahu ia tentang mengalah, pikiran bocah hanya ingin kesenangannya sendiri—dan Tao memperhitungkan itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau apa sekarang?"

"Dia sudah bilang kalau ingin pulang, Tao." Kris terburu menyambar, lalu kepergiannya menuju nakas diikuti pandangan Tao. "Ayo, makan, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak boleh manja, kau tidak boleh menyerah karena hal sesepele ini. Hidup dengan Kai memang membuatmu menjadi pembangkang, kurasa berbeda saat kau hidup dengan orangtuamu dulu." Tsk. Tao tidak percaya Kris mengatakan hal sesakit itu. Hingga ia meletakkan nampan tadi dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau."

"Aku kenyang."

"Kau harus lapar."

"Kris _ge_! Apa-apaan, sih? Jangan memaksanya!" Tao membentak.

"Dia harus tahu hidup tidak melulu tentang dirinya, Tao!" Kris menuding Kyungsoo, sarat jengkel. "Dia harus belajar mandiri, bukan menyusahkan orang lain dengan—"

"Caramu salah, caramu kelewatan, caramu keterlaluan!" Tao memotong.

Kini, ketiganya sama-sama jengah. Nafas naik-turun dan tersengal untuk Tao serta Kris, sementara Kyungsoo menetap diposisinya—diam seribu bahasa sambil melamun—seolah sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Kris _ge_, kau tidak tahu bagaimana bocah sekecil dia disakiti terus-menerus. Jangan anggap hidupmu sama dengan hidupnya, kebahagiaan kita berbeda." Penerangan Tao adakalanya menyentil batin Kris. Benar juga. Ah, apa yang barusan dilakukannya? Kyungsoo seharusnya dilindungi, bukan saatnya memaki. "Kita tidak tahu semengerikan apa menjadi sepertinya. Kau kira mudah-mudah saja dilecehkan berulang kali, dipukuli setiap hari, bocah sekecil dia pantasnya bersenang-senang, Kris _ge_!"

Kris berlutut, "Maaf, maafkan _gege_. Aku kelepasan tadi, Kyungsoo. Maaf, maafkan _gege_."

"_Gege_ benar, kok." Hah. Kris mendongak dari tundukan kepalanya. "Aku memang menyusahkan, merepotkan, juga—tidak tahu diri."

Kris tercekat, ia tahu kesalahannya sulit diperbaiki. Hingga gelengannya terulang terus. "Tidak, tidak, Kyungsoo. Tidak sama sekali, kau menyenangkan, kau benar-benar kebanggaan. Hanya maafkan _gege_, terlalu marah—_gege_ yang tidak tahu diri, _gege_ seenak jidat menganggapmu manja. Padahal, padahal—ah, maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

"Gege tidak salah, jadi untuk apa meminta maaf?" Kepolosan atau kebesaran hati, yang mananya tak diketahui Kris. Ia patut bersyukur karena Kyungsoo bukan semacam bocah yang meletup-letup dan berapi. Hanya, tetap saja. Ia tetap salah. "Lupakan saja. Nanti Kyungsoo makan sendiri kalau makan. Kalian pasti sibuk. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Kris dan Tao bersikap seolah mengerti. Mereka paham jika Kyungsoo ingin dituruti. Sehingga, keduanya segera pamit untuk undur diri. Setelah mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo secara bergantian, tentunya.

Begitu keluar, dan suasana didalam kamar menyepi—Kyungsoo meloloskan tangisannya. Kencang setengah tertahan. Tanpa didengar, tanpa dilihat, ia tahu sesakit ini tidak bisa melihat dunianya. Ia tahu sesayang apa Kai padanya, ia tahu sebaik apa Kai dibalik sifat otoriternya, Kyungsoo tahu itu.

"Hiks—padahal Umma dan Appa sudah meminta maaf dan sudah—hiks—menerimaku. Tapi kenapa—hiks—ahjussi jahat tidak mau mempertemukanku?"

Ya, tidak ada yang tahu gejolak seperti apa yang bersarang dihati Kai maupun Kyungsoo. Keduanya sama-sama tersakiti, sama-sama meracuni diri sendiri seiring berlarutnya waktu.

-ooo-

"Tidak ada hasil."

"Aku tahu." Kai memasang senyum tipisnya sebagai balasan dari laporan Kris.

"Lalu, bagaimana mengembalikan dia yang semula?"

Kai mengedikkan bahu. Jujur, ia juga tidak tahu. Harus bagaimana lagi meladeni Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kai tetap ingin bocah itu berada disisinya. Selalu terdengar semaunya sendiri, tapi inilah ketakutan terbesar yang menjadi kenyataan. Hadir saat ini juga.

"Kita akan berbicara dengan keluarganya." Tao mengucap ide—entah cemerlang atau percuma—tapi disela itu ia tampak berpikir keras. "Jangan orangtuanya. Cukup adiknya. Ya, bagaimana kalau adiknya?"

"Hah?" Kris dan Kai sama-sama tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutan bercampur kebingungan mereka. Hingga Tao memijit pelipisnya dan mendudukkan diri diantara Kris serta Kai. Kedua tangannya menepuk paha si pirang dan si legam itu.

"Kita menjemput adiknya kemari. Biarkan mereka bercerita banyak lalu Kyungsoo bisa sedikit bernostalgia kemudian—"

"Tidak perlu." Tiba-tiba Kai menyahut dengan suara pelan. "Tidak perlu cara seperti itu."

"Lalu?" Kris turut menyuarakan kepenasaranannya.

"Silahkan. Silahkan. Kembalikan—dia ke orangtuanya." Seketika itu pula, Kai meneteskan airmatanya. Tidak ada suara tangis membahana sambil membanting-banting benda, ia hanya terlalu tenang. Sedangkan Tao dan Kris saling memeluk Kai, memberinya alir kekuatan meski tak berguna barang satupun. "Aku—berat untuk ini. Hanya—egois dan gengsi sudah kutepis jauh-jauh. Aku terlalu banyak mengambil kebahagiaannya, merenggut masa kanak-kanaknya dengan seks, dan—ya, aku harus melepasnya."

"Kau yakin? Tidak, kau bukan Kai. Kai tidak semudah ini menyerahkan apa yang telah didapatnya. Terlebih setelah berjuang mati-mati—"

"Tidak lagi, Kris. Aku justru lebih tersiksa melihatnya kehilangan semangat hidup. Aku ingin Kyungsoo yang dulu." Kemudian Kai merenung, matanya menatap ubin tanpa gairah. Karena sejak kalimat itu, hidupnya ikut hilang. "Sudah cukup aku menyengsarakannya. Biarkan dia sekarang menikmati kehidupan yang semestinya. Aku yakin orangtuanya sudah khilaf."

"Kau se-khilaf ini? Begitu saja?" Kris masih mencecar, agak tidak percaya bahwa apa yang dinalarnya secepat ini terjadi. "Kau yakin tidak menjadi seperti Kyungsoo yang sekarang? Seperti mayat hidup, tidak mau makan, tidak mau melakukan apa-apa dan tahu-tahu bunuh diri? Aku tidak mau sahabatku menjadi yang seperti itu."

"Tidak, Kris." Kai merasakan tenggorokannya disedak, ia merapal beberapa kalimat penguat untuknya sendiri. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya. Tenanglah, aku akan mengurus gelandang sampai mati."

"Jangan, sampai kau menikah saja." Kris berusaha jenaka, hanya tidak ada derai tawa setelahnya. Baik Tao maupun Kai masih terpekur dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Mm, kau masih bisa berkunjung ke rumahnya, kan?"

"Ya. Aku bisa dan aku akan berkunjung sesering mungkin."

"Begitu lebih baik. Oh, tapi kau tidak akan mencari anak kecil lain, kan?" Kris mulai terpikir, bagaimana jika tidak ada Kyungsoo, Kai akan semakin menjadi-jadi?

"Antarkan aku berobat supaya pedofil nista ini hilang sepenuhnya."

Meski mengucapkannya tanpa beban, baik Tao maupun Kris sangat tahu bahwa disana masih bersisa ketidakrelaan. "Kau yang harus bicara sendiri dengannya, Kai." Saran Tao ini tentu disetujui Kai.

Sekaligus memberinya kesempatan untuk berdialog, terakhir kali dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak benar-benar terakhir sebenarnya, mengingat ia masih bisa mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Meski tak bisa lagi ada disampingnya, meski tak bisa lagi menyaksikan tumbuh kembangnya, masa remajanya dan lain-lain. Kai—hanya belajar jika sesuatu yang menjadi milikmu tak selamanya abadi.

"Aku lebih tidak yakin, Kai. Ini Kyungsoo, bukan uang receh. Hei, kawan, apa kau seyakin itu?"

"Aku yakin, Kris." Ada kemantapan yang dibuat-buat oleh Kai. "Meski tidak seratus persen."

"Baiklah. Asal kau menepati janjimu, sepeninggal Kyungsoo bukan akhir hidupmu."

"Aku tahu." Kai mengusap wajahnya, kasar. Seakan dengan itu bisa membuatnya tampak segar. Nihil. Tidak sama sekali. "Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti malam. Besok, aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

Kris dan Tao bersamaan mengangguk lemah. Menyesali jika ini malah membuat Kai semakin sakit. "Kuatkan dirimu, Kai. Kau pasti bisa melalui ini. Hanya pikirkan jika semua ini demi kebahagiaan Kyungsoo. Dia tetap menyayangimu." Kai tersenyum, tidak benar-benar tersenyum karena pelupuknya sekuat tenaga menahan kristal bening.

"Terima kasih, Tao." Kai membalas pelukan Tao, menepuk punggungnya sekilas. "Aku berterima kasih pada kalian berdua. Perjalanan kita sampai disini, perjuangan kita tidak sia-sia. Kyungsoo memberiku banyak perubahan, banyak tawa, banyak canda dan yang terpenting—kebahagiaan. Dia membuatku begini, dia ada disini karena kalian." Kali ini ia menggeret Kris agar bergabung dalam pelukannya juga.

"Seharusnya kau katakan ini pada Kyungsoo." Kris berpura-pura mendecih, sesaat setelah Kai melepas pelukannya. "Baiklah. Kau tidak boleh bersedih. Setelah ini normalkan dirimu, lalu menikah." Gurauan Kris bersambut pukulan ringan dari Kai.

"Sembuhkan—ya?"

"Jangan sok kuat, Kai. Menangislah. Asal jangan menyayat pergelangan tanganmu."

"Ya! Kau ingin aku mati?"

Kris tergelak, ditemani suara tawa dari Tao pula. "Kai, kami tahukau tidak sekuat itu. Kau rapuh dan masih berlagak ampuh." Sindiran Tao diterima Kai, meski telak ia juga mengakui ini.

Karena bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo adalah nomor satunya. Orbit perputaran buminya, tata suryanya, oksigennya. Kau boleh sebut ia berlebihan, namun ini cinta. Cinta klise yang menghempaskan semua hal penting menjadi posisi terbawah. Karena bersama Kyungsoo, Kai baru merasakan hidup.

"Jangan biarkan aku kesepian, ya?"

"Tidak akan. Kami akan selalu mengunjungimu—dan mencarikanmu kekasih." Kris mendapat toyoran dari Kai kali ini. "Aw! Sekarang kau mudah bersikap kurang ajar, hah?"

"Kemana sikap hormatmu untuk majikan, hm?" Kai seakan mengingatkan, tapi Kris malah menjulurkan lidah. "Ah, beruntung kalian sudah seperti keluargaku. Kehidupan pahit kita tanggung bersama-sama, jadi—yah, aku berhutang budi."

"Baguslah." Begitu Kris dan Tao saling merangkul, seketika matanya terarah ke pintu kamar. Bagaimana Kyungsoo didalam sana? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ah, tidak, sebentar lagi dia akan mendapat apa maunya. Meraih kesenangan dan menggapai kebahagiaannya sendiri. Toh, masalah jarak bukan hal besar bagi Kai. "Kami pulang, ya. Daah~"

Setelah Kai melambai, keduanya pun tak lagi disini. Sunyi senyap. Apakah akan seperti ini jika tanpa Kyungsoo nanti? Ya. Tentu saja. Kai menekan dadanya sendiri, terasa nyeri begitu sekelebatan momen bersama Kyungsoo hadir lagi. Ia sesak, ia benar sesak. Kai jatuh, terpuruk. Bohong besar kalau ia rela begitu saja, sumpah matipun ia tak akan pernah bisa melepas Kyungsoo.

Tapi lihat, barusan ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, tanpa pernah tahu kesakitannya jauh lebih perih.

-ooo-

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku ingin bicara."

Satu. Hening.

"Pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Dua. Hening.

"Kedua, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu."

Tiga. Hening.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau pasti tahu."

Empat. Hening.

Kai menutup tirai, membatasi pandangan Kyungsoo yang terus-terusan melongok keluar jendela. Ini saatnya, ini saatnya Kai membunuh pesakitan untuk diganti dengan dua kali lipat pesakitan baru. Ia duduk, disamping Kyungsoo. Lalu membelai helaian rambutnya.

"Kyungsoo, jangan biarkan aku bermonolog. Kau kemanakan sebagian hidupku? Kau mengambilnya dengan tidak tersenyum, dengan tidak bicara, dengan cara seperti ini. Aku bisa mati, Kyungsoo."

Kai menengok sisisan wajah Kyungsoo—ada bercak airmata mengering. "Apalagi, kau menangis. Kau semakin membuatku mati dan terkubur."

"Kyungsoo, kalau aku tanya, apakah kau bahagia bersamaku—mungkinkah jawabannya tidak? Aku sudah memastikan itu. Maka, aku ingin ini untuk terakhir kalinya kau mengadu nasib denganku. Kau terlalu lama mengundi nyali untuk menghadapiku. Ini terakhir."

Terakhir. Kyungsoo mengerjap. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau harus mengerti." Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari arah belakang, seketika meruntuhkan benteng pertahanannya. "Aku—melepasmu. Untuk bahagia." Jeda. Kyungsoo terhenyak. Merasa bahwa sisi lain dirinya berontak dan meronta. "Biarkan, ini terakhir kalinya aku membaui aroma tubuhmu, memelukmu sehangat ini, dan menciummu. Perlu kau tahu, kalau aku menyayangimu melebihi nyawaku sendiri." Kai menarik nafas, semakin jeru memeluk Kyungsoo. "Tapi ini konyol sekaligus nyata. Aku mencintaimu."

Karena Kyungsoo belum—atau tidak mau—mengerti tentang cinta. Semagis apa, ia hanya merasakan ini sangat sakit.

"Ini salam perpisahan. Kau pasti senang telah bebas dari belengguku." Benar, dan seharusnya memang ya. Tapi Kyungsoo merasakan mozaik dirinya bertarung dengan hipokrit milik Kai. Tidak ada tujuan, tapi disini ia nyaman. "Tidak lagi menuruti semua keinginanku, tidak perlu memasak untukku, tidak perlu menemaniku tidur. Ah, akhirnya kau bisa menjadi anak-anak, Kyungsoo. Bukan jelmaan orang dewasa, bukan—milikku lagi." Kyungsoo merasakan pelukan Kai kian mengerat.

Mata bulatnya sedang tidak sinkron dengan bibir hatinya. Alih-alih menjawab, Kyungsoo malah memberengut. Ia tidak punya alasan mengapa hidupnya begini, mengapa terjadi sepelik ini, dan—kenapa harus ada Kim JongIn dalam beberapa bab kisah hidupnya?

"Ahjussi—" Kyungsoo mencicit, membiarkan kedua lengan Kai mengamankan dadanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tidak tahu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa malah kalimat itu yang ia berikan sebagai timbal-balik.

"Aku—baik-baik saja." _Semoga._ Kata itu menyusul dalam hati. Kai menyerukan teriakan tanpa henti, ia berulang kali menggambarkan sosok Kyungsoo di lubuk tereloknya. Sungguh, tidak ada apapun yang ia inginkan selain pikiran Kyungsoo—agar berubah. Agar anak itu beralih memikirkan keluarga lamanya, dan disini bersama Kai—keluarga baru. Mustahil. "Percayalah."

_Percaya, jika aku sedang berbohong._

Lanjutan itu membelah stagnasi berbeton milik Kai. Ia tidak sadar dengan mimpi berbalik dengan nyata. Berujung semu yang memuakkan. "Pulanglah. Kembali pada orangtuamu, kembali pada teman-temanmu—ah, sampaikan salamku untuk Chanyeol, juga adik-adiknya. Jadilah bocah pintar, mandiri, dan jantan." Jantan. Memang selama ini Kyungsoo perempuan? "Maksud jantan adalah jiwa laki-lakimu harus bisa mengalahkan kekejaman dunia diluar." Terlalu retoris, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menangkap pasti.

"Aku tahu."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kai tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti berpesan. Ia bisa menghabiskan semalaman penuh hanya untuk membangun lagi benteng kokohnya. Berlanjut gerbang besi terkuat agar tidak mudah goyah. "Jangan lupa makan teratur, istirahat cukup, olahraga rutin. Kau harus sehat, Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Kai mengulang, "Kenapa—apanya?"

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo memekik, meski terhalang sekat-sekat dalam nafasnya. "Kenapa ahjussi akhirnya melepasku? Apa kau sudah tidak menginginkanku?"

Kai belum menyediakan stok jawabannya. Selain gemuruh pekat malam dan rembulan yang berpendar kuning, Kai bersumpah—ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tapi, pertanyaan tetap membutuhkan jawaban, hingga sebulir itu menetes begitu saja. Berakhir dengan membasahi kaus Kyungsoo. Kai menangis, lagi.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi. Bohong besar." Kai semakin melesakkan kepalanya, agar tersembunyi dibawah ketiak kecil Kyungsoo. Ia memeluknya semakin erat, seolah ada rantai baja yang membantunya. "Aku melepasmu—karena kau menginginkannya. Aku tidak bahagia jika kau tidak bahagia." Sesederhana itu.

Kyungsoo membisu, seolah semua kata-katanya telah tertelan.

"Jangan—melupakanku." Kai melirih, berbaur bersama uap nafasnya. "Aku pernah mengukir kisah denganmu, menggoreskan sakit, memberimu pengalaman—meski aku tidak tahu kau bersyukur atau tidak. Aku tahu, kehadiranku hanya memperburuk keadaanmu, semakin menyiksa dan menghancurkanmu. Tapi, asal kau tahu, Kyungsoo—" Detikan jam terdengar lagi.

"..asal kau tahu, jika dibalik semua itu—selalu tersimpan hatiku, yang hanya untukmu seorang."

Kyungsoo mematung. Tidak bergerak barang se-centipun. Ia hanya membiarkan Kai berceloteh—sedikit-banyak telah menjadi dongengnya. Namun, Kyungsoo menikmati. Ia tetap hanyut dalam suara berat Kai, dalam pelukannya, dan dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Kau bisa menyebutku gila, Kyungsoo. Karena kesialan selalu menimpaku dan memaksaku jatuh pada pesonamu. Aku mencintaimu—melebihi matahari mendedikasikan dirinya untuk bumi, melebihi air-air yang tersedia dimuka bumi dan demi apapun—aku selalu mencintaimu. Mungkin, aku berharap rasa ini hilang. Namun, sebatas rencana sementara takdir punya rahasianya."

Benar. Tidak ada celah untuk mencela semua perumpamaan Kai.

"Nanti, saat kau sudah belajar mengenai kelainan seks. Ingatlah tentang pedofil, dengan itu maka kau juga akan mengingatku. Aku—yang pedofil dan jatuh cinta pada kaum anak-anak sepertimu. Tidak peduli apapun yang dunia kecam, aku hanya terpusat padamu." Kai merasakan sekali lagi degup jantung Kyungsoo—yang menggetar digendang telinganya. "Maaf, aku terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi, ijinkanlah aku dalam posisi ini. Sebentar saja."

Dan Kyungsoo membolehkan. Jemarinya tidak lagi bertaut satu sama lain, kini menjurus pada lengan besar Kai. Tertumbuk pada satu pola, untuk tergerak agar menyentuhnya, membelainya. Kai—spontan membelalakkan mata. Reaksi Kyungsoo terlalu—mengharu.

"Aku sayang ahjussi."

Singkat. Tapi Kai bersorak-sorai, gembira.

"Aku—lebih-lebih menyayangimu, Kyungsoo."

Kemudian Kai melepas pelukannya, perlahan ia membalik tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Tatapan saling melekat—seolah ada banyak lem yang direkatkan didua pasang mata itu—Kai mendekat, bermodalkan rasa ingin, ia berani. Untuk kesekian kali, mencium Kyungsoo, tepat dibibir.

Terakhir, mencecap rasanya. Terakhir, berlama-lama dalam payung malam dan renda bulan. Ini terakhir.

-ooo-

Kai berusaha sebaik mungkin mengurangi kadar overdosisnya akan Kyungsoo. Ia cukupkan setelah lma tahun, ia cukupkan setelah berhasil menyembuhkan luka Kyungsoo dengan obat kasih sayangnya yang tulus. Setidaknya, Kai telah menghapus titik demi titik terdahulu, betapa kekalahan yang pernah menguasai Kyungsoo itu kini tengah musnah. Bukan Kai ingin berbangga diri, tapi itu semua berkat dirinya. Perlahan, ia menukar trauma Kyungsoo dengan kehidupan layak—yang terimpikan abadi oleh Kai.

Seperti pagi ini. Terlalu dini untuk terbangun di subuh. Namun, mereka seolah mengejar larinya waktu, tak berbalas. Kai menyiapkan Kyungsoo agar berkemas, setumpuk koper dan beberapa kenangan darinya. Untuk kemudian dibawa Kyungsoo dan Kai berharap agar anak itu menjaganya baik-baik.

"Ahjussi."

"Ya?"

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali lagi. Ia terpaku menyaksikan bagaimana orang ini sebelumnya bersikeras—sekarang melunak. Kai bersemangat memasukkan setel pakaian Kyungsoo, mainan-mainannya, buku-bukunya—semua barang yang pernah diberikan Kai.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo? Jangan bilang kau ingin merengek dan tidak jadi pul—" Ah, tidak mungkin. "Baiklah. Kau mau bicara apa?" Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya—setelah menutup koper—lalu berlutut guna mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa ahjussi tahu rumahku?" Oh. Hanya itu dan Kai tidak mungkin berharap banyak-banyak. Ia mengangguk. "Aku ingin pulang ke rumah orangtuaku, bukan Daegu."

"Aku tahu." Kai mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo, mereka saling beradu tatap tak terdefinisi selama beberapa detik. "Bolehkah aku mengunjungimu sesering mungkin?"

"Tentu saja." Iris legam itu berkilat antusias, bersirobok dengan manik cokelat Kai yang menyipit. "Kapan saja, aku pasti merindukan Ahjussi."

"Walaupun kau tidak lagi tinggal bersamaku?"

"Walaupun aku tidak lagi tinggal bersama ahjussi."

Selanjutnya, senyuman mereka terpatri. Melamban bersama lambat.

"Tidurlah selama di perjalanan. Aku tahu kau masih mengantuk." Kai menggeret koper besar Kyungsoo, lalu anak itu ikut mengekor disebelahnya. "Ayo, berangkat—dan ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk apartemen ini."

Kyungsoo menunduk sejenak, menapaki ubin seolah benda itu lebih menarik, baru sekian menit ia mendongak dan mengembangkan senyum. "Selamat tinggal apartemen ahjussi—jaga baik-baik ahjussi, ya."

Mm-hm. Itu terakhir kalinya Kyungsoo berada disana, itu terakhir kalinya Kyungsoo memijak karpet tebal, terakhir kalinya berjumpa dinding elegan dan lain-lain hal didalam sana. Termasuk dapur—tempatnya memasak _kimchi_ selama ini—ruang tengah bertungku api untuknya menghabiskan sepanjang siang, dan kamar. Kamar yang mengurungnya dan kamar yang memberinya cerita terbaik sepanjang masa. Ranjang empuknya untuk tertidur, bersama mimpi dalam pelukan Kai.

Ya, Kai. Terakhir kalinya Kyungsoo—tidak akan lagi melihat kulit eksotis, rambut ikal, dan otot biseps itu. Kyungsoo tekankan, ini terakhir kali. Meski Kai berjanji untuk berkunjung sesering mungkin dan apakah lelaki itu mampu melawan rasa-rasanya untuk tidak bersimbah darah saat dihadapan Kyungsoo?

Kelak. Bahas ini nanti saja.

Setelah Kai mengunci pintu apartemennya, ia melenggang menuju elevator bersama kaki-kaki pendek Kyungsoo. "Kalau kau sudah dirumah dan aku sudah pulang, bukalah bingkisan yang ada dibawah baju-bajumu, ya." Karena satu-satunya perwakilan dari Kai—sebagai magnesi dirinya yang begitu tak ingin melepas Kyungsoo.

Hati selalu berkata lain dengan bibir. Tidak pernah sinkron antara perasaan dan diksi.

Begitu sampai di _basement_, Kai bisa dengan cepat menemukan mobil mewahnya. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo sekaligus memberi bantuan seperti biasa—memasang sabuk pengaman. Baru dia sendiri ada dibangku kemudi, dan melajukan kendaraan itu.

"Kyungsoo, ini mungkin terakhir kalinya kau naik mobil mahalku."

Kyungsoo tidak bersambat, masih menatapi jendela didepan matanya. Angin dingin yang mengelu ini berhasil menerbangkan selebaran brosur, berikut dedaunan kering dan rintik air dijalanan. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang berjalan di trotoar.

"Kenapa ahjussi mengantarku sepagi ini?"

_Supaya aku bisa lebih cepat melupakanmu. _Terbatin.

"Karena kalau nanti siang bisa macet. Bukankah kau ingin segera bertemu orangtuamu?"

"Ahjussi benar." Nah. Kai menahan nafasnya, praduga selalu telak. "Tapi, aku ingin berlama-lama bersama ahjussi untuk hari ini."

"Aku akan berkunjung bersama Kris dan Tao. Kau jangan khawatir." Kai memfokuskan diri pada jalanan, meski sebagian dirinya hilang didalam koper Kyungsoo dibagasi. "Tidurlah."

"Tidak mau. Aku akan memandangi wajah ahjussi. Aku akan mengambil sebanyak-banyak memori bagaimana rupa ahjussi sekarang." Kai tidak bohong, jika ia terenyuh sekarang. "Aku tidak mau begitu saja melupakan jasa-jasa ahjussi, garis tegas wajah itu, netra malang, dan apapun itu." Katakan Kyungsoo bocah sepuluh tahun—tapi ia punya bakat menjadi penyair.

-ooo-

Ini rumahnya, rumah keluarga Do. Masih sama, seperti lima tahun lalu, seperti pertama kali Kyungsoo bisa melihat dan menyadari bahwa ini tempatnya bernaung. Meski ada beberapa bagian terbengkalai, meski taman depan tidak lagi terurus dan yah—disana sepi. Sesaat Kyungsoo sempat meragu, oh tapi ini keputusannya. Terlebih saat Kai sudah memarkir mobil dan mengajaknya turun.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"

"Aku takut." Kai menampar jidatnya, sekali-kali melalap habis raut wajah Kyungsoo. "Kalau aku salah?"

"Kau tidak salah, kau benar. Percayalah, mereka sudah berubah." Terkutuk. Kai sebatas menata ulang gembok-gemboknya yang bercecer ditanah. "Ayo, masuk. Ini rumahmu yang sebenarnya. Keluargamu."

Kai bersepakat dengan mata batinnya sendiri, ia lalu menggandeng Kyungsoo. Gamitan jemari besarnya yang berkait dengan jemari mungil milik Kyungsoo. Bergetar, berkeringat. Kyungsoo gugup. Kyungsoo menerima kehidupan barunya tepat saat Kai mengetuk pintu. Sebaliknya, Kai melepas warna-warna cerahnya saat pintu itu menjeblak—dan dua manusia tampil disana. Sebagai orangtua Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" Suara ibunya—benar-benar ibunya. Wanita itu terburu memeluk Kyungsoo. Sementara Kai mendapat jabat tangan dari ayah Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih sudah mau berbesar hati." Dengan segala kerelaan diatas rata-rata, Kai menyetujui ucapan Tuan Do itu.

Begitu dipersilahkan masuk, Kai duduk diseberang Kyungsoo. Ibunya memangku anak itu sambil terus menciumi wajahnya. Tidak, Kai tidak boleh panas. Toh, Kyungsoo memang darah daging wanita itu.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar mengembalikan Kyungsoo?" Pertanyaan sang kepala keluarga itu dihadiahi senyum getir dari Kai. "Sekali lagi, kami berterima kasih. Kau memberi kami kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan. Kau memberi kesempatan atas waktu-waktu yang terbuang. Kyungsoo—adalah harta berharga kami." _Begitu pula aku. _Kai hanya bisa berpuas diri dalam hati. "Sayang sekali, kami baru menyadari ini. Keterlambatan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah sepantasnya. Kalian telah khilaf, dan lebih baik berterima kasihlah pada Kyungsoo." Kai berujar tenang. "Selama lima tahun ini, dia menunjukkan jika perubahan besar terjadi dalam dirinya. Traumanya hampir tidak membekas. Bahkan dia sudah berani tidur diruangan gelap." Karena Kai. Ia bak melapor kejadian-kejadian sementara majikannya pergi dan ia menjadi pengasuh.

"Benarkah? Wah, sudah pintar, hm?" Ayahnya mengusak rambut Kyungsoo—yang susah payah disisiri Kai tadi pagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum, tersamarkan dengan tumpuk asing yang menjelma keraguan. "Bagaimana makannya?"

"Dia baik. Bisa memasak, sekelas koki malah." Kai mencoba akrab, meski sejujurnya apa-apa yang tersua dari mulutnya adalah pemukulan hati. "Juga teman-temannya. Aku memasukkan ke sekolah dasar yang sejurus dengan TK-nya dulu."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku mengerti." Kali ini ibunya angkat suara. Kai bisa melihat secara langsung bagaiman potret keluarga seharusnya—yang bisa Kyungsoo rasakan sejak ia lahir. Juga Kai, seharusnya keluarganya juga seperti ini. Tapi entah bagaimana latar belakang mereka hingga ketegaan semudah itu muncul. Biarkan Kai tumbuh dikerasnya jalanan dalam label sebatang kara. "Aku dan suamiku akan menjadi orangtua yang baik setelah ini. Untuk Kyungsoo dan Hyera."

"Umma—" Kyungsoo memanggil, tanpa penggalan. "Dimana Hyera?"

Soojin tersenyum, tidak hambar namun tulus. "Ada dikamar. Kemarin kami menjemputnya dan dia pasti akan seg—"

"Kyungsoo _Oppa_!"

Gadis kecil itu memekik begitu turun dari tangga dan mendapati sosok lama yang begitu ia rindukan. Kyungsoo menghambur ke pelukan adiknya, saling menukar sambut selamat datang atau sekedar basa-basi.

Sekali lagi, Kai dipaksa menyaksikan keluarga yang semestinya.

"Hyera, sudah tidak cadel? Berapa umurmu, _eoh_? Delapan?" Hyera mengangguk, lalu kembali memeluk kakaknya yang benar-benar nyata ada didepan matanya. "_Aigoo_, kau sudah besar. Cantik sekali, hm? _Oppa_ menepati janji, kan? Kita bertemu lagi."

"_Oppa_, terlihat baik. Uhm, pokoknya aku mau bermain dengan _Oppa_ setiap hari."

"Pasti." Kyungsoo—memang kakak yang baik. Setidaknya itu yang direkam Kai. Dia begitu menyayangi adik kecilnya, apapun yang terjadi sebagai penghalang. "Aku akan selalu menamnimu dan tidak akan pergi lagi."

Itu berarti, tidak aka nada kesempatan bagi Kai. Ya, Kyungsoo telah bahagia. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sepasang suami isteri dihadapannya, ikut sunggingkan senyum terbaik tanpa dibuat-buat. Ah, setidaknya lagi, Kai bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan tenang. Tanpa kecemasan dan was-was.

"Karena tidak ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan, lebih baik aku pulang."

Pahit. Kai dicekoki pil-pil pahit agar mengalir tanpa air dikerongkongannya.

"Oh, kenapa terburu-buru? Aku akan membuatkan teh." Soojin menawarkan, tapi Kai menggeleng sekali. "Begitu? Ah, kalau begitu terima kasih banyak. Sungguh, kami berhutang budi padamu..?"

"Kai. Namaku Kai. Si pemegang hak asuh Kyungsoo, biar nanti kuurus agar hak asuhnya kembali pada kalian."

Satu lagi pil pahit yang dijejalkan. Kai melapangkan dadanya, seluas Bandar udara agar sakitnya tak menyeluruh.

"Baiklah, Kai." Yeonso berdiri, kembali mengajak Kai bersalaman. Kemudian Kyungsoo dan Hyera ikut bergabung. Menyendu dimata bulat itu, dan sumringah diwajah adiknya. "Mungkin kami tidak bisa membalas kebaikanmu, tapi ketahuilah kami amat sangat takdir telah menuntunmu bertemu Kyungsoo. Sehingga bisa menjadi orangtua yang baik—yang telah menggantikan peran buruk kami dimasa lalu. Sungguh, kami sangat berterima kasih."

Kai mengangguk, melepas tautan tangan mereka. Lalu melempar senyum kepada Kyungsoo—tak berbalas karena justru gelengan keras yang didapatnya. "Ahjussi tidak boleh pergi." Eh? Bagaimana bisa? "Tinggal disini. Denganku."

Hah. Kai mengatur ulang bagaimana system pernafasannya. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi berlutut dihadapannya. "Baik-baiklah disini. Jangan nakal. Inga tapa saja yang kita lalui? Kuharap kau tidak melupakanku, Kyungsoo." Kai mengusak kepala Kyungsoo, sayang. "Aku masih punya pekerjaan, tidak bisa ditinggal. Intinya, aku menyayangimu, kita saling sayang. Ya?" Kemudian, Kai menyentil hidung Kyungsoo yang memerah. Ia menerjang delusi agar _hologram _Kyungsoo tertanam dalam memori.

Yeonso dan Soojin saling melirik, sementara Hyera ada dibawah mereka dan mendapat pelukan dari kedua orangtuanya. Setidaknya mereka tahu, apa-apa yang terjadi dalam skip masa kala itu—bukan main-main. Sebuah perasaan mungkin terjalin, berkat kebersamaan dan entah hal manis apalagi.

Kyungsoo menangis, tidak lagi ia bisa membendung airmata itu. Hingga pelukan Kai padanya terjadi lagi, mengerat. Meski Kai tidak yakin, perasaan Kyungsoo untuknya hanya sebatas rasa sayang. Tapi Kai? Ia lebih dari itu. Mencintai dengan seluruh hidup dan matinya. Konyol. Tapi, beginilah rasanya seorang pengidap pedofil.

"Aku pergi, Kyungsoo. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Tenanglah, aku akan kembali bersama Kris dan Tao." Kai beranjak, tidak akan membiarkan leleh bulir itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Sekilas ia membungkuk pada orangtua Kyungsoo dan mengacak rambut Hyera sebagai salam temu. "Mm, tolong jaga Kyungsoo. Perlakukan ia selembut berlian."

Setelah melihat kesanggupan mereka, Kai berbalik. Benar-benar berbalik dan tidak akan menoleh lagi. Ia bertekad, sekalipun Kyungsoo memanggil, sekalipun Kyungsoo memeluk kakinya, ia tidak akan berpasrah.

"Ahjussi! Hiks—terima kasih. Hiks—maafkan aku. Hiks—hati-hati dan jaga—hiks! Ahjussi!"

Tidak. Kai tidak mendengar, ia tuli. Tidak. Kai tidak melihat, ia buta. Tapi hatinya tersenyum, meski wajahnya siratkan penderitaan.

"Ahjussi! Kembalilah jika kau siap—hiks! Aku menyayangimu!"

Kyungsoo berteriak, hampir mengejar _Porsche-_nya. Kai tidak akan menatap spion, tidak akan melongokkan kepala.

Ini terakhir. Terakhir. Ia benar melepas Kyungsoo, berturut dengan merelakannya. Tidak mudah, tapi efeknya akan ia simpan rapat-rapat.

Bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo sosok terindahnya. Mahakarya yang ia agung-agungkan. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Sekarang dan selamanya." Bisikan itu tersapu embusan angin pagi yang menyejuk.

Hilang. Tak membekas.

-ooo-

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

**ROAD TO LAST CHAPTER!**

Ah elaah, kira-kira kecepetan ngga alurnya? Chapter lima belas ending, ya.

Author mau mengumumkan Hiatus juga. Ini judul fanfic yang terselesaikan untuk terakhir kali. H-10 menuju tanggal hiatus aku u,u Aku menghiatuskan hampir semua fanfic, semoga bisa dilanjut dan diselesaikan saat aku comeback. Tidak akan discontinue.

Kapan? Di waktu yang ditentukan. Tergantung ujian kelas duabelas kelar baik-baik atau ngga -_- aku bakal sibuk banget separuh tahun ini dan separuh tahun depan. Bakalan belajar mulu dan itu membuatku jauh dari EXO dan terutama Kaisoo hueee~ Ngga rela tapi yah, mau gimana lagi. Derita pelajar.

Semoga readers setia menunggu, aku hanya berharap itu. Syukur-syukur kalo kalian mau mendoakan ujian-ku juga. Hehe. Yasudah. Aku mengucap salam terakhirnya di chapter depan aja, ya. Ucapkan selamat tinggal juga buat ending fanfic ini. Semoga Jongin dan Kyungsoo langgeng dan juga masih bersedia jadi starring di ff-ku.

YO!

BYE!

**SEE YA ON LAST CHAPTER!**


	15. The Last for My Love

_**C'est La Vie**_

_**LAST CHAPTER**_

© 2015 This story belong to me. The Cast belong to their agency. If there same place or anything else, its not on purposed. This story just fiction.

_**KAISOO Pedofile FANFICTION**_

_**MATURE CONTENT**_

_**BY DON'TJUDGEMELIKEYOU'RERIGHT**_

**Proudly Presents**

Author POV

"Jadi," Pria berjas putih itu menggusar. Tulisan dalam berkas diatas mejanya tak tertangkap mata apalagi otaknya. Tapi, ia senantiasa tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan sangat memuaskan. Kemudian, tatapan mereka bertemu. "Banyak kemajuan, Tuan Kim."

Dia—yang ada dihadapannya ikut tersenyum. Tanpa gamang. "Benarkah?" Ia agak tidak percaya.

"Aku rasa, ya."

"Kau rasa? Tidak pasti?"

"Baiklah. Kau limapuluh persen sembuh."

Baru kali ini, senyum-senyum lain saling bertukar. Tulus dan tidak dipaksakan. Terlalu damai untuk sebuah pencapaian.

Ini Rumah Sakit, ini ruang praktek psikiater. Lalu orang berjas putih itu adalah seorang Doketr—yang menangani Kim Jongin. Mereka bilang, kelainan seks-nya sulit disembuhkan. Tapi, untuk mengurangi resiko lebih-lebih berpengaruh jika sang pasien berniat untuk sembuh. Tebak, Kai melakukannya dengan baik.

Lima bulan. Terhitung sejak Kyungsoo benar-benar tak ada lagi disisinya. Lima bulan. Terhitung sejak malaikat mungilnya itu meninggalkan kesendirian yang mendalam untuk Kai. Tidak. Tidak ada alasan untuk terpuruk. Kai bangkit dan inilah konsekuensi yang ia damba.

Di ruang serba higienis ini, Kai mematut diri. Ia berulang kali mendapat tepukan semangat dari Dokter Yixing dan yah, lihat hasilnya sekarang. Kai bercahaya, Kai berseri, Kai berbinar. Sempurna. Tetap tidak lepas dari dukungan Kris dan Tao. Mereka yang setia mendampinginya. Disini, Kai mengusir semua kenistaannya di masa lalu. Ia berjuang untuk sembuh.

Sudah lupa. Ah—sengaja melupakan. Jika saja diluar sana, masih ada sosok bocah yang ia nanti.

"Jangan lupa meminum obatnya secara teratur dan rutin. Setelah makan malam. _Arraseo_?"

Sudah lupa. Kai sudah lupa tentang masalah-masalah di masa lalu. Termasuk tentang Suho.

"Aku mengerti." Ia tersenyum—lagi dan untuk keduapuluh kalinya saat ia duduk dikursi itu. Berhadapan dengan Dokter Yixing, ia bisa menceritakan segala macam hal yang menghubung dibenaknya. Bagaimanapun ia pakar psikis dan Kai merasa nyaman. "Kurang limapuluh persen lagi? Uhm."

Kai hanya akan berkonsentrasi untuk masa depannya—tanpa membuang kenang masa lalu. Ia hanya akan mengurus bisnis gelandang, menua lalu mati. Ah, sebelum Kris berniat mencarikannya jodoh. Kai belum memikirkan tentang pernikahan sama sekali. Kecuali jika ia sanggup meniti waktu saat Kyungsoo berumur duapuluh tahun.

"Itu tidak akan lama kalau kau tetap semangat." Terlalu mudah bagi seorang Dokter untuk mengatakan kiasan. Semacam itu. Kai mengangkat alis, Yixing belum menyelesaikan lanjutan kalimatnya. "Bisa ditempuh dua bulan lagi. Sekarang saja, emosimu mudah dikendalikan, kau tidak mudah _horny_ saat berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Terapi hampir sukses."

Benar. Tentang emosi. Tentang berdekatan dengan anak-anak juga. Namun, Yixing melupakan satu fakta, jika Kai cukup terjerat dengan satu pesona bocah manis. Kau ingat namanya. Kau tahu orangnya.

"Kyungsoo—bukankah aku sudah menceritakan tentangnya?"

"Sudah." Yixing membeo. "Secuil lagi, kau hanya akan menganggap Kyungsoo sebatas kenalan dimasa lalu."

"Apa bisa begitu?" Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya, cenderung meminimalisir jarak. "Aku tahu mudah bagimu, tapi sulit untukku."

"Tanyakan hatimu dan sambungkan dengan pikiranmu. Apa Kyungsoo masih seberpengaruh itu?"

Pada akhirnya, Kai meminta waktu. Untuk berdiam diri dan memejamkan mata. Sejenak kembali merasakan perbedaan mencolok darinya. Kyungsoo—hanya bocah sepuluh tahun yang tinggal bersamanya sejak balita. Kyungsoo—bocah bermata bulat dan berbibir hati. Kyungsoo—memiliki teman-teman konyol. Kyungsoo—pintar memasak. Kyungsoo—sudah berani tidur diruangan gelap.

Apakah ini bisa disebut melupakan? Kai bahkan sangat mengingat detailnya.

Ia mengesah, membuka mata dan memberikan intens untuk Yixing. "Kau salah. Aku bisa sembuh, memang. Tapi Kyungsoo selalu menghantuiku. Sekarang, penyakitnya adalah tentang dia. Kau harus bisa membantuku mengenyahkan bayang-bayangnya. Aku tidak mau terisolasi, Yixing." Kemudian, Kai berparas seperti dahulu. Frustasi dan Yixing rasa, pasiennya kambuh.

"Kau tidak terisolasi." Yixing berkata kalem. Sesekali ketukan pulpen dimeja menemani detikan jam di dinding. "Kau aman, Kai. Kau aman jika kau berjuang atas dirimu sendiri. Yakinlah, aku hanya perantara. Semua berasal darimu, dari hati dan pikiranmu."

"Karena Kyungsoo bukan halusinasi."

"Aku tahu."

Kai mendongak, mendapati Yixing kini bersandar dikursi sambil memandanginya. "Mengapa aku selalu kalah jika momen-momen itu berkelebat dipikiranku? Mengganggu semua aktivitasku? Tidak mudah, Yixing. Bahkan dia sudah merenggut nafasku."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Sekalipun itu terlarang dan berbasis kelainan." Yixing memperhatikan Kai seksama. Pemuda tan itu nampak terperanjat, tapi melemas sekian detik setelahnya. "Kau tidak salah kalau perasaan semacam ini menyerang dan terlalu sulit untuk menghapus jejaknya. Jejak yang sengaja ditinggalkan." Terkadang psikiater bisa merangkap pujangga.

"Lalu, kau yakin aku bisa sembuh seratus persen?"

"Tidak." Hah? Kai mendelik, tapi reaksi Yixing benar-benar membuatnya jengah. Ia terlalu tenang. "Aku hanya bisa mengurangi resiko. Kan sudah kubilang, ini dari niat dalam dirimu sendiri. Aku sebatas pengawal." Oh, sambungan itu tidak membuat Kai lega.

Tapi, setidaknya—ia belajar banyak hal lewat pengobatan ini. Bahwa pikiran bukan hal remeh. Bahwa pikiran yang mempengaruhi seluruh kinerja. Kai menyadari satu hal, jika saja ia tidak bertemu Kyungsoo, mungkin kejadiannya tidak seperti ini. Namun sebalik itu, ia akan teramat menyesal jika Kyungsoo tidak masuk ke hidupnya. Selalu. Pikiran adalah doktrin khusus yang membuat siapapun kalang kabut.

Lebih dari semua itu, Kai pantang untuk terpuruk. Kabar baiknya, ia tidak bunuh diri. Kabar buruknya, ia harus betah berlama-lama memaku ulang kondisi hati, perasaan, dan batinnya. Ia harus mencoret nama Kyungsoo dari daftar orang-orang—yang membuatnya seberantakan ini.

"Aku sedang berusaha."

Yixing tertawa, "Kau bukan sedang berusaha jika tidak ada tindakan. Kau tidak sedang berusaha jika melulu mengeluhkan hal yang sama. Kau tidak sedang berusaha jika hanya Kyungsoo yang kau impikan, jika hanya Kyungsoo yang tampil dilayar pikirmu. Apa-apaan?" Ia melanjutkan gelak bahaknya.

"Tunggulah. Aku perlu waktu."

"Waktu bukan masalah penting." Yixing terburu menyambar. "Harus kukatan seratus kali lagi? Kalau yang kau butuhkan hanya dirimu sendiri. Jangan berpaling pada hal lain, cukup menengok apa-apa yang selama ini bernaung dalam nama Kai. Setelah ini, pulang dan bercerminlah. Jangan bilang kau tidak punya cermin." Yixing menutup berkasnya, lalu mengacungkan map itu tinggi-tinggi agar Kai bisa melihatnya. "Laporan dirimu ada disini, tapi lupakan saja. Aku dan kau sama-sama tidak peduli tentang persen. Kau sembuh tergantung dari hati."

Ya. Kai memutar otak, percuma karena sel-selnya seolah mati rasa. Menjadi rubik dengan tingkat kesulitan yang amat paten. Yixing pasti bersumpah dalam hatinya, jika Kai bukanlah pasien dengan kemauan yang stabil. Adakalanya, Kai memiliki semangat. Sayang, bisa sedrastis itu menjadi lanturan tak berarah.

"Setiap kali aku bicara, kau selalu menampiknya. Katakan, aku harus apa?"

Kai menumbuk tatapannya dengan mata sipit Yixing. Menjurus dan agak menusuk.

"Kau harus meyakinkan diri. Disamping meminum obat. Kau harus—meski perlahan, anggap Kyungsoo sebatas angin lalu. Disamping terapi." Lugas. Yixing berkata tanpa intonasi dan cenderung datar. "Selamat berjuang, Kim JongIn. Aku yakin kau bisa normal kembali."

Kai mendengus, berujung seringai kecil. Kyungsoo, huh? Perlahan. Angin lalu. Tsk.

"Baiklah, aku pulang, Yixing." Kai berdiri dan diikuti Yixing. "Sampai jumpa."

Yixing menjabat tangan Kai—agak meremasnya. Lalu memasang senyum yang sebabkan lesungnya terlihat. "Jangan lupa jadwal terapimu minggu depan." Terapi atau sekedar mengobrol? Kai tak ambil pusing, ia membayar untuk sembuh. Jadi, setiap pertemuannya dengan Yixing, Kai lebih bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. "Kyungsoo—hanya angin lalu, Kai."

Yixing masih berusaha mendobrak pintu hatinya.

-ooo-

"Ya! Kyungsoo! Tendang bolanya!"

Suara bariton milik Chanyeol cukup untuk membuat telinga Kyungsoo berdengung. Cemooh itu hadir tatkala Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar memusatkan seluruh atensinya dipermainan ini. Maka, tak ayal jika Chanyeol merasa kesal dan untuk kesekian kali berteriak keras.

Kyungsoo seolah dipasung. Bola didepan kakinya tak juga berpindah tempat. Hingga Chanyeol datang—dia berlari dari tengah lapangan—lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ditiang gawang. Kali ini manik matanya yang menelusuri mimik wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kau melamun, Kyungsoo. Serius bermain tidak?" Ia berdecak. "Kalau tidak, biar digantikan Xiumin _Hyung_." Kemudian telunjuknya mengarah pada seorang anak lelaki berpipi gembul—yang duduk dirumput hijau dipinggir lapangan.

"Aku mau main, kok. Hanya—sebentar, aku seperti sedang _jetlag_."

"Hah?" Chanyeol melotot. Bola itu akhirnya berpindah untuk dimainkan oleh kakinya. "Kau tidak barusan turun dari pesawat, Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan, kau aneh sekali." Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan unek-uneknya—hingga ia uring-uringan sekarang.

Omong-omong, yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar. Kyungsoo belakang menjadi tidak seperti dirinya sendiri. Seolah asing dengan jiwa dan raga miliknya, seolah jauh dengan keakraban nama Kyungsoo. Dia tampil—seperti bukan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Kyungsoo tidak mau main?" Baekhyun terlihat lebih manusiawi saat menghampiri keributan dibawah gawang. Dibanding kakaknya, Baekhyun berbakat untuk menjadi penengah. Ia sabar, ia telaten, dan setidaknya Baekhyun sulit marah. "Mungkin lelah. Mau duduk dulu? Ada minuman yang barusan dibeli Sehun."

Tanpa diperintah—dan tanpa menggubris tatapan tidak terima dari Chanyeol—Baekhyun sudah menggamit jemari Kyungsoo. Kemudian mengajaknya menepi, dan bergabung bersama Xiumin yang sudah lebih dulu ada disana. Pada akhirnya, Chnayeol mengikuti dengan tampang malas-malasan. Ia malas, karena Kyungsoo, permainannya mendadak terhenti. Khas bocah.

"Kenapa tidak jadi main?" Sehun datang tergopoh. Ia menemukan para pemain itu malah duduk berjajar dan tidak ada ekspresi yang terbaca selain wajah Baekhyun dan Xiumin. "Ini masih schore, _Hyung_. Matahari belum terbenam. Kenapa malah membuang waktu?"

Chanyeol men_-dribble_ bolanya. Alih-alih menjawab dengan kata-kata, ia malah menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya. "Kyungsoo tidak mau main." Untuk itu, reaksi Sehun hanya ber-oh ria dan berlanjut dengan posisinya yang ikut mengerubungi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo kenapa?" Ini pertanyaan dari si lugu Xiumin. Teman baru keempatnya dan baru saja berulang tahun yang kesebelas kemarin malam. "Seperti sedang banyak pikiran."

Memang. Kyungsoo tidak berani mengiyakan selain melempar senyum untuk Xiumin. Baekhyun dan Sehun sama-sama memberinya pandangan sarat kekhawatiran. Tidak. Kyungsoo hanya sedang paranoid dengan ingatannya sendiri. Momen-momen janggal yang terlalui lima bulan lalu—dibalik itu ada nama Kai sedang memborgol perasaannya.

"Aku merindukan Paman-ku." Mata bulat itu masih teduh, tapi bibir hatinya mengerucut. Ia menunduk sambil mencabuti rumput menggunakan satu tangan—karena tangan lain sedang menyangga dagunya. "Dia pasti sudah lupa padaku."

"Padahal Kyungsoo kan ingin pulang. Saat sudah pulang dan kembali ke keluarga Kyungsoo, sekarang kenapa malah ingin—"

Kalimat Baekhyun diputus oleh erangan Kyungsoo. Membuat Chanyeol akhirnya mendekat dan seksama bertukar asa dengan teman-temannya yang lain. "Haaah~ Aku tidak tahu, Baekkie. Tapi aku merindukannya. Dia bilang akan berkunjung, aku selalu menunggu—dan dia tidak pernah datang."

Tatapan prihatin Baekhyun, Sehun dan Chanyeol bertumpu menjadi satu. Tidak dengan Xiumin karena ia hanya pendatang baru, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan pernah dialami Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, suruh dia kemari." Ini saran Chanyeol, disambut anggukan oleh Sehun. "Kau ingat nomornya?"

"Aku tidak punya." Pasrah. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Atau datang ke apartemennya. Kami masih ingat alamatnya. Ya, kan?" Chanyeol memberi jalan lagi. Ia tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo seperti hilang arah. Terlalu dramatis.

Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Aku takut."

"Takut?" Xiumin menyimak. Hingga ia penasaran dan akhirnya bersua. "Memang dia menyeramkan?"

"Tidak, Hyung. Ahjussi—paman Kyungsoo itu hitam. Tapi baik." Chanyeol mengunggulkan dan menjatuhkan Kai dicara yang bersamaan. Sedikit-banyak membuat Xiumin bisa membayangkan seperti apa sosok yang dirindukan Kyungsoo ini. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik aku menunggu saja." Kyungsoo memasang senyum kecut. Tertutup wajah cerahnya yang memalsu. "Sudah, ah. Kalian tidak jadi bermain karena aku merindukan pamanku."

"Kami juga merindukan pamanmu." Seloroh Baekhyun ini terlalu tiba-tiba, agak membuat Kyungsoo tercengang. Terlebih Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil menerawang langit jingga diatas kepala. Seakan membayangkan. "Pamanmu baik. Waktu kita mengobrak-abrik apartemennya, dia tidak marah."

Benar. Kyungsoo tahu hal itu dan ia sama sekali tidak meragukannya.

Karena mereka tidak tahu. Paman yang dimaksud Kyungsoo, bukanlah paman sebenarnya. Chanyeol cs hanya tahu jika ahjussi hitam yang menampung Kyungsoo selama lima tahun itu memang diberi amanat orangtua Kyungsoo. Pada kenyataan yang berbalik, Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Pun saudara jauh atau teman dekat.

Satu alibi, bahwa Kyungsoo teramat merindukannya sekarang. Tanpa peduli latar belakang.

"Ayo main lagi!" Xiumin lebih dulu mengembalikan suasana. Ia sudah berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Ayo, ayo, jangan malas-malasan!" Ia bak pelatih, tapi cengirannya tak bisa membohongi jika dia hanya bocah sebelas tahun.

Kyungsoo merasakan kedua lengannya ditarik, terpaksa berdiri dengan sejuta ketidaksiapan. Pelakunya adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang selalu kompak dalam bekerja sama. Sementara Sehun—ia hanya menenteng air mineral itu untuk disediakan dipinggir lapangan.

"_Hyung_! Schehun mau ikut main juga!" Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya diudara, tepat ketika Chanyeol dkk sudah berlari dan tersebar ke seluruh penjuru lapangan.

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Sehun memberengut dan pada akhirnya melempar botol-botol air itu ke tengah lapangan. Seketika, empat kepala itu menoleh tidak serantan.

"Ya! Ada apa, Sehun?" Baekhyun berteriak dari ujung sana.

"Schehun kenapa tidak diajak main?" Sehun membalas sambil membentuk dua tangannya menjadi corong. "Jangan bilang pemainnya sudah pas~"

"Memang!" Chanyeol mendeklarasikan kebenaran. Sebelum tatapan-tatapan menusuk lainnya datang. "Empat pemain, kan? Kita bukan main futsal."

"Kau menyakiti hatinya, Chanyeol _Hyung_." Kyungsoo—yang kebetulan ada didekat Chanyeol—berbisik pelan. "Aku beristirahat, ya." Lalu ia berjalan, hendak keluar lapangan. Terhenti pada Sehun, kemudian memberi tepukan singkat dibahunya. "Gantikan aku, ya, Sehun."

Sehun girang bukan main. Ia mengangguk penuh semangat, baru setelahnya memacu langkah dan bergabung dengan rekan satu tim. Kyungsoo tidak peduli lagi bagaimana tatapan tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin memperhitungkan dirinya. Biarlah.

Karena Kyungsoo ingin menghabiskan waktunya. Bernostalgia.

Sembari menyaksikan teman-temannya bermain bola, Kyungsoo ikut bersorak dalam hati. Ia duduk bersimpuh, kepalanya setengah mendongak berkat bantuan kedua tangan yang menyangga dagunya.

Lima bulan. Bukan waktu yang singkat untuk saling menyendiri. Untuk saling menguatkan diri dan meneguhkan prinsip. Berjuang pada jalan masing-masing atas ketidakrelaan, kemudian berbuah pahit tatkala bayang masa lalu kembali menghantui.

Sesekali iris legam Kyungsoo memperhatikan kelincahan teman-temannya. Tidak ada beban pikiran, tidak ada beban perasaan. Bukankah begitu yang seharusnya dialami anak-anak? Kyungsoo pikir, setelah ia kembali ke kehidupan normalnya, dunia tidak lagi mengusik beberapa ancaman atas namanya.

Tapi, tidak. Ia bilang, Kai memang paman baik hati. Lain kali, Kyungsoo bisa bilang bahwa Kai orang jahat. Kadang, sistem sarafnya bisa terganggu kapan saja, kadang perasaan-lah yang mengambil alih kesemuanya.

Dan diatas itu semua, Kyungsoo bersumpah ia merindukan Kai. Kyungsoo kira, pamannya itu telah melupakan janji berkunjung. Kyungsoo kira, Pamannya itu telah hidup bahagia dengan pasangan barunya.

Ya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

-ooo-

"Kim JongIn."

Kai menyebut namanya sendiri. Tanpa penekanan. Cermin—ia mengikuti saran Yixing. Kini, Kai bisa melihat dirinya secara utuh. Wajah tegasnya, rahang kerasnya, rambut ikalnya, dada bidangnya, apapun. Tergambar pasti dan memantul apik.

"Kau adalah Kim Jongin."

Manik matanya serius. Menajam. Sesekali ia merapikan tuksedo-nya. Mengacak rambut dan tersenyum serupa seringai.

"Kau tampan. Kau memikat sekaligus terpikat."

Karena Yixing menuntut kepercaya-diriannya. Kai mengobral kedipan mata. Membongkar ulang tatanan pikir dalam kepalanya.

"Sudah seharusnya kau sadar. Terpikat pada Kyungsoo adalah kesalahan sejak awal. Yah, meski perlu kau akui—hidupmu membaik karenanya."

Hanya satu nama yang sampai sekarang masih bertengger di singgasananya. Do Kyungsoo. Tidak banyak penawaran yang diberikan, Kai harus pintar-pintar mengolah kualitas. Ia tidak akan terjerumus terlalu lama. Bahkan jika ia menua nanti, nama Kyungsoo patut menjadi sandaran lama.

"Kau bisa, Kai. Kau bisa sembuh. Kau bisa waras. Kau bisa normal. Mencintai manusia yang semestinya. Berada dalam area-mu sesungguhnya. Bukan bocah ingusan berotak encer, bukan dia."

Sekalipun ada nada geram, Kai terus-terusan berlafal. Seakan tidak ingin ketinggalan tiket konser gratis—ia terburu meluapkan semua ekspresinya.

"Pedofilmu hampir hilang. Berganti dengan masa depan, datang sebagai uji coba yang menghantarkanmu menuju kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Bukan semu."

Kai membiarkan obesesinya luntur. Kai membiarkan ego dan gengsi-nya terbawa arus. Secepatnya, ia harus menyelesaikan ini. Perasaan main-main ini tidak untuk dipelihara. Ia punya kehidupan yang lebih baik. Bukan hanya bergantung pada sosok mungil bernama Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo hanya masa lalu. Lupakan. Kyungsoo hanya bagian lama. Lupakan."

Hingga tak henti Kai merapal pengokohan itu. Berulang dan terus-menerus. Kali ini tidak didalam hati, kali ini benar-benar bersua. Patut didengar oleh telinga dan hatinya sendiri.

"Kai?" Kris ada di ambang pintu kamar. Bersama Tao yang melongokkan kepalanya. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang bertarung dengan perasaan." Kai tidak berbalik. Cukup menatap Kris dan Tao lewat cerminnya. "Kenapa kalian bisa masuk kemari?"

"Kau tidak mengunci pintu depan, tahu." Tao memperjelas dan membuat Kai manggut sekali. Wajah seriusnya juga masih terpampang tanpa niat dilunakkan. "Apa terapimu berjalan baik?"

Kris dan Tao sama-sama melenggang masuk tanpa dipersilahkan. Memilih untuk duduk dipinggiran ranjang Kai sembari menelisik kegiatan si pemilik kamar. Kemudian, rasa tidak nyaman membuat Kai mengurungkan sebagian representatif dirinya didepan cermin. Hingga ia putuskan untuk melayani kedatangan Kris dan Tao.

"Lumayan." Kai berdiri dihadapan mereka. Seolah mempertontonkan hal-hal apa yang menunjukkan perbedaan darinya. "Barusan adalah salah satu bentuk terapi."

"Oh? Berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila, itu terapi?" Kris menyangsikan, berlanjut tawa renyahnya. "Hah. Kau tidak depresi saja aku sudah sangat senang. Ya, teruskan saja. Kami tidak akan mengganggu."

"Sudah selesai." Kai menerawang pandangan ke jendela yang ada dibelakang Kris dan Tao. Disana, mendung sedang berkuasa. Satu hembusan nafas berat darinya, cukup membuat Kris dan Tao tahu apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan pemuda ini. "Uhm. Kyungsoo bagaimana, ya?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Kau bilang kau sudah hampir melupakannya. Kau bilang kau sudah hampir berpaling." Kris berusaha mengingatkan perjanjian antara Kai dan perasaannya sendiri. Betapa, terkadang susupan-susupan momen kecil bersama Kyungsoo selalu membuat mental Kai jatuh dan sulit dipungut. "Jangan bilang kau merindukannya."

"Aku juga merindukannya." Ujaran Tao itu disambut kernyitan oleh Kris. Bahkan ekspresi adiknya dan Kai tidak jauh berbeda. Ah, bedanya Tao menerawang langit-langit kamar, sementara Kai memandang jauh kearah depan. Lurus. "Bagaimana dia sekarang? Mengurus? Atau malah semakin gemuk? Pipinya—oh astaga. Mata bulat, bibir hati, ting—"

"Tao, hentikan." Bagaimanapun, Kris hanya bisa membantu adiknya untuk menekan sebuah perasaan. Lalu, setelah Tao kembali menguasai diri, Kris beralih pada Kai—yang sekarang malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Kai, sadarlah, hei."

"Aku sadar, Kris. Kau pikir aku mabuk?"

"Ha-ah. Seharusnya aku sudah menemukan pasangan hidupmu."

"Aku akan menikah. Tenang saja. Dengan perempuan. Puas?"

Eh? Kris dan Tao saling berpandangan. Sebelum akhirnya Tao tidak tahan lagi dan berkata, "Kau yakin? Mm, maksudku apa—"

"Tunggu sampai aku sembuh total. Normal. Maka aku akan mencintai seorang perempuan untuk menjadi istriku. Nah, pada saat itu aku akan benar-benar melupakan Kyungsoo. Selesai."

Ya. Selesai. Tamat.

"Hari ini, aku ingin mengecek jika perasaanku pada Kyungsoo sudah berlabuh ke tempat lain. Aku ingin memastikan kalau nantinya, aku juga bisa hidup damai tanpa embel-embel Kyungsoo."

Karena Kai tampak melankolis dimata Kris maupun Tao. Sontak saja kalimat itu membuat keduanya membelah jalan pikiran. Mungkinkah orang didepannya ini Kim Kai? Perubahan drastisnya adalah kiat-kiat kendali diri yang benar-benar mencenungkan.

"Kami ikut? Biar kupastikan kalau sekali ini kau melihat Kyungsoo, kau tidak pingsan dihadapannya. Akan memalukan, Kai." Kris berargumen asal, tapi tetap disetujui Kai. Dengan senyum lebar, ia terburu menarik lengan Kris dan Tao. "Ya! Sabar sebentar, Kai."

"Tidak ada sabar. Aku ingin tahu kelanjutan perasaan ini sesegera mungkin, Kris." Sebelum keluar kamar, Kai menghentikan langkah saat sampai didepan cerminnya lagi. "Hai, Kai. Sesaat lagi kau akan benar-benar melupakan Kyungsoo—dan hai, Kyungsoo. Selamat tinggal."

Paten. Kuat. Kemudian ia menyusul Kris dan Tao. Menutup pintu dengan suara **Blam! **keras.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo berada dikamarnya sekarang. Sejenak menekuni sebuah bingkisan kecil yang terletak diam diatas meja belajarnya. Tidak tersentuh—atau sengaja tidak disentuh sejak lima bulan lalu benda itu menjadi kepunyaannya. Ia duduk diatas kursi, matanya melekat dan tidak mau beralih.

"_Op-ppa_." Hyera, gadis kecil itu memenggal pekikannya. "Eh? Sedang ap—oh, makan siang sudah disiapkan Umma. Ayo makan bersama." Itu sebuah ajakan yang disuarakan saudara kandungnya, kepala itu menyembul dihimpitan pintu. "_Oppa_, ayo."

Karena semenit setelahnya tidak ada tanggapan, Hyera akhirnya masuk. Mendapati kakaknya malah melongo bercampur bengong dihadapan sebuah benda yang dihias cantik. "_Oppa_, apa itu?" Ia menunjuk, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Buka saja."

"Tidak mau." Kyungsoo berusara pelan. Lalu tangan-tangannya menyentuh kemasan benda manis itu. Memberi belaian dan usapan kecil. "Isinya akan membuatku menangis."

Hyera tidak mengerti. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, hingga akhirnya memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo lamat-lamat. "_Oppa_ sedang sedih, ya? Teringat _ahjussi_ yang dulu itu?" Kyungsoo tidak mau munafik, jadi ia mengangguk. "Hyera saja yang membukanya kalau begitu. Daripada _Oppa_ penasaran."

Benar. Daripada ia penasaran dan berujung penyesalan. "Baiklah." Lampu hijau itu membuat Hyera leluasa melepas ikatan pita-pita yang tersampir disana-sini. Merobek, menarik, hingga akhirnya benda mungil itu tampak seutuhnya. Ada dua. "Waah~ Lucu sekali."

Kyungsoo ikut membelalakkan mata saat Hyera meletakkan benda-benda itu diatas meja belajarnya. Didepan matanya. Miniatur. Miniatur dua manusia. Satunya bertubuh tinggi—satunya lagi bertbuh pendek. Sedang bergandengan tangan. Siapa lagi jika bukan refleksi dirinya dan Kai?

Lucu. Lucu. Bagi Kyungsoo itu menyesakkan.

Ia heran, terlalu heran. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika saja keadaan berbalik. Berkutat seolah dirinya magnet dan Kai adalah benda logam. Atau sebaliknya. Maka, tidak akan pernah ada salam perpisahan. Tidak akan pernah ada lima bulan dalam kekosongan. Oh, seharusnya Kyungsoo biasa saja. Toh, sebelum bertemu Kai, ia tidak punya perasaan semacam ini.

Perasaan—kehilangan. Hampa.

"Uhm. _Oppa_?"

Karena Kyungsoo malah melamun. Hyera mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah sang kakak. Hanya respon kecil, hanya senyuman dengan gumaman sumbang.

"_Oppa_, kenapa?"

Kyungsoo gelagapan sejenak. Tapi ia pandai menyembunyikan hal itu. Pengalihan diri sehingga kini ia fokus memainkan miniatur itu, menjalankan, memberi suara, seolah itu benda magis yang benar-benar memengaruhi hidupnya.

"Ini tidak lucu, Hyera. Tapi menyakitkan."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak berpedoman. Ia lupa kalau lawan bicaranya adalah bocah berumur delapan tahun. Ia lupa kalau adiknya tidak mungkin tahu apa perasaannya, apa yang dialaminya, dan apa-apa yang kini memblokir seluruh atensinya.

"Uhm. Tidak ada apa-apa, Hyera."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan—setengah mengklarifikasi. Tidak berani benar-benar menatap Hyera yang berdiri kikuk disebelahnya. Ia sebatas merasakan hawa bertanya-tanya dari adiknya. Kilatan mata Kyungsoo lebih tertarik dengan miniatur pemberian Kai. Kontur pahatannya terlalu sempurna menggambarkan wajah Kai. Garis tegas dan rahang keras. Ah, kemana Ahjussi-nya itu kini?

Tidak. Kyungsoo bukan sedang jatuh cinta dengan pemerkosanya.

Kai. Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar tahu siapa nama aslinya selain sebutan itu. Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar tahu seperti apa keluarga ahjussi-nya, selain kenyataan bahwa ia tinggal sendiri di apartemen—dan Kris maupun Tao hanya penyemarak suasana. Kyungsoo hanya tahu jika semenjak ia tinggal bersama Kai, hidupnya berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat. Sebut itu bisa menjadi baik atau sebaliknya.

"_Oppa_, tidak jadi makan?"

"O-oh, ya. Ayo, makan."

Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa Kyungsoo saksikan disini. Kai tidak meninggalkan pesan atau apapun selain dua onggok kenang itu. Jadi, Kyungsoo memenuhi ajakan Hyera. Turun dan menemui orangtuanya—keluarga sebenarnya yang kini ada dimeja makan.

"Kyungsoo, Hyera, ayo segera makan. Masakan Umma hampir dingin." Kyungsoo sudah seyakin ini sekarang. Orangtua-nya benar-benar tulus meminta maaf sekaligus memperbaiki kesalahan mereka. Hingga Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri disamping Hyera, ada tepat didepan Ayah dan Ibunya. Makanan terhidang pasti. "Kau harus mencobanya. Ini resep bar, Umma."

Meski agak terlalu canggung. Meski kadang tidak terlalu hangat. Tapi mereka telah mencoba.

Saat Kyungsoo menyendok kuah, lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Pandangan Umma dan Appa-nya silih berganti menanti. "Enak. Hanya terlalu asin, Umma." Dan senyum Kyungsoo hadir sebagai penutup. Turut menular senyum lain yang teretas dibibir kedua orangtuanya.

"Wah, berarti Umma-mu salah membaca resep. Setidaknya, buat dia bahagia dengan menghabiskannya." Bisikan Appa-nya itu terlalu keras, sedikit menggoda sang Umma. Hingga derai tawa menyusul. Hingga kealamian naluri keluarga melapisi mereka. "Oh, ya, Hyera, Kyungsoo, setelah makan—"

_Ting_!

Kalimat yang belum terselesaikan itu, diputus begitu saja saat bel berdenting nyaring. Pertanda bahwa didepan pintu mereka ada tamu yang mengharap jamuan. "Aku saja yang membukanya. Sebentar." Kyungsoo tidak menunggu persetujuan dari penghuni ruang makan. Tahu-tahu saja ia sudah melesat menuju pintu keluar.

Saat ia berjinjit, kedua tangannya yang sudah menggapai pegangan berusaha menariknya. Tepat saat pintu itu terbuka dan kepalanya mendongak bersamaan matanya yang melebar, Kyungsoo rasa Tuhan telah mengabulkan panjatan doa-nya. Disana. Ia—atau mereka berdiri berjajar. Tersenyum. Tidak sampai membuat Kyungsoo sadar dari dimensinya. Dia tahu ini bukan mimpi, dia tahu ini terlalu nyata.

"_Ahjussi_?"

"Halo, Kyungsoo."

Sekejap itu, Kyungsoo hampir limbung.

-ooo-

Kris dan Tao akhirnya menikmati masakan Umma Kyungsoo—yang agak keasinan itu. Mereka duduk melingkar bersama Kai, Ayah dan Ibu Kyungsoo, adik Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sendiri. Hal paling mendebarkan adalah Kyungsoo ada disamping Kai. Orangtua Kyungsoo pun tidak masalah dengan kedatangan dua orang asing yang mengintil Kai. Karena bagaimanapun, ketiga laki-laki ini tetap memiliki peran besar dalam separuh kehidupan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, kau tidak merindukan _gege_? Saat itu, lima bulan yang lalu—tiba-tiba kau sudah pulang tanpa berpamitan pada kami, kan?" Tao berucap disela kunyahannya, kemudian melempar tatapan senang kepada semua orang disana. "Mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"_Ne_, Kyungsoo merindukan _gege_, kok." _Juga Kai_. Tapi Kyungsoo melirik Kai, reaksinya datar-datar saja. Atau—entahlah. Mungkin memang benar jika _ahjussi_-nya itu telah berkompromi dengan masa depan dan bergerak melupakan dirinya. "Kris _ge_ dan Tao _ge_ semakin tinggi, tapi Kyungsoo tidak tinggi-tinggi."

Mereka tertawa, kompak. Disusul tawa kecil Kai. Hanya sebentar. Namun, Kyungsoo tahu ada sesuatu yang sengaja ditahan-tahan Kai. Yah, mengingat percobaan ini, Kai memang tidak sepenuhnya bisa berbelok dari Kyungsoo.

Hanya, lihat dirinya sekarang. Kai tidak terlalu maniak, ia tidak terlalu menggebu, ia tidak terlalu meletup. Singkatnya—ia biasa saja. Sampai senyuman Kyungsoo hadir kembali. Sedikit demi sedikit, bebannya malah terangkat. Menguap.

Apa Kai sudah berhasil menantang mautnya? Apa Kai berhasil bertarung dan akhirnya menang?

_Hell_, Kyungsoo ada disini. Malaikatnya itu hidup dan ada dijarak jengkal saja dengannya.

Apakah Kai baik-baik saja?

"Kyungsoo sudah mengunjungi _Lotte World_ lagi?" Ini pertanyaan yang diajukan Kris. Ia menyumbang suara diantara kegiatannya meminum jus jeruk. "Sekarang wahananya pasti sudah bertambah banyak." Kris bukan sedang mengompori, tapi ia tidak punya topik panas sekarang.

"Tidak. Tapi Kyungsoo baru saja dari Paris bersama Umma, Appa dan Hyera." Oh. Kai mengangguk—artinya Kyungsoo telah hidup wajar bersama keluarganya. Bahkan mereka sudah berlibur. Bukankah itu baik? "Aku punya cerita banyak sepulang dari sana, _ge_. Menara Eiffel tinggi sekali, disekitarnya banyak orang dan udaranya dingin."

Kyungsoo jelas mempermasalahkan aksi diam Kai. Tanpa tahu jika ahjussi-nya itu tengah memendam rasa gugup yang telah menggunung. Mereka bertemu lagi, sebagai sosok berbeda. Sebagai isian diri yang bertolak-belakang. Sebagai label Kai dan Kyungsoo yang saling memisahkan diri. Namun setidaknya, Kai tahu jika kebahagiaan Kyungsoo benar-benar ada dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat olehnya.

Kai tidak memaksa. Kai tidak merasa panas. Ia senang—karena sesuai katanya, jika Kyungsoo bahagia ia juga ikut bahagia. Sekalipun satu perasaan harus diubah, harus digubah, dan menormalkan diri adalah satu-satunya tujuan.

"Oh ya, kalian mau tambah? Kai, kenapa diam saja?" Teguran ayah Kyungsoo, membuat Kai menerjunkan dirinya dalam alunan nyata. "Apa kau sedang sakit? Kau berkeringat."

Sunggingan senyum Kai mendapat tolehan dari Kyungsoo. Buat getaran datang dalam sekian detik setelahnya. "Tidak. Oh, aku berkeringat karena uh, yah, aku sering berkeringat." Bahkan Kai tidak menanyakan apapun perihal Kyungsoo. Selain sapaan didepan pintu. Hingga sekarang, Kai seolah menganggap Kyungsoo hanya bayangan. "Uhm, aku sudah kenyang. Ah, terima kasih masakannya, Nyonya Do."

Karena bagaimanapun, bukan ini yang diharapkan Kyungsoo saat Kai datang berkunjung. Bukan dihiraukan, bukan diabaikan.

"Ah, sama-sama." Anggukan Ibu Kyungsoo itu turut membawa wibawa dirinya. Kai cukup senang, jika naluri keibuannya sudah merasuk kembali untuk ia salurkan pada Kyungsoo maupun adiknya. "Kalian pasti lelah. Setelah ini, silahkan beristirahat."

"Wah, jadi merepotkan." Tao berujar sungkan.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mau menerima kami. Maaf jika kami datang tiba-tiba." Kali ini Kris berkata sopan. "Jamuan kalian membuat kami tidak enak hati."

"Benar, wah jadi malu." Tao kembali menambahkan.

"Tidak perlu. Berkunjunglah sesering mungkin. Kami sungguh sangat senang jika kalian bersedia mampir kemari." Do Yeonso berucap tenang. Bersama senyuman yang seolah tak akan berakhir itu. "Setidaknya, kita bisa menjalin suatu hubungan yang dekat, kan? Jangan sungkan, kalian benar tidak merepotkan. Lagipula, Kyungsoo sudah pasti merindukan kalian semua, kan?"

Hubungan yang dekat. Sedekat apa sampai Kai sempat jatuh cinta dengan Kyungsoo?

"Tapi kami tidak membawa buah tangan apapun. Duh, tidak sopan sekali, ya." Tao menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian melirik Kris dan Kai. "Tahu-tahu saja sudah makan disini. Astaga, memalukan sekali."

"Uh, santai saja. Tidak apa-apa. Habiskan saja. Lagipula, jarang ada yang berkunjung kemari—dan kalau bukan kalian yang menghabiskan makanan ini, lalu siapa?" Ibu Kyungsoo menyodorkan beberapa piring kehadapan Kris, Tao, dan Kai. Hingga ketiganya menukar pandangan jengah. "Silahkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Oh, aku sudah kenyang." Kris mengelus perutnya. "Mungkin Kai dan Tao, si Raja makan. Silahkan."

"Aku juga." Penuturan Kai, hingga menyisakan nama Tao sebagai pemenang bertahan. "Permisi. Tapi apa aku bisa meminta waktu untuk jalan-jalan bersama Kyungsoo?"

Eh?

"Oh, baiklah. Nikmati waktu kalian." Ayah Kyungsoo mengijinkan. Kris dan Tao hanya cengo sesaat, begitu Kai mendorong kursinya dan menggandeng Kyungsoo. "Hati-hati!"

Kyungsoo menurut saja, ia membuntuti Kai. Tidak ada percakapan hingga kaki keduanya sudah memijak dipelataran depan rumah. Diluar pagar. Bahkan, Kai tidak menoleh pada Kyungsoo, tidak ada tatapan yang menyiratkan kerinduan mendalam. Demi Tuhan, ini lima bulan.

"_Ahjussi_, kita akan kemana?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan mencuri satu saja kontak mata dengan Kai.

Tapi Kai hanya membatasi pandangannya untuk lurus-lurus menatap jalanan. "Kau tahu tempat sepi yang pemandangannya bagus?" Ia mengajak Kyungsoo menelusuri jalan setapak. Masih tidak menoleh apalagi beradu tatap.

"Uhm, aku tahu." Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandangi tangan besar Kai yang menggenggam jemarinya. Tidak lebih. "Ayo, _ahjussi_. Akan aku tunjukkan jalannya."

-ooo-

Ini adalah sudut lain dari Seoul yang tak terjamah. Kai tak habis pikir darimana Kyungsoo mengetahui tempat semenakjubkan ini. Tempat terindah yang menyerap langsung atensinya. Hanya sebuah bukit dengan rerumputan yang terhampar luas. Hanya suguhan pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi dengan jarak sekian jauh. Berpayung langit cerah sekaligus pohon _mapple_ yang merimbun.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri dipuncaknya, Kai berada selang sejengkal darinya. Masih terdiam satu sama lain hingga pijakan mereka terhenti disini. Begitu keduanya memposisikan kenyamanan masing-masing, pandangan mata mereka hanya tertuju lurus kedepan. Tidak ada yang bernyali untuk mendahului, hingga hanya deru nafas mereka yang bersahutan. Seolah berkomunikasi lewat kalbu.

Sekian menit, tidak tercipta obrolan dan Kyungsoo mulai bosan. "_Ahjussi_, tidak merind—"

"Apa kau bahagia?" Eh? Belum selesai dan Kai sudah sembarangan menyetop. Intonasi bertekanan, mendesak dan menuntut. "Aku tanya lagi, apa kau bahagia?"

Kyungsoo gelagapan, matanya bergerak-gerak liar. "Uhm, uh—Ahj—"

"Jawab saja, apa susahnya." Kai semakin menyesuaikan ketidakstabilan suaranya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa bisa aku meninggalkanmu dengan tenang?"

"_Ahjussi_ mau kemana?" Kyungsoo menegang seketika, alihan matanya segera terpasung disosok Kai yang senantiasa memandang nun jauh. "_Ahjussi _tidak akan kemari lagi?" Padahal tak dipungkiri Kyungsoo jika keberadaan Kai sekarang benar-benar membuatnya kepalang bahagia.

Kai meluruskan kedua kakinya, sebalik itu Kyungsoo malah menekuk lutut menuju dadanya. Setia menanti ujaran Kai, sungguh Kyungsoo sangat penasaran dengan gelagat _ahjuss_i-nya yang serba membingungkan ini.

"Kau tahu jika aku tidak bisa terus-terusan terobsesi padamu. Kau tahu jika aku tidak mungkin menggenggam mimpi untuk selalu bersamamu. Kau tahu jika aku tidak mungkin memaksamu ada dipelukanmu sekalipun waktu merajamku. Aku tidak bisa."

Ya, Kai tidak bisa lebih lama dipermainkan perasaannya. Kyungsoo mengerjap, antara mengerti dan tidak. Cukup satu yang perlu Kai ketahui. Bahwa Kyungsoo—"_Ahjussi_ tahu kan, kalau aku menyayangi _Ahjussi_?"—terlalu sayang.

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu, Kyungsoo." Kai menahan nafas barang sedetik. "Aku sudah memiliki perjanjian bersyarat dengan diriku sendiri. Aku harus melupakanmu—aku akan berkunjung, Kyungsoo. Hanya tidak terlalu sering. Aku harus normal. Aku akan menikah."

Menikah. Tentu saja. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu keberatan toh ini sudah menyangkut sebuah kodrat. Lalu, mengapa rasanya—agak sakit? Biarpun ia hanya bocah, biarpun ia terlalu dini untuk mengurusi roman picisan. Ah.

"Oh."

Kai terkesiap dengan satu kata itu. Ia melirik lewat ekor matanya, dan mendapati Kyungsoo telah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan waras, Kyungsoo. Aku akan menikah dengan perempuan dan memiliki anak. Kita hidup bahagia, ini dia yang selama ini kucari. Aku hanya—menyasar padamu." Kyungsoo tetap memasang pendengarannya setajam mungkin. "Aku telah menjadi Kim JongIn tanpa alter-ego. Aku harus menang melawan sebuah perasaan terlarang ini. Anggap saja, kau hanya singgah dan sekarang adalah saatnya kau pulang ke rumah." Jeda, Kai membuang nafas kali ini. "Karena aku juga akan kembali ke rumahku."

Kai tidak lagi tahu seberapa menyakitkannya kalimat itu. Ia tidak terlalu memusingkan, karena ini adalah hal mutlak yang harus dijalani. Apapun, Kai harus benar-benar—melepas.

"Sudah lama, Kyungsoo." Kai meneruskan. "Sudah banyak memori yang kita buat bersama. Lima tahun, bukan lima hari. Lima tahun, bukan lima jam. Dimana aku selalu mencintaimu setiap tarikan dan hembusan nafasku. Selalu. Hingga aku harus disadarkan, hipnotis dan labirinmu terlalu rumit kuselesaikan." Kai tahu omongannya terkesan melantur. Kyungsoo mungkin tidak sepenuhnya menangkap apa kandungan didalamnya. Ah. Biarkan Kai mengekspresikan sebentar dirinya.

"Hentikan, _Ahjussi_." Pada akhirnya, Kai menoleh. Saat wajah itu nampak, tampilannya tak lagi cerah-ceria. Mata bulat sembab, bibir hati bersaliva, dan hidung mungilnya beringus. Benar-benar jelas bahwa Kyungsoo telah menangis. Realisasi dirinya yang berada diambang ketakutan. Kyungsoo hampir menjerit, hampir. Tapi ia sadar, kalau itu berlebihan. "Kenapa aku sesak? Kenapa _Ahjussi_ membuat dadaku sesak?"

Karena sejak menginjakkan kaki disini, sudah dapat dipastikan jika mereka tidak akan melempar senyum. Tidak saling mengecup—tapi saling menggedor pintu hati masing-masing.

"Aku masih mengingat ulang tahunmu."

"Aku tidak ped—"

"Aku masih mengingat bagaimana kita tidur disatu ranjang. Kau takut gelap, maka aku memelukmu. Membuatmu nyaman, kita bermimpi bersama-sama."

"Aku tidak ma—"

"Aku juga masih ingat. Saat aku datang sebagai ayahmu. Kuharap kau tidak malu memiliki ayah sepertiku. Saat pidato, aku mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu selalu. Itu berlaku sam—"

"Ahjussi! Aku tidak mau tahu, aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi dahulu! Hiks—aku hanya ingin Ahjussi disini! Mengunjungiku sesering mungkin—hiks—" Dalam satu tarikan nafas. Kyungsoo terengah, sorot matanya menusuk Kai. Sosok eksotis itu berimbah cahaya matahari sore, menjingga karena pantulannya juga mengenai rumput bergoyang. "_Ahjussi_, tega sekali. Menyakitiku, lalu meninggalkanku?"

Kai salah jika mengira ia sedang berbicara dengan bocah. Kyungsoo memang bocah—tapi mentalnya terlalu dewasa.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Aku menyayangi, _Ahjussi_~"

Diam. Entah pihak mana yang memenangkan kompetisi debat ini.

"Karena mencintai dan menyayangi itu berbeda, Kyungsoo." Kai bersuara pelan, lalu merengkuh pinggang Kyungsoo agar badannya condong dalam dekap hangat yang ditawarkan Kai. "Mm, mendekatlah." Siluet dua manusia yang tersiram senja. Perpaduan apik tanpa mengindahkan sejuta pelik dibaliknya.

"_Ahju_—"

"Sssh, biarkan aku yang mengoceh sepanjang sore ini, Kyungsoo. Karena ini benar-benar terakhir kau mendengar suaraku. Yah, mungkin sampai aku mengunjungimu dalam keadaan yang baik. Di waktu yang telah ditentukan." Kai semakin mengeratkan sebelah tangannya, pelukan seolah abadi. "Bagaimana kalau aku menikah dan memiliki anak?"

"_Ahjussi_ bilang, _Ahjussi_ ingin berbicara banyak. Menyuruhku diam." Kyungsoo menghapus lelehan airmata yang hampir mengering disisian wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu tanggapanmu." Kai memicing, tidak ada jarak sama sekali diantara keduanya sekarang. Benar-benar bagai magnet dan benda logam—seperti perumpamaan Kyungsoo kala itu. "Saat aku melupakanmu dan menganggap hubungan kita sebagai teman biasa."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tidak. Karena yang sebenarnya adalak kesebalikan itu. "Kalau _ahjussi_ menikah, Kyungsoo juga akan menikah."

Kai mengangkat alis, "Oh ya? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Chanyeol _Hyung_." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. "Dengan Baekhyun, dengan Sehun atau Xiumin _Hyung_. Aku tidak tahu, entahlah."

Kai membiarkan dagunya ada dipuncak kepala Kyungsoo. Biarkan ia menikmati posisi semacam ini sebelum Yixing memberi laporan kesembuhannya. "Biarpun kau masih sekolah, kau mau menikah?"

"Ya."

"Hei, tapi semua kandidat yang kau sebutkan itu laki-laki. Kalau laki-laki harus menikah dengan perempuan." Perjelas Kai. Kyungsoo malah tertawa. "Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?"

"Dunia sudah terbalik sejak aku dilahirkan, _Ahjussi_." Hah? Ocehan apa itu? Kadang otak jenius Kyungsoo selalu terangguk dengan ketidak-logisan. "Uhm, kalau begitu aku akan menikah dengan orang yang mencintaiku saja."

_Aku pernah, Kyungsoo_. Sebatas rutukan yang bersua lewat batin Kai.

"Aku kembalikan ke pertanyaan awal, Kyungsoo." Kai mendesah sedetik. "Apa kau bahagia?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan dagu Kai agak tersingkir dari puncak kepalanya. Bocah itu tampak berpikir keras bersama gumaman-gumaman tak jelas. "Uhm..kalau aku menjawab ya, ada apa? Kalau aku menjawab tidak, ada apa?"

Kai mengesah—sedikit frustasi. "Tidak akan ada apa-apa."

"Aku setengah bahagia setengah tidak." Kai tidak jadi memalingkan wajah—ia berkonsentrasi penuh sekarang. "Bahagia karena keluargaku kembali seperti semula. Tapi sebagiannya hilang karena _Ahjussi_ menolak menemuiku. Tidak menepati janji, ya."

Kai memutar bola matanya. "Karena memang sudah seharusnya. Kalau aku berdekatan denganmu terus, aku bisa mati. Lupa, kalau dirimu serupa racun nuklir?"

"Berlebihan." Kyungsoo mencebik. "Tapi, ahjussi tetap akan datang mengunjungiku, kan?"

Kali ini fokus Kai berpindah, ia nyalang memandangi langit yang mulai menggelap. Bersama Kyungsoo disebelahnya, bersama malaikat yang membuatnya jatuh hati, dan bersama kesekian ribu alasan mengapa Kai masih bertahan hidup.

"Pasti. Hanya—ketika umurmu berapa dan umurku berapa. Atau aku telah menua dan kau benar-benar dewasa."

Kyungsoo terburu menghitung jari-jarinya, seolah memamerkan pada Kai. "Berati—satu, dua, tigapuluh. Uhm, saat umur ahjussi enampuluh dan aku tigapuluh? Oh, aku sudah menikah dan _ahjussi_ sudah memiliki cucu!"

**Crap! **Kai tidak mengerti bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa seantusias ini—padahal sebelumnya ia mati-matian menahan tangis. Secerdik itukah Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kesedihannya? Dasar penuh muslihat. Karena Kai pikir, obrolannya dengan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki titik temu—untuk penutup, ia akan tersenyum.

"Hah. Lupakan, Kyungsoo. Lupakan kalau kita pernah memiliki jalinan yang berkaitan. Lupakan memori kita, dan lupakan orang seperti aku." Kai mencubit pipi Kyungsoo, gemas. Lalu merangkulnya seintens mungkin. "Ayo, beli es krim! Kris dan Tao pasti suka!"

Kai tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo, tahu-tahu saja mereka sudah berdiri. "Ah ya! Tao _ge_ dan Kris _ge_ suka rasa apa, ya?" Untuk Kai, Kyungsoo menyanggupi permintaannya. Melupakan. Melupakan. Dia kira mudah?

Meski sulit untuk keduanya, jalan telah dipilih dari sekian tikungan yang ada.

"Kau tahu tempatnya?"

"Uhm, ada kedai es krim yang selalu ramai diujung jalan. _Eoh_, _ahjussi_ bawa uang, kan?"

"Kau sedang mengejekku?" Kai memberengut, kini mereka berjalan beriringan menuruni bukit—yang agak curam itu. "Seperti tidak ingat saja, kalau dulu hanya aku yang bisa mentraktirmu."

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidah, "Nanti istri _ahjussi_ pasti kesal setengah mati kalau _ahjussi_ sudah senarsis ini." Tidak ada jawaban.

Karena terganti dengan gelak dan bahak tawa yang memecah kesunyian trotoar. Karena Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah berdiri tegap pada stagnasi masing-masing. Bahwa—kejadian lalu adalam tabir lama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga. Selamanya, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengajak Kai menautkan kelingking. Mengikrar janji dalam bias-bias rotasi. Perjalanan mereka tersampaikan di tujuan, selesai dan akhirnya tamat. Jangan anggap kebahagiaan hanya datang pada dua insan yang bersatu. Kebahagiaan bisa datang lewat cara apapun. Termasuk perpisahan—jika sama-sama menghendaki. Kai dan Kyungsoo begitu. Meski kemungkinan tidak mempersilahkan mereka, tapi satu yang menjadi _patokan_.

Mereka meraih kebahagiaan dengan cara yang berbeda.

-ooo-

**END!**

**YOYOYO!**

Tamat? Oh. Tamat.

Uhm. Ending-nya—maafkan, yaaa~ Lagi-lagi aku memaksakan. Iyakah? Hah.

Pada akhirnya, kita telah sampai dipenghujung cerita. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu mendukung, memberi kesempatan, memuji dan rela menunggu. Terima kasih untuk waktu kalian yang terbagi untuk fanfic ini. Terima kasih untuk semua pihak yang menyatakan ketidaksukaannya dengan cerita ini. Saya tetap berterima kasih~ Ah akhirnya ini ff selesai juga. Terima kasih telah menemani saya mengisi waktu luang dengan hadirnya reviewer, terima kasih untuk masukan dan request. Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang masih mengharapkan saya menyelesaikan fic ini. Bukan berarti dengan berakhirnya cerita ini, kita tidak bisa terhubung. Kita tetap memiliki koneksi, kita tetap berteman meski bukan didunia nyata. Lewat EXO, lewat KAISOO, kita memiliki mula yang baik.

**C'est La Vie**

Akhirnya selesaaai!

Untuk **Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo**, semoga kalian selalu berbahagia. Demi menghibur pembaca-pembacaku dan kesediaan kalian menjadi Cast—terima kasih untuk pinjaman nama dan karakter. Untuk peran pendukung, Kris—Tao—Chanyeol—Baekhyun—Sehun—Suho—de-el-el. Ah, kalian sangat membantu! Terima kasih!

Terutama lagi, untuk kalian yang telah membaca cerita ini. Menyempatkan waktu, mengetikkan komentar, ah~ terima kasiiih! Sungguh, perjalanan panjang fic ini ada karena kalian~ readersku yang baik hati, sekali lagi aku berterima kasiih. Semoga kalian masih setia mereview fanfic-ku yang lain, yaa Berujung penyelesaian dari awal kalian telah menyemangatiku! Ohaaa!

Semoga masih bisa bertemu di fanfic-ku yang laiiin~

**SEE YA! AND HAVE A NICE DAY!**


End file.
